Doce cafés diferentes
by TheCaronte
Summary: POV Harry Potter, Fem Snape, Snarry. [...] Repentinamente caí en la cuenta de que había un cadáver que faltaba por recoger. Uno que ninguna familia o pariente había venido a reclamar, ni amigos. Uno que yacía solo con la garganta abierta. El cuerpo sin vida de la profesora Snape [...]
1. Sentencia en Wizengamot

**Sinopsis**

 _Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas._

 _Han pasado dos años y aún quedan mortífagos fieles a la ideología de Tom Riddle. Una nueva orden oscura compuesta por aprendices de Voldemort se ha propuesto acabar con la paz del mundo muggle y mágico. Continúan el cometido de su precursor e incentivan la matanza y el terrorismo en el país de forma crítica._

 _El Ministerio ha diseñado un programa para darles caza..._

 _Harry potter, Fem Snape. Snarry._

 _Esta historia y sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling._

 **Sentencia en Wizengamot**

 _POV HARRY_

Cuando se me dijo que yo era el elegido... Quien cumpliría la profecía, francamente...

No era esta la victoria que esperaba.

Tras derrotar a Voldemort y haberme desecho de la varita de Saúco regresé a lo que quedaba de escuela junto con Ron y Hermione. Los aurores ya habían hecho acto de presencia y evacuaban a los heridos a San Mungo.

Luego se procedió al traslado de cadáveres, donde varios nos ofrecimos como voluntariado para colaborar en la búsqueda e identificación. Desde la nacida del sol hasta su puesta se recolectaron alrededor de 50 cuerpos sin vida. Aquellos que murieron bajo una maldición que desmaterializó su cuerpo fueron clasificados como irrecuperables. Las familias de estudiantes empezaron a llegar en masa, un momento devastador.

Lo que fue, a todas luces, la escuela más prestigiosa de todo el Reino Unido ahora no era más que un castillo desmoronado cubierto en polvo. Voldemort ya no estaba, pero la sensación de incertidumbre era la misma. Aún quedaban mortífagos en libertad.

Inicié una ruta en solitario por los jardines del castillo mientras procesaba toda la información que poseía, en mi camino pisé un retal desgastado que reconocí al instante. Era el que anteriormente había estado hondeando en lo alto del castillo. El distintivo de las cuatro casas unidas en un único emblema representativo a Hogwarts.

Cuatro casas que, pese a sus diferencias, mostraron unidad en batalla.

Lo recogí y lo aporté para cubrir una de las víctimas del acto terrorista mortífago. Por su uniforme y proporción resolví que era un alumno de cuarto año integrado en la casa Ravenclaw y también supuse que una de las familias que recién habían aparecido habían asistido para recuperar su cuerpo.

Y no me equivocaba.

Un tal Thomas, por lo que llegué a escuchar. Terminé por apartarme de la escena para hacer un vistazo general. Ya quedaban pocos cuerpos por transportar. Todos ellos serían portados lejos de la escuela hacia su ciudad natal, donde recibirían entierro digno y una merecida despedida de familiares y amigos.

Todos ellos...

Repentinamente, caí en la cuenta de que había un cadáver que faltaba por recoger. Uno que ninguna familia o pariente había venido a reclamar, ni amigos. Uno que yacía solo con la garganta abierta.

El cuerpo sin vida de la profesora Snape.

* * *

Descendí por las escaleras hacia el embarcadero del lago con el hechizo lumus activado y un equipo de cuatro aurores escoltándome. Los dirigí hacia el interior de la obra y allí la vimos, exactamente igual a la última vez que la dejé, la profesora Snape yacía apoyada en una vidriera cubierta en sangre.

Dos de mis acompañantes se acercaron a ella para confirmar su defunción y los otros dos hicieron aparecer, a golpe de varita, una camilla que guiaron cerca de la fallecida para proceder a su traslado. Me mantuve al margen mientras observaba a los aurores hacer su trabajo.

Sentí angustia por el final que había tenido esa mujer en esta historia. Después de todo, su mayor pecado fue no contar con la orden para obrar en solitario. "Nunca fue muy cooperativa", se me ocurrió justificar.

O bueno, puede que sí. Solo bajo mandato de Dumbledore, o ese fue el mensaje que capté tras sumergirme en sus recuerdos totalmente ajenos a mi conocimiento hasta el día de ayer. El pensadero me había revelado un enorme arsenal de información referente a mi profesora de pociones que yo, hasta la fecha, desconocía. Empezando por su amistad con Lily Evans, mi madre, hasta su infiltración en filas enemigas con tal de procurar una venganza lenta pero impecable.

Y todo ese embrollo de protegerme a mí en el camino. Veladora, espía y maestra. La profesora Snape se había convertido a mis ojos en un digno ejemplo de combatiente benefactora y heroína. Mujer coraje y fuente de inspiración que, me prometí, jamás olvidaría.

En sus últimos momentos me exigió que conectáramos miradas para confesarme que mis ojos semejaban a los de mi madre. Fue la primera vez que la sentí mirarme por encima del odio infundado que habíamos sembrado en nuestro camino de convivencia como profesora y alumno. No sabría definirlo bien... No me miró como el hijo de James Potter, ni como el legado de su mejor amiga de la infancia, tampoco percibí que se comunicara con mi madre a través de mis ojos.

La sensación era como si el mensaje fuera dedicado a mi. Un especie de "perdón" muy encubierto. Aunque tenía serias dudas al respecto, no era su estilo disculparse.

Esos misteriosos ojos oscuros ahora permanecían cerrados, su tez más pálida que de costumbre en contraste con el rojo de su propia sangre que cubría su cuello. El líquido se había deslizado por su garganta hacia la clavícula, donde el carmín se perdía a la vista para dar paso al negro de la gabardina que siempre portaba, símbolo de un luto a diario.

Fue en ese preciso instante, ojeando la vestimenta de la abrupta pocionista, que me percaté de un sospechoso detalle. Su pecho subía y bajaba muy, pero que muy despacio.

Parpadeé repetidas veces para aclararme la visión y estaba por la labor de limpiar mis gafas con la tela de mi camiseta cuando descifré que probablemente mi perspectiva no era del todo errónea, los aurores reclamaron mi atención para confirmarme la sorprendente revelación.

-Señor Potter, esta mujer... Está viva.

Aquel que la había analizado la incorporó hacia adelante con cautela mientras su compañero extraía de su botiquín un recipiente de vidrio con un líquido granate que vació entre los labios de Snape. Un potente rehabilitador, supuse. Ella lo recibió con una protesta semejante a un gemido casi inaudible, librándome a mi de dudas.

Severa Snape estaba viva.

Y yo helado, quieto, estático y conmocionado a partes iguales. Contuve la respiración sin apartar la mirada de la desvanecida a la vez que me invadía una vertiginosa sensación de ansiedad.

-La herida ha cerrado pero hay una importante hemorragia interna y varios hematomas que hay que tratar.-Diagnosticó el auror que la examinaba.-Nada que no podamos remediar, pero necesitará de tratamiento clínico.-Notificó a su compañero a la vez que, entre dos, dispusieron a la jefa Slytherin en la camilla, lista para el transbordamiento.

Todo esto me desubicó en desmedida. ¿Con vida? Yo la vi morir... ¿O me había equivocado? ¿No se había asegurado Voldemort que Nagini acabaría con ella?

Tan pronto como caí en ello, me aventuré a preguntar.

-¿Y el veneno de Nagini?-Intervine desorientado.-La mordedura de esa serpiente es letal, únicamente puede ser erradicada por una intervención inmediata de magos expertos doctrinados en medicina mágica.-Argumenté recordando el nefasto evento del que fue víctima Arthur Weasley dos años atrás, en la sala de misterios, y como se salvó de milagro.

Tres de los aurores salieron con una Snape inconsciente en camilla mientras que el último se quedó a conversarme.

-No hay señales de envenenamiento, señor Potter.-Me dijo.-Pero si de un corte rápido y letal y un tratamiento mágico demasiado avanzado.-Explicó como si no diera crédito.-No se qué clase de poción curativa ha podido hacer esto pero definitivamente le ha salvado la vida.

Tras esto, desapareció del lugar.

Ciertamente, no entendía nada. Sabía de antemano que esta profesora poseía talento anti-natural en distintas áreas mágicas, pero esto ya me superaba.

Ron, Hermione y yo eramos incapaces de detener la hemorragia del ataque que sufrió, mucho menos frenar el avance de un veneno tan poderoso que impedía la cicatrización. ¿Habría Snape logrado hacer un tratamiento de la herida en su condición? ¿Incluso después de sufrir la inconsciencia? Cada vez me tornaba más pesimista con el tema.

En mitad de una profunda meditación acerca de cómo narices se las hizo Snape para conservar la vida, escuché el inconfundible sonido del aleteo de un ave. Alzé la mirada para encontrarme con Fawkes, el Fénix de Dumbledore, descansando en uno de los tablones del techo mientras observaba la escena.

¿Y qué hacía Fawkes allí?

No lo había vuelto a ver desde que Dumbledore murió...

La línea de mis pensamientos me propulsaron hacia un recuerdo en particular, un recuerdo que acudió a mi mente de forma tan implacable que ignorarlo era sencillamente imposible. Una estación similar a King Cross iluminada y limpia, Dumbledore y yo hablando del patronus de Snape y él dedicándome unas palabras tras la mencionada y ruda profesora.

"En este caso... Enmendaría mi frase inicial por esta otra. En Hogwarts siempre se prestará ayuda...A quien la merezca."

A quien la merezca.

Y el rompecabezas se solventó por sí solo...

Fawkes. Un ave que solo acude tras demostrar verdadera lealtad a Dumbledore, capaz de curar cualquier herida con una sola gota de lágrima y acabar con el veneno de reptil.

"No sientas pena de los muertos, sino de los vivos. Y sobretodo de aquellos que viven sin amor."

Ahora entendía lo que, furtivamente, Albus Dumbledore quiso decirme...

* * *

La sala del Tribunal Wizengamot está al completo, para mi sorpresa. No esperaba ver a tantos presentes para un único caso de investigación judicial pero debido a mi historial soy consciente de que no puedo opinar mucho del tema ya que no he sido testigo de muchas vistas como esta, vistas de gravedad absoluta.

Al menos, la de Lucius Malfoy o Dolores Umbridge no fueron tan concurridas. La condena fue decisiva e impecable, cadena perpetua en Azkaban.

El caso de Draco y Narcissa Malfoy fue reconsiderado gracias al testimonio de la orden y mi apoyo... Y pese a que considero que dispongo de pruebas suficientes para salir victorioso hoy, no puedo evitar sentirme temeroso por el desenlace que tendrá esta convocatoria. Reconozco un gran número de los asistentes que han venido. En nuestro panel estamos la familia Weasley... También han venido profesores, Mcgonagall, Sprout, Slughorn, Flitwick... Hagrid destaca por encima del resto, ocupa dos asientos y medio.

Por otro lado, frente a mi tengo visibilidad de los distintos invitados del panel paralelo, entre los cuales distingo a Rita Skeeter con su inseparable pluma, tintero y cuaderno de notas. Estoy seguro que intentará sacar provecho de este pleito para relatar un artículo o biografía de la acusada semejante a aquella obra colmada de timos y mentiras que publicó acerca de Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore... Hoy nos habría sido útil.

Entre voces y murmullos impacientes que se atropellan unos encima de otros, mi amigo se abre paso para hacer un ocurrente comentario.

-Tengo hambre.

-¡Ron, cómo puedes pensar en comida a estas alturas!-Se escandaliza Hermione saltando de su asiento.-Esto es un juicio, no un patio de recreos. Inyéctate una dosis de seriedad, por favor.-Sugiere inflexiblemente.

-Si... El juicio de la profesora Snape.-Recuerda aquel con un deje de aversión.- ¿En qué nos afecta eso? En serio, no es algo que ella haría por nosotros.-Protesta indignado.- Deberíamos dejarlo en manos del Ministerio. O mejor aún, de los dementores... Aunque es una pena que ya no trabajen en Azkaban.

-Ronald Weasley, debería darte vergüenza.-Interviene con voz autoritaria la señora Weasey desde los asientos de atrás. Ron resopla sonoramente preparandose para la reprimenda.- Todos formamos parte del mismo bando. No podemos abandonar a los nuestros a su suerte, sea quien sea y por poco que te agrade Azkaban no es una condena justa.

-Exacto.-Secunda Arthur, su marido.- Puede que Snape fuera mas independiente dentro de la orden, pero su causa coincide con la nuestra. Su verdadera lealtad pertenece a Dumbledore, y eso es algo que debemos respaldar hoy.- Argumenta sereno desde su asiento. Acto seguido acomoda su mano sobre mi hombro en señal de apoyo.-Harry, es nuestro deber levantar la voz en estos casos. La verdad siempre sale a la luz, o eso dicen los Muggles.-Comenta con una sonrisa.

Yo río y asiento con la cabeza mientras dirijo mi vista al frente. El ministro Kinglsey ha entrado en sala acompañado del fiscal, Berthomus Karls, quien tomará veredicto y sentencia del caso.

Berhomus Karls. "Un juez reconocido y justo", así lo definió Ojo Loco alguna vez.

El ministro toma asiento entre las filas de jurados mientras que el magistrado se posiciona en el lugar más céntrico, el estrado superior.

-Todo esto me inspira desconfianza.-Murmura Ginny sentada a mi lado mientras me agarra la mano. No la culpo, me siento igual al respecto. Todas las ocasiones que he asistido a este lugar suelen venir acompañadas de un espinoso evento o imprevisto que desmejoran más aun las cosas.

Tres golpes de martillo se hacen sonar en la estancia y los murmullos se apagan para dejar que el juez tome la palabra.

-Yo, Berhomus Karls, Protector de la ley en el Ministerio y Jefe Supremo, presidiré este tribunal junto con el Ministro, Kingsley Shacklebolt, y la audiencia jurisdiccional.-Decreta con suma seriedad a la vez que dispone en orden varios folios sobre la mesa.-Así pues, expuestos estos términos, podemos comenzar la sesión de hoy, día 4 de Julio a las 16:00 horas. Que entre en sala la acusada.

El gran portón se abre y por su umbral se presentan tres personas de las cuales solo una me interesa. La única que porta cadenas en sus muñecas y los ojos vendados con un extraño retal. Se trata de la profesora Snape escoltada por dos aurores.

Los murmullos del personal vuelven a tomar fuerza. Mi mirada, al igual que la del resto de los asistentes, la persiguen en su camino hacia el centro del tribunal. Viste una camisa blanca de algodón, unos pantalones negros de traje y botas de tacón. Sin su clásico abrigo o túnicas oscuras aparenta la imagen de otra persona, una muggle incluso. Es curioso como su andar destila seguridad y elegancia, teniendo en cuenta que camina sin ver nada.

-¿Tú lo entiendes tío?-Susurra Ron, incapaz de contener más la palabra.- Tan solo mírala. Va a sus anchas como si estuviera por los jardines de Hogwarts en una plácida tarde de primavera.-Expulsa subiendo el tono varias escalas, atónito.

-Quizás es porque sabe que no es culpable y tiene la conciencia tranquila.-Se me ocurre decirle en un encogimiento de hombros.

-O porque realmente es mortífaga y tiene la sangre fría.-Discute el pelirrojo arrugando la nariz conforme la observa.

-¿Veis esa venda?-Musita Hermione inclinándose hacia nosotros.-Es una cinta ciega.-Explica.- Sirve para limitar la oclumancia o legelemancia. Ya sabéis, ella es muy ágil en esa especialidad.

-Entre otras muchas más ramificaciones de las artes oscuras...-Prolonga Ron cruzado de brazos.

-¿Van a juzgarla con la venda puesta?-Le pregunto a Hermione. No logro dar con el dato de hacerla llevar algo así ahora.

-No. Para ello esta sala ya está dotada de varios contrahechizos que frenan la penetración mental.-Me responde.-Pero creo que la ha llevado puesta todo este tiempo...

-Claro, para que no se diera a la fuga mientras la tenían retenida.-Resuelve Ron con burla.

Calculo que hoy hace casi dos meses desde que la rescatamos. Tras eso, fue recluida en su estancia de San Mungo, imposibilitada para recibir visitas y a la espera de juicio. Si lo que Hermione dice es cierto, Snape ha estado a ciegas desde entonces.

Los aurores toman las cadenas y las acoplan en unos ganchos provistos en el piso, Snape se ve obligada a quedarse de rodillas debido a la limitada longevidad de sus ataduras. Tras esto despojan la venda que cubría su oscura mirada y ambos guardianes se retiran a un lado de la sala.

La expresión de nuestra profesora se contrae por la invasión de la luz en su mirada, ya adaptada a una oscuridad prolongada. Direcciona su cara al suelo y parpadea varias veces tratando de enfocar sin mucho éxito.

-Pobre chica...-Gime tras de mi la señora Weasley con un tinte maternal impregnando su voz.

-Eres Severa Snape Prince.-Recita el juez.-Bruja inglesa de origen mestizo integrada en el equipo profesorado, jefa de estudios de la casa Slytherin y recién nombrada directora de la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.- Revela leyendo los documentos.-¿La información es correcta?

-Si, de momento.-Afirma Snape sin mucha pasión en la voz.

-Tu alegato dicta que obras por el bien del Ministerio y el orden público.-Interpreta el hombre ajustando sus gafas mientras ojea el informe.-En este llamamiento se expondrán tus pecados abiertamente frente a este jurado, luego se decidirá tu destino. Para ello, estás obligada a decir la verdad de modo que te subministraremos una dosificación de poción Veritaserum como evidencia de que lo que nos cuentes a partir de ahora será sincero. ¿Estás conforme con dicha petición?

La mujer suspira y desvía la mirada.

-Sí, estoy conforme.-Accede.

-Bien. Agradecemos tu colaboración.-Valora complacido el juez.

Snape toma el suero con ayuda de un auror (ya que sus manos están incapacitadas por las cadenas), entretanto, el silencio de la sala me resulta violento. Solo es audible el sonido de la pluma de Rita Skeeter.

-Considerando tu situación y derechos, el Ministerio te ha facilitado un mago abogado que respalde tus argumentos. Tu defensa será el letrado señor Perival Ignatius Weasley.-Revela conforme el mencionado se levanta de nuestro panel de asientos. Percy se ajusta la corbata orgulloso y se encamina al centro del recinto hasta posicionarse al lado de la inculpada, la cual no disimula su cara de indignación. Entiendo que lo último que esperaba Snape a estas alturas era que un Weasley representara el apoyo del cual dependa ir de cabeza a Azkaban.-Por otro lado, la oposición que representará a la Brigada de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica será avalada por el abogado Jacob Newtford.-Nombra el magistrado, dirigiéndose esta vez a un individuo que se levanta ante la mención justo en el panel opuesto a nosotros.- Letrado, ¿está preparado para proceder?

-Sí, buenos días señoría.-Resuelve aquel apareciendo en escena de forma similar a Percy.-Estoy listo.-Asegura aferrando con determinación una carpeta negra bajo el hombro.

-Bien. Proceda con el interrogatorio entonces.

Newtford se acerca a Snape a pasos lentos. Es un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos, alto, ancho, pálido y con rostro cansado. Unas grandes ojeras y sus pómulos marcados le dan un aire cadavérico.

-Buenos tardes señora Snape.-Saluda cordial, abriendo la carpeta para retirar una hoja en particular.-Emm... Verá, ten-tengo algunas preguntas, procuraré no entretenerla demasiado.-Promete rascándose una ceja.-Hoy se la ha reunido aquí con el motivo de valorar su pena, Severa Snape. Se le acusa de estafa, expoliación, asesinato y cómplice de genocidio. La pena por todas estas transgresiones es clara. Perpetua en Azkaban.-Resume poco pacífico.

-Protesto, señoría.-Interviene Percy de inmediato.-La acusada aún no ha sido declarada culpable, y este jurado no le interesa escuchar avances imprecisos.

-Pero sí le interesa escuchar las infracciones cometidas.-Rebate Newtford contra Percy.-Y las dispongo en este impreso para exponerlas abiertamente a este jurado.-Argumenta mirando al juez significativamente.

-Denegado.

Percy resopla indignado y retrocede un par de pasos ante la desestimación. Desde mi posición veo como Snape alza una ceja con una expresión sarcástica, parece seguir sorprendida de que un Griffyndor la defienda.

-En este escrito pone que formó parte de la Orden del Fénix en disposición aliada y confidente de Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, y bajo su confianza usted se reveló en su contra. Una contrarrevolución premeditada.-Dicta Newtford sereno. Baja el papel y se dirige directamente a ella con los ojos.-Severa Snape, ¿asesinó al director Albus Dumbledore?

Ante la pregunta, me encojo desde mi asiento. Percibo que Ginny, Hermione e incluso Ron también se estremecen en este punto junto con toda la sala. Los únicos que me parecen ansiosos por llegar a esta parte son el letrado de la oposición y Rita Skeeter, que ha acelerado la velocidad de su escritura sin apartar la vista de la escena.

Snape frunce los labios en una mueca de desagrado. Luego guía su vista en dos pausas, la primera al frente y luego al suelo, como si tratara de dar con la respuesta de tal enigma. Llena sus pulmones de aire para, finalmente, revelarnos su contestación.

-No.-Dice tranquila negando dos veces con el rostro.

Los presentes intercambian miradas confundidos y entre todos ellos, yo soy el más aturdido. Hermione me pide con la mirada que le otorgue una explicación de esto, dado que yo aseguré que Dumbledore había muerto a manos de Snape... Con mi profesora negando lo que yo afirmé me encuentro contrariado. Ella ha tomado Veritaserum, ¿significa entonces que yo soy el mentiroso?

-¿Cómo dirías que murió entonces Albus Dumbledore?-Pregunta Newtford, visiblemente interesado en su próxima respuesta.

-Haciendo caída libre desde la torre de astronomía.-Resuelve la otra con simpleza.

-¿Insinúas entonces que se suicidó?

-O que se lanzó al vuelo y olvidó su escoba. Cosas que suceden en la vejez, pero francamente eso a mi no me incumbe.-Rebate ella con porte insultadamente tranquilo.

La muchedumbre exterioriza sus opiniones contrariadas, gritan y hablan sin respetar turnos.

-Como siga así va a condenarse ella sola a la perpetua.-Teme Ginny llevándose la mano a los labios. No le falta razón. No logro comprender cómo se las ha ingeniado para burlar la poción y quiero que Snape sea liberada de cargos, pero con esta nueva iniciativa que ha emprendido no se cómo puedo defenderla porque me desacredita enormemente incluso antes de exponer mi defensa.

-Tenemos testigos que afirman haberla visto conjurar la maldición imperdonable "Avada Kedabra" contra el difunto director.-Expone abiertamente el abogado echándome un rápido vistazo. Empiezo a ponerme nervioso.- ¿Aún así niega estar involucrada en el siniestro?

-Protesto señoría.-Contraataca Percy.-Mi cliente también posee testigos de qu-

-¡Cállate, Weasley!- Interrumpe la acusada con un deje de voz irritado y desagradecido. Percy enmudece ante la actitud poco cooperativa de su antigua profesora.-No necesito ni de abogados mediocres que redacten una defensa poco lograda ni de intervenciones innecesarias que atiendan a una fingida preocupación por mi sentencia.-Esta vez se dirige a Kinglsey, atento desde su asiento.-Yo resolveré cualquier estúpida pregunta que surja de este jurado.-Decide terminante, adusta y huraña. La profesora Snape vuelve a ser la de siempre.

Oigo alguna risilla entre el público.

-Aceptamos tus condiciones, Snape.-Interviene Karls mientras anota algo en una hoja. Con un gesto de cabeza ordena a Percy que se retire.-Eres tu propia defensa. Ahora, responde la pregunta del letrado.

-Yo-no-lo-asesiné.-Asegura ella en voz lenta y enfurecida, remarcando cada palabra. Creo que el hecho de estar de rodillas la indigna de sobremanera.

-¿Asegura no tener nada que ver en su muerte?-Re-emprende el abogado.

-Sí que tuve que ver, pero no de ese modo.

-Entonces sí estuviste implicada.

-No atináis ni una.- Considera Snape, chasqueando la lengua con desprecio. Alza la vista y se dirige a todos.- Únicamente sois un puñado de empleados inútiles. Fracasáis estrepitosamente en acusarme por el asesinato de Albus, pero de antemano ya os dejo claro que no tengo interés en pagar condena por ello.-Asegura convencida.- Ahora, si hablamos de implicación respecto al transcurso de esta nueva guerra, entonces sí. Soy la más implicada, infinitamente más que la integridad de este Ministerio incompetente que, en primer lugar, consintió el desmoronamiento de nuestro sistema mágico legislativo sin oponerse.-Expone, por primera vez, en disposición desafiante.

-Usted, Severa Snape, habla de su actuación en la guerra.-Se interesa un miembro de la asamblea jurisdiccional.-Pero según tenemos entendido, no tuvo participación en la batalla que se llevó a cabo en Hogwarts.

-Ese es un tema a tratar.-El letrado de la oposición se abre paso a este nuevo debate, aprovechando el rumbo que está tomando la conversación.-¿Puedo hacerle a la acusada una pregunta referente al tema, señoría?

-Proceda.-Consiente el sentenciador.

-Gracias. Señora Snape, ¿podría usted decirme dónde estaba en el ataque de la escuela el pasado dos de Mayo cuando alumnos y profesores fueron acorralados por una horda mortífaga?-Inquiere sin rodeos.

La aludida exterioriza una risa desganada.

-¿Y vosotros?-Revierte la morena.-¿Dónde estaba el Ministerio? ¿o los magos y brujas con rango de auror? ¿acaso no tenéis un departamento entero, para el cual van a parar nuestros impuestos, que abastecen dichas cuestiones?-Interroga con el ceño fruncido. Acto seguido suaviza la expresión y la alterna por una sonrisa de medio lado que enseña su blanca dentadura. Reconozco enseguida esos indicios y sé que lo que está por decir no nos va a gustar.-Casi saldría más a cuenta que clausurarais dicha división...-Propone en voz grave.- Francamente, para lo que hacéis no sale a cuenta manteneros.

Et voila...

La citación incita a los mencionados a protestar ante la ofensa. El caos vuelve a reinar en la sala, algo que se está tornando habitual en esta vista.

-No estamos aquí para cuestionar los actos del Ministerio, sino los tuyos.-Concluye el juez terminante.-Ahora, responde la pregunta del letrado.

-Por supuesto.-Acepta Snape de mala gana. Acto seguido mueve los labios en un comentario mudo que logro descifrar.

"Panda de necios"

-Estaba enfrentándome a Voldemort.-Resume finalmente tras una pausa.-Lástima no podáis decir aquí muchos lo mismo.-Ríe socarrona de su chiste.-Exceptuando al gran salvador y elegido Harry Potter, claro.-Se apresura a arreglar rápidamente no sin cierto tonillo de burla.

\- Acláreme una cosa, Snape. ¿A qué se refiere cuando dice "enfrentándose a Voldemort"?-Se involucró Newtford. Tuerce los labios insatisfecho y se explica.- Con enfrentándose quiere decir rendirse ante él, ¿no es así?

-Yo jamás me rendí ante él.-Replica ella en cólera, alzando la barbilla.- Hay una clara diferencia entre rendirse y ser derrotada. Él intentó matarme.

-Y no lo logró.-Corrobora el otro.

-¿Acaso no es evidente?.-Puntualizó la morena hastiada.

-Pero desde un inicio usted deseaba no enfrentarse a él. Por eso usted huyó del campo de batalla en Hogwarts, ¿no?-Inquiere el hombre.

-No huí. Cuando me desaparecí, había un campo protector sobre el casti-

-Me sigue sorprendiendo que Voldemort dejara inacabada la faena.-Se extraña el abogado, interrumpiéndola.-Si se propuso matarla,¿por qué no lo hizo?-Pregunta señalándola.

-No se, pero si tanto le inquieta puedo plantarme frente al Velo de la Muerte que escondéis en el departamento de misterios y preguntárselo.-Propone arrogante a la par que satisfecha por revelar información confidencial del noveno departamento.

-¿Sabe lo que opino?-Cuestiona Newtford avanzando dos pasos, sin dejarse intimidar.-Opino que usted oculta más de lo que le gustaría admitir. Dígame, ¿acaso le pidió clemencia al lord tenebroso?-Indaga.-Seguramente se sintió acobardada ante él, ¿no es así, Snape?

-Ni se te ocurra llamarme cobarde.-Advierte ella oscuramente, bautizando su voz con todo el veneno y desprecio posible.

Mi mente vuela a Hogwarts, ese embarcadero oscuro donde Snape se encaró con el que no debe ser nombrado antes de que éste le cortara el pescuezo en un acto de sadismo. En cómo aquel se le acercó para acariciarle el rostro cubierto de sangre mientras le decía, en un susurro sosegado "adiós, mi querida Snape". Una sombría y macabra broma para burlarse de ella en sus últimos momentos.

Recuerdo como, aún así, ella retiró de su rostro esa mano larga y pálida con un zarpazo. Tozuda pero valientemente no le dio a Voldemort la oportunidad de verla desesperada.

-Aparte de su claro acto de cobardía, ¿no tiene nada más que confesar?-Explora Newtford, jugada tras jugada muestra sus cartas.

-Nada salvo esto.-Snape inclina su cuerpo hacia adelante y ensombrece sus palabras.- Yo no asesiné a Dumbledore. Bajo su mandato y juramento hice lo que me pidió. Pero no soy una asesina ni tampoco una cobarde. He sido fiel a la orden hasta el final, y por más acusaciones que lancéis a mi paso, eso no va a cambiar.

Un gran silencio se instaura en el aire. El letrado y la acusada se sostienen la mirada.

-Bien, suficiente.-Se involucra el juez, abarcando a un lado la disputa.- El Ministerio llama a su primer testigo, ¿está el señor Harry Potter presente en sala?.-Al verme llamado tan pronto, me descubro entre los invitados alzando mi palma al aire con más valentía de la que verdaderamente dispongo. Casi olvidaba mi participación sin embargo sé que es esencial para favorecer a mi profesora de pociones ante el Ministerio, la misma que ha resoplado sonoramente al descubrir que yo sí estaba presente.

Trato de hacer caso omiso a ese mar de nervios en tempestad que parece haberse instalado en el centro de mi estomago para plantarme frente a todos con ficticia e interpretada tranquilidad. Subo al tablado de testigos donde tomo mi dosis de Veritaserum dispuesto a declarar. Conforme lo hago, me atrevo a mirar a la mujer que tengo en frente. Aquella que, a la mínima que podía, me castigaba, acusaba o reprendía constantemente en mis años como estudiante. Obviamente no parece entusiasmada con la idea de que yo alegue a su favor.

Newtford se aproxima y asumo que viene con la metralla recargada. La pregunta que tanto me inquieta no tarda en asaltarme.

-Señor Potter, ¿es cierto que vio a la ex-profesora Snape conjurar el hechizo imperdonable "Avada Kedabra" contra el director, Albus Dumbledore?- Inicia el jurisconsulto con suspicacia. Todos me apuntan con sus ojos, sin embargo son los de Snape los que me taladran con más fuerza.

-La verdad, no le quedó otro remedio.-Tuerzo pobremente pero sincero.-Era eso o que Dumbledore fuera torturado hasta la muerte por Bellatrix o Fenrir.-Planteo sin mucho convencimiento.

-Sin embargo, usted vio a Snape conjurar el maleficio.-Insiste aquel.- No a Bellatrix Lestrange o Fenrir Greyback.

-Si, bueno. Finalmente fue Snape.-Confirmo sin proponérmelo.

-¡Lo sabía!-Grita alguno desde el público.

-¡Es una mortífaga!-Manifiesta otro.

La sala entra en caos, las voces se elevan originando un molestoso estruendo a alto volumen. Percibo movimiento a mi alrededor, creo que he provocado un desequilibrio importante, los ojos negros de Snape me miran con recelo.

Mierda...

-¡No quería decir eso!-Replico arrepentido y tratando por todos los medios de hacerme oír.-¡La profesora Snape ha sido el arma clave de Dumbledore todo este tiempo!

Tras varios golpes de martillo, el juez vuelve a reinstaurar la paz.

-Como ve, señoría.-Entabla Newtford, haciendo caso omiso a mi último comentario.-La acusada no está siendo sincera y eso es evidente por el contraste de ambas respuestas.-Dicta antes de darme la espalda.-El suero verificador que le hemos dado no surge efecto en la inculpada debido a; o bien su resistencia adquirida por la Oclumancia o bien una inestabilidad mental considerable. En ambos casos, sus declaraciones pueden ser perfectamente refutables.

-¡Vete a la mierda!-Le espeta Snape.

-Silencio.-Le ordena el magistrado, abrazando en un puño el martillo para usarlo en cualquier momento.

Newtford cierra su carpeta e inclina su cabeza.-Eso es todo señoría.-Completa satisfecho.-No hay más preguntas.-Dice antes de retirarse.

Karls extrae sus gafas para masajearse el puente de la nariz, tras unos segundos se las vuelve a acomodar y me habla.

-Señor Potter, confirma entonces que Sévera Snape sí asesinó a Albus Dumbledore.-Dice, no es una pregunta.

-Sí, pero fue bajo mandato del propio Dumbledore, él ya se moría cuando Snape lo...-Me detengo a tiempo y busco otro término más adecuado.-...Salvó de ser asesinado por Draco, o torturado hasta la muerte por Bellatrix Lestrange.-Razono finalmente a la desesperada.-Dumbledore estaba acorralado y Snape tenía que mantener su puesto en filas enemigas. De no haber sido por su ayuda todos estos años, acabar con Voldemort habría sido imposible. Tampoco habría logrado acabar con los horrocruxes, mi victoria viene vinculada a la participación de ella. Creo, señoría, que este jurado debería considerar estos hechos a la hora de aplicar veredicto.-Suplico con una mirada intensa.

Aquel me la devuelve durante unos segundos largos, en completo silencio. Toma aire sonoramente, alcanza una hoja de pergamino y conforme moja su pluma en el tintero, dice;

-Explíquenos mejor la contribución de la acusada dentro de la orden.-Me pide con pluma en alto dispuesto a anotar personalmente toda la información que le otorgue. Y yo, ante la posibilidad que me ofrece, me acabo de involucrar por completo.

Le relato todo el discurso que había planeado soltar, explicando a grandes rasgos el plan de Dumbledore, la infiltración de Snape en los mortífagos, cómo Draco Malfoy fue orillado por Voldemort a cometer el homicidio y cómo Snape se encargó de tal tarea por mandato de la propia víctima. También cité el robo de la espada Gryffindor o sus intentos por proteger la escuela y omití ciertos detalles que pudieran ser dañinos en mi discurso para presentar ante el jurado la mejor parte de Snape.

Al terminar, todos parecen indecisos. Yo intercambio una rápida mirada con la persona que conoce la historia completa, mi profesora. Ella sonríe irónicamente con un brillo en sus ojos que denota arrogancia. "¿En serio, Potter? ¿ahora resulto ser tu heroína favorita?" parece querer decirme mentalmente.

-Toda esta información es extraída por un recuerdo que Snape le proporcionó a Potter.-Se implica un miembro de la Brigada, frotándose la barbilla con dos dedos.-¿Quién nos asegura que no es un recuerdo alterado? Pudiera haberlo modificado con tal de salir impune en caso de que Voldemort fracasara y así librarse de Azkaban.-Sospecha con interés de disuadir.-¿Qué pruebas disponéis que respalden ese hecho?

-Disponemos de tan pocas como tú de neuronas en la cabeza.-Compara Snape desdeñosa.

-Yo dispongo de pruebas.-Puntualizo antes de que se inicie otra pelea.-La primera es su Patronus. Fue una cierva quien me guió hasta la espada Gryffindor la cual coincide con la forma Patronus de la profesora Snape, cabe decir además que ningún mortífago que se precie es capaz de conjurar uno.-Subrayo.-Y luego el ave de Dumbledore, Fawkes. Los Fénix únicamente acuden en auxilio de aquellos totalmente leales a su dueño. Que esté viva tras ser atacada por Voldemort y Nagini es una clara evidencia de ello.-Consto.

El juez me sostiene la vista tras sus lentes pequeñas manteniendo sus dedos entrelazados frente su bigote, veo que es un hábito suyo, como si necesitara ausentarse de cuando en cuando para reorganizar las ideas en su mente.

-Bien, gracias Potter. Puede retirarse.-Termina por retribuir. Le dedico una sonrisa nerviosa antes de bajar del estrado.-Con la información actual este veredicto se retira unos minutos para deliberar.-Dicta, antes de recoger las hojas y trasladarse a una sala contigua acompañado por varios miembros de la asamblea.

Los asistentes empiezan a hablar entre ellos y yo me dispongo a volver a mi asiento. Snape mira a un punto fijo de modo amenazante sin realmente ver nada, haciendo caso omiso de todas las gentes que la rodean, ella permanece sola y de rodillas. Esa visión por algún motivo me encoje el corazón.

Me asaltan otra vez las palabras de Dumbledore... De sentir pena por aquellos que viven sin amor, y evoco directamente en mi profesora. Una fuerza inexplicable me nace intensamente desde el interior y me obliga a acercarme a ella, se trata de algo magnánimo y bondadoso que me empuja sin ser consciente de qué le diré.

Quizás sea el hecho de que hoy no lleva ese maquillaje tan recargado que le daba un aspecto estricto y por eso me parece más niña, pese a que rondará los treinta y tres años de edad. Sigue teniendo el pelo corto a dos dedos por encima de los hombros, oscuro y alborotado, confío que no ha tenido mucho tiempo para acicalarse. Sus ojos son oscuros como pozos enigmáticos y su boca bonita conciben un combo que incitan a una sugestión difícil de explicar.

Me detengo al llegar hasta ella para parlamentar. Desciendo a su nivel apoyándome en una rodilla.

-Hola.-Emprendo tanteando el terreno.

-Adiós.-Finaliza ella.

Trago saliva. No la veo predispuesta a socializarme y su actitud conmigo tampoco ayuda mucho... No obstante, decido no rendirme.

-¿Quiere algo de agua?-Ofrezco amablemente una botella que guardaba sin abrir.

-No.-Responde sin molestarse a verme. Aún así deposito la botella a su lado.

-¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?

-No.-Repite. Me siento imbécil.

-Bueno, si necesita lo que sea...-Sugiero sin concluir la frase.

-No, no y no. Siempre no.-Refuta hasta saturar.- Y lárguese antes de que me pregunte si me apetece un sándwich.

-Oiga... Sólo venía a verla.-Termino por excusarme. Ella ríe desganadamente ante esto. Parece que he contado algo gracioso.

-¿Tan miope está que no logra verme desde una distancia prudencial?-Exterioriza mirándome por primera vez y elevando una ceja con cinismo.-Cambie de gafas entonces.-Recomienda.

-En realidad quería ver cómo estaba.-Erradico mosqueado.

-Pues ya me ha visto.

-Sí, bueno. Ya veo que está bien.

-Sí, estoy bien. Como puede ver...-Se detiene y remarca la última palabra con especial énfasis.-...Tengo buena salud, no me han envenenado ni maldecido últimamente. Gozo de guardias y una cámara de reclusión personal, únicamente me entristece que me hayan confiscado la varita conjuntamente con mi libertad, nada importante teniendo en cuenta que soy la persona mas indeseada de todo el Ministerio.-Simplifica de carrerilla en un discurso cargado de ironía.-Todo va con normalidad, y no. No espere verme asustada ni tampoco arrepentida por todo esto y si por algún casual tenía la esperanza de verme rota déjeme decirle que ha fracasado estrepitosamente en el intento.-Puntualiza alzando la nariz.-Así pues, si no tiene nada que hacer hágase un mutuo favor y piérdase lejos. Y discúlpeme que no le desee prospera felicidad ya que estrictamente hablando no estaría siendo sincera.-Garantiza mirándome con ojos intensos.

Enmudezco ante ella. Parece que mi presencia lejos de gratificarla la está enojando.

-Entiendo que desea que la deje tranquila.-Solvento sacudiendo las manos.

-Cinco puntos para Gryffindor.-Me apremia Snape con gesto aburrido. Al observar mi cara de asombro, añade:-Vaya, creo que eso no va a ser posible.-Lamenta de pronto como si se percatara de un importantísimo detalle. Tuerce la boca y dice.-Ya no ejerzo de profesora, ve usted qué cosas.

Me apoyo sobre mi rodilla y me incorporo. Aprovecho que ella sigue de rodillas y yo en pie porque sé que esta diferencia de alturas la cabrea en desmedida.

-No creo que usted le diera puntos a Gryffindor aún le clavaran astillas en las uñas.-Le digo desde lo alto.-Y tampoco creo que eche en falta ser profesora.-Añado recordando especialmente sus castigos.

-Lo que no debe creer es que vaya a lograr algo con todo esto, Potter.-Aclara enojada.

-¿Lograr?

-Viene aquí... Testifica a mi favor... Me da agua... Incluso finge preocupación.-Baja el mentón y me dedica una mirada pesimista. Hace un gestillo rápido frunciendo la nariz que denota desaprobación.-¿Cree que no se lo que se propone? no le van a regalar una orden de Merlín por esto, Potter.-Promete sombría, escupiendo mi apellido con displicencia.

-No estoy interesado en eso.-Deniego, apoyando mi peso en una pierna.- Pero como siempre, usted tiene que ser fiel a su estúpido carácter récio y amargo. Es incapaz de entender que alguien pueda hacer algo altruistamente por usted, al igual que es incapaz de estar agradecida por ello.-Le digo en un arrebato altanero.

-Se equivoca señor, ciertamente estoy agradecida.-Confiesa con seriedad.-Su ofrecimiento en holocausto sumándole su sermón velador han logrado profundizar en lo más interior de mi desalmado corazón.-Teatriza con exagerada expresión afligida.-Nada despertaba tanto mi sensibilidad desde que mi lechuza confundió el Profeta y trajo sobre mi mesa una rata plaga muerta del tamaño de tu enorme cabeza.

Suelto un resoplido que camufla una risa. He de reconocer que eso me habría gustado verlo.

-Veo que se divierte.-Anota ella inclinando la cara a un lado con expresión de asco.

-Y yo veo que le ha asombrado mi charla-Digo a sabiendas que estoy entrando en su juego.

-Oh, me ha encantado.-Complementa de tal modo que sé que se refiere a lo contrario.-Sobretodo cuando le dio la razón a los de la Brigada. Ni siquiera Longbottom podría haberme defendido peor.

-Para su información, no les dí la razón.-Objeto ladeando el rostro como ella.- Y tampoco se burle de Neville. Después de todo, él también ha venido para apoyar a su causa de ser necesario.-Le indico señalando los paneles donde se encuentra el susodicho.

-Sí. Ya casi olvidaba la... ética Gryffindor.-Define aquella asqueada conforme mira.-Todos igual de descerebrados...-Comenta por lo bajo.

-Mejor deficiente mental a amargado como lo es usted.-Agravio perdiendo la paciencia.

Snape alterna su expresión. Vaticino que está por escupir uno de sus clásicos comentarios ácidos y espinosos.

Pero logra sorprenderme.

-Una descripción muy atinada, Potter. De verdad, ha sido muy acertado y revelador.-Considera satisfecha. Yo enarco una ceja escéptico.-Referirse a usted como deficiente no acaba de convencerme pero estoy orgullosa de su perspicacia para ver que algo en su cabeza no va bien.-Tuerce con malicia y una sonrisa pérfida.-La aceptación es el primer paso.

-Aplíquese al cuento.-Salto en seguida.-La verdad tenía la esperanza de que a partir de ahora se dirigiera a mi de otro modo.

-La esperanza es lo último que se pierde.-Recita como un pastor, negando con el rostro.-Al igual esperaba que me dirigiera a usted como el elegido... Vomitaría antes de hacerlo.

-Me refería a pactar una tregua.-Me molesto, tentado por concienciarla.

-¿Una tregua?-Deja escapar una risa. Parece que estoy haciendo un monólogo.-La única tregua que estableceré con usted es la que me mantendrá alejada de su presencia por el resto de mi vida.

-Sucede que el resto de su vida depende de lo que hoy aquí se decida.-Le recuerdo.- Y tampoco crea que estoy ansioso por volver a verla...-Me obligo a aclarar para que no se haga ideas equivocadas.-Aún si logra salir de ésta, no estoy por la labor de intercambiar correspondencia con usted.

-Eso espero.-Coincide ella.-Lo último que me faltaba sería recibir felicitaciones navideñas por su parte.-Imagina arrugando la nariz con repulsión.-Nada me arruinaría más la existencia.-Garantiza encañonándome con sus ojos oscuros.

Decido guardar silencio, lleno mis pulmones de aire y lo expulso muy lentamente mientras la miro con rabia. Esta mujer es imposible de tratar. Un flash nos ilumina, señal inequívoca de que acaban de echarnos una foto, sin embargo ninguno de los dos variamos nuestra postura ante el otro. Probablemente en esa foto se verá reflejado el profundo odio recíproco que nos profesamos.

-Si es así, sepa que lamento arruinarle la existencia, profesora. Con permiso.

Sin ofrecerle posibilidad de respuesta me declino por desaparecer de su vista y, ya de paso, del alcance de alguna otra de sus devastadoras frases. Me siento en mi fila de malos modos sin ningún asalto de preguntas por parte de Ron, Hermione o Ginny, probablemente porque viendo mi reacción ya logran averiguar por sí solos el origen de mi revuelta emocional. Aún así siento sus miradas puestas en mi como si gritaran "es Snape, ¿qué esperabas?", y es entonces cuando me burbujea más la cólera por dentro porque acercarme a esa arpía desalmada ha sido idea mía.

Tres cuartos de hora más tarde seguimos esperando al juez. Ron mastica sonoramente una grajea con sabor a melón, obligado por el hambre le ha dado tiempo de ir a comprar un paquete que comparte con George y Ginny (yo al dar con una sabor a ceniza he decidido no coger más). El señor y la señora Weasley hablan algo sobre redadas en el ministerio, mientras, Hermione mata el tiempo en la lectura de un nuevo libro que ha traído en su bolso, "Brujas con iniciativa política, de Lorden Mcgassen."

Y Snape... Bueno. Ha abandonado su postura erguida para sentarse en el suelo a modo indio. Una apariencia poco atribuible viniendo de ella teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que le gusta conservar la dignidad.

Pero apuesto que prefirió conservar las rodillas.

El juez Karls aparece por la puerta junto al resto de la junta. Todos interrumpimos lo que estábamos haciendo para observar cómo aquellos toman sus puestos.

-Bien. Este jurado tiene dos posibles soluciones.-Revela Karls en la quietud de la sala adquiriendo toda la atención del personal al instante.-Por un lado tenemos el informe con la propuesta de la Brigada de la Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, mientras que por otro tenemos el planteamiento de la rama de Investigación Criminal del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Expondremos ambos argumentos y mediante votación popular se decidirá veredicto a la sentencia de Severa Snape Prince y por ende, qué división la tendrá bajo custodia .-Publica tocándose el bigote con insistencia.-Primero escucharemos lo que tiene que decir la Brigada.

Nuevamente, y para descontento de la orden, es el abogado Newtford quien representa a los de la Brigada, que junto con su jefe de sección suben al estrado.

-Señoría, teniendo en cuenta que hemos zanjado incógnitas como que la acusada sí asesinó a Dumbledore además de su peligroso fanatismo por las artes oscuras, la Brigada opina que estos términos suponen pruebas irrefutables del peligro que corre la ciudadanía con un sujeto como Severa Snape en libertad.-Opina neutro.-No únicamente es una bruja adoctrinada por los dos magos más poderosos de nuestra era, Dumbledore y Voldemort, sino que supone una grave amenaza por lo que pueda llegar a convertirse. Imploro que este jurado valore si está dispuesto a correr tal riesgo. -Baja las cejas y se aclara la voz.- La Brigada de la Aplicación de la Ley Magia lo tiene muy claro, además tiene un proyecto para ello. En estos momentos la existencia de Snape amenaza con desatar altercados, incluso una condena en Azkaban podría resultar contraproducente debido al riesgo que conlleva mantener en clausura una bruja de tal calibre. Por lo tanto, le pedimos a la inculpada que nos facilite toda la información que disponga de los mortífagos renegados para luego sacrificarse por el bien de la sociedad mágica y muggle.

Ha tenido dificultades para hacerse oír bien y acabar la frase, varios de los presentes han manifestado su negativa frente a esa hoja de ruta, está proponiendo asesinar a Snape de un modo cínico y poco ético. Yo por mi lado, reúno todas las fuerzas que dispongo para no tomar mi varita y hechizar a ese sujeto con un Silencio.

-Ahora escucharemos a la fuerza de Investigación Criminal. Adelante, por favor.-Dice el juez tras asestar varios golpes de martillo.

Ahora se trata del jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, Gawain Robards, acompañado de un auror con larga melena y barba castañas, aprecio algunas canas pero es evidente que cuida su cabello en un alisado perfecto. Me recuerda en apariencia a Lucius Malfoy salvo por el rostro, éste irradia bondad, confianza y lealtad.

-Nuestra intención para con Sévera Snape es bien distinta.-Anuncia de primeras Robards, apaciguando así a la multitud.- Entendemos qué es lo que verdaderamente amenaza a nuestra ciudadanía y qué no, por ende queremos la participación de Snape para apresar a los mortífagos en libertad. La recibiremos en nuestras filas pero bajo anonimato y en un programa de protección de testigos. Sabemos de antemano que un mortífago odia a un muggle, o mago y bruja nacidos del mismo, pero odian aún más a los traidores, e de ahí el por qué resguardaremos a la inculpada. Como cebo nos sirve notablemente, conservarla con vida nos es más útil que sacrificarla.-Revela con las manos escondidas tras su espalda.- Pero eso no es todo, y con esto me refiero a que limitaremos su magia y sus capacidades, estará en constante vigilancia por un auror implacable que filtre todos sus movimientos. En otras palabras, la tendremos controlada. De este modo, ni la Brigada ni este consejo deban temer la deslealtad de Snape, si sucediera el caso dicho auror procederá a su exterminación.

-¡De ninguna manera!

Ante tal acorralada, Snape se propulsa pero sus cadenas detienen el movimiento.

-Sucios miserables... Habláis demasiado. No pienso formar parte de nada más, eso es algo que llevo haciendo toda mi vida.-Argumenta apretando la mandíbula a un nivel que estoy seguro que debe dolerle.-Primero Dumbledore, luego Voldemort y ahora vosotros... ¡No hallo diferencia ante tres cerdos iguales!-Ladra desdeñosa profiriendo toda su amargura.- Voldemort ha muerto y aún sigo figurando en vuestras sucias y malditas iniciativas controladoras. No tenéis agallas para enfrentaros vosotros solos, ¡sois una panda de cobar-!

.-¡Emancipare!

No logra terminar la frase debido a que sus cadenas se han fracturado en varios trozos que han quedado esparcidos por el suelo. La gente exclama asombrada y temerosa mientras Snape se incorpora en pie, frotándose las muñecas. Pero no ha sido ella quien ha destruido sus ataduras, sino ese auror que acompañaba a Robards quien anda tranquilo hacia ella con la varita en alto.

-Qué.-Exige Snape con una sonrisa ladina conforme aquel llega hasta ella y la apunta en el cuello. -¿Me vas a abrir la puerta también?-Se burla valentonada, pero el hombre permanece sereno.

-Yo no abro puertas.-Asegura aquel, bajando la varita.

Acto seguido y sin previo aviso, el auror que consideré de apariencia afable y leal le encaja un puño directo en la boca del estómago a mi profesora. Ésta se dobla en dos y termina, nuevamente, de rodillas con una respiración desnivelada mientras se cubre la zona afectada con sus dos manos. Me levanto de mi asiento como un resorte para interferir, sin embargo la mano de Arthur Weasley me lo impide.

-Malnacido...-Murmura Snape tenebrosa conforme levanta el rostro con lentitud, pero vuelve a verse obligada a descender porque aquel ha proferido un hechizo contra ella. Uno que la retuerce en el suelo de dolor. Un maleficio prohibido.

Cruciatus.

No estoy dispuesto a consentir esto y trato desesperadamente de liberarme de esa mano forcejeando.

-¡Harry! ¡Harry!-Grita el señor Weasley.-¡Esperate, por favor!-Me pide.

Ese auror de apariencia engañosa baja su varita y camina hacia Snape, la cual arrastra a duras penas su cuerpo por el suelo tratándo de huir de ese inesperado acechador. Acaba por detenerse cuando ese hombre clava su bota en su espalda, impidiendo que avance más.

-Éste será el trato que recibirá la inculpada por nuestra parte.-Asegura el auror dirigiéndose al juez. Su voz es grave y pautada.- La sanción mediante el dolor es la más efectiva de todas.-Considera mientras aprieta la bota contra el hombro de Snape.- Si nos traiciona, será sancionada. Si se enfrenta a mi, será sancionada. Si trata de escapar, será sancionada. Incluso si intenta métodos desesperados para huir de su condena...-Hace una ligera pausa conforme la mira a los ojos. Con un escalofrío, entiendo a qué se refiere.-...Será igualmente sancionada.

Karls observa la escena como si se tratara de una extraña película entretenida. Mantiene las manos entrelazadas frente su bigote.

-¿Crees poder detenerla en dichos casos, Bones?-Le pregunta Karls.-Estamos hablando de una bruja de nivel muy avanzado.-Advierte.

.-Estoy seguro que si reducimos sus fuerzas mágicas como ahora, no significará ninguna amenaza para nadie. Aún así, tampoco es rival para mi ni aunque consiguiera la totalidad de su capacidad.- Asegura presionando la bota en la espalda de Snape, la cual ahoga un grito de dolor.

Karls desenlaza sus manos y apoya ambas palmas sobre el escritorio principal, se recuesta en el respaldo y libera un sonoro suspiro. Tiene pinta de no querer alargar más esto.

-Votaciones.-Anuncia, dirigiéndose a la audiencia jurisdiccional.

-A favor de la brigada.-Sugiere alguien de la asemblea. Un silencio absoluto se instaura en el aire conforme algunas manos empiezan a alzarse.

Dirijo mis ojos por los partidarios que están votando y hago una cuenta general, de este modo deduzco que la cifra restante votará en la próxima ronda, aquella que al menos garantizará que Snape conserve la vida. Conforme las manos empiezan a descender, yo tan solo rezo para que no hayan votos en blanco...

-Y... Ahora a favor de la fuerza de investigación criminal...

* * *

 **Nota de la autora.**

 **Inicio este proyecto de 25 capítulos donde hago una prolongación de lo que vendría después de Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte, basándome en la trayectoria tanto de libros como de películas.** **Aclaro que no he leído El niño maldito y por ende no pienso ahondar por esa ruta, yo me sitúo dos años después de la masacre en Hogwarts con una importante variación;**

 **En esta historia, Snape es una mujer y sigue con vida.**

 **Ante todo aclarar que Alan Rickman (que en paz descanse) me fascinó con su interpretación desde el primer film de esta saga tan mágica y potencial, es y siempre será mi personaje favorito. Ahora, como guionísta yo habría encarnado a Severus en una mujer, amiga de Lily Evans desde la infancia.**

 **¿Y por qué? Bueno, la influencia de Emma Watson en su papel como Hermione Grenger es más que satisfactoria pero a mi parecer hay demasiados personajes masculinos con relevancia, Albus, Sirius, Harry, Voldemort, Lucius, Draco, el propio Severus, etc,etc.**

 **De haber sido yo J.K Rowling, me habría abastecido con más personajes femeninos con un rol importante como el que realizó Severus Snape, un doble espía capaz de jugar en dos terrenos con maestría por un objetivo importante, acabar con Voldemort. Además que las batallitas que tenía contra Harry me llamaban infinitamente más la atención que todos los noviazgos que ha tenido el muchacho durante la saga. Los Slytherings y los Griffindors tienen un algo que atrae, Draco y Hermione son un claro ejemplo de ello. A los fans nos gustan las parejas tóxicas, nos enganchan, por eso mismo me he propuesto unir una pareja más tóxica aún que el Dramione.**

 **Esto quiere decir que en algún punto de la historia, habrá Snarry.**

 **Dicho esto, los que os sintáis ofendidos con esta "mutación" que voy a llevar a cabo sobre este personaje en la historia ya advierto que muy probablemente no os vaya a gustar o quizás si, quién sabe.**

 **Los que sintáis curiosidad os invito a leer el siguiente capítulo y dejarme vuestras opiniones.**

 **Saludos a todos y disfrutad la trama.**


	2. Un colgado en el Blackhole

Esta historia y sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling.

 **Un colgado en el Blackhole**

EL PROFETA

EXCLUSIVA

 **Inglaterra aterrada. Nuevos atentados en barrios de orígen Muggle. Asesinadas siete familias mestizas en Cokeworth.**

 **Según las fuentes, el Dep. de Seguridad Mágica hizo nuevamente una demostración de su incompetencia, dejando escapar a los presuntos criminales.**

 **Sospechamos seriamente que el siniestro es obra de Los Mortífagos.**

Interrumpo mi lectura en el instante que choca conmigo de manera accidental un empleado del lugar. Contemplo como se disculpa y se pierde entre las masas de magos y brujas.

'El Atrio está especialmente agitado hoy', pienso mientras doblo el diario y lo instalo bajo mi brazo.

Inicio mi andar para dirigirme, como siempre, puntual a mi puesto de trabajo. El departamento de Seguridad Mágica del Ministerio, ubicado en la segunda planta, mismo departamento que el Profeta describe como "incompetente" en su última noticia. Me sorprendo recordando una situación similar, dos años atrás, cuando Voldemort aún existía.

Entro en el ascensor y me hago con una de las asas colgantes anticipándome al que será un viaje movidito. Fijo mi mirada al frente y, con porte aparentemente desinteresado, pongo oído a las conversaciones que se llevan a cabo entre los trabajadores presentes desde el interior del elevador mágico.

-El Departamento de Misterios también está involucrado en ese extraño _cónclave_ , al parecer.- Afirma algún individuo con un tono de voz que inspira secretismo.-Solo hay que agudizar nuestras vistas para entender que algo raro está sucediendo.

-Sí.-Coincide otro.-Lo mismo oí del quinto departamento. Pudiera tratarse de algo internacional.

\- A juzgar por cómo están las cosas yo diría que el Ministro de Magia trama algo gordo...-Valora alguno.-¡Válgase! -Aúlla.-A estas alturas lo último que necesitamos es que nos recorten el salario.

El ascensor llega a mi planta y me veo obligado a bajar. No me es ajeno lo que murmuraban esos empleados, estoy al tanto de que mi jefe de sección anda especialmente ocupado y en constante ausencia. Sumándole a eso las reuniones entre departamentos que enrarecen aún más la situación. No puedo evitar pensar en que los mortífagos tengan algo que ver.

Sigo reflexionando a medida que me acerco a mi sección. Muy probablemente me esté precipitando. Conozco de antemano la confianza ciega que me profesa Kingsley de igual manera que estoy seguro que me revelaría cualquier información importante que amenace al Ministerio de Magia, por ende todo me conduce a pensar a que se trata de algún tratado o reforma social que estén organizando, después de todo estamos a inicios de septiembre y pronto tendremos la navidad encima y luego los Mundiales de Quidditch.

-Buenos días, Potter.-Me saluda un individuo por el lado. Es Andrew Cooper, que come un bocado de tarta de calabaza con pasas mientras me acompaña.

-Buenos días.-Complemento obsequiándole una sonrisa.

-¿Quieres?.- Me ofrece, acercándome el platillo a la nariz.-Es el cumpleaños de Mathew y ha traído dos pasteles que ha hecho su mujer.

\- No, gracias. Ya he desayunado.-Rechazo amable antes de sentarme en mi silla. Tomo mi pluma y firmo en un impreso. Al acabar la hoja se pliega en forma de avión y sale volando hacia el tablón de fichaje. He de admitir que me parece muy práctico y cómodo este modo de registro.

-¿Cómo está el patio?-Le pregunto a Andrew.

-No muy bien, la verdad.-Responde sincero mientras mastica.-Somos portada en El Profeta. La subsecretaria de sección está ahora calmando a la prensa como puede.-Se lleva el pulgar a la boca y succiona restos del bizcocho.-No hay modo de detener un atentado cuando no sabemos ni por dónde empezar a buscar. Por ejemplo, ¿el robo en Gringotts de hace dos meses?-Interroga escéptico.- No amigo. Estos malditos mortífagos nos están complicando la vida... De todos modos, esta vez me sorprendieron. ¿Qué se les habrá perdido en un barrio tan penoso como La Hilandera?

-¿Qué hay de Robards?-Intento, esperanzado de que sepa algo.

-¿El jefe auror? Ese está desaparecido en combate, hace semanas que nadie le ve.-Dice soltando el plato sobre mi mesa. Acto seguido se me acerca y susurra.- ¿Pero sabes a quien sí hemos visto? A varios miembros del MACUSA concertando reuniones con distintos departamentos.-Se incorpora y me señala mi profeta particular, abierto por la página de deportes.-Estos americanos son unos narcisistas entrometidos. Seguramente quieren rascar algo en los mundiales de este año. Ni que su equipo fuera gran cosa, ¿recuerdas cómo perdieron frente a los espagueti?

-Italia tiene un buen equipo.-Considero con las cejas altas y una sonrisa.

-Inglaterra este año se está implicando.-Promete uniendo sus dedos índice y pulgar en un tick de aprobación.- Este año es nuestro año, Potter.-Se toca dos veces la nariz con un dedo.-Lo huelo.

-Ya...-Coincido riendo por lo bajo.

-¿Quieres apostar?

-Me apostaría el reloj que me regalaste a que no ganan.- Digo bajando un poco mi manga para mostrarle que aún lo llevo.-Pero es un regalo y no pienso devolvértelo.

-Tranquilo, te queda mejor a ti que a mi.-Resuelve el otro con un gesto de mano rápido, restando importancia.-Por cierto, ¿aún sigues vendiendo la entrada de Inglaterra contra Japón?-Curiosea interesado.-Tengo un amigo que, no es seguro eh, pero que le gustaría venir. El caso es que ya están todas agotadas. Si no sabes que hacer con ella, él te la compra por el precio que adaptes.

-Oh, bueno...Pues la verdad no lo había pensado.-Digo espontáneamente, sin embargo la oferta me interesa.

-Si quieres puedo facilitarte su dirección. Él seguro te la comprará por buen precio, es un pez gordo.

-Claro. Dame su dirección, intentaré ponerme en contacto vía lechuza a ver si llegamos a un acuerdo.

-Claro tío. Lo digo porque es una lástima que se desperdicie, ya sabes. Ver jugar a David Becher en persona es la aspiración de todo fanático del Quidditch.-Opina mientras me escribe los datos en una hoja de pergamino.- ... A no ser que tengas pensado ir con otra persona.-Sondea entregándome la pluma.

-No. La verdad es que no.-Asumo sin rodeos.-Iré acompañado de Ron y Hermione.

La mañana transcurre tan deprisa que me sorprendo cuando alcanzan las dos del mediodía. Recojo mis cosas y las archivo en mi maletín, los viernes plego antes y gracias a eso tengo la oportunidad de reunirme con mis amigos en _Pico y Copa_ por las tardes. Una agradable rutina que hemos establecido con el fin de mantenernos unidos, es curioso como pese a trabajar todos en el Ministerio apenas nos vemos.

Respecto a Pico y Copa, se trata de una taberna situada en el callejón Diagón, entre el emporio de lechuzas y la tienda de deportes y escobas del señor Abbrey Jensen, y pese a que el negocio es de nueva apertura sucede que conseguir mesa libre es una tarea ardua y casi imposible debido a la buena recepción que ha tenido entre brujas y magos, llegando incluso a competir directamente con el mítico Caldero Chorreante.

En Pico y Copa hay espectáculos todos los viernes, sábados y domingos protagonizados por los dos personajes más emblemáticos del lugar y a los cuales hace homenaje la cartelera; un sombrero de pico y otro de copa. Ambos ofrecen un amplio abanico de representaciones; desde musicales, interpretaciones, monólogos y, por supuesto, magia. Nuestro viejo sombrero seleccionador envidiaría dichas actividades de lucro. Además, la carta restaurante destaca por sus aperitivos cocinados y menús completos a buen precio, además de por sus refrescos y su nueva gama de licores exóticos importados de distintas nacionalidades. Toda la cantina tiene un aspecto limpio, cuidado y acogedor, con crujientes chimeneas distribuidas a ambos lados de la estancia, mesas y sillas de madera negra pulida, suelo de parqué y cuadros móviles por doquier que inspira ese aire rústico de bar antiguo que tanto me gusta.

Conociendo de antemano lo solicitado que está el local un viernes por la tarde, decido darme prisa y accedo al callejón diagón mediante una de las chimeneas del Ministerio para poner rumbo al bar. Conforme voy observo varias tiendas nuevas y otras que ya conozco de mis años como estudiante, paso por "Túnicas para todas las ocasiones" de Madam Malkin y ella me saluda desde el mostrador, de igual modo que Mario Fortescue al pasar por su heladería.

-Déjame invitarte, Harry.- Ofrece monstrándome la carta.-Nos han traído helado de Snorghels. Es de invención propia, pienso patentarlo. Vamos, anímate a probarlo Harry.

-Gracias, Mario. Lo cierto es que hoy ya he quedado para comer.-Declino educado. Mario suspira decepcionado.-Pero mañana pasaré.-Prometo con una amable sonrisa.

Desde la muerte de su padre, Flourean, Mario ha tomado las riendas del negocio familiar y yo he tomado la costumbre de visitarlo cada vez que puedo y consumir alguna que otra de sus tarrinas. En mi opinión, la mejor heladería mágica de Londres.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya.-Murmura Mario mientras contempla algo con interés.

El escándalo de voces que se cuece en la tienda vecina me obliga a mirar también. La librería Flourish y Blotts rebosa de gente, observo como tres colas distintas acumulándose en la entrada.

-¿Hay firmas de libros hoy?-Pregunto al heladero.

-No... Tiene que ser por la nueva obra de Rita Skeeter.-Suspira Mario conforme pone los brazos en jarras y observa la escena negando con la cabeza.

-¿Rita Skeeter ha sacado nuevo libro?-Me intereso enseguida. Conociendo en primera persona el historial de esa periodista solo cabe esperar que se trate de alguna obra cotilla como las de siempre.

-Sí, otra biografía.-Me confirma aquel, mirando la cola pensativo.-Quizás debería preparar más tarrinas.-Reflexiona mientras extrae el trapo de tela que colgaba de su cintura y se limpia las manos.-Probablemente querrán leerlo acompañados de algún helado o algo. Bueno, sacaré las sillas a la terraza a ver si los pesco a la salida. Ya sabes, Harry. Los negocios son así.

-Desde luego.-Coincido sin apartar la vista de la librería. Mario me toca el hombro con gentileza antes de irse al interior de su establecimiento. Doy un vistazo rápido a mi reloj y compruebo que dispongo tiempo de sobra.

No me considero fanático de una periodista como Skeeter pero algo me dice que debo pasarme a mirar, bien pudiera ser otra obra escrita de mi sin mi autorización, un hábito que esa mujer ha tomado por costumbre. Así que, arrastrado por la curiosidad y la desconfianza merecida a dicha autora, me acerco para ver qué hay tras el escaparate de cristal.

Lo primero que me llega a la vista es un enorme cartel de Rita Skeeter, con su desagradable sonrisa de rata pomposa, la cual sostiene entre sus manos un libro que luce como si se tratara de una reliquia. Trato de agudizar la vista para leer qué pone en la cubierta pero resulta que entre tanta gente removiéndose inquieta no logro distinguir exactamente qué pone, así pues me armo de aire suficiente para adentrarme entre empujones hacia el interior de la librería. Me asomo como puedo entre la cola, y entre varios "eh, no te cueles" y "no empujes" llego a la estantería que muestra las novedades, allí lo veo.

Varios ejemplares colocados unos encima de otros, la portada es negra de tapa dura con relieves dorados, al leer el título detengo mi respiración.

Sévera Snape, ¿santa o canalla?

De Rita Skeeter

De portada hay una fotografía móvil que ubico al instante, es del día de su juicio en Wizengamot, encadenada y de rodillas. Alargo la mano y tomo un ejemplar, abro y ojeo la primera página.

 _Desde su desaparición, innumerables fuentes aseguran no saber nada acerca de la misteriosa pocionista de Hogwarts. Así pues, ¿quién era Severa Snape? ¿una aliada?¿O quizás la sucesora del señor tenebroso? En estos párrafos, podrás saber de su biografía completa e interpretar por tí mismo la lealtad de esta mujer, sus secretos y demás._

En seguida pienso "no puede ser". Deslizo por mis dedos varias páginas e, incrédulo, sigo leyendo.

Wizengamot

 _Su condena fue bastante debatida. Harry Potter, antiguo alumno de la supuesta mortífaga, alegó en su defensa argumentando su doble cara entorno a Dumbledore y el Lord Tenebroso. Al parecer, Severa Snape habría obrado siempre en beneficio de Harry Potter y la orden, sin embargo hemos recibido opiniones contrariadas debido a la relación poco amistosa que estos dos sostenían en la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, entre la cual se encuentran denuncias de represión e incluso cierto grado de bullying durante las clases. De ser así, ¿qué podemos esperar de una mujer así? ¿Acaso condicionaría al chico que sobrevivió a testificar a su favor?_

Paro de leer y adelanto mi lectura pasando varias páginas buscando información más actualizada. Hay un título de sección que, por algún motivo, me sorprende.

Intereses amorosos de Severa Snape

 _En primera instancia, cabe aclarar que Severa Snape Prince no es una mujer casada. Al menos, no consta en ningún acta del registro mágico ni muggle, ignoramos que pudiera haberse casado en secreto dado su discreción constante con todo y su..._

-Buenas tardes, Potter.

Cierro el libro inmediatamente para enfrentarme con el gerente de la librería, quien exhibe una sonrisa amena mientras me mira con curiosidad.

-¿Viene también por la biografía?-Pregunta echando un vistazo al ejemplar que aún sostengo.

-No, no. Emm.. Sólo miraba... Únicamente pasaba a mirar.-Aclaro nervioso, esperanzado de que no me haya pillado enfrascado en la sección amorosa de mi antigua profesora. Nada podría ser más perjudicial para mi, teniendo en cuenta que este tipo sopla todo lo que puede al Profeta.

-Skeeter vendrá a firmar mañana.-Informa con las manos escondidas en los bolsillos mientras observa detenidamente como guardo el libro en su lugar.-La gente compra hoy porque probablemente mañana habremos agotado las ventas. Hemos vendido esta mañana más de veinte cajas enteras.-Enfatiza con orgullo.

-¿Tanta gente anda interesada en la vida de una antigua profesora de Hogwarts?-Comento pesimista y algo irritado.

-Una desaparecida.-Agrega el dueño, sin abandonar su sonrisa.-A la gente le interesa aquello que no puede comprender. Y esta mujer, bueno...

-Le aseguro que no le hará gracia nada de esto.-Advierto señalando la estantería.-No me sorprendería que le prendiera fuego a toda la librería, si se entera de esto...

-¿Acaso se localiza en Inglaterra?-Interroga interesado.

Guardo silencio brevemente antes de responder.

-No se dónde está.-Aseguro, altivo y determinante.-Ni tampoco me interesa.-Concreto, dispuesto a salir de la tienda.

-Entiendo, señor Potter. Me alegra haberlo visto. No piense mal, por favor.-Pide clemente, mostrando sus palmas a la altura de su pecho.-Usted siempre va a ser un cliente especial aquí y me desagradaría que se fuera con una mala impresión. Tenga, por favor, un descuento, tanto para novedades como para publicaciones especializadas en cualquier área mágica.-Dice entregándome un vale que observo con detenimiento.-Verá, en la sección cuatro tenemos nuevas obras acerca de la alquimia, y a su derecha infinitas crónicas de los magos y brujas más resueltos en épocas pasadas. El vale sirve para cualquier libro de esta librería.-Ofrece con un tono amable, una sonrisa y una breve inclinación de cabeza en señal de respeto.

Me mantengo en silencio observando el tiquet.

-Sin embargo, la oferta expira en dos días.-Enfatiza con el mismo tono.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, abandono la librería Flourish y Blotts con un galeón y doce sickles menos en mi cartera y un peso de más en mi maletín. Sigo andando hasta que alcanzo a ver el letrero de Pico y Copa, colgando con elegantes cadenas negras de un poste metálico que se ancla a la entrada de la cantina, junto al lado derecho de la puerta exterior.

Nada más entrar me llega a la nariz el delicioso aroma de alimentos en cocción y mi estomago ya exige comida, pero antes compruebo la hora de mi reloj particular. Hasta donde sé por la carta que Ron me envió a media mañana, hoy nos reuniremos siete personas aquí, sin embargo soy el primero en llegar así que me alojo en una mesa larga próxima a la barra que milagrosamente estaba desocupada, dejo mi maletín en el suelo y mi americana emperchada en el respaldo de mi silla.

-¿Te sirvo algo, Harry?-Pregunta la camarera acercándose mientras mantiene en alto una bandeja circular con varios vasos ya vacíos en ella. Tania Smallers, una muchacha rubia muy atractiva que tiene a medio distrito embelesado.

-No, aún no.-Le digo señalando las sillas vacías.- Estoy esperando a alguien.

-Oh bien. No hay problema.-Asegura a la vez que toma el trapo que colgaba de su cintura y se inclina prácticamente sobre mi para limpiar la superficie de la mesa.-¿A alguna chica, quizás?

-Eh... ¿eh? No, no.-Respondo incómodo, tratando de ignorar lo mejor que puedo el panorama que me ofrece de su escote.-Ya sabes quienes son. Los mismos de siempre.-Resumo pegando mi espalda contra el respaldo.

-Qué bien.- Dice en un cambio sorpresivamente feliz.- Si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, ya sabes donde estoy.-Ofrece guiñándome un ojo.

Ella se desliza entre mesas y sillas ocupadas para seguir atendiendo a la clientela y yo por fin destenso mi cuerpo. Por increíble que parezca, desde que vivo soltero soy nuevamente el centro de la atención femenina así como o fui en mi sexto año de curso en Hogwarts. Claro que hay una clara diferencia entre aquel Harry Potter de antes, el cual prometía mucho, al que la prensa describe ahora.

Todo esto me recuerda a algo.

Levanto mi maletín del suelo y echo un ojo a mi alrededor. Más seguro de que nadie me observa ahora, o de que Tania no volverá hasta ser llamada, desbloqueo los broches dorados y abro la maleta de cuero marrón para observar el contenido. Mi capa de invisibilidad ocupa el compartimento del forro interior, a su lado descansa el profeta de esta mañana, mi cartera, varios pergaminos del trabajo y, finalmente, la biografía de mi profesora.

Me avergüenzo por haber caído en la misma piedra, después de todo averigüé que no había una sola palabra de cierto en la de Dumbledore, ¿por qué la de Snape iba a ser diferente?

Ignorando por completo esa novela ficticia, tomo el noticiario de hoy, lo coloco sobre la mesa, lo abro y me concentro en el artículo principal.

 _La Hilandera es un barrio de origen pobre y descuidado mayoritariamente poblado por muggles, antiguamente considerada como colonia textil de Cokeworth. Es allí donde ha tenido lugar varios asesinatos en masa de familias muggle por la presunta secta criminal conocida como "Los Mortífagos", los cuales prosiguen con la purga pese a perder a su líder más reivindicativo, Lord Voldemort, detenido y exterminado por Harry Potter el 2 de Mayo de 1998._

 _Con éste, ya es el vigésimo ataque producido en los últimos dos años, con victimas equiparables en número a las que hubo cuando el cabecilla de la banda se encontraba en el poder. ¿Significa esto que hay un nuevo Lord Tenebroso que los dirige?_

 _La policía muggle investiga los sucesos con colaboración de nuestro Departamento de Seguridad, quien encubiertamente oculta a la población no mágica la existencia del grupo terrorista. Es obvio, además, que nuestro equipo policial está perdiendo facultades sin presencia de aurores destacables que perecieron, entre los cuales se encuentran Alastor Moddy, Amelia Bones o el propio Albus Dumbledore, que pese a no ser auror fue considerado el mejor mago del siglo._

 _Pero sin duda, nuestra mayor decepción es Harry Potter, quien pese a unirse a las filas de aurores, no logra aportar beneficio al equipo tal y como todos esperábamos, sobre valorado por todos, el niño que vivió no está resultando ser el más cualificado para hacerse cargo de la situación, pues sin duda el constante avance de dicha secta apenas se ve afectada por la participación del prometedor auror. Fotos de las familias víctimas, pág. 23_

-¡Harry, ahí estás!

-¡Harry! ¡Harry, que alegría verte!

Cierro y guardo el diario al fondo de mi maletín y levanto la mirada para recibir a Ron y Hermione que se aproximan serpenteando entre las mesas.

-Ron.-Saludo levantándome para estrecharle fuertemente la mano.-Hermione.-La abrazo afectuosamente.-¿Y el resto?

-Oh, Harry.-Corresponde Hermione echándome un vistazo de abajo a arriba.-Deberías afeitarte más, pero te ves bien.-Dice sonriente.

-Seamus y Dean deben estar al caer.-Informa Ron conforme retira una silla y se sienta en ella.-George y Angelina no podrán venir, están ocupados en la tienda... Oh, pero Neville sí vendrá.-Recuerda alzando un dedo.- Podemos ir pidiendo.

A mitad de terminar nuestras cervezas de mantequilla, aparecen Seamus y Dean, trajeados e inmaculados nadie sospecharía que fueron un dolor de cabeza en sus años escolares. Ambos se deshacen de sus maletines lanzándolos contra una silla vacía.

-Chicos...-Saluda Seamus alargando sus brazos y una sonrisa zorruna en su rostro.-Estáis geniales para hoy.-Asegura apretando manos de los que ya estábamos aquí.-Hemos traído compañía.

Detrás de ellos veo que aparecen otras tres figuras más, son Luna, Neville y... La última en llegar me arranca la mirada de tal modo que sencillamente no puedo disimular. No tenía idea de que vendría y por ende mi ritmo cardíaco se acelera desmedidamente.

Ginny.

-Hola chicos.-Saluda educada y afable.

Al entrar se ha arrancado casi todas las miradas de la taberna, en especial la mía. Viste formal, como la mujer adulta que, a fin y a cuentas, se ha convertido. Tacones y vestido de encaje color beis que cubre con una túnica sencilla. Su cabello cae por sus hombros, sus ojos tienen una disimulada sombra que los hace más impactantes y ha terminado de perfeccionar su maquillaje con un pintalabios melocotón. Está sencillamente radiante.

-No esperáis una mierda, eh.-Opina Seamus con una sonrisa mientras observa la mesa donde reposan tres botellas frías a medio terminar de cerveza. Se frota las manos y se sienta a mi lado.- ¡Haced hueco! ¿Sabéis qué hora es? ¡La hora de acabar con toda la despensa de la taberna!-Levanta un brazo conforme mira a la barra.-¡Tania!

Hacemos nuestro pedido y la mesa no tarda en llenarse de alimentos; aceitunas rellenas de calabacín negro, bravas con salsa dragón, jamón ahumado de Cuchivilo, emparedados con carne de hongos resecos, queso dulce, calabazas miniatura con especias... La rapidez del servicio es otro punto fuerte del negocio. Además todos acompañamos nuestros manjares con bebidas para refrescarnos, sodas de almendras, tintos de fuego, algún whisky de caldero, cervezas de mantequilla e infusiones frías de saúco. Y, por supuesto, el ingrediente especial de Pico y Copa que el Caldero Chorreante carece; la música alegre de un piano que toca solo acompañando al dúo de sombreros que interpretan un dueto cómico acerca del quidditch.

-Y la gran noticia del año para el equipo inglés, David Becher se ha tragado una Snitch... ¡Válgase! ¿dónde se haya visto?-Interroga Copa, abriendo ampliamente la rasgadura de la parte superior (que supone su boca) en una célebre sonrisa.-Probablemente cagará canicas de oro por el resto de los mundiales.-Las risas del público no tardan en hacerse sonar.

-Yo si fuera Bludger me lo pensarán dos veces antes de acometer contra él este año.-Le acompaña Pico, moviendo la punta de lado a lado.-Aunque hay que tener la boca muy grande para tragarse una Bludger.

-¡A estas alturas, nos esperamos de todo, Pico. Y no es secreto que Becher es un bocazas!-Complementa Copa.-¡Quizás tengan una salida rápida, ya sabes, ¿nunca has oído la expresión muggle "le ha salido el tiro por la culata"?

Los dos sombreros se roban la atención de todos, pero mi mirada se haya cautivada por otro tipo de espectáculo. En frente, Hermione, Luna y Ginny hablan y ríen constantemente.

Es hipnotizante. Al menos hasta que Ron me devuelve a la realidad.

.-Maldita sea, el entrenamiento auror me tiene molido.-Ron se da golpecitos en el hombro con un puño.-Aún no he empezado a trabajar en el departamento y ya quiero darme de baja.-Se preocupa antes de llevarse a la boca la última brava que quedaba.

Dejo las sobras de mi bocadillo sobre la mesa y me recargo contra mi silla en señal de que estoy satisfecho de comida por hoy.

-Opino igual.-Concuerdo franco.-Oh, y el MACUSA seguramente lleve todo el tema de vigilancia en los mundiales de este año.

-¿El MACUSA?-Se extraña Dean con una expresión de molestia.

-Yo también escuché eso.-Apunta Seamus preocupado.- El Ministerio entero ha organizado varias reuniones con ellos.

-¿Por qué?-Ron desencaja la mandíbula y me mira con expresión asqueada.- Al igual nos sabotean los mundiales...-Teme.

-No creo eso. Resulta que es un asunto internacional.-Razono yo a modo de suficiencia.-Además, con todo el tema mortífago pendiente es normal que vengan en intervención. Aun sin Voldemort como cabecilla, continúan con la purga de muggles... ¿No leísteis la prensa de hoy? atacaron un pueblo muggle. El Profeta se ha propuesto hundirnos, al parecer.

-Rita Skeeter.-Especifica Seamus.

-Da igual lo que diga el Profeta y esa arpía, Harry.-Retoma Dean Thomas sacudiendo la mano frente a si para librarse de esas ideas.-Todos saben que no hay una sola línea de verdad en sus artículos, todos confían en la seguridad mágica inglesa y en ti. Eres demasiado valioso.

-Lo era.-Corrijo.

-Lo eres.-Antepone Ron, reposando sus codos sobre la mesa.

-¿Como? Si lo único que hago es papeleo-Me irrito alzando las manos.-¿Acaso crees que han contado conmigo para misiones o algo así? Al inicio, puede, pero este último año no he salido de mi departamento ni para hacer una sola patrulla.-Suspiro decaído.-Lo que sí sé es que desde que me uní al cuerpo de seguridad las cosas no han sido como yo esperaba. Y sé que he defraudado a mucha gente por ello.

Y es verdad. En estos dos últimos años me siento que he perdido potencial. Quizás necesito de la guía de Dumbledore para funcionar con eficacia, o al menos ponerle cara a mi enemigo. Me falta motivación a un nivel que incluso a veces me pregunto qué persigo.

-Bueno chicos, basta de conversaciones deprimentes.-Frena Seamus mostrando ambas manos en alto para que atajemos el tema.-Quería reservarme la _gran nueva_ un poco más, pero ya va siendo hora de que sepáis que hoy no volvéis a vuestras confortables camitas esta noche... Hoy tenemos un plan de celebración.

-¿Un plan de celebración?-Me extraño.

-¿Qué celebramos?-Pregunta Ron igual de desorientado que yo.

-Ronald, Ronald... Celebramos el día de que hoy es hoy.-La expresión de Ron deja claro que no entiende.

-Me he perdido.-Admito yo, solemne.

-¡Oh, vamos!-Seamus se gira para dirigirse a Dean.-Venga, tío. Díselo.

-Seamus ha conseguido nuevos "contactos"-Revela arrastradamente el moreno.- ... y estos contactos podrían facilitarnos la entrada en el Blackhole por esta noche.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Vamos al Blackhole!?

Probablemente el grito de Ron se haya escuchado hasta en los picos más altos de escocia.

-¡Shh! tío, sosiega.-Pide Dean susurrando. Mira a ambos lados para confirmar que nadie nos observa y dice.-No puedes ir gritando que vamos a ir al Blackhole, pensarán que no tramamos nada bueno.

-Pero cómo que vamos a entrar...-Me implico esta vez yo, bajando el tono como Dean.-...Quiero decir, somos cuatro niñatos de veinte años y no figuramos especialmente en su target habitual... No nos dejarán entrar jamás.

-Esta vez sí.-Confirma Seamus con una sonrisa de orgullo, afirmando rítmicamente con la cabeza.-Y todo gracias a mi, por esa razón, esta noche va a ser la bomba. Y no, no me refiero a la clase de bomba que desataban mis hechizos o mis pociones... No.-Niega dos veces con la cabeza.-¡Esta vez, atentos muchachos porque me vengo arriba, vamos a arrasar o dejo de llamarme mago!-Ahora golpea con la palma la superficie de la tabla con tanto entusiasmo que derriba una de las botellas vacías.

-Yo no voy.-Declina Hermione rápidamente quien no ha podido evitar escuchar "la gran nueva".-Y vosotros tampoco deberíais. De primeras, ese club nocturno tiene malísima reputación acerca de magos oscuros, y de segundas, está en el callejón Knockturn, ¿de verás queréis andaros por ahí a altas horas de la noche? Me parece temerario y contraproducente.

-Estás de guasa, Hermione.-Se ofende Ron mirándola estupefacto.-Es el mejor maldito local de la historia. No eres un mago de verdad hasta que entras allí. El DJ es Razmmthan Julhius, metal a tope... grupos como Dark Wolf Nights, The Viscerius, Fackour...-Enumera maravillado.-Ni si quiera Bill ha podido entrar jamás.

-Dicen que el propietario era un antiguo preso de Azkaban.-Confiesa Seamus más emocionado aún.-Se hace llamar ante todos bajo el seudónimo de el Cuervo. ¿No es flipante?

-Yo más bien diría escalofriante.-Revierte Ginny cruzada de brazos.

-Vamos, chicas. Solo los grandes pueden entrar, esta oportunidad no se repetirá más.-Desagravia Dean alzando las cejas y encogiendo los hombros.-Hasta Neville vendrá, ¿a que sí Neville?

-Sí, claro... Estará bien.-Afirma no tan animado.

-No me gusta el Metal.-Resuelve la castaña conclusiva.

-Y si vienen Ginny y Luna, ¿te apuntas?-Propone Seamus.

-Puede ser interesante.-Aporta Luna por primera vez con voz aguda y suave.-Dicen que hay vampiros.

-Exacto.-Apunta Hermione alzando el índice.- Hay vampiros, magos oscuros, hombres lobo, animagos sin registrar y quizás hasta mortífagos.-Resume dispuesta a no ceder.

-A ver, eso dicen. No es seguro... Aunque también dicen que hay vampiras y brujas oscuras...-Seamus y Dean intercambian miradas, sonríen maliciosamente y se cordinan para chocarse los puños.-Las malas son las mejores.

-Sí, si quieres irte al otro lado...-Añade Ginny por lo bajo.

-Vale. Mirad, todos respetan el equilibrio.-Argumenta Seamus apoyando los codos en la mesa para entrelazar sus dedos.- Es la norma del local, ahí si entras todos son tus amigos. Mi "contacto" me lo garantizó, nada malo nos puede pasar.

-¿Si? ¿Y quién es tu contacto, Seamus?-Inquiere Hermione inclinándose hacia adelante con las cejas bajas.

Aquel frunce los labios y niega con insistencia.

-Protejo la integridad de mis contactos si quiero conservarlos, Hermione. Lo lamento.-Dice antes de estallar en risas.

-Harry, Ronald. Vosotros no os rajáis, ¿no?-Pregunta Neville buscando más apoyo tras escuchar lo que puede encontrarse en el Blackhole.

-Harry, Ronald. NO.-Exige Hermione. Ginny me mira preocupada y yo desvío la mirada incapaz de aguantarla.

-Llevaba el dinero justo para Pico y Copa...-Se lamenta Ron y mira a Seamus con preocupación.-¿Cómo quieres que entre allí sin dinero?

-Tranquilo, los amigos están para eso.-Asegura Seamus palmeando su bolsillo que emite un sonido de monedas.-Ronald viene, ¿y tú, Harry? Tenemos que ser un mínimo de cinco para que nos dejen pasar por lista.-Condiciona señalando que de momento son cuatro.-Luego la consumición mínima es de un galeón. Vamos, Harry.

-Venga, Harry.-Anima Ron.

-Tío, Harry.-Pide Dean echándose hacia el respaldo de su silla, sorprendido de que me lo esté pensando.

-... Bueno, puede estar bien.-Acepto al confirmar que dispongo en la cartera suficiente dinero para mi y Ron.

-¡Ahí, Harry!-Aplaude Seamus.-¡Sí, señor!

-Esta noche al Blackhole.-Resuelvo evitando una mirada que me aguijonea por el lado totalmente desaprobatoria de mi conducta.

Tras pagar la cuenta y recoger las cosas, empezamos a salir de la taberna. La noche ya hace acto de presencia, el callejón aún está poblado de gentío pero son más jóvenes sedientos de fiestas, Seamus y Dean están más contentos debido a que las bebidas que han tomado tenían cierto grado de alcohol. Alguien de melena espesa se me acerca y veo más claramente la mirada de antes.

-Harry, es una mala idea.-Garantiza la chica con el rostro ceñudo y los brazos cruzados.-Probablemente la peor que hayas tenido jamás.-Añade desdeñosa.

-Hermione, estaré bien. Voy acompañado y probablemente tengamos que irnos antes porque viene Neville.

-Ellos son idiotas, tú eres Harry Potter. ¿Entiendes que hay mortífagos que aspiran a darte caza?-Alecciona como si lo hubiera olvidado.

-Te mandaré una lechuza cuando llegue a mi casa, ¿vale?-Suplico en un último intento.- Y llevaré a Ron conmigo. Tranquila, en serio. Sé lo que me hago. Soy auror después de todo.

Hermione parece igual de desconforme, pero acaba accediendo.

-¿Vienen a buscaros?-Le pregunto.-Antes de ir al Blackhole puedo acompañaros a los puntos de traslador más próximos.-Ofrezco.

-No caldrá. El bus pasa cerca de la calle de Londres que hay aquí al lado.-Declina Hermione.-Ellas dormirán hoy en mi casa, está todo controlado.-Dice señalando a Ginny y Luna.- Aunque podríais pasaros por casa mañana. Mis padres hace mucho que no os ven.-Insinúa fuertemente para que Ron también escuche.

-Lo mismo por mi vieja.-Ríe Ron acercándose.-Suele decirme ; "Dile a Harry y Hermione que dejen de trabajar tanto y que vengan a verme de una buena vez o transformaré sus cabezas en corchos para vino de nueces".-Imitó con un tono agudo sonsacándonos una carcajada.

-Harry, sigues en el 12 de Grimmauld Place, ¿no?-Consulta Hermione. Al yo asentir ella ríe con más fuerza.-¿Acabaste con todas las plagas?

-Todas y cada una.-Aseguro ensanchando más mi sonrisa.

-Bueno, Hermione. Alomejor nos pasamos mañana, si eso.-Duda Ron alzando ambos pulgares hacia arriba. Lo observo acercarse de modo confidencial a su hermana, quien por entonces mantenía una conversación con Neville, para decirle algo al oído.

Los observo intensamente. Es triste, así son la mayoría de nuestros encuentros ahora, nos vemos para no intercambiar palabra alguna.

-Ha venido muy guapa.-Dice Luna a mi lado, refiriéndose a Ginny, como quien no quiere la cosa.-Igual que tú.

-Gracias, Luna.-Agradezco levantando mi mano para rascarme la cabeza incomodo.

-Bueno, tened cuidado. Ya sabes, con los Filerggoks.-Prioriza con expresión serena.

-¿Los qué?

-Oh, son como unos bichos que te hacen el cerebro batido. Son grandes amantes de las fiestas y la música alta.

-Oh...eh... Vale, gracias.

-Entran por los oídos, así que si empieza a dolerte la cabeza tan solo salta y sacúdela para los lados. Es un remedio muy efectivo.

-Bueno.-Dice Ron acercándose a mi.- ¿Nos vamos?

Llegamos al Blackhole sobre la una de la madrugada. Seamus y Dean insistieron en quedarse en el callejón Diagón, en un descampado apartado de la zona comercial, donde nos sentamos a beber unas botellas que ambos traían consigo.

-Hay que venir preparado. Allí las consumiciones son bastante caras y por geniales que sean no subirán mucho.-Dijo Dean.

Así que de diez a doce matamos el tiempo con juegos de beber y todo tipo de tonterías que a Seamus le pasaban por la cabeza, escondiendo siempre las botellas en cuanto avistábamos patrullas de aurores por la zona. Sea como sea, y perdiéndonos tres veces en el camino, hemos atravesado el callejón Knockturn sin armar mucho escándalo y hemos conseguido llegar al local.

Arriba del edificio, las letras luminosas de Blackhole irradian un color azul tóxico sobre la calle. Observo asombrado como la "o" se enciende y apaga intermitentemente. Hay cola para entrar en la discoteca así que trastabillando entre nosotros, nos colocamos en ella por orden. Seamus extrae de su cartera, muy torpemente, cuatro especie de cartas del Tarot que reparte entre nosotros.

-Los accesos.-Dice extendiéndome el mío.-Los entregamos al segurata y ya estamos dentro. Ah, y venimos de parte de Fihns Corlesey... Eso hay que decirlo...

Observo mi carta por un momento. Un personaje dibujado siniestramente se encuentra atado por una cuerda de un pie y yace boca abajo con expresión mortífera, en la parte inferior de la carta hay una inscripción; EL COLGADO.

-Ya casi estamos.-Se impacienta Dean, chocando su carta contra la mía de repente.

La cola cada vez se acerca más a la entrada, varios individuos fuman tabacos extraños, visten ropas góticas y oscuras. Algunos tienen pintas violentas, cabezas rapadas, tatuajes intimidatorios y sobretodo miradas de advertencia.

Creo que destacamos de la media, pero por algún motivo, no me preocupa mucho. Tan solo me ha inquietado lo suficiente como para tapar con mi flequillo mi cicatriz delatora, pero sigo en paz y tranquilo, divertido y poderoso, a la una de la mañana en pleno callejón Knockturn. Otra vez, como en mis años de estudiante, desafío al peligro y me siento más vivo que nunca. Y en mi propio delirio particular, donde las cosas se mueven solas, me siento eufórico y todo me parece gracioso, me pregunto si yo tengo las mismas pintas que Seamus o Dean quienes mantienen los parpados bajos y caminan en desequilibrio la mayoría del tiempo. Ron y Neville tampoco parecen estar mejor.

-Harry, ¿te he dicho alguna vez que eres el puto amo?-Me asalta Ron de golpe.-Pues lo eres, Harry Potter. Eres el puto amo.-Asegura conforme palmea mi hombro insistentemente. Lejos de inquietarme porque diga mi nombre completo en alto (como lo haría Hermione), me siento aún más aludido.

-Ese soy yo. El no tan niño que sobrevivió dos veces.-Me glorifico señalándome, dejando escapar risas agudas. Por algún motivo, me cuesta hablar con fluidez.

-Mira mi carta.-Pide Ron conforme me la muestra.

-"El carro".-Leo.

-No sé que significa.-Admite mirándola.-A Neville le ha tocado la muerte.

-Calla, Ron.-Se molesta el aludido, enganchándose de mi cuello antes de tropezarse con una botella caída en el suelo.-Son solo accesos. Nada más.-Dice arrastrando las palabras, como si vocalizar le costara.

Nos llega el turno de entrar pero nos detiene el segurata, un hombre de gran proporción, media cabeza rapada, barba larga desaliñada y ojos brillantes de colores diferentes cada uno, rubí y zafiro.

-Uno por uno.-Exige manteniendo su mano en alto.-Si pasáis la prueba estáis dentro.-Avisa.

-Tenemos los pases.-Dice Dean, mostrando su carta.

-Si esto fuera solo de pases todo el mundo podría entrar.-Explica riendo sonoramente, como si fuera obvio que no iba a ser tan fácil.

Antes de entrar, Seamus se dirige a todos nosotros bajando el tono.

-Recordad, Fihns Corlesey.-Dice rápidamente.-Decid que venís de su parte y os dejarán pasar.

-O entramos todos o ninguno.-Declara Dean serio y sudoroso.-Conforme vayamos entrando, esperamos al resto en el interior. No debería haber problemas pero si en diez minutos no estamos todos, salimos y nos vamos.

-De acuerdo.-Confirmamos a la vez.

Dicho esto, Seamus es el primero en iniciar la marcha. Entra dentro de una recepción teñida de luz roja, pero no podemos llegar a ver más porque se cierra la puerta.

-Luego tú, Dean. Ron y Neville te seguirán. Después iré yo.-Anuncio organizando nuestra entrada.

-Puedes ir por delante mío, Harry.-Formula Neville.

-Mejor yo seré el último, así si expulsan a alguien, ese estará conmigo.-Remedio tratando de animar la moral.

-Siguiente.-Dice el corpulento vigilante, confirmando de este modo que la entrada de Seamus fue autorizada.

Dean se interna en la sala y el resto esperamos nerviosos. Ron se pasea de lado a lado en la estrecha fila, y Neville repite todo el tiempo nombre de Fihns Corlesey para que no se le olvide.

El turno de Ron llega a los dos minutos, y tras otros dos, el de Neville.

-Calma, Neville.-Tranquilizo dándole un fuerte apretón en el hombro. Éste entra más nervioso de lo que, si cabe, ya estaba. Yo por mi parte trato de serenarme, si el resto ha pasado significa que no ha habido altercados, así que me permito el lujo de respirar tranquilo. Lujo que dura poco cuando de repente me asalta una voz ronca de hombre tras mi oreja.

-El niño que sobrevivió, eh...-Dice. Al girarme distingo a un tipo con traje y corbata negra, varios anillos de plata con símbolos extraños, afeitado y de cabello azabache perfectamente engominado hacia atrás. Aspira lentamente su colilla, también negra, y deja escapar un humo espeso que, conforme se expande, toma forma. Bajo las cejas mientras observo la figura que ha creado, una calavera con la mandíbula desencajada por la cual nace una serpiente.-Te sonará esto, entonces.-Supone.

-La marca tenebrosa.-Respondo, serio y firme pese a mi estado de ebriedad.-Y no soy tan niño ahora.-Agrego.

Aquel, lejos de sentirse incomodo, ríe sonoramente satisfecho de mi contestación.

-No esperaba verte por aquí, Harry Potter.-Dice conforme me extiende su mano.-Ezequiel Bael Gildreon, conocía a Albus Dumbledore. Fuimos amigos.-Aclara conforme se la estrecho con reticencia, en el proceso trato de fijarme en su antebrazo, cubierto bajo la tela de su americana. Aún así, podría jurar que alberga un tatuaje igual a su humareda.

-Sé lo que estás pensando.-Garantiza aún sosteniendo mi mano. Se acerca más a mi oído y susurra.- Compartimos más amigos de los que crees, Harry Potter. También conocía a cierta profesora tuya...

Me aparto bruscamente y le miro con desconfianza.

-¿Hablas de la profesora Snape?-Inquiero apretando los puños.

-La misma.-Confirma tirando el cigarro al suelo para pisarlo con su zapato brillante.-La vi recientemente. Lo último que se de ella es que tiene... Bueno, tiene muchos problemas.-Dice ensanchando su sonrisa que muestra un diente de oro. No parece conmocionado por lo que acaba de revelarme, cosa que me lleva a dudar seriamente de su "amistad" con ella.

-¿Qué clase de problemas?-Pregunto sin abandonar mi recelo.

-Tú más que nadie deberías saberlo.-Comenta inclinando el mentón con aire enigmático.

-Pues asumes erróneamente.-Le notifico. Bajo las cejas y lo observo fríamente durante largos segundos, no oculto en absoluto mi desconfianza. Y tampoco me atrevo a preguntarle si lo que sabe está sacado de la biografía de Skeeter porque sonaría estúpido e infantil incluso hasta para mi.

-Quizás se deba a que tienes los hechos frente a ti, sin embargo no sabes verlos.-Conjetura sin deshacer esa sonrisa que empieza a irritarme.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-Cuestiono con fastidio.-¿A qué hechos te refieres?

-A los que te van a dar dolor de cabeza durante las próximas semanas.-Promete divertido.-Verás, Potter. Pudiera sonar interesado, pero ante todo quiero que sepas que estamos en el mismo bando, ambos aspiramos al bien común después de todo.

-Lo dudo.-Digo sin contemplaciones.

Aquel deja escapar una risa pausada y satisfecha mientras toma algo del bolsillo de su pantalón.-Toma.-Dice, haciéndome entrega de una tarjeta negra mate con su nombre como única información disponible.-Ven a verme cuando quieras averiguar esos hechos. Me encontrarás aquí siempre.

-También dudo que venga a visitarte alguna vez.

-Oh, créeme. Cuando te reencuentres con Severa Snape, cosa que te aseguro que harás, yo seré tu mayor aliado e informador. Y entonces comprenderás muchas cosas.

Mi mano frena el impulso de tirar esa tarjeta al suelo al oírlo nombrar otra vez a mi profesora. Quizás esté cometiendo una imprudencia grave, pero el querer saber más es lo que me lleva a guardarla, y entonces caigo en lo curioso que está resultando el día, la gente no ha parado de darme cosas hoy. Suelto un sonoro suspiro derrotado mientras este tipo trajeado me devuelve la mirada tranquilo.

-Tengo grandes expectativas puestas en ti.-Confiesa al ver que guardo silencio.-Digamos que yo soy un gran postor, y tú eres sin duda mi caballo ganador. Casi no puedo esperar a ver lo que eres capaz de hacer.-Masculla inescrutable.

-Lo que sea que tus amigos mortífagos me tenéis planeado, podéis intentarlo.-Me enfado profundamente.- Nada os funcionará.

-Eso espero.-Asegura visiblemente complacido, sin embargo es evidente que oculta infinidad de cosas.-Ten cuidado esta noche, Harry Potter.-Masculla pensativo, mirando el cielo nocturno.-En la oscuridad, todo es más peligroso y los lobos salen de caza... Aunque me temo que hoy vas bien acompañado.-Opina mirando por encima de mis hombros.

-Sí, he venido con buenos amigos.-Coincido, alzando la barbilla con prepotencia.-Amigos que reducieron a varios mortífagos en mayo de hace dos años.-Revelo, refiriéndome a la batalla que se liberó en mi antiguo colegio.-Quizás reconozcas a alguno.-Añado.-Cuento con ellos para todo.

Aquel esconde sus manos en los bolsillos y sonríe suavemente.

-Tú ahora no tienes amigos, Harry Potter.-Agrega pasando por mi lado.-Buenas noches.-Se despide, y entonces se retira hacia una calle abandonada sin dedicarme más miradas. Aún cuando desaparece de mi vista, sigo observando ese callejón por el que desapareció.

Hace dos años que no se nada de mi antigua profesora. Durante dos largos años no se ha filtrado información de ella, ni referente a dónde está ni a cómo está, salvo que fue retenida por la fuerza de investigación criminal... Cuando traté de averiguar algo de ella Kinglsey me saltó con evasivas, lo que me lleva a pensar que ni siquiera el ministro sabe de su ubicación ni situación. Supongo que ese programa de protección de testigos al que fue acogida es muy estricto. Pero este tipo, Ezequiel Bael, la conocía... Y sabe cosas de ella en la actualidad.

Y también se publica una obra suya justo hoy. Las preguntas me asaltan y no logro ni responderlas ni ponerlas en orden. ¿Qué ha querido decir con que tenías problemas? ¿y eso de que los lobos salen de caza? Una parte de mi se enorgullece de haber venido, pero otra teme que ha sido una pésima idea.

-Ha llegado tu turno, chico.

Reacciono sacudiéndome del susto por inercia, cuando me giro para mirar al segurata observo que me sostiene la puerta para que entre, por su cara entiendo que no es la clase de tipos que les guste esperar así que obedezco y me interno en la sala de luz roja. El guardia cierra la puerta tras de mi y yo extraigo mi varita mientras observo el entorno, la sala es estrecha, las paredes están adornadas con figuras y símbolos que reconozco inmediatamente como magia oscura, unas escaleras frente a mi bajan hasta una mesa rectangular llena de cartas boca abajo, semejantes a la que yo porto conmigo, y allí me espera un hombre calvo con el torso al descubierto mostrando gran cantidad de tatuajes. Conforme desciendo los peldaños y me acerco a la mesa, oigo la música del establecimiento proveniente de una puerta metálica más adelante. Allí deben estar Ron y los demás.

-Guarda tu varita. Aquí no será necesaria.-Habla el hombre de tatuajes sin mirarme, barajando varias cartas con maestría.

-Vengo de parte de Fihns Corlesey.-Me adelanto mostrándole mi carta.

-Ya...-Entiende aquel conforme remueve. Ordena las cartas y las alinea entre sus manos, parte en dos y me las acerca.-Pon la tuya aquí.-Pide. Dudoso, deposito el naipe en el corte. Él vuelve a barajar con mas rapidez para desplegar toda la baraja sobre la mesa.-Ahora, escoge una.

-¿Qué pasará después?

-Buena pregunta. En seguida lo sabremos.

Acepto con la cabeza y alargo lentamente mi mano hacia la primera carta que puedo. La giro, la observo y se la muestro.

-Vaya... Te ha salido Los Enamorados invertido.-Observa interesado. Baja la mirada de nuevo a la baraja.-Puedes pasar, Harry Potter.-Consiente antes de recoger las cartas.

Decido no preguntarle cómo sabe mi nombre y me muevo en dirección a la puerta de entrada pero cuando voy a agarrar la empuñadura, me detengo.

-¿Qué significa?-Le pregunto dándome la vuelta.

-¿El qué?

-La carta.-Especifico.- ¿Qué significado tiene?

Aquel sonríe sin detenerse de su labor.

-El pasado... El futuro...-Susurra más para sí que para mi.-Venías con el colgado al derecho, lo cual implica pérdida. Y sales con los enamorados, invertidos. Indica tentaciones peligrosas.-Explica natural.-Ten cuidado, tras esas puertas tenemos mucho de eso.-Advierte mirándome con burla.

-Tentaciones peligrosas eh...

Empujo la puerta y me sumerjo entre música alta y potente luz azul cobalto.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora.**

 **Gracias por los reviews y aquellos que os pasáis a leer la historia.**

 **Puede que me tome mi tiempo pero se debe a que cada capítulo está cuidadosamente elaborado con pistas de lo que vendrá después, así que para aquellos lectores con vista aguda que les apasionen estas cosas seguro disfrutáis de esta historia.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente.**


	3. El programa

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a JK Rowling.**

 **El Programa**

Tan pronto como he puesto un pie en la estancia me asalta esa clásica sensación tan familiar que he experimentado a lo largo de los años. Esa misma que tiende a manifestarse numerosas veces cuando, guiado por mi cabezonería y falta de sensatez, acabo conduciéndome a mi mismo a una situación que, posteriormente, garantizará mi absoluto arrepentimiento.

"Maravilloso", pienso enseguida. Las puertas metálicas se cierran tras mi entrada en el Blackhole, y pese a que me creía preparado para lo que podía encontrarme, termino asumiendo que no podía estar más equivocado. Mi mera presencia ha bastado para ocasionar un cambio significativo en el ambiente, me topo de frente con una gran variedad de sujetos que me devuelven una mirada de profundo odio y resentimiento. Permanezco en alto por unos segundos bajo la intensa luz azul que me bautiza y la música fuerte que sacude el suelo que piso.

No albergo duda que pese a haber ocultado mi cicatriz me han reconocido como Harry Potter, el niño que sobrevivió a Voldemort dos veces. Entiendo entonces que mi inteligente proceder probablemente me haya traído a una guarida de magos y brujas tenebrosos que estén interesados en ajustar cuentas conmigo, aún así me hago el desentendido y, con disimulo descarado, me interno en el recinto para buscar a mis amigos. No me detengo a mirar ninguna cara en particular, tan solo ando entre focos, luces y gentes esperando dar al menos con una (y probablemente la única) cabellera roja que delate la posición de Ron. Y ya sea por algún remoto casual del destino soy bendecido con el milagro, pues entre la aglomeración doy con la cara conocida.

-¡Harry, aquí!

Ron se acerca cargando un dúo de pintas entre sus manos, pero mi amigo va tan descontrolado que sus torpes andares desembocan en tropiezos y empujones entre el gentío, con lo cual observo cómo gran parte del líquido que llenaban esos vasos termina perdiéndose irremediablemente en el camino.

-¡Te he pillado uno! ¡Es sangre de dementor... o algo así dijeron...!-Explica a voces en mi oído. Yo tuerzo la nariz con desagrado mientras observo el contenido del vaso que me ofrece, el cual seguramente estuvo lleno en algún momento. Es un líquido rojo intenso que parece irradiar luz propia.-¡No es que sea sangre de dementor de verdad! ¡Así se llama la bebida!

Los gritos de Ron han conseguido que me piten los oídos. Tomo el refresco y lo apuro hacia adentro antes de que decida convencerme a alaridos, acción de la que me arrepiento al instante. No podría estar más cargado de alcohol.

-¡Vamos con los demás!

Mientras dirijo mis pies a una zona más despejada siguiendo a Ron, observo mi entorno. Andamos por un lateral hacia una de las barras, ocupada por varios personajes que se limitan a beber. Anclado en la pared observo varios estantes que muestran las distintas botellas de licores y alcohol. Hay mucha gente en el centro de la pista, está infestado de magos y brujas con apariencia semejante a aquellos que hacían cola fuera. Las guitarras suenan con lentitud mientras acompañan una voz susurrante y ronca que exterioriza versos sobre impulsos tenebrosos, conforme nos acercamos al centro de la pista, la música alcanza una pulsación más rápida y estridente. Las guitarras se desorbitan, la batería suena descontrolada y la voz grita desquiciada. La gente enloquece y Ron y yo nos vemos empujados por saltos y bailes de los individuos que ocupan la estancia más céntrica, sin quererlo me figuro que el infierno debe ser algo parecido.

Cruzamos la marea de personas de forma rápida y con la intención de no ser aplastados. Es al fondo del todo, en una esquina equipada con un sofá largo y varias mesas donde se encuentran Neville, Seamus y Dean.

-Harry, Ron ¿por qué habéis tardado tanto?-Pregunta Seamus nada más llegar hasta a él.-Bueno, no importa.-Con un gesto de cabeza me pide que mire a mi alrededor.-¿Qué te parece esto, Harry? No esta nada mal, ¿verdad?

Echo un corto vistazo a donde me señala para encontrarme de forma directa con un grupo de chicas jóvenes muy guapas que observan en nuestra dirección con sugerentes sonrisas.

-Veelas.-Defino conforme las miro, encogiéndome de hombros antes de darle un largo trago a mi bebida. Ubico en mi memoria al segundo portero y su mención acerca de "tentaciones peligrosas".

Seamus golpea mi hombro con una palma.

-Amigo...-Inicia aquel arqueando una ceja mientras sonríe con travesura.-Esta noche va a ser prometedora.

* * *

Media hora más tarde, seguimos instalados en el mismo grupo de sofás. Solo hay una diferencia, y es que tres seductoras muchachas ahora nos hacen compañía durante la noche.

-¿Sabéis pasar el humo?-Pregunta una de ellas, sosteniendo una colilla entre sus dos dedos.

Ante la duda, todos mis amigos intercambian miradas. Yo por mi parte me abstengo de formar parte de todo esto, pues fue idea de Dean, Ron y Seamus cortejar a las Veelas.

-¿Se puede fumar aquí dentro?-Pregunta Dean.

-Claro que sí.-Comenta la chica con una risa.-¿Quién se anima?

Deduzco que Dean y Ron no. Mi amigo parece haber extendido el rojo de su cabello por el resto de su cara y Dean ríe bobamente sin saber bien a dónde mirar. Otra vez Seamus es el que toma la delantera.

-Seré yo.-Dice encogiéndose de hombros y exhibiendo una amplia sonrisa que empequeñece sus ojos a dos rayas. Tiene un rubor intenso en las mejillas pero no es precisamente por pudor sino porque es el que va más borracho de todos.

Suspiro mientras observo a Seamus aceptar la colilla, la aspira recatadamente antes de acercar su cara a la de la Veela. Parece un beso de pareja pero cuando ella se retira y libera un camino de humo entre sus labios pintados entiendo que la misión ha tenido éxito. Los chicos empiezan a aplaudir la hazaña con admiración.

-Vamos a fuera a pedir más cigarrillos.-Propone la chica morena, mirando con interés a Ron.-¿Nos acompañáis?

-Claro.-Confirma Seamus sin consultar al resto, el cual no muestra indicios de oposición. Seamus y Dean ya han recogido sus chaquetas del asiento y se encaminan a la salida con las chicas, Ron me dirige una mirada.

-Madre mía...-Resopla descompuesto.-¿Has visto cómo me miraba esa Veela?-Libera en voz aguda y escandalizada.-¿Te imaginas que sean carnívoras o algo? a esos dos se los meriendan en nada.

-Habría que ir a controlarlos.-Expreso con las cejas altas.

-Sí, alguien debería ir...-Coincide mi amigo con desgane. Evidentemente no quiere ser él.

Saco un galeón de mi bolsillo y se lo muestro.

-¿A suertes?-Pregunto.

-Cara.-Apunta él rápidamente.

-Entonces yo cruz.

Me coloco la moneda sobre la uña del pulgar y de una sacudida ésta sale disparada en giros hacia arriba. La atrapo y la estampo contra mi antebrazo, luego descubro el resultado.

Cruz.

-¡Mierda!-Exclama Ron, levantándose de mal humor.

-Neville y yo te esperamos.-Digo con una sonrisa.-Guardaremos el sitio.

Aquel me asiente con un gesto obsceno antes de irse por el camino que siguieron Dean y Seamus mientras, Neville y yo nos quedamos a solas.

-Bueno...-Inicio dudoso, mirando a mi amigo.-¿A ti no te interesan?

-¿Eh?

-Las chicas. O Veelas, lo que quiera que sean.

-Ah.

El chico enmudece y baja la mirada con humildad.

-No.-Responde sincero.-No me van esa clase de chicas.

Me detengo antes de decir algo que incomode la situación. No recuerdo haber hablado jamás de algo así con Neville, y para ser franco, tampoco con Ron. Al menos no desde que pretendí a su hermana, a raíz de eso pasamos a aplicar un acuerdo implícito para no conversar acerca de temas amorosos.

-A mi tampoco.-Confieso, figurando en mi mente una comparación de Ginny con esas las veelas. No podían ser más distintas.

-¿Tampoco?-Se sorprende mi amigo.

-Tampoco.

Doy un sorbo a mi bebida para no hablar de más. Quizás sea el alcohol pero por primera vez siento la necesidad de sincerarme con alguien, sin embargo siempre hay algo que se atora en mi garganta. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Neville si le dijera que aún sigo amando a Ginny? ¿me apoyaría? ¿me aconsejaría?

-No me figuro cómo reaccionaría mi abuela.-Habla Neville de repente.-Ya sabes, con una veela. Dudo que le gustara... Ella aspira a una chica sencilla para mi. Transparente, ¿sabes?

-Si, entiendo.-Coincido sonriendo.-En eso nos parecemos bastante.

Neville estira su sonrisa en una mueca de felicidad.

-Dudo que algún día me parezca a ti. Quiero decir, eres el salvador.-Esquematiza, como si se tratara de un complicadísimo estatus imposible de alcanzar.-Ojalá fuera tú, todo sería más fácil...

Parpadeo en incomprensión y sigo sosteniéndole la mirada. No entiendo ese mensaje y me veo obligado a intervenir.

-Neville te infravaloras demasiado.-Aseguro reposando un codo sobre la mesa.-Tú plantaste frente a los Carrow en Hogwarts, fuiste tú quien se hizo cargo de la situación y el manejo de todo. Eres un verdadero líder nato, Neville, y quien se niegue a verlo tiene un gran problema.-Determino convencido.-Además, también acabaste con el último horrocrux.-Acomodo mi mano sobre su hombro mientras le brindo mi más sincera de las sonrisas.-¿Me dirás que eso no es digno de un salvador?

Aquel encaja el gesto con un asentimiento de cabeza y un rostro que irradia la felicidad de ser reconocido.

-Sabes.-Emprende mirando al frente.- A veces me viene a la memoria que tú nos empujaste a todos a mejorar.-Comenta con orgullo.-Harry... No me perdonaría jamás si algún día llego a defraudarte.

-Eso es imposible.-Garantizo seguro. Tomo mi vaso y lo alzo a su vista con las cejas altas, a la espera. Su respuesta que no tarda en llegar, agarra su vaso propio y lo eleva a la altura del mío.

-Por las chicas sencillas.-Propongo.

-Por las chicas sencillas.-Repite aquel antes del choque de vidrios.

Damos un largo trago en honor a nuestro brindis, pero no llego a terminarme toda la bebida debido a que mi vaso ha salido disparado de mi mano. Vuela y choca con la pared más próxima, el cristal se rompe en varios fragmentos que quedan dispersos por el suelo, el líquido rojo queda derrochado en su totalidad por la pared. En seguida reconozco el motivo, el hechizo expelliarmus.

-¡Eh, tú!-Grita alguien por detrás.-¡El de las gafas!

-¿¡A ti qué te pasa!?-Intercede Neville, enfurecido, levantándose de la mesa a la vez que saca su varita.

-A ti no te estoy hablando, mequetrefe.-Enfatiza el atacante. Es un tipo con pelo graso y largo, dientes amarillos y mandíbula salida.-Es con él con quien quiero hablar.

Saco la varita de mi bolsillo dispuesto a blandirla en posición de duelo.

-Pues tienes un problema.-Le revelo con el mentón en alto.-Yo no quiero hablar contigo.

-Oh, ¿en serio?

Cuatro sombras encapuchadas aparecen a su espalda ofreciéndole apoyo, todas ellas armadas con varitas. A nuestro alrededor todo fluye con normalidad, la música sigue sonando y la gente bebiendo, bailando y charlando, en un sofá cercano, dos mujeres se dan el lote y observan la escena, divertidas por la pelea. Todo me apunta que es algo bastante habitual aquí y que nadie va a interceder por nosotros.

He salido de peores, pero la vuelta de Ron y el resto sería de gran ayuda ahora mismo.

-Cinco contra dos.-Cuenta Neville, apretando los dientes.-Muy valiente y noble por vuestra parte.-Escupe con repulsión.

-Y podemos ser más.-Informa el tipo del pelo sucio.-Así que lo mejor es que tu amigo no se ponga gallito y acceda a acompañarnos.-Advierte señalando una puerta trasera.-De lo contrario...

-Qué.-Le desafío con prepotencia.-¿Me arrastrarás?

El hombre estira una sonrisa siniestra que muestra a la perfección una hilera de largos dientes amarillos torcidos.

-Algo así...-Sugiere.

No llego a verlo a tiempo. Un sexto atacante me aparece por la espalda, me atrapa con sus dos brazos y tira de mi hacia el interior de un vórtice, por un túnel que da vueltas. Sé lo que está haciendo, y por eso trato de liberarme por todos los medios de esa captura, muevo brazos y piernas a la desesperada, y grito sin parar.

Para mi desgracia, llegamos a un nuevo destino donde me tropiezo con un nuevo suelo muy distinto al del club en el que me encontraba.

-¡Estate quieto!-Amenaza mi captor tras mi oreja. Esa sola orden causa el efecto contrario en mi, de un cabezazo me libero del agarre, me desplazo lejos de un salto y ruedo por la tierra hasta que he alcanzado una distancia prudencial.

Entre la nube de polvo que he levantado analizo el nuevo escenario donde me encuentro, un descampado abandonado lejos de la civilización. Neville no está por ningún lado, tan solo el tipo que me ha arrastrado con él mediante aparición y yo. Me incorporo lentamente sin quitarle el ojo de encima.

-¿¡Qué es lo que quieres!?

Mi respuesta nunca llega. Al oscuro personaje que me enfrenta se le unen las cinco siluetas restantes, aparecen una a una en un remolino de humo negro que solo he visto efectuar en una clase de magos y brujas. Como una firma.

Los Mortífagos.

Alzo la varita como un resorte.

-¡Desmaius!

Mi primer hechizo surca el aire rápido y derriba a uno de los encapuchados, el resto no demora en contestarme con la misma conducta. Empiezo a correr a un lado esquivando los maleficios de milagro, doy un salto largo y me dejo caer tras un montículo de tierra que me mantiene a cubierto, pero por poco tiempo. Un mortífago se aparece justo en frente mío con el hechizo ya saliendo de su varita, en un acto de reflejo lo desvío y éste logra alcanzar a otro mortífago que me amenazaba por el lado. Emprendo yo ahora la ofensiva.

-¡Expulso!-Grito.

Mi contrincante frontal sale volando varios metros hacia atrás, cae tras unos arbustos y lo pierdo de vista. Tomo ventaja de esta oportunidad, coloco mis manos en la tierra y de un salto me pongo en pie.

-¡Crucio!-Ruge alguien.

Arqueo mi espalda esquivando la trayectoria de esa maldición antes de empezar a correr como un loco en zigzag. La suerte parece estar de mi lado por el momento, voy cambiando de dirección constantemente, los maleficios chocan con la tierra provocando cráteres del tamaño de balones de quidditch. Sigo corriendo, alejándome del peligro y trato de pensar en otro lugar, algún refugio donde poder aparecerme. El primer lugar que aparece en mi mente es el Bosque de Dean, así que freno, cierro fuertemente los ojos y trato de desaparecerme... inútilmente.

-¡Mierda!-Exclamo, saltando a un lado a tiempo que una maldición colisiona en el punto exacto donde me encontraba.

 _No puedo aparecerme en ningún jodido lugar porque han hecho un puto encantamiento anti desaparición._

Continúo mi desesperada carrera, mi mente trabaja a nivel vertiginoso buscando una posible ruta de escape, mis pulmones empiezan a arder, las piernas me son más pesadas y el sudor me resbala por la espalda. Mi oído capta el sonido de algo veloz que corta el viento, sin detenerme a mirar direcciono la varita a mi espalda y grito.

-¡Protego!

La barrera azul detiene el maleficio con un ruido sordo. Sigo corriendo hacia el frente, donde aguarda el inicio de lo que parece ser un frondoso bosque,y enseguida entiendo que tengo más posibilidades de sobrevivir allí que en campo abierto. Atravieso el terreno acelerando mis piernas, pisando brancas, hojas y tierra, hasta llegar a la altura del bosque. Logro entrar a la vez que un maleficio choca a un lado y dobla en dos un árbol, éste cae a mi dirección y desemboca en el suelo a tiempo justo de pasar yo.

Sigo corriendo con la única ventaja de que los árboles me oculten frente a esta amenaza, pero aún no es suficiente. Por lo que llego a escuchar, mis pasos son acompañados de otros muchos más, descompasados y veloces, que me siguen de cerca.

-¡Por ahí!

-¡No debe de andar lejos!

Durante mi apurado escape, miro atrás y localizo a mis perseguidores a lo lejos, son muchos más que antes, es una clara emboscada premeditada de la cual sin ayuda es imposible salir victorioso. Estoy seguro de que no me ven desde aquí, así que recurro a la alternativa más segura, la de esconderme.

Unos arbustos al fondo llaman mi atención, son lo suficientemente grandes como para ocultar a cuatro personas. Sin pensarlo dos veces, corro hacia ellos como un desquiciado a la vez que aprieto en mi mano la varita con fuerza para no perderla, salto casi de cabeza sobre ellos que me reciben ocasionándome rasguños y magulladuras. Ignoro los cortes de mi cara, me coloco bien las gafas y, apuntando con mi varita al bolsillo del pantalón, hago aparecer mi maletín de trabajo que estaba bajo el encantamiento de expansión indetectable. Abro los broches con apuro porque empiezo a escuchar esas voces cada vez más cercanas, vacío el contenido en el suelo sacudiendo la maleta y, entre el Profeta, mis papeles y la biografía de Snape, encuentro mi capa de invisibilidad.

Enseguida la despliego, haciendo el mínimo ruido posible, y la coloco sobre mi al tiempo que un mortífago se pasea cerca por el lado, inspeccionando la zona. Intento aguantar la respiración, pero mi pecho exige aire desesperadamente así que trato de respirar grandes bocanadas lo más silenciosamente posible. Creo que es lo más difícil que he hecho hasta ahora, abro la boca para enviar todo el oxígeno que puedo a mis pulmones. Una gota de sudor me resbala por la ceja y sigue su trayectoria por mi mejilla, no puedo estar oculto para siempre así que mi mente empieza a trabajar ideando varios planes, todos ellos de peligrosa realización.

Analizo los pros y los contras y doy con dos posibles soluciones, o alejarme del perímetro hasta la anulación del hechizo de antidesaparición, o bien aniquilar al mortífago que ha formulado dicho encantamiento, el cual podría ser cualquiera de los once magos que he visto antes de refilón... Incluido éste.

Entre las ramas, alcanzo a ver al mortífago más cercano que con el hechizo lumus mira a todas direcciones, pero no logro tener una visión completa de su cara.

 _Si logro averiguar quién es... El Ministerio ya tendrá una pista por dónde empezar a investigar._

Posiciono mi mano más adelante como punto de apoyo para inclinar más mi cabeza, pero sin querer fracturo una rama con un _crack_ que deshace el silencio y levanta las sospechas del mortífago que ha detenido su paso ante la anomalía.

-Mier...

Me tapo la boca con ambas manos y, ahora sí, dejo de respirar. El rastreador está justo encima y ha empezado a revolver las hojas del arbusto en el que me escondo, no obstante parece no verme. Tan solo rezo a Merlín que la capa logre confundirlo y se largue lejos, pero mis rezos se ven detenidos de golpe al darme cuenta que hay algo que mi capa no ha logrado tapar. Un libro abierto, bocabajo y abandonado.

El jodido libro de Snape. Mi perseguidor tan solo tiene que mover una ramita para verlo.

 _Mierda._

No podría sentirme más puteado por esa mujer tanto como ahora. Odio a Snape, odio a Skeeter y odio al condenado gerente de la librería.

El mortífago sigue rebuscando entre las hojas y yo aferro la varita con mas determinación, apuntando donde supongo que está su cara dispuesto a usar el encantamiento Desmaius. Aguardo en silencio mientras observo atento, si no me queda alternativa voy a tener que reducirlo aunque eso signifique delatar mi posición al resto, pero no es a primera vez que me enfrento a un grupo numeroso. Pero sí la primera vez que me lo busco... ¿Qué hacía yo en un club de magia oscura?

Ojalá hubiera escuchado a Hermione.

Las ramas dejan de moverse, el mortífago ha dado con algo que ha captado su interés, la cubierta del libro está ahora iluminada por una varita curvada y afilada. Me veo obligado a actuar, tomo aire para pronunciar el hechizo contra mi oponente.

Pero no se me llega a presentar la ocasión.

Algo ha derribado al mortífago y lo ha expulsado por los aires, lejos de mi. Los gritos a lo lejos me sugieren que algo está pasando, un contraataque de alguien, pues entre las ramas presencio perfectamente la ida y vuelta de hechizos a lo largo del bosque. Sigo oculto y quieto mientras observo, ¿serán aliados? ¿Ron y los demás quizás?

Una patrulla de mortífagos pasan por mi lado, huyendo de algo. Sacudo la cabeza y me centro, pues cualquier erradicante del orden mortífago es y siempre será mi aliado. Me descubro de un salto y arremeto contra los mortífagos que tratan de escapar.

-¡Desmaius!-Grito. El asalto es bloqueado por uno de los encapuchados. Abandono el arbusto, suelto mi capa y prosigo.-¡Expelliarmus!

Vuelvo a ser bloqueado por el mismo sujeto, mientras uno de sus acompañantes arrastra a un mortífago herido por el suelo y otro deshace el encantamiento antidesaparición. Debo ser rápido, así que empiezo a correr hacia ellos antes de que efectúen el cometido y les pierda la pista.

-¡Desmaius! ¡Oppugno! ¡Reducto!-Lanzo hechizos a diestro y siniestro pero no llego a tiempo.

El hechizo antidesaparición es anulado y aquellos se desvanecen tras una neblina negra.

-¡Mierda!-Grito furioso, ralentizando mi carrera. Me dirijo a una piedra grande y la chuto con el zapato.-¡Ah! Mierda...-Lamento, con el pie dolorido.

Guío mi mirada en el punto donde acaban de desaparecer y me burbujea por dentro la cólera de manera efervescente. Me agarro de los pelos con desesperación. Los tenía a tiro y se han escapado, probablemente a atacar a más muggles o nacidos de estos. No he logrado averiguar nada, ni quienes son, ni qué quieren de mi. Otra vez, he fracasado.

-¡Malditos degenerados!-Grito sacudiendo un puño a un lado.

-¡Eh, Harry!-Murmura alguien tras de mi. Está a la contraluz del amanecer y no logro reconocerle la cara, pero su voz me es familiar.-Harry, ¿eres tú?

-Si...-Revelo con un deje de cansancio en el tono de mi voz.-Soy yo.

-¡Eh, está aquí!-Grita esa voz hacia un lado.-¡Lo he encontrado y está bien!- Comienza a acercarse a mi salteando rocas y raíces.-Porque estás bien, ¿no?-Pregunta para asegurarse. Ya de cerca lo reconozco.

-¿Andrew Cooper?

-El mismo.-Sonríe, como si en vez de un bosque nos encontráramos en la oficina del segundo departamento. Luego, tras hacer un repaso a mi aspecto, deamuda su expresión por otra de inquietud.-Te han dejado hecho polvo, tío.-Valora rascándose la nuca.

-¿Cómo me habéis encontrado?-Pregunto atento al resto de aurores acercarse entre los árboles.

-Recibimos un aviso.-Aclara mientras me ofrece un frasco.-Tómalo, te sentará bien.

-¿Neville, Ron y los demás dieron el aviso?-Pregunto tras entrar el antídoto de un solo trago rápido, el sabor es desagradable y hago una mueca de asco conforme le devuelvo el recipiente.-¿Pero cómo? ¿Vía lechuza?-Pregunto escéptico y asombrado por la rapidez de su aparición.

-Da igual. Ya hablaremos de eso en otro momento, lo importante es que estás bien.-Prioriza, muy interesado en cambiar de tema y agarrándome de los hombros. A nosotros llegan varios equipos de aurores que estoy seguro, no pertenecen a mi división del departamento. Cuento unos treinta en total y cada vez me convenzo de que aquí pasa algo raro.-¿Les viste la cara a tus atacantes?

-No... Todo pasó rápido y varios de ellos iban con capas y capuchas...-Confieso, pasándome la manga sobre la frente, retirándome el sudor.-Oye, ¿cómo lo habéis hecho?

-¿Hacer el qué?-Pregunta Andrew desconcertado.

-¿Cómo es posible que me localizarais aquí? En pleno descampado de... no se ni donde estamos.

Nadie se anima a responder a mi pregunta, así que con los ojos pido explicaciones al único que conozco de entre todos mis rescatadores, mi compañero de oficina. Ante la acorralada, Andrew baja los hombros y suspira rendido.

-El reloj que te regalé. Es un traslador gemelo.-Resuelve finalmente, dejándome atónito al momento.-Su función es semejante a la del armario evanescente, crea un camino de transportación entre dos objetos iguales.-Explica, sacando de su bolsillo un reloj idéntico al mío.

Lo comparo al reloj que porto en mi muñeca, ¿pero qué demonios...? Tras una larga pausa decido no perder la calma.

-Per...¿Pero por qué llevo encima un traslador, Andrew?-Cuestiono confundido.-¿Y por qué no se me informó de ello? ¿De qué va todo esto?-Pregunto esta vez a todos los que me rodean. Tan solo uno, el único que no mira al suelo avergonzado, se adelanta para responderme.

-Porque eres objeto de búsqueda para los mortífagos desde que están en activo, y todos nosotros recibimos órdenes de la boca del mismísimo Ministro de escoltarte en estos meses.

Decir que me quedo perplejo es poco.

-¿Y eso ...?-Inicio con dificultad. Sacudo la cabeza como si eso fuera a ayudar para aclararme las ideas.-Si fuera cierto, ¿por qué me entero ahora? ¿por qué no...?

Inspiro hondo, pese a mi voluntad de querer averiguar los detalles me temo que conozco la verdad pero es demasiado dura como para asumirla.

 _Sencillamente porque no confían en ti._

Esa realidad me impacta de lleno, me roba las palabras y me siento invadido por una extraña decepción. Así pues, todo esto implicaría que Kingsley ha estado obrando a mis espaldas, manteniéndome al margen y sin temor a ocultarme la complejidad de sus planes. Me siento estúpido y utilizado. Y es entonces que entiendo muchas cosas.

-Así que por eso no me dejabais colaborar en ninguna misión.-Deduzco ahora, enfadado.-Por eso este año Kingsley me ha mantenido quieto en un despacho mientras los mortífagos cometían atentados. Por eso tú eras mi compañero, ¿verdad Andrew?-Le inculpo con ira.-Tú me vigilabas.

-Todas las medidas que ha tomado el Ministro de Magia son las necesarias, Harry.-Desagravia Andrew, extendiendo una mano entre nosotros, indicando que me calme.

-¿Necesarias?-Sin proponérmelo, pierdo la paciencia.-¡El Profeta no para de mencionarme en sus artículos! ¡Todo el mundo relaciona los fracasos del segundo departamento conmigo! ¿¡Cómo se supone que eso es una medida necesaria!? ¿¡Desde cuándo sirvo de pedazo de carne para calmar a la multitud!?

Andrew me mira con tristeza.

-Harry, no es lo que crees.

-Basta, Cooper.-Intercede uno de los aurores.-Tenemos órdenes precisas, debemos llevarlo al Ministerio. Ya tendréis tiempo para hablar.

-¿Al Ministerio?-Expulso con un resoplido, como si se tratara de una estúpida broma de mal gusto.

-Señor Potter, por favor, extienda las manos en frente.-Decreta el auror, y con la varita en alto me apunta.-Vamos a tener que inmovilizarlo.

-¿Me vais a esposar?-Pregunto incrédulo.

-No nos deja alternativa.

Coloco los brazos en jarra y miro al cielo, cada vez más claro. Esta serie de acontecimientos me están enfureciendo con todos pero sobretodo, conmigo mismo, con los ideales que creía perseguir. Odio sentirme decepcionado.

-A dónde me lleváis.

-Ya se lo hemos dicho, al Ministerio.-Repite aquel sin variar su posición.-El señor Ministro le espera en una audiencia privada.

-No hace falta las esposas.-Le digo, ahora más tranquilo. Pues Kingsley va a tener que responder por sus actos.-Recogeré mis cosas.-Señalo.

Me aproximo al arbusto que me mantenía oculto y voy guardando en mi maletín, una a una, las cosas que he derrochado por el suelo. Por último alcanzo la biografía de mi profesora y la guardo rápido y de malos modos.

-Ya estoy listo.-Digo, acercándome al grupo.

-Por favor.-Pide aquel alzando su antebrazo como invitación de que lo tome para la transportación directa.

Antes de hacerlo, me llevo una mano a mi muñeca.

-Toma tu maldito reloj, Andrew.-Digo tirádoselo, choca con su torso y cae entre las hierbas. Agarro el brazo que me ofrece el auror y antes de desaparecemos del solitario descampado me dirijo una última vez a mi compañero de trabajo.

-Por cierto, he decidido no vender la entrada de los mundiales.

La cara de Andrew se desdibuja y empiezo a viajar rápido por un torbellino de aire y velocidad, camino al Ministerio de Magia.

* * *

-Por aquí.-Me indica el auror.

Caminamos en silencio por el Altrío, bastante más despejado a esta hora de la mañana. Los primeros trabajadores empiezan a llegar por las chimeneas, con caras somnolientas se dirigen a los ascensores para llegar a su planta e iniciar su jornada laboral. El quiosco empieza a abrir mientras distribuye en pila los ejemplares del Profeta, me llega el olor a pan recién hecho de la cafetería que hace esquina, cerca de los ascensores, y caigo en el dato de que no he probado bocado desde ayer por la tarde. Mi acompañante pica al botón y esperamos al ascensor que no tarda en llegar. Accedo a la barandilla con rapidez para que, antes de que el auror accione el pulsador de la planta, yo ya me encuentre perfectamente amarrado y preparado para el viaje.

-Nos dirigimos al nivel uno.-Avisa aquel conforme se cruza de brazos, inmune a la velocidad que toma el elevador al arrancar.- La citación tendrá lugar en el despacho del señor Ministro, esas han sido las instrucciones. Será una entrevista privada.

-Qué agradable...-Suspiro, ganándome una aguda mirada de enfado del tipo que me escolta.

El ascensor se detiene de forma brusca, anunciando nuestra parada, y yo salgo trastabillando hacia afuera. Sin nada en el estómago que pueda devolver, respiro más tranquilo e inspecciono esta área del Ministerio. El lugar me resulta familiar sin embargo no lo recordaba tan espacioso, el suelo brilla de un modo sorprendente, en las esquinas hay una hilera de banderas de distintos países y, al fondo, la del Ministerio de Magia Británico.

-Por ahí se accede a la sala del parlamento internacional.-Señala mi guía, en dirección a las banderas que observaba hace un momento.-El despacho del Ministro está por aquí.

Tomamos una curva que nos dirige a un pasillo especialmente ancho, el techo es una enorme bóveda de cristal con forma cóncava que irradia una luz inmaculada, hay mamparas de vidrio que protegen unas estatuas de mármol blanco a ambos lados del corredor, el cual desemboca en una puerta elegante al fondo del todo.

-Aquí es.-Informa el auror, haciéndose a un lado.

Me planto frente al portón sin saber bien cómo irrumpir, para ser sincero jamás había estado en el despacho del Ministro. Sí que es cierto que he tenido contacto con varios de los responsables a ese cargo a lo largo de mi vida, Fudge o Scrimgeour por ejemplo. Claro que las reuniones que sostenía con ellos eran en lugares aislados del propio Ministerio.

-Bueno...- Murmuro, con la intención de no demorarme más de lo necesario. Tomo el pomo de bronce entre mis manos, doy el giro y me interno en la oficina, pero quedo tan estupefacto que olvido cerrar la puerta.

Resulta ser una oficina circular, con cinco largas y estrechas ventanas en los cimientos. Las paredes son de papel blanco con motivos dorados, varios retratos de antiguos Ministros adornan la estancia, dos lámparas altas, una chimenea y, tras un escritorio de madera, una persona.

Kingsley Shacklebolt me espera paciente.

-Harry.- Dice incorporándose de su silla con una sonrisa amplia.-Me alegra verte.-Asegura acercándose a mi, que como un viejo amigo, me saluda recibiéndome con un caluroso abrazo de bienvenida.

Abrazo que apenas respondo.

-Madrugó mucho hoy, señor Ministro.-Comento con una voz fría como un témpano.

-Hoy lo requería.-Asegura sin inmutarse por mi actitud.- Me han notificado la situación y agradezco que accedieras a venir de inmediato.-Anuncia tras retirarse un paso para mirarme a los ojos.-Veo que has salido algo magullado.-Observa preocupado.

-No es nada.

-Entiendo. Toma asiento, por favor.-Ofrece, acercándose a la puerta de entrada para cerrarla con delicadeza. Mientras, me aproximo a una silla elegante que hay a un lado, la agarro por el respaldo y la coloco de cara al escritorio, frente al asiento de cuero que ocupa el Ministro.

-Bonito despacho.-Elogio por decir algo, mientras me dejo caer en la silla.

Kingsley toma asiento frente a mi, descansa las manos con los dedos entrelazados sobre la mesa y entiendo que espera alguna respuesta por mi parte. Me paseo las manos por los muslos, frotándolos impaciente.

-Bueno... Tú dirás.-Propongo, conciso.

-Estás enfadado.-Afirma con la mirada fija en mi. Me alivia saber que lo da por hecho.

-Lo estoy.-Confirmo sin andarme con rodeos.- Y con razón.-Agrego.

-Y con razón.-Admite aquel. Toma aire mientras se recuesta contra el respaldo.-Te cabrea que te haya sometido bajo vigilancia.

-Sin consultarme.-Secundo.

-¿Acaso de haberlo hecho habrías aceptado la supervisión?-Cuestiona visiblemente escéptico ante la posibilidad.

Yo por mi parte, enmudezco.

-..Tal y como pensaba.-Musita mirando a un lado.

-Volvamos al punto de partida, que viene a ser el hecho de que una patrulla de aurores ha estado espiándome ni sé cuanto tiempo.-Generalizo, estirándome en mi respaldo en una actitud idéntica a la suya.-¿Está todo el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica implicado?-Sondeo, dibujando un círculo en el aire con el índice.-¿Por eso ha faltado tanto el jefe Robards?

-El Departamento de Seguridad Mágica no está implicado.-Abrevia en un tono serio.-Tu supervisión ha sido responsabilidad de la Brigada de la Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. Ellos llevan el caso.

Pestañeo dos veces, inconforme.

-¿El caso?

-El caso Rayo. Di luz verde para la operación el año pasado y desde entonces han sido algo así como tus guardaespaldas.-Resume brevemente, como si expusiera un informe poco relevante.

-Mis guardaespaldas...-Repito con asco.- Así que fue tu idea.

-En realidad no. La brigada me planteó el informe y vi propicio llevar la operación a cabo. No ha sido hasta hoy que el escuadrón ha percibido movimiento mortífago a tu alrededor, lo cual me lleva a pensar que aún figuras en los planes de los magos oscuros.

Callo por unos segundos.

-¿Crees que pretenden una venganza?

-Creo que tienen intenciones poco nobles contigo. Sí.

Dejo caer una mano con pesadez sobre el reposa brazos de mi silla.

-Aún así, no era necesario tomar esta medida, Kingsley.-Señalo insatisfecho.-Has violado la intimidad de mi vida cotidiana.

-Pero sigues vivo.-Enfatiza aquel.-Y eso es lo importante.

-¿Y por qué ahora?-Cuestiono, hincando un dedo sobre la mesa.-Acabas de decir que el año pasado no me sometiste a protección en la "Operación Rayo".-Duplico sus palabras, esquematizando unas comillas con mis dedos.- ¿Por qué este sí? ¿Qué ha cambiado?

Kingsley suspira sonoramente.

-Verás, Harry...-Emprende de tal modo que entiendo que se aproxima un sermón.-Si te has sentido desplazado o espiado por mi parte te pido mis más sinceras disculpas, pero por una vez preferiría mantenerte al margen de esto.-Anuncia, mostrando en alto una mano autoritaria a tiempo que yo abría la boca para interrumpir.-Ya has hecho suficiente por la comunidad mágica y no quiero abusar más de tu capacidad. El Ministerio ya se está haciendo cargo de la situación, hemos diseñado un programa junto a otros líderes dirigentes de varios países, incluido el MACUSA de América, para detener a los Mortífagos de una vez por todas, o eso se espera. Así entonces tú no tienes nada que preocuparte, pese a lo que oigas y pese a lo que te pidan o digan otros departamentos estos días.- Previene con un temple muy severo.- Mereces llevar una vida normal y eso es lo que pretendo ofrecerte, no entra en mis expectativas pedirte más sacrificios y por favor te pido que lo comprendas. Es mi última palabra.

Ante esa mención, tuerzo la cabeza en total desacuerdo.

-Pero no la mía.-Me rebelo.

-Lo sé.-Coincide Kingsley sosteniéndome la mirada.-Pero ahora mismo la mía tiene más valor.

Adopto una posición cerrada mientras me toco el labio inferior con el pulgar, resentido.

-Te aferras a tu estatus para someterme.-Le inculpo.

-Eso ha sido un golpe bajo.-Comprende el Ministro, por primera vez, distante.-Además de una acusación muy grave impulsada por una rabieta sin sentido.

-¿¡Una rabieta sin sentido!?-Exclamo ofuscado, llevándome las manos a la cabeza.-¡Esta noche me han tendido una emboscada, Kingsley!-Le recuerdo a voces.-¡No sé qué pretendes al dejarme al margen cuando no podría estar más metido en el asunto! ¿¡Cómo esperas que me defienda si me ocultas que me están amenazando e incluso que el MACUSA está implicado!? ¡No es tan fácil, me acarreas un escuadrón espía y ya te das por satisfecho!

-No se consideraba que estabas bajo amenaza hasta ahora.-Sostiene el Ministro, sin variar su temple y conservando su pasividad frente a mis gritos.-Y el escuadrón de refuerzo respetó al máximo tu espacio así como tu intimidad. Para ser francos, esa supervisión se te iba a retirar mucho antes, pero recibimos un soplo acerca de que aún figurabas en los planes de los Mortífagos y decidimos adoptar medidas. Por mera precaución.

-¿Un soplo?-Me intereso, bajando la voz.-¿De quién?

-Mundungus Fletcher.

Pestañeo varias veces, atónito. Levanto con lentitud el brazo y apunto con el pulgar a algún rincón de mi espalda.

-¿Mundungus el ladrón?-Subrayo sin disimular mi incredibilidad. Kingsley ríe bajo.

-No te escandalices aún, Harry. Mundungus no es más que un vendido, una marioneta, el no se molestaría en ayudarnos. Es obvio que trabaja para alguien.

-¿Él? ¿Trabajar para alguien?

Me extraño seriamente por ello. No lo considero la clase de hombre capaz de mantenerse fijo en ninguna parte, al menos no sin llevar a cabo algún acto chapucero, reprochable o poco ético en su beneficio.

-Esta vez, entendemos que le conviene.-Supone el gobernante, decantado por esa hipótesis.-Cuando te has ganado tantísimos enemigos en ambos bandos buscas una protección, así que ahora me temo que se ve condicionado a actuar para un sujeto sin identidad. Se trata de un anónimo benefactor.-Manifiesta, rotando uno de sus anillos entorno a su dedo.-Todo lo que sabemos hasta ahora es que es un hombre sin cara y además sostiene contacto con Mortífagos, fruto de eso ha recaudado convenientemente información que ha destinado para la Fuerza de Investigación Criminal Mágica y a la Brigada. Si bien no acabamos de fiarnos de esa fuente, se trata de él quien el pasado mes nos filtró información de un posible ataque dirigido a ti.

-¿Y no tenéis pistas de quién se trata?-Indago, absorto en el historial de esa entidad anónima.

-Suposiciones solo. Nada confirmado, pero sospechamos que se trata de un antiguo galeote.-Admite, condensando al máximo los avances de la investigación.

Me quito las gafas para frotarme los ojos con las yemas de mis dedos. Es demasiada información de un día para otro y me siento atascado, infinitamente perdido y desconcertado acerca de todo. De ser objetivo tanto del Ministerio como de Mortífagos, de ser protegido tanto por Kingsley como por un ente sin cara que apela a mi favor, y sobretodo, de una situación que hasta ahora se me mantenía oculta pero que requiere tantísimo de mi.

-Entonces... ¿Lo que se espera de mi ahora es que me quede quieto y sin hacer nada mientras otros arriesgan su vida para protegerme?-Pregunto, aún cubriéndome los ojos con una mano.

-De mi, sí. De otros... Se espera que cooperes.-Responde aquel.

No alcanzo a verlo, pero estoy seguro de que Kingsley me sostiene la mirada de igual forma que lo hacía Dumbledore, cuando manteníamos largas charlas y sacábamos conclusiones acerca de cómo frenar a Voldemort. Cuando aún tenía capacidad suficiente como para que contaran conmigo sin dudarlo.

Me coloco las gafas.

-Pues bien. Quiero participar.-Demando sereno, levantando la vista con determinación.-En lo que quiera que estés trabajando para reducirlos. Quiero formar parte, quiero ayudar.

-No.

Ese golpe no me lo esperaba.

-¿¡Por qué no!?

-Ya te lo he dicho antes, Harry. Esta vez debes permanecer al margen.

-¿Otra vez con la misma cantaleta?-Exclamo enfadado.

-No te he contado todo esto para que intervengas, sino para protegerte.

-Debería dejarlo luchar, Shacklebolt.-Intercede uno de los retratos en lo alto, un señor anciano con barba blanca. Lo observo con semblante asombrado, pues suponía que estábamos solos en la reunión.-Después de todo en unas horas tendrá aquí metidos a los representantes de la Brigada instándole a que utilice al chico, y me apuesto el marco que me sostiene a que el MACUSA tampoco tardará en aparecer, exigiendo su colaboración.

-Si.-Encaja el cuadro vecino.-Lo mejor será que le explique en qué consiste el programa y así pueda inscribirse.

-Eso.-Apoya un tercer retrato de mujer.-Si no lo hubieran atacado entendería su postura, señor Ministro. Pero ahora mismo debería priorizar por el bien de la comunidad mágica.

-Cuando quiera vuestro consejo...-Murmura el Ministro, proyectándoles una mirada de indignación y enfado.-Os lo pediré.

-Qué antipático.-Valora la mujer, retirándose a un lado para desaparecer por el marco, ofendida.

El primer retrato se queda observando la fuga de su compañera mientras analiza la situación con precaución, antes de hablar.

-Señor Ministro, todos nosotros nos hemos sentado en esa silla y sabemos lo duro que es.-Confiesa algo retraído.-Sin embargo, usted es consciente de que todos quieren que el chico luche.-Hace una breve pausa antes de seguir.-Los Mortífagos están empezando a ser amenaza a escala global y, muy lamentablemente, nuestro Ministerio de Magia se haya en el punto de mira por los demás países (algo que esperaba no tener que presenciar jamás, he de decir). Ya no confían en que podamos solventar el problema solos y si quieren llevar a cabo ese programa por muy reivindicativo que sea para responder, y quieren al chico Potter en él...

Kingsley, frente a mi, levanta una mano en un ademán pacifista. Parecía no querer tener que llegar a este extremo.

-Todo eso es cierto, Harry.-Deriva con cierto recelo.-Es cierto que ahora es una amenaza mundial. Pero los planes que tienen los dignatarios para ti van más allá. -Se incorpora hacia adelante a modo confidencial.-Mientras no accedas a colaborar, te encontrarás bajo la protección de mi ala. Pero si accedes, Harry...-Su tono desciende a un susurro.-Ya no podré protegerte, ¿entiendes eso?

Asiento en una afirmación clara.

-¿Tan valiosa es mi contribución para esos dignatarios?-Pregunto extrañado.

-¿Tras el ataque que has sufrido?-Concreta él.-Desde luego. Sin duda es la gota que ha colmado el vaso.

-Habláis del ataque como si fuera el único motivo por el cual se requiere mi colaboración...

-Y lo es.-Afirma el retrato del anciano, con el cansado rostro de alguien que ha vivido infinidad de cosas a lo largo de su vida.-Muchacho, el simple hecho de que te persigan ya genera un punto de interés. Y por ahí se puede atacar.-Explica desde lo alto.-Precisamente por eso me temo que todos quieran aprovechar este hecho, primero pensábamos que te temían y por eso descartaban la posibilidad de enfrentarte... Pero hoy se ha confirmado que no es así, y en cierto modo nos beneficia porque si los Mortífagos te quieren a ti, el programa podrá llevarse a cabo casi de forma impecable y eso supondría el final de esos condenados.

-Eso no es del todo seguro.-Contradice Kingsley sin molestarse a mirarlo.-Solo sabemos que es una idea precipitada y algo descabellada, además ya tenemos a una persona que cumple la función de cebo en el plan. No tiene sentido que malgastes tu tiempo en ello, Harry.

-¿Cebo?-Me extraño ante ese sospechoso dato.

-Aún así, debería dejar que el chico lo decida, Shaklebolt.-Defiende el segundo retrato.

-Si tengo la opción de escoger participar o no, primero debo saber en qué consiste todo.-Manifiesto con el fin de que dejen de discutir e interesado con la definición de "cebo".-Necesito que me digas qué clase de programa es ese del que habláis.-Le digo a Kingsley.

-Es una locura.-Simplifica.

-Pero es uno que los mantendrá distraídos.-Adiciona el anciano de arriba.

-Y les obligará a pausar sus atentados para centrarse en ti, Potter.-Concluye el retrato de al lado.-Se salvarán muchas vidas.

-¿Queréis callaros?-Pide el Ministro actual, volteándose de forma tan precipitada que casi tumba una lampara.-Yo se lo enseñaré y que juzgue por él mismo.

Baja la mano por debajo del escritorio y abre un cajón.

-El MACUSA asegura que si hacemos esto, probablemente recibamos una respuesta inmediata de los Mortífagos.-Anuncia, tomando algo.-... Y consideran que cuánto más se dejen ver, más fácil será capturarlos.

Deja caer una carpeta pesada sobre la mesa. Leo "confidencial" en su cara frontal y observo que está sellada con un hilo mágico. Kingsley acerca su varita y deshace el cierre.

-Ábrela.-Me pide.

Me paseo dos dedos por los labios, dudoso, antes de incorporarme para abrir y curiosear ese archivador. Encuentro varios papeles seleccionados, atrapo el primer separador de hojas y deslizo rápido las páginas entre mis dedos, información del instituto Drumstrang; profesorado y alumnado, instalaciones y localización exacta. Bajo las cejas y tomo entre mis manos otro volumen de hojas, instituto de magia japonés Mahoutokoro. Tomo otra octavilla más, del colegio Ilvermorny de Magia y Hechicería, luego del instituto Castelobruxo, Escuela de Magia Uagadou... Un total de veinte informes descriptivos acerca de cada uno de los distintos colegios mágicos del mundo.

Por un momento pienso que me ha entregado una carpeta errónea. Pues la información secreta, los planos, las estrategias y toda la explicación sorprendente que esperaba encontrar quedan reducidos a un cúmulo de papeleo escolar sin importancia. Dejo de revisar los informes con la sensación de que un hecho que creía increíble resulta no serlo tanto.

-Son las fichas técnicas de la educación mágica universal.-Comento desilusionado.

-Así es.-Anuncia el Ministro, desplomándose contra el respaldo con aspecto cansado.-Ahí tienes la gran solución del MACUSA.-Dice, haciendo un gesto con la mano en dirección a los documentos.

-¿Ésto es la solución?-Cuestiono perdido.

-Ni yo lo se.-Reconoce, casi compartiendo mi reacción.

-Vamos, enséñele lo otro.-Retoma el anciano desde su lienzo, incapaz de contenerse, y con eso yo me abrazo a la posibilidad de una información más sólida e interesante.

-McLaid...-Dice el moreno a modo de advertencia, mirando de soslayo al difunto ministro retratado.

-Vale, vale. Callaré...-Cede aquel a modo de rendición.

Encima de todo el papeleo que hay sobre la mesa, Kingsley instala una edición del Profeta muy antigua pero que reconozco. Cédric Diggory, Fleur Delacour, Victor Krum y yo figuramos en la portada, a mis catorce años de edad. El titular de la noticia; "Inicio del Torneo de los Tres Magos y sus campeones".

-Quieren iniciar unos nuevos juegos.-Dice finalmente, revelándome el porqué tiene bajo su poder toda la información que me ha mostrado.-Claro es que hay algunas diferencias. Esta vez no se reduce la inscripción únicamente a tres colegios, como puedes ver, ahora se trata de veinte.

Callo durante unos segundos, con las ideas revueltas en mi cabeza.

-Per...¿Pero eso qué quiere decir? ¿Qué tiene que ver los Mortífagos con todo esto?

-Mucho, según ellos.-Asegura Kingsley, sin mucho ímpetu.- Tu participación en los juegos de hace seis años ocasionó la aparición de Voldemort y los primeros Mortífagos escondidos. Creen que con el mismo método podría ocasionar el mismo efecto.

-Sí, pero...-Tomo el periódico y miro el rostro de Cédric.-Dudo que encontréis el mismo "efecto"...

-Yo también opino igual. Una total pérdida de tiempo.

-Quiero decir, esto no les interesará en absoluto, además no creo que vuelvan a caer en la misma piedra que hace seis años...-Opino muy pesimista y decepcionado por la gran solución que proponen.-Tampoco entiendo qué papel juego yo en todo esto.

-Se espera de ti que, otra vez, seas uno de los campeones que represente la escuela Hogwarts.-Concluye el Ministro.

Me mantengo en silencio con cara de perpetuo asombro, mi mirada vuela del retrato a Kingsley y de Kingsley al retrato, a la espera que alguno me devuelva a la realidad.

-Estás de broma.-Murmuro finalmente, parándome en Kingsley.

-Desgraciadamente, no.-Responde él, sin apartarme el ojo.

Tuerzo la boca a modo de censura y trato de permanecer sereno. Ahora entiendo el interés de Kingsley por mantenerme al margen.

-N-No estoy licenciado.-Balbuceo, con las cejas altas.-Abandoné mis estudios y no concluí el último curso...

-Ningún alumno en curso puede presentarse como candidato.-Aclara McLaid, el cual ha descendido a otro cuadro más cercano.-Quedan descartados totalmente, tan solo los diplomados participarán en el Torneo Mundial de la Magia.

-Si accedes procederán a la falsificación de tu título, Harry.-Se adelanta Kingsley con sumo pesar.-No creas que eso les será inconveniente, ya me gustaría a mi...

-Y no estarás solo.-Continúa el anciano desde el cuadro.- Cada escuela será representada por un grupo que estará integrado por un alumno de carrera concluida y un miembro del profesorado, es un modo que garantiza la seguridad del equipo además de la absoluta demostración del poder que puede ofrecer cada escuela.

-¿¡Un...un profesor!?-Titubeo. Mi desconcierto aumenta por momentos.-¿Y quién me acompañaría al torneo?¿la profesora Mcgonagall?

Parece que hemos desembocado en un repentino aprieto, la forma en la que el Ministro se aclara la garganta me hace entender que va a precisar de toda su diplomacia para explicarme lo que viene a continuación.

-Harry todo esto es una pantomima.-Explica en un arranque de sinceridad.-Nada de esto tiene como función entretener a la gente (que supongo que igualmente lo hará), la idea es atraer a los Mortífagos hacia este evento y alejarlo de los mundiales de Quidditch donde acudirán millones y millones de magos y brujas de todo el mundo...-Explica, priorizando los intereses de la comunidad mágica.-De momento es un asunto totalmente confidencial pero se llevará a cabo porque la otra persona que representa a Hogwarts participará, no se si a la fuerza o por voluntad, pero lo hará. Y entendemos de antemano que los Mortífagos se verán obligados a responder porque sabemos con certeza que la están buscando.

Poco a poco me hundo en el respaldo. Conforme Kingsley me explica, mi mente trabaja ciclada, comprendiendo hechos que hasta ahora no veía.

 _Atentados en La Hilandera..._

-Pero tu participación no viene vinculada a la suya. De ti depende escoger...

Me asalta a la memoria el extraño personaje que conocí en la cola del Blackhole y recuerdo sus palabras.

 _Lo último que se de ella es que tiene... Bueno, tiene muchos problema._

-Yo te sugiero que no lo hagas, Harry.-Implora el moreno, con esa faceta paternal que suele emplear conmigo.-En cambio los dignatarios te sugerirán que te vuelques por completo. Porque para los Mortífagos tener bajo el punto de mira a una traidora de guerra es tentador, pero si a eso le sumamos el gran héroe que finalizó con Voldemort pues eso supondrá un manjar difícil de rechazar. Una combinación muy tentadora, eliminar a dos pájaros de un tiro.

Bajo la mirada hacia mi maletín, imaginando que mis ojos atraviesan el cuero para llegar hasta una biografía escrita.

-Harry... Se trata de Severa Snape.-Concluye Kingsley, en una exhalación definitiva.

Esto es malo. Muy pero que muy malo. Me llevo las manos a la cara y me cubro con ellas, comprendo ahora que he ido siguiendo un hilo del caos durante todo el tiempo, totalmente inconsciente, para acabar desembocando en un absoluto desastre.

-Y si bien hace dos años ya no es profesora en Hogwarts...-Prosigue el Ministro, seguro de que sigo escuchándolo.-... Sospecho que eso no supondrá más problemas que el hecho de falsificar tu licencia. No vamos a entrevistar o considerar a ningún otro profesor, la decisión es definitiva.-Asegura en un tono desalentador.-En cambio contigo eso es distinto.

-¿Acaso no se me consideró desde el inicio a mi como el otro miembro integrante del equipo?-Pregunto de repente, descubriéndome el rostro y con la voz rasposa, casi atorada.

-Lo cierto es que no.-Reconoce aquel.- Hay otros candidatos, varios de ellos compañeros tuyos de la casa Slytherin. Recomendados por...-Se detiene en esa parte.

-Snape.-Complemento sin resentirme por ello.-Ella no me consideró para esa vacante en ningún momento, ¿no es así?

-No podría estar más en contra con la decisión.

Un cuadro, el más grande, que hasta ahora permanecía desocupado en lo alto de la sala es repentinamente invadido por un curioso personaje con la indumentaria clásica de un noble de antiguo linaje. Por su agitada respiración y cara de fatiga deduzco que ha venido corriendo.

-¡Kingsley!-Dice apurado. Al verme también en la estancia transforma su porte por otro más erguido.-Señor Ministro.-Se corrige.-Se trata del Presidente de magia. Viene con varios miembros del congreso americano de camino a Londres. Solicita una convocatoria urgente...

-Ya veo...-Asume el Ministro mientras frota con lentitud su ceja derecha.-Harry deberías retirarte cuanto antes. No es conveniente que estés aquí, al menos por ahora.

Me dirijo a Kingsley con cara de incomprensión.

-¿Se trata del Presidente americano de magia?

-Sí.

-¿Y por qué viene de imprevisto?-Curioseo.

-Por nada en especial, Harry. No te preocupes.

Es evidente que miente. No me atrevo a preguntar, quizás sonaría demasiado egocéntrico por mi parte, pero tengo la ligera sospecha de que este extraño llamamiento es consecuencia del ataque en el que me he visto involucrado. El retrato de McLaid ya lo ha afirmado antes, tarde o temprano el MACUSA hará acto de presencia solicitando mi colaboración, aunque tenía la ligera creencia de que sería un poco más tarde.

Kingsley toma una hoja para anotar algo con perentoriedad.

-Harry, será mejor que no te acerques al Ministerio en los próximos diez días.-Recomienda, plegando la hoja por su mitad.-Al menos no con este caos reinando, te avisaré pronto para un llamamiento. Mientras te sugiero que medites muy fríamente lo de participar en el torneo.

El impreso, ahora en forma de avión, sale volando por una rendija en forma de buzón que hay instalada en la puerta.

-Un escuadrón te escoltará hasta que llegues a casa.

-Olvídalo.-Deniego de inmediato.

-Ya está decidido.-Retoma, firme e indiscutible.-Te acompañarán de lejos o de cerca, pero te acompañarán.

Me levanto con fastidio de la silla y tomo mi maletín del suelo.

-Pues entonces procura que sea de lejos y no los vea.-Exijo.

* * *

Camino por las calles en silencio en dirección a la antigua casa Black, ahora, mi hogar. No dispongo de reloj pero deduzco que deberán ser las siete de la mañana por el tráfico y la altura del sol, y pese a que podría tomar un bus que me dejara de forma más directa en el 12 de Grimmauld Place, decido no hacerlo por motivos obvios. Así pues me tomo la tranquilidad de andar por las calles, pues nada me enfurecería más que subir a un bus lleno de aurores encañonándome con sus pupilas. Al menos el andar me garantiza una distancia, además que les obligo también a andar conmigo, un paseo nada menos que de hora y media de camino.

Sonrío ante esa idea.

Giro la cabeza y busco a algún seguidor sin éxito, Kingsley se ha molestado en hacer caso a mi última petición porque no percibo a ningún personaje interesado en seguir mi ruta. Incluso podría haberse reservado esa advertencia, estoy seguro que de no haberme rebelado que me seguirían hasta mi casa no lo hubiera ni imaginado... Aunque supongo que lo ha hecho por el sentimiento de culpa de no revelarme nada hasta ahora.

Al cruzar una calle me topo con un cibercafé que hace esquina y, guiado por el hambre, entro sin meditarlo dos veces. Salgo a los dos minutos con un bollo rebosante de crema cacao que me llevo a la boca prácticamente arrojándomelo hacia adentro, después de todo con el estómago lleno se alcanza una perspectiva infinitamente más precisa y objetiva de las cosas y eso es lo que necesito ahora.

Enfilo por una calle larga llena de tiendas que empiezan a abrir, consumo mi pequeño tentempié a grandes bocados a riesgo de tragarme también la servilleta. Complacido ahora, tomo la dirección de un parque para atajar el camino y mientras, medito. Participar o no participar... Esa es la cuestión. Adivino que la noticia del torneo se publicará dentro de poco por todo el mundo y por supuesto llegará a oídos de hasta el último mortífago que aún quede en libertad, así pues si participo quizás pueda mejorar mi reputación frente a ojos del mundo mágico e incluso del exterior, mientras que si no lo hago garantizo mi seguridad a riesgo de sacrificar una posible futura gloria que devolviera a mi nombre la dignidad que tanto he ansiado recuperar...

Claro que también puede parecer otra cosa. Si me niego el mensaje que doy es de cobarde, pero si me involucro puede parecer que estoy buscando ser el centro de la atención. Algo de lo que, no albergo duda, mi futura compañera de torneo no tardará en echarme en cara.

Por supuesto, la decisión no es fácil.

Me doy cuenta de que mientras reflexionaba he cruzado el parque que atajaba el camino a mi casa sin darme cuenta. Veo mi portal a lo lejos, siguiendo la calle estrecha. Mientras saco las llaves me convenzo seriamente en consultar todo esto con mis amigos... Si es que después de lo de esta noche están bien, claro. Me dispongo a abrir la puerta de mi casa, acercando las llaves a la cerradura, cuando veo que ya estaba abierta.

Me muerdo el labio inferior... Esto sin duda no puede significar nada bueno. Empujo la puerta con lentitud y observo perplejo el pasillo, los cuadros están tumbados en el suelo, algunos atravesados por alguna maldición, la bombilla de la lampara que ilumina el corredor centellea como una luciérnaga moribunda.

Aquí ha entrado alguien a saquear.

-¡Kreacher!-Grito, buscando al elfo entre el caos.-¡Kreacher! ¿¡Kreacher, dónde estás!?

Bordeo un mueble tirado en el pasillo, el cuadro de la dama Black se encuentra desgarrado pero, primera vez, deshabitado. Camino entre los escombros, mis zapatos hacen crujir la porcelana de los fragmentos que quedan del antiguo y costoso jarrón que decoraba la estancia.

Llego a la sala comedor tropezándome con varios objetos, sin hallar rastro de mi elfo doméstico. Sigo mi búsqueda y me adelanto a la cocina, el panorama es devastador, la mesa está tumbada sin dos de sus patas, la vajilla se encuentra toda destruida, varios cajones salidos o arrancados de su respectivo mobiliario, también destrozado, y los objetos que éstos guardaban siembran todo el suelo.

-El amo Potter no perdonará a Kreacher... No, Kreacher debe auto castigarse... Pese a las prohibiciones del amo, Kreacher debe pagar por sus actos.-Murmura una voz bajo el estante de la cocina.

Me abalanzo sobre el fregadero, retiro la cortina y ahí descubro a Kreacher. El elfo está encogido, temblando y se abraza a si mismo. Murmura cosas ininteligibles mientras balancea su cuerpo hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Kreacher?-Pregunto asustado, con el corazón acelerado respiro un poco más aliviado. Pues pese a todo, parece no estar malherido.

-Vinieron, amo Potter... Vinieron pero Kreacher se escondió. Y la pobre ama tuvo que huir de su cuadro... Ay, ¿Qué diría el amo Regulus si llegara a enterarse?... Pobre ama Black... Cobarde, ¡Cobarde e inútil Kreacher! Kreacher debe castigarse a si mismo, amo Potter...

-Kreacher.-Interrumpo con suavidad.-¿Quién ha venido? ¿Quién ha hecho esto?

Kreacher detiene su movimiento y, muy lentamente, me devuelve la mirada. Una llena de terror.

-Son ellos... Los Mortífagos han venido.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora.**

 **Antes que nada tomo oportunidad para presentar mis respetos a las víctimas de México. Soy consciente que un gran número de personas que leen el fic son de allí, espero que vosotros, vuestros amigos y familiares estén bien. Muy trágico lo que sucedió, inimaginable.**

 **Igual lamento muchísimo lo de Puerto Rico, otro desastre que se robó vidas, no dejan de haber desgracias en el mundo...**

 **Referente al fic;**

 **Me encanta leer reviews tan elaborados y detallistas, especial agradecimientos a los que se animan y me explican sus teorías o sus opiniones. Estoy realmente sorprendida por lo observadores que sois algunos, realmente estoy contenta de teneros por aquí investigando qué sucederá. Os animo a que sigáis dejandome vuestros criterios, y a los que aún no lo hacéis os aliento también a dejarme una valoración a través de un comentario. No solo los apreciaré infinitamente, sino que ese detalle estimulará a que el fic sea más visitado. Para qué engañaros, es algo que me interesa.**

 **Y bueno, considero éste como un capítulo algo explicativo, pues ya sabemos qué era lo que traía de cabeza a los máximos dirigentes del Ministerio Británico. Decir que pienso ser totalmente fiel a la narralogía de JK Rowling, y con esto confesar que siempre he querido conducir esta trama a eso, al torneo. No temáis, me voy a desviarme del tema principal que es el avance en una relación demasiado complicada.**

 **Ya he hecho una estructura de la historia y, como mucho, debería tomarme no más de veinticinco capítulos. Esto es orientativo pero voy a intentar mantener esa cifra porque las historias demasiado largas pueden acabar siendo algo pesadas (en mi opinión).**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente que, para los amantes de Snape femenina, promete.**

 **Saludos a todos.**


	4. Todo lo que empieza mal, acaba peor

_Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a JK Rowling_

 **Todo lo que empieza mal, acaba peor**

-No me han robado nada.-Reitero por enésima vez con la voz cansada.

El auror de nombre Paul Thorton se pasea los dedos por su robusto mentón, analizando meticulosamente mi declaración mientras sus compañeros se pasean por toda la casa, examinando todos los rincones, objetos y destrozos ocasionados por el allanamiento de morada.

-¿Ya ha hecho el recuento de todo?-Pregunta adelantándose unos pasos hacia la sala de estar. Ahí siguen acumulados mis objetos revueltos entre la completa destrucción de mi mobiliario, paredes rasgadas y el piano caído.-Tiene muchas piezas de valor en esta residencia.-Observa atento. Se gira a mi y me confronta.- Qué pena preguntarle esto, señor Potter. ¿Pero poseía usted algún objeto de... dudosa legalidad?, ya sabe... Relacionado a las artes oscuras.

Resoplo sonoramente a la par que entorno los ojos.

¿Éste qué se cree? ¿que soy Lucius Malfoy?

-No.-Respondo brusco.

-Entiendo. Comprenda, tenía que preguntar.-Se excusa sin realmente sentirse cohibido por su indiscreción.

Lo veo sacar de uno de sus bolsillos una varita de madera clara, va bordeando los muebles caídos y se dirige hacia la mesa tumbada sobre el sofá estropeado.

-¡Reparo!-Conjura.

La mesa y los sofás hacen un retroceso en el tiempo, la tela rasgada del tapiz se ovilla de nuevo, la pata perdida acude de forma rápida e impecable hacia su mesa, estabilizando el soporte, y la lamparilla volcada se planta erguida a un lado de la chimenea.

-Siéntese, por favor.-Ofrece, señalándome un sofá mientras él toma asiento en el otro. Una vez obedezco, aquel continúa.- No se preocupe por esta intromisión, en cuanto mis hombres terminen de rastrear el segundo piso nos iremos. Y respecto al reparo de daños, usted está afiliado a la aseguradora Protección de Casas Mágicas, P.C.M, en el Ministerio, ¿no?

-Así es.

-Perfecto. Entonces no tiene que preocuparse de nada, esta tarde le mandaremos a un representante contable que analice los daños y se encargue de repararlos bajo ningún coste. Esta clase de ataques entra por completo en la cobertura del seguro... Luego, su elfo doméstico.

-Kreacher.-Retoco interrumpiéndole.

-Sí, eso... Kreacher.-Se rectifica Thorton con un carraspeo.-Lo hemos derivado a hasta que pueda testificar sin problemas acerca de los atacantes. Deberá permanecer sin él durante un par de semanas, hasta la fecha le facilitaremos otra elfina de nombre Neorga, ella se encargará de las cuestiones de la casa durante la ausencia de su elfo.

-Entiendo... Gracias.

-Según el informe y las declaraciones de su elf.. Kreacher, el asalto a su residencia ha sido sobre las cinco del mediodía.-Thorton saca un trozo de pergamino y una pluma hechizada. Una sacudida de varita por su parte bastan para que el pergamino se despliegue en el aire y la pluma comience a rasgar en su superficie relatando un informe escrito.-Señor Potter, necesito que responda a unas preguntas antes de dejarlo tranquilo. ¿Dónde estaba entre las cuatro y las cinco de la tarde de ayer?

-En el Pico y Copa.-Respondo enseguida, observando como la pluma anota mi respuesta.-Me reuní con unos amigos allí y pasamos la tarde.

-Y la noche.-Supone aquel.

-No, la noche la pasamos en... En el Blackhole, tuvimos un pase especial y...

-¿Un pase especial?-Indaga Thorton, sugestionado por ese dato.

-Sí. Mi amigo Seamus los obtuvo en una apuesta y ya sabe, fuimos. No imaginábamos que la noche terminaría de este modo.

-Por supuesto.-Argumenta aquel, echando un rápido vistazo a la pluma.-Fue ahí donde sufrió el siguiente ataque.

-Sí.

-Fue raptado.-Detalla.

-Y luego atacado, pero la Brigada acudió a mi auxilio.

-Sí, estamos al tanto de la rápida intervención de la Brigada.-Reconoce aquel con un tono amargo en su voz.

Al parecer, las discrepancias entre la Brigada de la Aplicación Mágica no solo son con las Fuerzas de Investigación Criminal, sino también con la Guardia Auror.

-Y en el momento del ataque... ¿Pudo descifrar las intenciones del enemigo?-Escudriña él, inclinándose al frente.-Intentaron... ¿Matarle? ¿robarle?

-Creo que su intención era capturarme.-Recuerdo, pues en ningún momento escuché la mención Avada Kedabra durante la persecución.

-Entiendo.-Dice, re acomodándose en el sofá.-¿Puede hacerme una descripción de los objetos que llevaba consigo? incluida su ropa, por favor.

-Pues verá, la ropa es esta misma.- Me miro de arriba a abajo con las palmas alzadas.-Y respecto a lo que llevaba... Se lo puedo enseñar.-Propongo.

-Por favor.

Traigo mi maletín y lo vuelco sobre la mesa. Todos los objetos y papeles caen formando un montículo desordenado de cosas. Thorton los selecciona por grupos y los va mencionando en voz alta.

-Un monedero, un libro, una capa de viaje, documentación, carpetas de la oficina, unas tarjetas y el diario El Profeta.

La pluma escribe todo sobre el pergamino y yo decido obviar que considere mi capa de invisibilidad como una capa de viaje. Dudo mucho que figure como objeto oscuro pero ya que ha pasado el reconocimiento prefiero esquivar la posibilidad de estar cometiendo fraude.

Para mi suerte, Thorton se interesa más por el monedero de piel de Moke.

-¿Me permite?-Pregunta. Yo bajo con la cabeza en afirmación.

Tira del hilo y el pequeño saquito se abre por el boquete, al voltearlo salen despedidos todos mis pequeños tesoros sobre la mesa. El auror los separa con la mano y empieza a examinarlos. Lo primero que toma es la snitch dorada, aquella que Dumbledore me heredó en su testamento.

-¿Es buscador?-Pregunta interesado.

-Lo era. En la escuela.

Deposita la snitch sobre la mesa y se inclina más para ojear el resto de objetos. Atrapa el espejo roto de Sirius con cuidado y lo revisa sin hacer comentarios, lo mismo sucede con el mapa del merodeador. El resto tampoco suscita interés, algunos galeones y la carta de mi madre a Sirius.

-¿Por qué está rota?-Dice, levantando la carta.

Sacudo los parpados y levanto las cejas.

-Se fracturó y extravié ese pedazo.

Hmm...-La voltea y la observa.-Así que Bathilda Bagshot tomaba el café con su madre.-Supone leyendo los últimos párrafos.

Este tío es un entrometido...

-Sí.-Respondo sin disimular mi enfado.

-Y le reveló algo de Albus Dumbledore.-Analiza absorto en la última palabra de la carta.

-Supongo.-Digo reservado, dispuesto a no facilitarle detalles personales. Aquel se percata de mi postura defensiva.

-¿Y quienes son Vera, Gus y Mckinnon?-Insiste una vez más.

-Amigos de mi madre.

-¿También tomaban el café con Bathilda?

-Francamente, ni lo sé ni me importa.

-Entiendo...-Cede al fin, tras su análisis devuelve la carta sobre la mesa.-¿Esto es todo?

-Sí, nada más. No se moleste.-Pido, al verlo con la intención de guardar una por una las cosas al saco.-Ya lo haré más tarde.

Aquel me inclina la cabeza en consideración. Deja la bolsita de piel sobre la mesa, se levanta y toma su capa para echársela sobre los hombros. Chasquea los dedos en llamamiento a su pergamino y pluma, los cuales anotan los últimos objetos antes de guardarse al interior de su bolsillo.

-Será necesario que haga un recuento meticuloso antes de que llegue la aseguradora, por si hay que denunciar.-Explica dirigiéndose a la salida. Sus hombres empiezan a descender por la escalera del pasillo y uno a uno salen al exterior.-Tomaremos declaración de sus amigos. Haremos un informe acerca de los dos ataques que ha sufrido hoy, señor Potter, y le prometo que hallaremos a los culpables.-Promete Thorton bajo el umbral del portal, sereno.

-Bien. Gracias.-Correspondo con sinceridad, estrechándole una mano firme.

Aquel baja los primeros peldaños de la entrada antes de volver a detenerse.

-Ah, y... Una última cosa.-Recuerda.-Le imploramos que durante estas semanas no salga de casa.

* * *

Me despierto bajo un manto de oscuridad. La luz de las farolas que irradian en la calle se cuela por los ventanales de mi habitación, creando espectros de luz naranja que se extienden hasta el pie de mi cama.

Al incorporarme descubro, sobre la mesita, un plato de sopa fría y un cuenco de verduras con trozos de carne. Les acompaña una copa de vino aguado, supongo que unos cubos de hielo intentaron mantener fría la bebida por algún tiempo. Esa tal Neorga me debió preparar la comida de la tarde...

Observo el reloj de pared de mi cámara, las ocho de la tarde. He dormido once horas. Me presiono los dedos sobre mis ojos... Por un momento me imagino que todo ha sido un sueño intenso, sin embargo el desorden que aún habita en mi cuarto me devuelve a la realidad y entiendo que sí, esta mañana realmente he sufrido un asalto y un allanamiento.

Con un gruñido de indignación, me inclino sobre la mesita para tomar mis gafas y mi varita, la agito y enciendo las lámparas. A no ser que la elfina que ahora sirve en mi casa haya atendido a la aseguradora, se sobreentiende que yo no he podido, me va a tocar a mi arreglar y ordenar todo. Me basta hacer un recorrido hacia el pasillo, el desastre sigue reinando mi hogar.

Me visto y decido ponerme manos a la obra, comienzo conjurando el hechizo reparo a diestro y siniestro por todas las partes de la casa, empiezo por mi habitación y termino en el salón. Termino a la hora y observo el resultado complacido, si bien quedan algunos pocos objetos por restaurar la gran mayoría de mis cosas vuelven a estar en perfectas condiciones. Parece ser que por una vez no le voy a dar motivos a Hermione para que cuestione mi desorganización. Cansado pero orgulloso de mi trabajo, y con la casa en mejores condiciones ahora, me arrojo sobre el sofá al más puro estilo del holgazán. Mi estómago ruge exigiendo alimentos.

-Neorga, ¿puedes bajar por favor?-Llamo sin variar mi postura de tumbado. No quería molestarla en su primer día, pero me siento tan reventado que ponerme a cocinar ahora mismo me resulta inviable.

La elfina aparece desde las escaleras, llega al salón y se presenta frente a mi con una inclinación tan excesiva que alcanza a tocar el suelo con la punta de su larga y puntiaguda nariz.

-¿Qué se le ofrece, amo Potter?

-¿Podrías por favor calentarme la comida que has servido en mi cuarto?

-Por favor, si el amo me lo permite puedo prepararle un plato nuevo.-Razona, como si ofrecer un plato enfriado fuera un delito de máxima pena.

-No, no será necesario.-Declino con una sonrisa agotada.-El de arriba tenía buena pinta. Pero una nueva copa de vino frío no te la negaré.

-Como el amo ordene.-Acata la elfina.

Al minuto me encuentro servido, la sopa caliente tiene buenísima pinta y el cuenco de verduras desprende un olor de maravilla. Tomo los cubiertos y ataco el primer plato.

-Amo Potter, como usted estaba dormido me he tomado la libertad de aplazar la hora de visita de su aseguradora. Probablemente lleguen pronto, aún así falta hacer la compra. Apenas tiene alimentos para que le cocine.-Explica sin dejar de mirar sus largos pies descalzos.

-Claro, gracias.-Digo entre sorbo y sorbo.

-Le he elaborado una lista, si usted la aprueba puedo ir rápido al mercado del callejón.-Formula, enseñándome un trozo de pergamino largo con una letra fea e irregular.

Paso de descifrar lo que pone.

-No cal, me fío de ti.

-Bien, entonces partiré ahora a por suministros. Prometo no tardar.

-Tómate tu tiempo.

-Entendido, señor. Por cierto, le he dejado su correspondencia en la mesa de la cocina.

Neorga hace una última reverencia antes de desaparecerse. Es una buena sirvienta, cocina igual de bien que Kreatcher pero aún así prefiero las atenciones del elfo de la casa Black. Tomo los platos vacíos y los llevo al fregadero,luego cojo las cartas que la elfina ha depositado en la mesa de la cocina. Una es de Ron, otra de Hermione y otra de Seamus. Las leo de vuelta al salón. Todos muestran preocupación, Ron y Hermione prometen visitarme mañana por la mañana cuando las cosas se calmen, Neville y Luna también asistirán. La noticia me reconforta, después de todo he sido literalmente confinado en mi propia casa a la espera de que el ministro me levante este inesperado estado de cuarentena.

-Al menos no me volveré loco de soledad.-Me alegro, guardando los sobres en un cajón.

Quizás hasta me siente bien desconectar de todo, claro que aquí tampoco tengo muchas actividades con las cuales matar el tiempo. ¿Qué puedo hacer en estos días? ¿matar plagas?¿hacer crucigramas?¿leer corazón de bruja?

Leer.

Oriento mis ojos hacia la mesa y entre todos los objetos que llevaba en mi maletín me concreto en un libro. En seguida pienso; ¿por qué no?, después de todo no tengo sueño y hasta que el asegurador no llegue no tengo nada que hacer.

Tomo la biografía y abro las primeras páginas.

 _Lo que mal empieza, mal acaba. Vida temprana de Severa Snape Prince_

 _Nacida y criada en el barrio muggle de La Hilandera, Severa Snape Prince vivió una infancia dura en una casa adosada bajo los cuidados de dos padres negligentes; Elieen Prince, bruja de sangre pura y Tobias Snape, un muggle con problemas de alcohol e inclinado al maltrato. Según constan las fuentes, Tobias no aprobaría la magia y por ende la relación con su mujer e hija era abusiva._

 _Quizás fueron estos factores los que llevaron a Severa a adoptar una postura delictiva como el uso de sus poderes para dañar a otros niños muggles. El Ministerio se vio obligado a internar a la niña en el reformatorio mágico para menores en un total de dos veces, a sus siete años de edad. En dicho correccional situado en el epicentro de Londres, se trata a los menores problemáticos con fines de educación tanto mágica como disciplinariamente. Probablemente aprendió el arte de las pociones en esos periodos de detención, una actividad frecuente que se practica en los internos._

Dejo de leer por un momento.

Esta información explicaría cómo se convirtió en una gran pocionista o porqué desarrolló maleficios oscuros desde tan joven, sí, pero creo que es una averiguación demasiado fuerte y personal. Me parece moralmente indigno que se relate de este modo, con tanta facilidad. Recuerdo las clases de oclumancia y cómo me avergoncé al verme testigo de una de esas escenas de maltrato con su padre.

Me asalta una agria sensación de inconformidad, incluso molesta, como si al leer esto estuviera haciendo algo sucio. Tomo aire y continúo la lectura.

 _Albus Dumbledore, quien por entonces era director y responsable de frecuentar a estos casos excepcionales de niños problemáticos, visitó a Snape durante la estancia que la chica pasó en el reformatorio. A la semana, Dumbledore admitía a la niña en el programa estudiantil de Hogwarts integrándola en el primer año pese a tener cuatro años menos que el resto de sus compañeros. Según los informes, el antiguo director apeló a su rápido integro en la sociedad y en la doctrina de la magia, clasificándola como caso excepcional. Allí cursó sus años como una alumna ejemplar, algo problemática, pero más moderada debido a Lily Evans, madre de Harry Potter y ya amiga y conocida de la supuesta mortífaga desde antes de integrar en el colegio de magia quien pese a ser seleccionada para la casa Gryffindor no abandonó su amistad con Snape, de la casa Slytherin._

A un lado del texto hay una fotografía móvil con dos chicas jóvenes. Una chica alta de cabello rojo y ojos verdes muestra una sonrisa atrayente, la otra, pálida, delgada y considerablemente más bajita que la otra, sonríe de forma muy leve y cubre parcialmente su cara con un cabello negro. Bajo la imagen, un pie de foto que dice; Lily Evans y Severa Snape en cuarto año.

A medida que observo sus diferencias entiendo quién era la pacífica y quién la conflictiva, lo que ignoraba era que mi madre era cuatro años mayor algo que en esta foto es evidente, pues ella tendrá unos catorce años y Snape diez. Probablemente por eso se ganó la enemistad de mi padre, en Gryffindor jamás se ha adelantado a ningún alumno en curso hasta la fecha ni siquiera a Hermione.

 _Al poco tiempo, Albus Dumbledore se convertiría en su tutor legal debido al repentino fallecimiento de Elieen Prince, en el hospital de St Mungo. Se ignora qué fue de Tobias Snape, de este modo Dumbledore preparó a la niña para que al salir de la escuela acudiera al Lord Tenebroso y se uniera a sus filas como espía doble. Si se llevó a cabo ese plan es algo que a día de hoy sigue siendo un misterio, pues el odio a su padre muggle más la repentina ruptura de amistad con Lily Evans, nacida de muggles, evidencian una conducta sospechosa muy propia de un auténtico mortífago._

 _Actualmente Elieen Prince descansa en el cementerio de Cookeworth._

Mi lectura se ve interrumpida cuando escucho que llaman a la puerta, la dama Black despliega sus cortinas y una oleada de gritos llega hasta el comedor.

-Ese va a ser el asegurador.-Comprendo, cierro el libro, lo dejo a un lado, me levanto del sofá y camino hacia el vestíbulo.

-¡Monstruos!¡Mutantes mestizos! ¡Estirpe contaminada, largo de esta casa!

-Ya voy.-Anuncio por encima de los berridos, avergonzado porque tendré que dar explicaciones del escándalo al contable que viene en representación de mi seguro.

Llego a la entrada, tomo el picaporte y abro.

-Gracias por venir. Disculpe los grit...

Pierdo el habla tan pronto encaro una insólita situación. Pues ningún contable se asoma al otro lado del umbral, en su lugar una hay presencia vestida de negro que me da la espalda, cubre su estrecha figura bajo una capa oscura que toca el suelo, descarto la posibilidad de que se trate de un dementor en cuanto localizo un cabello azabache que vuela levemente al compás del viento.

Voltea sobre su propio eje y acomoda su rostro a mi dirección.

-Potter.-Aborda secamente.

Me quedo estupefacto ante su presencia. Intuyo que ese es su mejor intento de saludo, sin embargo soy incapaz de devolvérselo. Es como si mis cuerdas vocales sufrieran un atasco que me incapacitan para emitir cualquier sonido. No entiendo qué está pasando, y la sola escena me parece imposible de asumir, como si la lectura de su biografía la hubiera invocado. Yo y la profesora Snape en el portal mientras los gritos de la encantadora madre de Sirius reinan en toda la calle.

Estoy seguro que mi expresión delata a la perfección mi perpleja frustración. Y a ella tampoco parece haberle gustado el panorama, lo deduzco al verla chasquear la lengua con desaprobación.

-Por supuesto, sin modales. Arrogante y ordinario como siempre eh, Potter.-Estima irritada, sube el escalón, me aparta a un lado y se cuela al interior de la casa.

Aún aturdido, giro la cabeza con la lentitud digna a un caracol con mis ojos anclados sobre su espalda. La veo seguir el pasillo tomando la dirección del salón principal.

-¡Sucios traidores a la sangre pura de la noble casa de los Black! ¡Putrefactos! ¡Indignos!

Sin detener su paso, Snape apunta su varita en dirección al retrato de Walburga y las cortinas se cierran precipitadamente, sumergiendo el pasillo en la quietud del silencio. Tras eso, y sin esperarme, accede a la sala frontal para desaparecer de mi vista.

-¿¡Pero qué...!?-Murmuro.

Aparco la vista en el suelo. Necesito unos segundos para pensar.

No es mi punto fuerte pero trato de no desistir. No obstante, por más que lo intente no doy con una respuesta contundente que responda a la duda que ahora encabeza al otro resto de infinitas cuestiones que me han asaltado durante el día de hoy;

¿Qué demonios hace Severa Snape en mi salón?

El sonido de sus tacones a lo lejos se entrometen en mi línea de razonamiento. Trago saliva y en la oscuridad de la entrada, me hago otra pregunta... ¿A qué ha venido?

Una parte de mi, la más lógica, me sugiere la respuesta más sencilla; ve y pregúntaselo. Pero por algún motivo, la más insensata se niega a abandonar el porche y la inmunidad que éste me ofrece. Aquí. Petrificado.

Mientras mi profesora desaparecida irrumpe así en mi casa.

 _Plantado como un imbécil._

Sacudo la cabeza para espabilarme. Ese pensamiento es el que logra hacerme salir de mi estupor, después de todo esta es mi propiedad, así que cierro la puerta de un impulso y empiezo correr por el pasillo.

Llego hasta el marco de la puerta y la encuentro enseguida, admirando las cortinas de los grandes ventanales.

-Curiosa decoración.-Opina, dejando caer su mano para acariciar el terciopelo beige.-Muy... Black en esencia.-Presume.

Emprende su paseo de forma libertina en dirección a la chimenea cercana al grupo de sofás donde yo, apenas minutos antes, leía embelesado su biografía. Biografía que aún permanece sobre el sofá, a un metro de ella y a la vista de todos.

Me saltan todas las alarmas.

-¿Hace mucho que se hospeda aquí?-Pregunta situándose de cara al fuego, sin percatarse del libro.

Reacciono sacudiendo la cabeza y aprovecho su distracción, tomo cojín del sofá más cercano y lo arrojo certeramente sobre la biografía.

-Me instalé el verano del año pasado.-Digo, abriendo la boca por primera vez.

-Ya veo.-Observa, dando un giro. Me pasa por el lado y se dirige al otro extremo del recibidor, sus tacones adquieren un sonido menguado conforme camina por la alfombra. -Me ha dicho un pajarito que ha sufrido usted un asalto hoy.-Emprende ella, acercándose al piano y tocando tres de sus teclas.

-Pues ese pajarito tiene que aprender a contar... Porque han sido dos.-Corrijo conforme me rasco la coronilla, incómodo.

-¿Dos?-Objeta, abandonando el piano para dirigirse a un nuevo punto de interés, la vitrina.

-Sí. Dos.-Afirmo.

-Dos ataques en un mismo día.-Asume ella, abriendo la cristalera y curioseando los objetos de valor que allí guardo.

-Un asalto y un allanamiento.-Preciso.

Permanezco quieto frente a esta meticulosa e inesperada inspección, escondiendo mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón. Esa manera suya de deambular paulatinamente por los rincones de mi sala de estar, registrando mis pertenencias, me inspira irremediablemente a la conducta propia de una serpiente.

-Así que un... Allanamiento.-Canturrea ella al rato, entretenida con un cáliz bañado en oro con el estandarte de la casa Black grabado en él. Lo retorna a la estantería y cierra la vitrina con delicadeza.-Uno extraño, cabe decir, si no se han llevado esto.

-Ya he hecho el recuento. No me han robado, al menos nada que me importe.

La mujer sigue andando pausadamente y esta vez toma dirección hacia la cocina.

No se exactamente cómo debería actuar frente a esta invasión, por un lado me domina el impulso por expulsarla del lugar, mientras que por el otro, me nace la necesidad de querer mostrarme cortés y ofrecerle un té. Ninguna elección me convence del todo así que opto por la más sencilla; perseguirla hasta la cocina tomando una distancia prudente.

-¿Está seguro que no echa en falta nada?-Pregunta acercándose a los muebles, rodeando la mesa larga por el lado derecho.

-No, nada.-Declino enseguida, la persigo por el lado izquierdo del tablero.-Tan solo han roto cosas, pero ya he ordenado y limpiado todo.

Como respuesta, aquella estira su brazo hacia lo alto del mueble y desliza dos dedos sobre la madera del estante superior, manteniendo el meñique y el anular en alto. Finaliza su recorrido y detiene sus pasos para observar el grueso recubrimiento de polvo acumulado en sus yemas.

-Limpiado, dice.-Replica soberbia. Se frota los dedos entre sí sin ocultar su aversión mientras echa un vistazo general al resto de artefactos.-¿Hay algo que esconda de valor? ¿En su cámara Gringotts, quizás?

-No. Herencia familiar monetaria.-Recuerdo con simpleza.-Ningún objeto sospechoso, si es eso lo que está indagando.

Finalizamos nuestro recorrido al final de la habitación, rodeamos el borde de la mesa para toparnos cara a cara.

-Parece un acto más digno de unos críos que de unos Mortífagos.-Especula con una sonrisa falaz, aproximándose cuatro pasos.

De cerca me fijo en su aspecto, mal que me pese reconozco que estos dos años le han sentado bien. Parece haber cambiado su maquillaje por sombras menos oscuras. Conserva su corte de pelo habitual, salvo por algunas punchas del flequillo que ascienden hacia un lado, en general un toque atractivo en un peinado que enmarca un rostro más saludable que el de hace dos años, el cual presentaba una famélica apariencia. Sus mejillas ahora tienen color, no hay rastro de ojeras bajo sus ojos y pese a mirarme de forma desafiante percibo un brillo vital en ellos. Lo único que no ha cambiado es su indumentaria, capa oscura, gabardina negra, pantalones de traje y botas cortas de tacón, y por supuesto, su piel de escarcha. Blanca como un fantasma.

-Qué mira con tanto empeño.-Exige de malos modos, consciente del escaneo al cual la he sometido.

Mierda... Me ha pillado viéndola por demasiado rato.

-¿Yo? N-No, nada. Tan solo que...-Me aturdo y atropello mis palabras.

-Qué.

-Pues que...-Tomo aire.-... No comprendo nada.-Declaro abiertamente, sugiriendo entre lineas su repentina aparición.

-Sabe, Potter. Esa no es ninguna revelación.-Corrobora ella, dispuesta a ofenderme.

-Y además, que la veo bien.-Cortejo de forma espontánea, alejándome de ese terreno.

Esa salida parece haberla desorientado ligeramente. Pues nunca la había tuteado antes, jamás.

-Si, bueno.-Emprende ella, esta vez, estudiándome a mi.- Lamento no poder decir lo mismo.-Se excusa aburrida, arrastrando el bajo de su capa por el parqué en su camino hacia la salida de la cocina.

Ahora soy yo el desorientado.

Me inclino sobre el fregadero y observo mi reflejo a través de una de las cazuelas. Como siempre, tengo el pelo algo revuelto pero con la ralla bien marcada a un lado, mi crecido flequillo toma forma curva hasta la altura de mis ojos. Me toco el mentón por donde me nace la barba que conecta con la extensión de mis patillas. Y luego están mis gafas, las de siempre. Mi ropa tampoco es un escándalo, una camisa abotonada de rallas, unos tejanos oscuros, un cinturón de hebilla plateada y encima una americana oscura.

Definitivamente, no comparto su opinión. He visto personajes más descuidados y abandonados. Camino en dirección a la salida para alcanzarla nuevamente en el salón principal.

-Disculpe, profesora...-Entablo siguiéndola por detrás.

-Disculpa no aceptada.-Asesta ella, salada.

Ruedo los ojos.

-Disculpe pero corríjame si no estoy en lo cierto...-Insisto, obviando su conducta.- ¿Usted no estaba bajo un programa de protección de testigos?

-Eso no es de su incumbencia eh, Potter.-Dice volviéndose enojada.- Y ahora corríjame usted a mi. Según entiendo, los hechos siguen esta cronología; primero irrumpen en su casa para no llevarse nada y luego le persiguen en su inteligente salida nocturna para hacerle cuatro rasguños, ¿no es así? -Organiza, consultándome directamente.-¿De verdad eran Mortífagos?

-Estoy seguro.

-¿Y cómo explica esta... negligencia suya para maniobrar?

Me humedezco el labio inferior, al parecer ha llegado el momento de revelarle mis sospechas.

-Verá, creo que me buscaban a mi. Pero fui directo al un bar con unos amigos y por eso no me encontraron en la casa.

-No me diga.-Por su entonación deduzco que discrepa seriamente. Señala con la varita uno de los cajones pequeños que he olvidado recoger.-¿Acaso cabe usted en ese cajón para que se molestaran en buscarlo dentro, Potter?-Discute estirando las cejas hacia arriba, apática.

Suspiro y niego con la cabeza en silencio.

-Obviamente.-Comprende ella, dejándose caer encima del sofá. Levanta una pierna y la descansa sobre la otra, poniéndose cómoda. Indeciso, acabo tomando asiento en el sillón del frente, mirando de soslayo el cojín que oculta el libro a mi lado.

-¿Y esto?-Señala los diferentes objetos que hay en la mesa, mis documentos, mi capa, mi snitch, todo.

-La seguridad mágica ha considerado oportuno examinar los objetos que llevaba conmigo en el momento del ataque.

Desde mi posición soy testigo de cómo sus ojos oscuros apuntan a un trozo de pergamino en particular, la carta de mi madre. Ninguno de los dos se anima a decir nada al respecto, de hecho parece que al igual que yo se refugia en una postura ignorante tratando ese acontecimiento como un hecho aislado, sin embargo es obvio que ambos sabemos dónde reside la parte que falta.

-Potter, le seré franca. Esta no es una visita de placer.-Aborda sin rodeos.

-Sí, eso es evidente.

-Me trae aquí un asunto que requiere rápida resolución, y fíjese. En eso puede hacerse útil.-Explica conforme saca de su capa un trozo de pergamino enrollado. Enarco una ceja.

-Qué es.

-Un formulario.-Define poco motivada.-...Bajo el fin de ahorrarles a usted y al Ministerio la molestia que supondría su participación en el torneo. Le ofrezco su inmediata renuncia.

Me quedo en blanco, atento a ese pergamino. Snape desenlaza sus piernas para inclinarse sobre la mesa y arroja el documento que circula en una acelerada rotación. Lo detengo a tiempo de que resbale al suelo y lo acerco, detallando el sello Ministerial que lo precinta.

No hay duda, ese sello lo ha tenido que poner Kingsley.

Levanto mi vista en dirección a mi profesora consultándole indirectamente si abrirlo allí mismo pero ella se encuentra absorta con en el movimiento de las llamas de la chimenea, así pues libero el cierre y despliego la hoja. Es un impreso que expone una larga numeración de bases pero que requiere tan solo de una firma. Mi firma.

Demasiado fácil... Aún así, siento que algo no está bien con todo esto.

-¿Y si no quiero renunciar?-Me aventuro durante la pausa.

Un aura peligrosa se instala en el aire a través de unos ojos negros que se ciernen sobre mi como un depredador incompasivo. Me planteo seriamente invocar al espíritu Patronus.

-Sabe, esa no me parece una idea prudente.-Dice Snape, y ensombrece su voz tal grado que entiendo que no apoyará nunca esa posibilidad.

-¿Acaso tenéis en el banquillo a alguien mejor que yo?-Me desvío, recurriendo a la prepotencia.

-Lo cierto es que sí.-Declara aquella sin abandonar su postura.-Tras meditarlo, hemos sugerido a Draco Malfoy como campeón representante a la escuela Hogwarts.

Ensancho los ojos frente a esa revelación.

-No habla en serio.

Aquella suspira sonoramente mientras acaricia la madera oscura de su varita.

-Quiero a Draco en el torneo por motivos que alcanzan más allá de su escaso razonamiento, señor. Él ha demostrado ser un impresionante duelista, además de buen estratega con temple firme.

-Pero si le arrebaté su varita.-Me regodeo en un arrebato mordaz mientras señalo escaleras arriba, evocando en el baúl del cuarto superior donde la guardo.

-Bueno, Potter. Es un Malfoy, no un Weasley.-Impugna ella, claramente ofendida.-No todos tenemos que ahorrar dos años para comprar una nueva, así que por favor, no generalice.

Esa interpretación me obliga a tomar una actitud defensiva.

-Pare el carro, profesora.-La detengo, autoritario.-Ahora los Weasley viven infinitamente mejor que los Malfoy, y no me refiero únicamente a la fama. Su tienda de artículos es lo más visitado en el callejón Diagón.

-Por supuesto, la tienda de juguetes que tantas riquezas ha sonsacado.-Rememora la mujer en garbo despectivo.-¿Y cómo se financian? ¿Dos Knuts al año?-Agrega, satírica.

-Ni se imagina las grandes sumas de dinero que ahora manejan.

-Desde luego, por eso la recaudación anual es inversamente proporcional al número de hijos por cabeza en la familia. Transmisión de herencia, empiezo a entender la ecuación.-Relaciona con una risa maliciosa.- ...Menudo pretexto para follar como conejos.

¿Y ésta qué se ha creído?

Insultar a la única familia que más me ha apoyado en el mundo cuando ella, siendo amiga de mi madre, solo fue capaz de darme la espalda la mayoría del tiempo.

Maldita déspota...

-Permítame recordarle que se encuentra en mi casa. Y por lo tanto exijo respeto.-Puntualizo firme y concluyente.-No pienso tolerar que insulte a mis amigos bajo mi techo, si no le gusta puede irse por donde ha venido, _con esto_.

Le retorno el pergamino, lanzándolo sobre la mesa y sin firmar. Una clara respuesta a su petición de renuncia.

-Le veré en el torneo.-Adiciono.

La profesora Snape mira el pergamino sin tocarlo,es incuestionable que su furia se potencia a cada segundo que pasa observándolo, pues todo parece indicar que no había considerado la posibilidad de que yo me rebotara. Cuando levanta la vista entiendo qué se avecina.

-¿Su techo?-Duda con desprecio y, frente a mi perplejidad, saca una cajetilla de cigarros de su capa. Toma uno, se lo lleva a los labios y lo enciende.-Sí que le saca rendimiento a la muerte de su padrino, pues.

Tardo un segundo en reaccionar, salto del sofá y me mantengo en pie con los puños apretados a cada costado.

-¿¡Cómo se atreve!?

-¿Y usted?-Voltea ella, expulsando el humo.-¿Cómo se atreve a considerar suyo siquiera algo de lo que posee actualmente?-Controvierte estrechando los ojos en dos rendijas.-Todo le ha sido regalado por distintos factores, la herencia que antes mencionó de su cámara de Gringotts, es de los Potter.

-Puede que lo ignore, pero mi apellido es Potter.-Recapitulo.

-Desde luego... Casi olvidaba su costumbre por galardonearse con el mérito de otros.-Reprocha, desviando la vista a un lado con resignación.

Ésta es ella. La profesora que tanto odio, escudándose en su tendencia a humillar y a provocar.

-Veo que para usted nada ha cambiado.-Detallo proyectándole una mirada de aversión.

-Su perspicacia me asombra por momentos. Pero sí, sigo admirando su infinita magnitud que roza el panteón, de hecho antes de llegar aquí me inquietaba la cifra de reverencias que debía dedicarle en su portal.

-A mi lo que me asombra es su dadivosidad. Me llega al alma profundamente, profesora.-Digo, serio. Como respuesta, ella me resopla con una ceja alta.

-Además de pésimo oclumante también es corto de entendederas.-Discrepa corrosiva.- Es evidente que se le da mejor captar pelotitas al vuelo que el sarcasmo.

-¡Que me bese un dementor si no he oído bien!-Exclamo escandalizado.- ¿Acaso acaba de admitir abiertamente que soy buen buscador?

-No he dicho eso, de lo contrario habría encontrado ya un buen cerebro.

-Lo que no encuentro es paciencia para soportarla por mucho más tiempo.

-Ni paciencia ni modales.-Enumera ella.-Ni siquiera da a la talla como anfitrión.

-Vaya, lo lamento.-Sucumbo chasqueando la lengua.-Disculpe que no haya sacado mi mejor reserva de vinos para recibirla, supongo que porque en primera instancia no esperaba su visita. Pero no se corte, por favor, y dígame qué le pongo.-Pregunto interpretándome servicial.

-Pues ya que lo pregunta lo que me pone es enferma. Pero ánimo Potter. Yo y los conejitos de madriguera le apoyamos juntos a mejorar su nulo sentido de la disciplina, quizá si se esfuerza logre algún día captar los mensajes entre líneas.

Junto las cejas en un claro enfado al oírla referirse a la familia Weasley como "conejitos de madriguera".

-Creo que prefiero captar su profundo remordimiento al saber que gracias a mi está lejos de Azkaban. Pero no negaré que tengo curiosidad por verla animándome.

-Lastima, Potter. Otra que le cuelo. Ni veinte botellas de whisky de fuego lograrían causar en mi tal comportamiento.

-¿Veinte botellas?-Me sorprendo.-Está usted hablando de mucho alcohol, profesora.-Dejo caer.

-Es eso o rebajarme al nivel intelectual de un escarbato.

-Cuánta hostilidad.-Aprecio cáustico.-Realmente me entristece, en serio, que usted únicamente se disponga a escuchar cuando va bebida.-Ajusticio sin piedad.

Ella aguanta esa estocada con estoicismo.

-Sí, admito que necesito un atontador de tal calibre para tragarme sus estupideces de grandeza y olvidarme de la repulsión que le guardo.-Acepta de mala gana.- De lo contrario siento que echaría hasta la primera papilla.

-Entonces no hay gran diferencia. Nadie se atrevería a decir que por esa boca pudiera salir tantísima basura.

-Hablando de basura, ¿qué me dice de usted alardeando por doquier de su condición con actitud petulante...?-Niega con la cabeza.-Es abominable.

-Me temo, profesora, que los vapores de las pociones se le han subido a la cabeza. No soy petulante ni voy presumiendo por mi condición, no tengo culpa de haber logrado lo que usted se propuso desde hace años.

-Si se refiere a su logro en la segunda guerra mágica entonces me veo en la obligación de recordarle que usted únicamente formó parte del juego de piezas de Albus. Un peón en su tablero, nada más lejos de la realidad.-Aspira su colilla antes de seguir hablando.- Y sí, es un petulante, además de un engreído y un vago.

-No soy engreído ni vago, y por muy disgustada que esté conmigo y se niegue a reconocerlo, eso no va a cambiar que derrotar a Voldemort fue uno de mis muchos méritos.-Esclarezco con firmeza.

Ella tuerce los labios, contrariada.

-¿Muchos méritos dice?-Pregunta descreída.-Ya casi olvidaba sus numerosas fundaciones benéficas por el país. Inepta yo por cuestionar a un hombre devoto y generoso como usted.

-Me refiero a cosas que he conseguido por mi mismo y que no me han sido regaladas.

-Dígame, de esta sala de aquí.-Especifica, señalando el entorno con la mano con la que sostiene el cigarro.-Exactamente, ¿qué es suyo?

-Muchas cosas. Esos libros de ahí, por ejemplo.-Indico la librería contigua al piano.

Snape libera un manto de humo blanco antes de levantarse y, sin demora, se aproxima a la estantería. No está dispuesta a desaprovechar ninguna oportunidad para pisotearme, pero opto por mantenerme al margen y me siento mientras ella curiosea mi biblioteca particular.

-¿Le gusta leer?-Pregunta inclinada sobre los títulos, alejando el cigarro a un costado.

-Sí.-Afirmo.

-Será desde hace relativamente poco...-Deduce, recorriendo las tapas con un dedo.-Porque en la escuela no abrió un solo libro, tan solo hay que recordar sus notas mediocres.

-¿Alguno de su agrado?-Pregunto dominante, esquivando sus ofensas como si fueran Bludgers.

-Guía de herbología de Goshawk, volúmenes del uno al siete.-Recita ella, ojeando los lomos de los libros. Sigue la hilera de los distintos titulares que almaceno.-Antología de los embrujos del siglo XVIII, cuatro ejemplares. Historia de la magia moderna, quinta edición...

Se detiene en una sección, agarra un libro por su lomo y lo retira de la colección para detallarlo de cerca.

-"Secretos de las artes más oscuras", de Owle Bullock.-Lee, sorprendida. Lo abre por la mitad y contempla unas cuantas páginas antes de regresarlo a su lugar.-¿Los ha comprado todos usted?

-Sí.

-¿Y también los ha leído?

-Sí.

-¿De verdad?-Fisgonea, devolviéndome una mirada de profundo odio.

-De verdad.

-¿También los de aquí arriba?-Señala la repisa superior repleta de gruesas encuadernaciones.

-También.

-¿Y los de abajo?

-Todos.

-Y dígame, ¿qué opina de...- Deja el cigarro en equilibrio sobre el piano, agarra un tomo al azar y observa su cubierta.-... de la evolución económica por la colonización mágica que surgió tras la batalla por la independencia de los gnomos?

Guardo silencio.

-¿Sin comentarios, Potter?-Deduce sosteniéndome una mirada displicente.-Probemos otra cosa. Veamos... ¿Qué tal éste?-Sustituye el libro de historia por otro de ocultismo.-Bertrand de Pensées. Este autor sí que es interesante, Potter. ¿Recuerda su extracto?

Inclino la barbilla y sonrío falsamente.

-No.-Admito.

-Lastima...-Se interpreta afligida, retomando el cigarro para conducirlo a su boca. Dispersa su fumarada en el aire antes de debatirme.-Verá, Bertrand de Pensées es el padre de la metafísica tras la muerte. Sus estudios analizaban infinitas posibilidades e hipótesis acerca de la utopía humana por cómo regenerar lo irregenerable, en otras palabras, devolver la vida.-Satisfecha, guarda el ejemplar en su hueco.-Parece ser que la fama sigue sin serlo todo ¿no, señor Potter?

Ya veo por dónde va. Me incorporo, avanzo hacia la estantería y tomo una obra del grupo que hay en el estante más bajo.

-Opinará como Bertrand de Pensées hasta que encuentre a Benjamin.R Gordon.-Explico abriendo las páginas.-Su planteamiento acerca de la vida y la muerte es más preciso que una hipótesis. Él defendía que la muerte era un ser inmaterial pero existente, y si bien no se la puede burlar sí se puede interactuar con ella. Debería leerlo.-Recomiendo, mostrándole el libro abierto en una ilustración representativa de la muerte. En aspecto el dibujo se asemeja bastante a ella, con la capa oscura y esa aureola tenebrosa, divertido espero paciente a que encuentre la relación.

Mi profesora hace un lento recorrido con la vista de tan solo de tres paradas, primero al libro, luego a un botón de mi camisa y finalmente desenvoca en mis ojos verdes. Me encaja una ojeada tan cortante que me atrevo a asegurar dos cosas; una que no tiene nada que envidiarle a los basiliscos, y dos que no es necesario ser adivino para saber que me está insultando muy fuertemente desde el pensamiento. Definitivamente su cara es un poema, o un melodrama, porque mientras me taladra con la mirada mueve la mandíbula de forma muy sutil, oscilando el cigarrillo de lado a lado entre sus dientes. Parece que ser corregida e insultada en una sola frase la ha cabreado de verdad.

Y efectivamente, unos segundos más tarde mis sospechas se confirman. Snape aspira el humo de su tabaco muy recatadamente para lanzarmelo en la cara del mismo modo, con despecho. Y aún sosteniéndome la vista toma la delantera y colisiona el extremo encendido de su colilla sobre la página de la imagen, en el punto exacto donde se encuentra la capucha que cubre el rostro de la muerte.

-Felicidades por su magnífica recopilación literaria, Potter.-Elogia colérica, con el cigarrillo ya consumido sobre la hoja quemada. Luego se separa de mi y se escabulle hacia el vestíbulo.

Retiro esa colilla y sacudo la ceniza de las páginas, un nuevo orificio chamuscado atraviesa varias hojas del libro. Tragándome la tentación por injuriarla, sostengo el cigarrillo en alto mientras observo la marca de pintalabios que aún señala la zona de filtración, luego lo aplasto entre mis dedos como si se tratara del pescuezo de mi profesora. No desperdicio ni un segundo más, deposito el libro y el cigarro encima del piano y luego me planto en el pasillo, a un metro de ella. Atento.

Para mi desgracia, no lo suficientemente atento, pues encuentra mi escoba inclinada en la pared y me tiembla un párpado cuando veo que va directa a por ella.

-Es nueva.-Imagina, tomándola entre sus manos. Con sus dedos largos y finos acaricia el palo barnizado y a mi me recorre un escalofrío de pies a cabeza. Si decide malograr mi escoba así como lo ha hecho con mi libro dudo poder llegar a controlarme.-¿Qué modelo es?

-Huracán 206.-Revelo, sosteniéndome en el barandal de la escalera.

-No la conozco.

-Es superior a la Saeta de Fuego. Palo grueso, aerodinámico, equilibrado, punta corta-vientos... Giros limpios, sistema anti-maleficios. Una maravilla.

-Una porquería.-Dice, entregándome la escoba de una lanzada. La atrapo al aire prácticamente arrojándome sobre ella.

-Explíquese mejor, por favor.-Le otorgo la palabra con rabia, guardando la Huracán 206 lejos de su alcance.

-Es una copia barata de la empresa Nimbus Race. Emplean la misma madera, e incluso las ramas son también de abedul. Además que el epíteto es confuso, un huracán es descontrolado y el Quidditch ha de ser preciso.

-No sabía que a usted le gustaba volar.

-Hm, hm. Y no me gusta.-Reconoce en tono inapetente.

-Se nota, de lo contrario habría percibido que la madera del palo es de álamo, no de caoba. Esto tolera más la flexibilidad, por lo tanto, adquiere un manejo más dúctil del vuelo. Y Huracán es sin duda su mejor denominación, pues está arrasando en todos los campos del mundo y a eso hace referencia.-Perfecciono, arrancándome una sonrisa de medio lado por haberla corregido de nuevo.

-Impresionante.-Aprecia ella, que pese a devolverme la sonrisa soy capaz de entrever su profunda indignación.-He de suponer, entonces, que insatisfecho con ser el centro de atención en el Torneo de la Magia, se está preparando también para los mundiales de Quidditch.

-¿Tanto potencial percibe en mi?-Cuestiono yo, escénico.

-Desmedido.-Expectora ella, frunciendo la nariz como un perro rabioso.

-¿Entonces cree que debería presentarme en los Chudley Cannons como jugador?

-Ya está tardando.

-¿En serio?

-Lo que oye.

-Vaya, estoy conmovido.

-Pues no lo esté.

-¿Cree que me sentará bien el naranja?

-Como un guante.

-¿Y qué pasaría con el actual buscador?

-Becher, al lado del gran elegido, no tiene nada que hacer.

-Sí. Al parecer me copió la jugada.

-Sí, se tragó la Snitch.

-Así que vio el partido.

-Leí la prensa.

Sus labios se mueven pero su cuerpo se mantiene en tensión mientras sus ojos me proyectan una dosis de desmedido resentimiento. Parece una bestia apunto de arremeter.

-Qué mala pata... Debí patentar la jugada.-Comprendo, subiendo un pómulo

-Fue un error no hacerlo.-Asegura ella, con los dientes prietos.

-Vaya.

-Sí. Lástima.

-Tendré que probar suerte la próxima vez.

-Sí.

-Eso haré.

-Hágalo.

-Quizás alcance la fama como Josef Wronski.

-Ya lo creo.

-¿En serio?

Suficiente para ella, Snape acerca su cara a la mía de tal modo que tan sólo nos separa un palmo.

-Está usted a _esto_ de comerse el puto mundo de una mordida.-Garantiza en un susurro tenebroso, separando el índice del pulgar en un centímetro exacto.

Me fijo en el gesto y advierto un recubrimiento de tela oscura que llega desde su palma hasta su codo, como una venda de curación pero en vez de blanca, negra. Entorno a ella una cadena dorada con forma de rosario envuelve en círculos el vendaje, termina la unión en el anillo que porta su dedo.

Bajo las cejas pensativo y relaciono que es el antebrazo izquierdo. No es secreto lo que allí esconde. Snape también se ha percatado de ello y retira su extremidad con rapidez para esconderla entre los pliegues de su capa negra de viaje.

Me rehuye la mirada por ese instante, luego llena sus pulmones de aire y me encara.

-Firme esa solicitud, Potter.-Advierte tras ese pequeño paréntesis.-Tiene una semana.

Arqueo una ceja y pongo mis brazos en jarras.

-No lo voy a hacer.-Resuelvo.

-Créame, por su bien que lo hará.

-¿Me está advirtiendo?

-Oh no. Querido.-Avalúa ella, estirando los labios con regocijo.-Es una amenaza.-Repara sin remordimientos.

-¿A si?

-Sí.-Asiente, antes de aproximarse más a mi.-Créame, señor. Si aún le queda alguna neurona deambulando por ese espacio vacío que supone su cerebro, optará por mantenerse al margen, porque de lo contrario...

-¿Porque de lo contrario...?-La apoyo a seguir.

-Convertiré su puta vida en un infierno a tal grado que añorará la época cuando únicamente figuraba en los planes del señor tenebroso.-Promete sombría, fulminándome con su mirada feroz.

Nos mantenemos así por unos segundos, inmóviles, retándonos. Creo que ahora, lo mejor, es no hablar... Estoy encabezonado en demostrarle que no pienso dejarme doblegar por sus artimañas pero soy consciente de que si digo algo ahora podría conducir la situación a una lucha de varitas.

Sin duda ha sido la mejor elección. Poco a poco, ella retira su cuerpo hacia atrás.

-Tiene una semana.-Reitera, ajustándose bien la capa. Da una vuelta brusca y anda hacia la salida, su túnica se mueve al compás de su rápido andar. Antes de cerrar la puerta, se detiene una última vez-...Y créame cuando le digo que mis amenazas no caen en saco roto.- Declara inclemente.

Luego cierra de un fuerte portazo que descuelga un cuadro, unas cortinas se abren y los gritos de Walburga me hacen compañía en el solitario pasillo.

* * *

Tan pronto explico los hechos, Ron sufre un atasco y escupe el té hacia adelante sobre Luna Lovegood. Pasado el peligro me siento erguido sobre el sofá ya que al esquivar la trayectoria del líquido me he lanzado prácticamente sobre Neville, quien se sienta a mi lado. Agarro el servilletero de la mesa y tomo un pañuelo de papel que le ofrezco inmediatamente a la perjudicada.

-No cal, Harry.-Me detiene, varias gotas de té surcan toda su cara, la cual manifiesta una expresión de júbilo.-Dicen que da suerte.-Justifica, con algunos cabellos rubios aún goteando.

En el sillón de en frente, entre toses agitadas, Ron intenta recuperar la compostura y Hermione acude a su auxilio asestándole golpecitos en la espalda. Cuando logra serenizarse se dirige directamente a mi.

-¿¡Que Snape ha hecho qué!?

Me hundo en el sofá dispuesto a desembuchar.

-Vino ayer aquí para exigirme que no participara en los juegos.-Revelo a la par que señalo el pergamino que aún hay sobre la mesa.-Me trajo esa renuncia y espera a que la firme, me ha dado un plazo de seis días.

Todos observamos el rollo de pergamino en silencio.

-La profesora Snape...-Murmura Neville a mi lado, frotándose un brazo.

-Osea... Vino aquí.-Se disgusta Ron, moviendo los ojos por todos los ángulos de mi sala de estar.

-Y se sentó en ese sofá.-Señalo justo donde se encuentra él.

Ron se levanta de un salto y se sacude el trasero.

-Pero vamos a ver...-Intercede Hermione, uniendo sus dedos por delante de su boca.-¿Lleva años desaparecida, te atacan y aparece de repente?-Frunce los labios.-No se, Harry. Todo esto es muy raro...

-No me digas.-Falseo sorpresa.

-Yo encuentro raro que se vaya a hacer un torneo y aún no se haya dicho nada...-Suspira Luna, observando el techo con repentino interés.

-Quizás sea un secreto...-Se le ocurre decir a Neville.

-Pues yo no creo que sea un secreto...-Opina Hermione con cara de meditación.-Quiero decir, antes de ayer lo hablábamos, ¿recordáis?-Nos mira a todos.-En el Ministerio todos los jefes de sección actúan con claro secretismo. La presencia del Macusa e incluso la publicación de Rita Skeeter.-Adjunta, atando cabos.-Todo apunta a que sabían lo del torneo, y más aún, la presencia de la profesora Snape en él.-Asegura, sacudiendo el índice hacia abajo con vigor.

-¿Insinúas...-Inicia Neville con la mirada baja.-... que Skeeter ha publicado ahora la obra porque sabía todo?

-Insinúo que se ha enterado de algún modo. Después de todo, sabemos su secretito...-Me mira a mi y a Ron con conjetura.-... Y no le habrá costado nada infiltrarse en alguna reunión para recaudar esa información.

-¿Secretito?-Pregunta Luna dócilmente.-¿Esconde un ejército de ciruelas dirigibles?-Se encorva hacia delante para mirar a Neville.-Mi padre siempre lo sospechó.-Afirma confidencial.

-No, Luna. Es una animaga.-Descubro yo, sentado en medio de los dos.-Toma forma de una asquerosa y repugnante cucaracha.

-Ese no es el caso. Lo que debería preocuparnos es qué vas a hacer ahora.-Orienta Hermione, redirigiendo el hilo de la conversación al punto clave.-¿Vas a participar?

Me tomo mi tiempo, dudoso.

-No tengo ni idea.

-En menudo meollos te metes, tío.-Confiere Ron, sentándose en el reposa brazos del sofá.

-Medítalo bien, Harry. A mi no me parece tan malo, de hecho considero que lo que te propuso ayer Snape es una medida ajustada.-Reanuda mi amiga.- Bastante has sufrido ya en el Torneo de los Tres Magos como para ahora presentarte en otro. Osea, piénsalo. ¿Que puede pasar si no participas?

-Pues que Draco Malfoy será el campeón.

Una acromántula tomando el té en mi salón habría sorprendido menos a mis invitados. Hermione junta las cejas y me mira con la boca abierta.

-Uhhhhh...-Tonaliza Ron gravemente.

-¿Cómo que Dra...?-Tras negar innumerables veces con la cabeza, Hermione se tapa la cara con ambas mano.

Neville se abstiene a decir nada.

-Me alegro por él.-Estima Luna, con aire soñador. Vuelvo la cabeza hacia ella como un robot.

-Luna, quien te mantenía bajo llave en los calabozos no era otro que Malfoy.

-Oh.-Dice, mirando al horizonte con las cejas altas y una sonrisa ausente.-Sí, creo que tienes razón.

Ron se levanta de su improvisado asiento y empieza a pasear por la estancia con aire nervioso.

-¡Si ese... _capullo_ representa la escuela os juro que renegaré por el resto de mi vida haber estudiado allí!-Jura, besando dos de sus dedos en una promesa.

-Nadie apoyará esa decisión.-Salta Hermione, quitándose las manos de la cara de golpe.-Malfoy es la persona menos apropiada para representarnos. Debe haber otros candidatos.

-Snape apoya firmemente a Malfoy. No me dijo porqué pero es evidente que le interesa que sea él, no yo.

-Siempre fue su favorito.-Escupe Ron con antipatía.-¿Os imagináis? Snape y Malfoy... Campeones de Hogwarts.-Simula un escalofrío exagerado.

-Bueno, Harry. Mejor él que tú.-Establece Neville en relación.-Si el anterior torneo ya fue complicado, imagínate ahora que participan... Todos los colegios del mundo.

-Sí, también he pensado en ello.-Admito, descansando los codos sobre mis rodillas.-Probablemente va a ser más complicado...

-Complicado no es la palabra.-Corrige Hermione, inclinándose en frente.- Peligroso, arriesgado, demencial. Y más aún si os imponen la compañía de un profesor, es evidente que en estas pruebas correréis riesgo de muerte en alto porcentaje.

-En el de los Tres Magos también existía ese porcentaje, ¿o acaso olvidas lo que le pasó a Cédric?

Mi amiga parpadea y compone una expresión arrepentida.

-Ya lo se, Harry. Tan solo trato de recordarte que por aquel entonces no tuviste alternativa...-Dice, haciendo especial hincapié en la última palabra.-Pero aquí sí.

-Sí, lo se. Esta mañana he recibido como once lechuzas con mensajes contrariados. Kingsley y la Fuerza de Investigación Criminal apelan a mi renuncia, la Brigada, la Guardia Auror y el Macusa a mi participación. No se qué hacer.

-Es un caso... Bastante complicado.-Define Ron.

-Pues eso no lo entiendo.-Nos sorprende Hermione a todos.

Intercambio una mirada de extrañeza con Ron que dura varios segundos.

-¿Existe algo que tú no entiendas?-Le pregunta él, desconcertado.

-Eso de los distintos cuerpos en el departamento auror, no acabo de entender cómo es posible que existan fuerzas que se encuentren contrariadas.

-Sí, bueno. Esa es la historia del perro y el gato.-Se mofa Ron con una risa.

-Siempre ha habido discrepancias entre la Brigada de la Aplicación de la Ley Mágica y la Fuerza de Investigación Criminal.-Inicio yo, dispuesto a aclararle la duda.-Por un lado, la Brigada es la entidad policial más fuerte. Se encarga básicamente de proteger nuestros derechos y libertades para garantizar la seguridad ciudadana mágica. También nos representan a escala internacional en la OMMC, la Organización Mágica Mundial Criminal, algo así como la Interpol, Hermione.

-¿La interqué?-Consulta Ron.

-Luego está la Fuerza de Investigación Criminal.-Continúo.- la cual cubre el asunto de los magos oscuros y tenebrosos en el país. Su rango de trabajo se limita a escala nacional, pero el tema mortífago ha llegado por todos los rincones del planeta y es entonces que la Brigada se adjudica el caso como suyo. De ahí vienen los roces, la Brigada a interferido numerosas veces en la investigación e incluso ha ocultado información importante a la Fuerza de Investigación, lo cual ha generado peleas entre ambos cuerpos durante muchos años, además que en la Brigada se aferran a su categoría superior para pisotear a la Fuerza de Investigación.

-Así que un auror de la Brigada siempre tendrá más peso que uno de la Fuerza de Investigación...-Comprende Neville.

-Sí, a no ser que se establezca una excepción judicial. Que fue lo que pasó el día del juicio de Snape.

-Entiendo...-Dice Hermione, asintiendo.

-¿Y la Guardia Auror?-Pregunta Luna, interesada.

-Sí, finalmente está la Guardia Auror, que es donde trabajo yo.-Le indico.-Ahí se solucionan problemas de calibre menor, orden público, procesos legales, casos de fraude, seguridad vial de escoba, multas...

-La parte aburrida.-Interpreta Ron encogiendo sus hombros.

-¿Osea, nunca has participado en la caza de los Mortífagos?-Se extraña Neville.

-Lo más interesante que he hecho hasta la fecha ha sido una misión en la que arrestamos a una familia contrabandista que disponían de una plantación de panacea negra en su casa.-Recuerdo con tono desolador.

-¿Panacea negra?-Luna me mira maravillada.-Suena a remedio contraproducente.

-He leído sobre ella en libros de herbología.-Dice Neville.-Es un psicoactivo prohibido, prolonga la vida pero inhibe el dolor, modifica el estado anímico y altera las percepciones.

-La droga que trae de cabeza al Ministerio.-Participa Ron, cruzándose de brazos.-La gente comete estupideces bajo sus efectos. Sus hojas tienen propiedades adictivas y, en varios casos, medicinales pero aún no se ha estudiado lo suficiente como para legalizarla en hospitales.

-Se dice que los Mortífagos la consumen.-Añado yo.-Por eso están tan locos.

-Volviendo al tema, Harry.-Tercia Hermione con el clásico nerviosismo de alguien que irrumpe el hilo de una conversación ajena.-Sabiendo de antemano todo esto, los conflictos de cuerpos, mortífagos que se drogan y pruebas peligrosas... No irás a participar, ¿verdad?

Se hace el silencio.

-Quizás...-Entablo mirándome los pies.-...quizás pudiera usarlo en mi beneficio incluso pueda hasta limpiar mi nombre.-Ambiciono casi adulando esa idea. Levanto la vista con reanudado ánimo.-Es justo lo que necesito, una oportunidad. ¡Y aquí está tocando mi puerta! El Macusa, la Guardia Auror, la Brigada, todos apuestan por mi.

La opinión de mis amigos, sin embargo, parece diferir de la mía o al menos eso explican sus caras.

-Harry, es una mala idea. Los que están a favor no les importa si mueres, nosotros en cambio sí. ¿A quién vas a escuchar?-Exclama Hermione con enfado. Miro a Ron en busca de apoyo.

-Lo siento, tío.-Se excusa.- En esto estoy con Hermione. Mejor el hurón que tú. Con un poco de suerte se lo traga un dragón y celebramos las mejores navidades de nuestras vidas.

Acudo a los otros dos pero Neville esquiva mi mirada y Luna sencillamente se limita a sonreír. ¿Existe alguien que aún no haya renegado de mi? ¿nadie apuesta?

Bufo con resignación.

-Entiendo que queráis defenderme pero...

-Tío, hazme caso.-Aconseja Ron, ajustándose el cuello de la camisa.-Tú deja que esos dos se cocinen en su caldo, mientras dedícate a disfrutar de los placeres de la vida.

-¿Placeres de la vida?-Le cuestiono, inclinando el lóbulo de la nariz.

-Ya me entiendes.

-Entonces, ¿vas a firmar?-Pregunta Neville cambiando de tema y señalando el pergamino.

Miro la renuncia con pesar.

-Eso creo.

Los presentes liberan un suspiro general de alivio. Me levanto del sofá y acudo a la mesita donde reside mi maletín. Lo tomo por la manilla y vuelvo a los sofás junto a mis amigos.

-Haces bien, Harry.-Ostenta Ron sonriente.

-Por aquí debo tener alguna pluma...-Rebusco conforme me siento.-Luna, pásame el tintero. Está en ese mueble, tercer cajón.-Señalo mientras voy sacando las cosas de mi valija sobre la mesa.

-Eres un desastre.- Arbitra Hermione conforme observa los papeles en desorden, pergaminos arrugados y las tarjetas desperdigadas.

-Pues ya es más ordenado que yo...-Musita Ron mientras se limpia la nariz con un pañuelo que ha sacado de su bolsillo.-En mi maletín desaparecen las cosas.

-Y en el mío, al parecer...-Me rindo, desanimado dejo de buscar.-He perdido la pluma.

-Tío, tranquilízate.-Se excusa el pelirrojo, rodea mi sofá y se instala tras mi espalda.-Ahora debes relajarte. ¿No tienes pluma? pues no pasa nada, yo te compro otra (porque tu no puedes salir). Pero puedes hacer otras cosas como... pensar en otras cosas... salir al campo... Ehh... Leer un buen libro, practicar hechizos.-Plantea, masajeádome las cervicales.-Ya sabes, estas cosas que se hacen cuando estás estresado... Y bueno, ser un poco... Tarjeta.

Levanto la vista al frente y junto las cejas. No capto la complejidad de ese último apunte.

-¿Tarjeta?-Pregunto, girándome hacia él.

-La tarjeta, tío.-Matiza alterado, señalando un punto.

Sobre la mesa, encima de los documentos de oficina, hay una tarjeta negra con unas palabras que aparecen de la nada. Lleno de curiosidad frente a este fenómeno, me inclino y la recojo para observarla de cerca. Se trata de esa tarjeta que me dio el individuo oscuro en el callejón Knocturn, ese tal Ezequiel Bael.

El coro de amigos se reúne tras mi espalda y asoman sus caras para ver lo que yo.

-¿Qué pone?-Pregunta Ron, con aire asustadizo.

-"Te dije que te reencontrarías con Severa Snape".-Leo extrañado. El mensaje se desvanece y da paso a otro más largo.-"Si quieres información, te la daré. Reúnete conmigo en el Blackhole a las ocho. Procura que no te sigan".

Las letras desaparecen y quedamos todos en un estado de extraño mutismo.

-¿Quién te ha dado eso, Harry?-Pregunta Hermione tras varios segundos. La preocupación vuelve a hacer mella en ella pero yo me encuentro demasiado confuso.

Analizo los pros y los contras y comprendo que si contrasto con otras informaciones pueda conducirme a la decisión correcta acerca de mi participación en el torneo, aunque esa información venga por boca de un antiguo mortífago. Tampoco ignoro los riesgos de que pudiera ser otra trampa para capturarme con vete tú a saber qué propósitos...

-Él me avisó.-Digo de repente. Ron tuerce la ceja.

-¿Cómo?-Pregunta.

-Este tío...-Señalo la tarjeta.-...me avisó de que me atacarían. Me dijo que tuviera cuidado esa noche que los lobos salían de caza y me advirtió de un evento que me traería de cabeza durante las próximas semanas. Hablaba del torneo.-Descubro sorprendido.-También sabía que la profesora Snape y yo nos reencontraríamos, estuvo siempre en lo cierto.

-Harry...No estarás pensando en ir allí... ¿Verdad?

Me giro para mirar a Hermione.

-Debo hablar con él.-Determino serio y taciturno.-Es la mejor opción, algo dentro de mi me dice que debo escuchar lo que tenga que decir.

-Pero si te atacaron justo allí.-Se horroriza Neville.

-Y además estás bajo vigilancia para no salir de tu casa.-Resolla Hermione con ojos como platos. Parece estar segura de que he perdido la razón.

-Bueno, voy a necesitar vuestra ayuda para salir de aquí entonces.-Solvento alegrándome de llegar a este punto de la conversación.

La reacción que les sonsaco con esa propuesta no me sorprende.

-¡Estás loco!

-¡Van a matarte!

-¡Harry, tienes la cabeza llena de serrín!

-No, no es serrín.-Luna interviene con una voz dócil y pacífica que choca en contraste con la de los otros.-Tan solo son Torposoplos.-Corrige con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Voy a salir de aquí con o sin vuestra ayuda.-Sugiero furioso.-Soy auror y puedo valerme solo... Aunque con vuestra ayuda probablemente salga mejor parado que sin ella.

Un incomodo silencio se instala en mi salón, he sembrado dudas pero me queda rematar para que accedan a ayudarme. Opto por ser directo.

-Nunca antes me habéis fallado.-Recuerdo las aventuras en Hogwarts y me pongo sensible.-Ahora os vuelvo a necesitar... Por favor, he de cambiar las cosas. Sin vosotros...

Nadie dice nada. Era de esperar, ya no son niños locos dispuestos a seguirme al fin del mundo. Me doy la vuelta dispuesto a subir al piso superior y prepararme para llevar a cabo mi objetivo... Solo.

-¿Exactamente qué plan tienes?-Se apresura a decir Ron antes de que abandone la sala. Me giro sorprendido.

-Lo mismo de siempre.-Dice Hermione, cruzada de brazos pero resignada.-Saldrá por la puerta sin más. Obviamente nos necesitas para pensar un plan mejor, los aurores te darán caza nada más pisar la calle.

-Podríamos disfrazarlo de gusano aquavirus.-Propone Luna estudiándome de arriba a abajo.-Aunque necesitaríamos tres cubos de babosa para que pareciera auténtico...

-Luna, no creo que eso cuele.-Dice Neville, vacilante pero animado.-Podríamos utilizar la chimenea.-Se le ocurre.

-No. Desde que Harry se instaló legalmente en la casa Black el Ministerio la tiene controlada.-Descarta Hermione con rapidez.-Tiene que haber otra manera para que salga de aquí sin ser detectado...

Sonrío divertido.

-Creo que ha llegado el momento de usar la capa de invisibildad.

* * *

Llevamos diez minutos observando el establecimiento sin animarnos a entrar. ¿El motivo? la falta de un plan inteligente que garantice la misión con éxito, porque obviamente no puedo volver a presentarme en el Blackhole de forma precipitada o escandalosa.

Cubierto tras un bloque de ladrillos junto a mis acompañantes, espero paciente a que Hermione nos ilumine con alguna brillante estrategia de intrusión pero...

-No se me ocurre nada, Harry-Me discute la castaña mordisqueándose las uñas con descontrol.-Hay demasiada vigilancia, nos pillarán. Esto es una locura, deberíamos volver.

Me vuelvo hacia mi amigo pelirrojo, el cual se encuentra asomado y estudia el acceso. Me coloco tras su espalda y lo imito, miro la entrada, el letrero de luces y la cola. En ella el segurata pasa su habitual registro, luego los clientes acceden a la sala roja y de ahí a la discoteca.

-¿Qué opinas, Ron?

-No sé tío.-Dice asomándose desde la esquina del bloque.-No hay mucha cola, quizás puedas pasar detrás de alguien bajo la capa de invisibilidad.

-Pero bajo la capa solo cabe uno.-Objeta Neville en voz baja.-Necesitamos entrar de algún modo también con él, para poder apoyarlo por si lo atacan de nuevo.

-Bueno, si va bajo la capa todo el rato dudo mucho que "noten" su presencia.-Polemiza Ron, rascándose la nuca pensativo.

-¿Ves esa esfera que cuelga de su cuello?-Indica Hermione señalando el colgante del segurata.- Se trata de un chivatoscopio, Ron. No son tontos.-Suspira con pesar.- Si Harry entra con la capa el chivatoscopio lo detectará. A ver, más ideas.

-Podríamos montar un numerito.-Participa Luna con su voz atipada mientras admira las letras azules del letrero.-De este modo, distraemos al segurata, inutilizamos el chivatoscopio y Harry entra a hurtadillas.-Esquematiza con su sonrisa perdida de siempre.

Todos la miramos con asombro.

-Buena idea.-Aplaude Ron estirando una sonrisa de exaltación.

-Bien. Es lo mejor que tenemos.-Reconozco bajándome la visera de la gorra negra que llevo.

-Ponte también la capucha.-Dice Hermione, acercándose a mi y subiendo la caperuza de mi sudadera oscura.-Bien... De este modo, si te quitas la capa, aún será difícil reconocerte.

-Yo le quitaría las gafas.-Considera Luna, torciendo la cabeza.- Es el mayor distintivo de Harry Potter, las gafas redondas.

-Vale, una vez dentro me quitaré las gafas. De lo contrario no voy a ver nada.-Prometo a la vez que me oculto bajo el manto que me hace incorpóreo.-Bien, ya soy invisible. Cuando queráis.

Nos distribuimos en forma de cubo, Ron y Hermione lideran el primer dúo, luego voy yo y por último nos siguen Luna y Neville, de momento estoy perfectamente escoltado. Llegamos a la cola y esperamos nuestro turno.

-Lo único que tenéis que hacer es que abra la puerta.-Indico desde la capa.-No es necesario que paséis, tan solo debe abrirla.

-Vale, yo me encargo. Dejadme hablar a mi.-Solicita Ron, sacudiendo las manos con nerviosismo. El resto asiente.

Al llegar nos atiende ese mismo hombre grande, calvo y dotado con el fenómeno de heterocromía. Hermione se empequeñece bajo su atenta mirada y el chivatoscopio empieza a vibrar de forma sutil.

-¡Qué hay, tronco!-Le saluda Ron, propinándole un golpe de puño amistoso en el hombro. Pongo cara de pánico.-¿Te acuerdas de mi?

El hombre lo observa sin parpadear, empiezo a temer por la vida de mi mejor camarada.

-Vine el otro día con unos amigos...-Agrega, intentando esbozar una sonrisa que no delate su profundo estado de pánico.-Ya sabes, de colegueo y tal. El caso es que nos invitaron la pasada noche a otra ronda y bueno, aquí estamos.

-¿Tenéis los pases?-Pregunta el otro con una voz tan grave que haría retroceder hasta el auror más atrevido. Ron traga saliva.

-Si, bueno... Los pases. Por supuesto, los pases. Ehh... ¿Qué pases?

Mierda.

Ron empieza a balbucear cosas sin sentido y Hermione parece haber perdido en el peor momento su distintiva capacidad de pensamiento y resolución. Vamos a acabar muy mal si alguien no salta con alguna idea ocurrente.

-Tu chivatoscopio está plagado de Nargles.-Concluye Luna, arrancándonos a todos una mirada atónita.

La cola entera se sumerge en un silencio sepulcral. No parece que nos vayan a atacar, pero tampoco dejan de observar la escena.

-¿Nargles?-Pregunta finalmente el segurata, estrechando sus ojos de forma detallista para analizar a la rubia.

-Sí, a mi me hicieron desaparecer todas mis pertenencias una vez.-Se inclina hacia adelante recreando una atmósfera reservada.-Son unas criaturas muy traviesas. Tan solo fíjate, están alterando el mecanismo de la esfera.-Señala el chivatoscopio vibrante.

El hombre lo levanta y lo mira. Pese a la firmeza de Luna, la expresión del resto evidencia nuestra profunda desconfianza. Estoy convencido de que en cuestión de segundos me neutralizará.

-¿Y qué pasa si está lleno de Narels?-Pregunta interesado.

Tengo la impresión de que nos está siguiendo el juego, no es posible que esté sopesando la remota probabilidad de que unos Nargles hayan invadido su chivatoscopio.

-Nargles se dice.-Perfecciona la rubia.-Y bueno, sencillamente te la robarán, pero luego te lo devolverán de una forma muy extraña. Ése es su proceder.-Sigue explicando con naturalidad.

-¿Y qué debo hacer para que no me la roben?-Pregunta rotando la esfera entre sus dedos. Fijo mis ojos en sus nudillos, un solo golpe bastaría para romperme los dientes.

-Bañarlo en luz roja durante diez segundos.-Solventa enfundándose en una de sus sonrisas misteriosas.-Son hipersensibles a la luz roja.

Ignoro si los nargles son sensibles o no bajo luz roja, pero sí puedo asegurar que la expresión de Luna bajo luz azul toma un enfoque más demente, sin embargo ha sido la única capaz de hallar una hendidura que posibilite mi pase. Si tan solo éste tipo le sigue el rollo...

-Puedes probarlo si no me crees.-Insiste Luna, encogiéndose humildemente de hombros.-Verás que a los diez segundos deja de vibrar.

Contra todo pronóstico, el segurata cede bajo la influencia de Luna y sigue sus instrucciones, abre la puerta y asoma la esfera a la sala roja. Reacciono de un impulso, eludo rozar al vigilante y me cuelo dentro de forma impecable. Solo me detengo a media escalera, cuando el segurata vuelve a hablar.

-Pues sí, ha dejado de vibr...-No llego a escuchar qué le responde a Luna debido a que ha cerrado la puerta.

¡Perfecto!

Ahora debo pasar el siguiente filtro, acceder a la discoteca ignorando al tipo de las cartas. Él se encuentra en su mesa y en su labor. Remueve, tan solo remueve. Esto será coser y cantar, me digo a mi mismo mientras camino con máximo sigilo hacia las puertas metálicas, una vez entre ya no me darán caza, solo debo hacerlo de forma rápida y ya está.

-Sé que estás ahí, Harry Potter.

Permanezco helado en mi sitio.

-Por favor, déjate ver. Vas a entrar igualmente, así que...-Vuelve a hablar el barajador de cartas.

Ensancho mi tórax y me descubro. Guardo la capa en el bolsillo de mi sudadera y lo miro desafiante.

-Ah, bonito disfraz.-Opina sin verme, corta en dos la baraja y hace un movimiento muy difícil y llamativo con los naipes.-Casi podrías pasar por un cliente habitual.

-¿Cómo sabías que era yo?-Pregunto receloso conforme lo observo.

-Oh, yo no lo sabía. Las cartas lo sabían.-Reforma señalando una carta en concreto. Sobre la mesa, boca arriba, me topo con Los Enamorados invertidos.

-Estoy sorprendido.-Reconozco.-¿Me has echado la baraja incluso antes de estar presente?

-Resulta que esta carta no es tuya.-Me corrige aquel con una sonrisa aviesa.-¿Por qué no entras?-Sugiere cambiando de tema.-Estoy al tanto de que tienes una cita, segundo piso a la derecha. Ahí te aguarda Ezequiel.

Comprendo la indirecta y, sin quitarle los ojos de encima, paso por su lado hacia las puertas metálicas. Antes de entrar tomo mis gafas y las escondo en el bolsillo, luego sí, tomo la manilla y me zambullo entre atronadoras percusiones, luces brillantes y un inmenso océano humano en movimiento. Me bajo la capucha y camino siguiendo las instrucciones para mi visita, procuro no levantar la vista y me hago hueco entre los cuerpos apiñados de los danzantes, localizo la escalera con dificultad y una vez arriba tomo el pasillo de la derecha para acabar frente a una puerta cerrada.

-Por favor, que esto haya sido buena idea...-Ruego antes de picar con los nudillos.

La puerta se abre de golpe y me veo obligado a retroceder varios pasos. Una figura delgada de mujer acaba de salir arrojándome a su camino, conforme se aleja la miro con irritación.

-¡Oye, ve con cuidado!-Le grito.

-No pierdas el tiempo, Potter.-Ezequiel aparece por el umbral de la puerta y ensancha una sonrisa de bienvenida.-Aquí aún existen personas que deben aprender modales. Por favor, adelante.-Dice, franqueándome el paso.

Entro en el espacio, es un departamento pequeño; una mesa de escritorio, un sofá y algunos muebles. Sin evitarlo me fijo en la primera cosa fuera de lugar, hay cristalera rota y varios objetos de colección enterrados entre cristales.

-¿Problemas con el orden o una pelea?-Pregunto conforme la señalo. Ezequiel toma asiento en un diván rojo y me mira con diversión.

-Un poquito de ambas cosas.-Liquida con sorna.-Me alegra verte por aquí, después de la otra noche debe de haber sido difícil para ti.

-No ha sido nada.-Respondo mirando un animal disecado tras una vitrina intacta. Es evidente que esta no es una sala cualquiera, sino que pertenece al propietario del club nocturno. Las tuercas de mi memoria retroceden hasta recordar algo que Seamus mencionó.-Tú debes de ser el Cuervo, el propietario de este establecimiento.-Derivo enseguida. El hombre me siente con la cabeza en afirmación.

-De este y muchos más, sí.-Coincide.

-Había oído que nunca te dejabas ver.-Rememoro con displicencia.

-Eso es muy improbable, a no ser que dispusiera de una capa de invisibilidad.-Comenta sin abandonar su sonrisa. Frunzo la mirada.

-Sabes, me parece un poco raro que sea precisamente aquí donde me asaltaron, justo después de tus advertencias.-Conjeturo.

-Intenté ser amable.-Complementa él estrechando sus hombros.

-También creo que tú le diste las entradas a Seamus.

Ezequiel compone una cara de sofoco muy sobre actuada.

-Qué vergüenza... Incriminado dos veces en un solo día...-Expresa con sumo pesar.

-No he acabado.-Agravio con enfado.-También estoy seguro de que planeaste mi ataque. La cuestión es, ¿por qué?

Con esta última cuestión se levanta un silencio bastante insoportable en el cual yo le sostengo los ojos y él me observa con clara burla.

-Yo nunca habría osado atacarte de ese modo, estuve aquí todo el tiempo.-Promete llevando una mano sobre el pecho.-Además, de haber sido yo lo habría hecho por algún motivo. Algo como garantizar tu participación en el torneo, por ejemplo.-Insinúa tomando un cigarrillo. Tuerzo la nariz mientras observo, en la piel de su mano, una quemadura de colilla.

-¿Crees que me estás haciendo un favor?-Expectoro encolerizado.-Tus ataques no han garantizado mi participación, de hecho estoy por renunciar. Claro que no he podido porque tus malditos mortífagos me han allanado la casa y no he encontrado ni mi pluma entre tanto destrozo.

-No se nada de ningún allanamiento.-Descarta prendiendo fuego a su colilla.-... lo del ataque pudiera ser que supiera algo, sí. Lo otro me es desconocido.

Lo observo con desconfianza.

-Porqué me has mandado llamar.-Pregunto, directo al grano.

-Fácil.-Responde.-Verás, te he convocado para proponerte un mutuo acuerdo beneficioso para ambos.

-¿En qué sentido?

-Ya le dije la primera vez, soy un gran postor.-Sonríe complacido ante ese rango.-La gente puja y yo gano dinero. Con ese dinero hago más negocios, y así sucesivamente.

-Qué estás queriendo decirme.

-Pues que anelo tu participación en los juegos. Soy consciente de que tu antigua maestra de pociones se ha negado rotundamente a tu colaboración. -Explica divertido.-Pero yo tengo contactos en el ministerio, poderosos contactos muy influenciables. Tantos que seguramente hoy mismo habrás recibido alguna recomendación por parte la Brigada, ¿me equivoco?

Lo miro sorprendido.

-No te equivocas, no.-Paladeo con una ceja alzada.

-Verás... El tema mortífago está arruinando mi reputación y me entristece, porque tú y yo compartimos un interés común que es abogar por el bien del Ministerio.-Defiende con seriedad.-Y francamente, no creo que exista nadie más indicado para detener a esos magos que tú mismo.

-Esos magos que manejaste para que me atacaran. Que curiosa forma de desear su caza cuando te codeas con ellos para trabajos sucios.

-No recuerdo haber confesado nada, tan solo he sugerido porqué lo habría hecho yo, hipotéticamente, claro.-Objeta.-Puede que tenga algunos contactos entre esas ramas, pero no colaboro con ellos y por supuesto no quiero su libertad. Con ellos fuera yo dejaré de ser mal visto, es muy agobiante que te metan en el meollo por tus errores del pasado.-Confiesa tocándose el antebrazo con cuidado.

-Y porqué quieres ayudarme, exactamente.-Interrogo cada vez más interesado.

-Pregunta errónea, muchacho. Lo que debes preguntarte es qué puedes ganar tú con todo esto.-Dice riendo. -No me negarás que estás cansado de ser auror de baja categoría. Dime, acaso no te gustaría... ¿ascender?-Vuelvo a ver ese diente de oro centellear.-Con una sola sugerencia mía, la Brigada abrirá sus puertas para tu ingreso, o la Fuerza de Investigación Criminal. Incluso el Macusa si me lo propones... Tan solo tiene que pedírmelo, y participar, por supuesto.

Sin darme cuenta he dejado mi mandíbula colgando por varios segundos. Cierro la boca y me escudo tras un manto de cautela, pese a que lo que me propone me llega a los oidos como música celestial, debo buscar más respuestas para acabar de fiarme de él.

-¿Cómo puedes tener tanta influencia en cuerpos aurores?-Disputo con una ceja inclinada.

-Digamos que me lo deben.

-Eres el anónimo benefactor.-Deduzco enseguida.-El que les facilita la información a los cuerpos auror.

-Como he dicho antes, abogo por el bien del Ministerio, no por el de los Mortífagos.-Antes de que pueda seguir preguntando, el hombre se levanta y accede a un carpesano grueso que descansaba sobre uno de los anaqueles.-Te presento, Harry, el estatuto de Cooperación Mágica Internacional.-Lo deja caer sobre la mesa. Es un archivador con una encuadernación desgastada, al abrirlo el lomo cruje sonoramente y sus arcaicas páginas de pergamino muestran distintas escrituras en tinta.-Aquí, sección de torneos. Ilústrate.-Desliza el carpesano por la mesa y lo voltea para que lea.-Puedes encontrar leyes, cláusulas, y lo que más me gusta, fisuras legales.

-¿Para qué quiero todo eso?-Digo ojeando el grueso de hojas con pesimismo.

-Para que no puedan darte argumentos para apelar a tu renuncia. Así podrás plantar cara al Ministro o a cierta profesora cargante.-Levanta sus ojos oscuros.-Para eso te he convocado hoy, porque ya va siendo hora de que juegues con los grandes. A no ser, claro, que permitas que vuelvan a obrar por ti.

Mis labios se curvan en una sonrisa ladina.

-Te escucho, Ezequiel.

Ha sido buena idea venir, por primera vez voy a tomar las riendas de mis decisiones y voy a empezar a jugar en este extraño y peligroso juego.

* * *

 **¡Saludos a todos!**

 **Reconozco que este capítulo me ha salido muy largo (disculpas). Pienso usar la biografía de Snape para explicar acontecimientos o diferencias entre el personaje femenino y el masculino, además le he descendido unos años la edad para que la diferencia con Harry no sea tan abismal (igualmente lo es, pero bueno, me va bien con la trama).**

 **Luego, esta clase de peleas van a ser las que lideren mi fic. Disputas de ingenio y falta de respeto masiva, los que hayáis leido los libros descubriréis algunos dialogos entre Snape y Harry igual de ácidos y divertidos.**

 **¡Por último!**

 **Gracias a los que me dejáis reviews, lo agradezco eternamente. ¡Seguíd dejandome vuestros comentarios que cuesta muy poco y valen MUCHÍSIMO!**

 **Próximo capítulo; segunda round de Snape vs Harry y perspectiva desde la pocionista. POV Snape.**

 **Gracias por todo queridos lectores,**

 **TheCaronte.**


	5. Es cuestión de gilipollas

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **Es cuestión de gilipollas**

 _(POV SNAPE. Dos días antes)_

Troto los dedos sobre el volante y observo, a través del retrovisor, la luneta trasera que me ofrece una panorámica de las calles de un Londres que amanece. En concreto, me mantengo atenta a una cabina roja.

Con el motor apagado y el coche parado en un estacionamiento cerca de Hyde Park, en el centro de Londres a tres kilómetros del palacio de Buckingham, pongo mil ojos sobre ese puesto solitario de telefonería tan típico de la ciudad. Y conforme espero a _John_ , trato vanamente de moderar mi impaciencia, aquí sentada en un Volkswagen negro sin nada que hacer para alimentar este tiempo de espera perdido.

Consulto la hora del reloj que porto en mi muñeca y suspiro con frustración.

Odio esperar.

Un coche se detiene al lado del mío, el conductor se inclina sobre el asiento del copiloto y me habla. Indolentemente, bajo la ventanilla.

-¿Vas a salir?-Pregunta el muggle, señalando la plaza de párking que ocupa el Volkswagen negro de John.

Primero observo el aparcamiento donde estoy con el motor apagado y luego me volteo para mirar a este molesto individuo. Le dedico una mirada punzante.

-¿Acaso usted me ve con la intención de movilizarme?

-No, lo siento. Perdona.-Se disculpa nervioso y acalorado.-Es que encontrar aparcamiento a estas horas es... Bueno, que pases buen día, preciosa.

Pisa el acelerador y observo como su coche toma una curva y desaparece de mi vista.

-El mundo está lleno de gilipollas.-Opino en solitario.

Subo la cristalera y devuelvo mi vista al retrovisor para enfocarme de nuevo en esa cabina telefónica desocupada, los viandantes pasan por su lado sin prestarle atención inconscientes de que allí abajo se despliega un gobierno totalmente ajeno para ellos. Una sociedad oculta.

¿Cuánto hace que no piso el Ministerio? Ya ni lo recuerdo, pero la idea tampoco me entusiasma. Es como sentirme desprotegida o desnuda frente a ojos de otros magos y brujas, unos ojos que me miran con recelo, decepción o incluso desprecio. Gajes del oficio, supongo. El hecho de haber sido mortífaga no es algo que se olvide así como así, aunque es una inmediata forma de lograr una tranquila soledad.

Con un sonoro suspiro frustrado, enciendo la radio y la calibro para oír la emisora que me interesa.

"Respecto a las temperaturas de esta mañana, nos hemos levantado con seis grados en Loton, doce en Oxford, once en Swindon y cuatro Londres central, en el litoral también se presentan bajadas considerables. Pese a ser Septiembre, queridos magos y brujas, abrocharos bien esas túnicas porque la rasca ya viene."

-No cal que lo menciones.-Agrego, ajustando más el cinturón de mi gabardina entorno a mi cintura.

"A continuación, Bendrom F. Foster presentando el informativo de la mañana. Sí, gracias Teresa. Aquí Brendom con las noticias de hoy, sábado cinco de septiembre; el Ministerio de Magia ha aprobado esta misma mañana financiación para crear más instituciones en el proyecto Granjas de Rehabilitación en Magos Adolescentes Problemáticos."

-Podríais atrincheraros en la casa Gryffindor, pues.-Sugiero recostándome en el asiento.-De ahí sale la mala chusma y lo que hacéis en esos reformatorios les iría de perlas.-Rememoro.

"Respecto a los mundiales que se celebrarán tras las navidades, el Ministerio ha invertido una poderosa recaudación monetaria para garantizar la protección de la ciudadanía. El gobierno americano también aportará equipo militar antimortífago. Y otra noticia de última hora, esta madrugada se ha producido un asalto en el callejón Knocturn, Londres, en una discoteca de la zona, aún no se ha confirmado a los medios pero no se descarta que el ataque sea de los Mortífagos."

Frunzo los labios ante esa información.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya... Las noticias vuelan.-Comento desganada.

Como si con esas palabras lo hubiera convocado, un avión de papel se estrella de forma poco tradicionalista sobre el parabrisas. Lo observo con presunción desde el asiento piloto y no me animo a recogerlo hasta que distingo el sello ministerial en él.

-Un mensaje de Kingsley.-Abro la puerta, volteo el lateral del coche y tomo el pergamino. Mis ojos recorren todo el escrito y, al terminar, siento que a mi impaciencia se le suma una sensación de enfurecimiento absoluto. Una renuncia sin firmar.

-Eres útil para nada, Kingsley.-Murmuro frunciendo la nariz y apartando la vista del pergamino.

Lo enrollo en forma de tubo y me dispongo a volver al interior del coche, entonces veo la cabina roja que se abre y por ella sale una persona. Fácilmente distingo que no se trata de John, sino de otro individuo, quizás un trabajador corriente del Ministerio. Esto es muy arriesgado, si ese joven me ve o me reconoce, en plena calle y a pocos pasos de una entrada directa a nuestra "sede", equivaldrá a altercados asegurados. Me introduzco de forma rápida en el coche negro y cierro la puerta con disimulo, a través del retrovisor estudio sus movimientos.

El chico camina de forma confiada por la acera, con las manos ocultas en sus bolsillos, la mirada baja y sus pies arrastrando el pavimento. Su apariencia consigue llamar mi atención debido a la familiaridad que me transmite, gafas redondas, cabello negro despeinado y aspecto de vagabundo. Estudio calculadoramente su rostro bajo ojo crítico, desde luego que lo conozco. Inconfundiblemente engreído, insufrible a la par que altivo y sencillamente patético.

Harry Potter.

Avanza con movimientos despreocupados para ser alguien que acaba de ser asaltado, detallo algunas magulladuras en su ropa y rostro pero no es para tanto. Es evidente de que acaba de finalizar su reunión con Kingsley.

-Ni las formas. No has heredado nada de tu madre.-Desdeño conforme veo sus andares aproximarse a mi calle.

Bajo la radio y volteo la mirada a otro lado hasta que el joven termina de pasar de largo. Evito cualquier posible contacto visual aunque tampoco hacía falta tomar medidas, Potter va tan distraído que no me habría visto aún si me subiera encima del coche.

-Petulante.-Culmino ácida mientras observo su espalda ancha protegida por una americana oscura de trabajo, una mano varonil sostiene a un lado su maletín de cuero marrón.-¿De qué vas, Potter? ¿De auror dedicado?-Me pregunto, ahora detallando sus tejanos que enfundan dos piernas largas y se encajan a su figura. De repente mi vista se haya atrapada en el punto bajo de su espalda.

Enarco una ceja, me llevo el pulgar a los labios y me muerdo la uña de forma inapetente. Evidentemente ha crecido desde la última vez que lo vi, eso se lo reconozco, pero de nada le sirve, a mis ojos seguirá siendo ese bebé bullicioso en un cuerpo adulto, un bebé grande. Idéntico a James Potter en apariencia y en comportamiento, otro grandísimo idiota persistente.

Ante ésto último, ensancho una sonrisa malévola.

-Eso es lo que eres. Una réplica mal hecha de tu padre. Aunque el primero ya era de mala cosecha, cabe decir.

Pero pese a desagraviar contra el chico, mis ojos se niegan a cambiar de objetivo, aún se acoplan en la esbelta silueta de Potter, cada vez más lejano. Es un poderoso efecto inducido y soy consciente de ello porque mi sonrisa se funde poco a poco hasta adoptar una serena expresión.

 _Me pregunto si realmente eres tan hombre como aparentas._

Parpadeo con desconcierto y horrorizada por el camino por el cual he conducido mis pensamientos desclavo mis ojos de ese individuo y recurro a la visión que me ofrece el retrovisor. Vaya una manera tan indigna de desprestigiarme a mi misma, mirando a Potter desde las sombras como una de sus estúpidas admiradoras, me aborrezco ahora mismo. Presiono el puente de mi nariz con dos dedos y atiendo a otro acontecimiento que se produce en la cabina roja, se ha abierto de nuevo pero tampoco es John. Exclamo frustrada.

No es John pero tampoco un particular, de la cabina salen hasta seis personajes, un escuadrón de sujetos trajeados que se dispersan por la calle y siguen la pista de Harry Potter. Los de la Brigada.

-¡Mierda!

Me lanzo al asiento del lado y permanezco oculta a su reconocimiento. No modifico mi postura pese a clavarme en la cintura el cambio de marcha, si estos sujetos me ven voy a tener problemas de verdad. Escucho sus pasos cruzando la calle y siento que incluso se me ha esfumado la sangre que me llegaba al cerebro, tan solo cuando cesan las pisadas me atrevo a incorporarme con lentitud. Analizo el escenario por todos los cristales y respiro tranquila.

Estoy sola.

-Bastardos...

A esto se ha reducido mi vida, a esquivar cualquier contacto con el mundo mágico y huir del acecho de los de la Brigada. Tan solo cuento con el apoyo de las Fuerzas de Investigación Criminal y viene a ser porque estoy a cargo de John Bones. La paradoja de mi historia que se repite una y otra vez, direccionada siempre por alguien y obligada a acatar órdenes.

-Me pregunto si con todo esto realmente lograré la libertad.-Ambiciono taciturna mientras miro simultáneamente mi antebrazo y la venda negra que lo recubre.

 _Probablemente no._

No es hasta la media hora después que la cabina vuelve a presentar señales de movimiento, alguien asciende por ella y yo tan solo me llevo una mano en la frente con desolación.

-Por Merlín, John.-Exhalo enfadada.-Más te vale que esta vez seas tú porque de lo contrario...

La vidriera se abre y por ella sale un hombre adulto de traje y capa, su cabello castaño alisado cae hacia su espalda lejos de su rostro bonachón. Lo observo venir a lo lejos, levanta un brazo y me dedica un saludo amistoso mientras camina hacia el coche. Traduzco eso como luz verde para irnos, tomo el cinturón, lo ajusto sobre mi pecho antes de unirlo al broche. Con un giro de llaves el vehículo me obedece y se sacude lastimosamente, desbloqueo el freno de mano que emite un horrible crujido de la palanca.

Odio estos trastos...

-¿Has visto a Potter?-Pregunta John, abriendo la portezuela para ocupar el asiento del copiloto. Se acomoda y se abrocha el cinturón.

-Ha pasado por mi lado.-Confirmo. Doy varios giros de volante para salir del estacionamiento antes de lanzarme sobre la carretera.-Iba despreocupado por la vida, como siempre. Engreído y arrogante. Nadie diría que lo han atacado esta noche.

-Kingsley no está seguro de haberlo convencido.

-Lo se. Me ha enviado el papel de la renuncia de Potter a mi.-Señalo el pergamino que he dejado sobre el salpicadero.-Sin firmar.-Concreto enfadada. Piso embrague, cambio de marcha y acelero por el carril izquierdo.-Qué opina la federación de todo esto.

-La reunión ha sido breve.

-He esperado por más de una hora aquí.-Le acuso, activando el intermitente antes de tomar una salida.

-Quieren seguir adelante con el plan.-Accede a revelarme.-La junta apoya la participación del chico en el torneo.

-¿Todos?

-Exceptuándote a ti y a Kingsley.

-Interesante el apoyo que me ofreces, John.-Respondo cortante.

-Oh, querida. Tienes todo mi apoyo.

Arqueo una ceja con escepticismo sin apartar la vista de la vía.

-¿Y cómo es eso?

-Pues como que tengo un recado para ti hoy.

-¿Eso es apoyo moral o un mandato? ¿desde cuando soy tu secretaria?-Discuto.

-Desde que en Wizengamot te sometieron bajo mi cuidado, me temo.-Responde John con una sonrisa de niño inocente, aunque sus canas y su barba no sugieren juventud ni remotamente.-En realidad quiero pedirte que intervengas. Vas a hacerle una pequeña visita.

-A quién.

-Al chico.

Libero una risa desganada.

-Para qué.

-Persuadirlo.-Explica sencilla y llanamente.

-¿Y qué propones? ¿voy y le invito a desayunar un pastel de calabaza?-Declaro con clara ironía en el tono de mi voz.

-Sería interesante verte hacer eso, pero irás por la noche con la renuncia e intentarás que la firme.

Piso el freno con delicadeza para detenerme en un cruce con el semáforo en rojo.

-Porqué por la noche.-Inquiero.

-Porque probablemente se tirará toda la mañana tomando declaración del ataque en el Blackhole. Y lo mejor es que no seas vista para evitarte problemas.

-Eso ya lo se, mientras te esperaba he tenido que evitar a los de la Brigada.

-Has sido rápida. Como siempre, no esperaba menos de ti, Severa.

En la radio se escucha una estridente canción de un mago compositor americano, pulso el botón de apagado y permanezco callada durante los minutos que tarda el semáforo en cambiar de color.

-¿Crees que han sido los Mortífagos?-Pregunto al fin, tomando el rumbo al autopista.

-Aún no se han proclamado la autoría del ataque, pero Potter afirma que sí.

-¿Y tú le crees?

-No he hablado con él en persona, pero creo que el muchacho tiene experiencia en reconocer a un mago oscuro, ¿no crees?

-Para nada.-Descarto torciendo la nariz.

-Kingsley cuenta contigo.-Reconduce mi acompañante.

-Con su escasa contribución es evidente que lo deja todo en mis manos. Ni siquiera él puede controlar a ese maldito crío.

-Asústalo.-Propone John, absorto en el paisaje su ventanilla.-Hazle sentir incómodo, que no quiera participar contigo.

-No hace falta ni que me lo digas. Estoy bien curtida en esa especialidad.

-Bien.-Susurra tranquilo.-Te invito a desayunar.-Ofrece con su sonrisa amable.-Hemos salido muy pronto y no te has tomado tu café.

-No...-Declino echando un rápido vistazo a los transeúntes. Mi vista se detiene por un segundo en una familia.-Tan solo vamos a casa.

-Está bien.-Accede aquel sin oponerse.-Te haré yo el café.-Propone animado.

Sonrío ante la ocurrencia de John.

-Ni lo intentes.

* * *

-...Y créame cuando le digo que mis amenazas no caen en saco roto.-Garantizo con ira antes de catapultar la puerta en un sonoro portazo que retumba por toda la calle nocturna de Grimmund Place. Bajo los peldaños de piedra y lleno mis pulmones de oxígeno en un vago intento por serenizarme y recuperar el control.

-Menuda pérdida de tiempo...-Desprecio, sacando un aparato móvil de mi gabardina para telefonear al número de John. La protección de testigos me impone usar este medio de comunicación que tampoco me desagrada; es directo y más fácil de mantener que una lechuza.

 _-¿Cómo ha ido?-_ Me pregunta al otro lado de la línea, nada más descolgar.

-Sin comentarios.-Promulgo descontenta, presionando el teléfono sobre mi oreja conforme avanzo a largas zancadas por la acera.-Lo he amenazado pero ese crío es tan presuntuoso que las amenazas sencillamente le rebotan. Un auténtico gilipollas.

 _-Lamento escuchar eso._ -Abona con pesar.

-Cuál es el plan B.-Agencio yo.

- _De momento mantente al margen, hablaré con la Federación para que reconsideren a Draco Malfoy como tu acompañante._ -Aplaca con temple firme.- _Aparte de eso, ¿has logrado obtener alguna información del ataque?_

-Lo cierto es que sí, ahora resulta que han sido dos ataques. También han registrado su casa en busca de algo.-Explico cruzando un paso.-Sin embargo, Potter asegura que conserva todas sus pertenencias. Sin duda es extraño.

- _Por favor, exterioriza tus opiniones-_ Pide, interesado en mi criterio.

-Dudo que sean los Mortífagos. Después de todo es chico es un busca pleitos, seguro debe ser por un lío de faldas o un ajuste de cuentas.

- _Entiendo. De todos modos accederé a los archivos para detallar mejor el caso. Regresa cuanto antes, los de la Brigada podrían estar patrullando la zona y sabes lo que harán si te encuentran._

-Antes pasaré a por la dosis.-Condiciono.

- _Entiendo. No te demores demasiado y evita ser vista._

-Voy de camino-Prometo antes de colgar. Apuro el paso hasta alcanzar la calle principal, allí detengo a un taxi.-A la catedral de San Paulo.-Digo tras cerrar la puerta de los asientos de atrás.

El taxista tuerce los labios con expresión de abúlico conforme me devuelve la vista por el retrovisor.

-Un poco tarde para rezar, ¿no cree, señorita?

 _Aquí hay otro gilipollas..._

Lo observo de forma tan indigna que se abstiene de realizar más comentarios, arranca el vehículo y se introduce en las carreteras para llevarme a la zona pactada. Durante el viaje me inclino sobre el cristal y contemplo las luces de las farolas perfilándose entre las calles conforme el coche toma velocidad, apoyo el mentón sobre mis nudillos y me pongo a reflexionar sobre los últimos eventos. Pues nada de lo ocurrido tiene sentido, parece que el enemigo ha adoptado una forma de obrar precipitada, muy impropia.

Si querían a Potter pudieron haberlo atacado el año pasado, ¿por qué acentuar una espera tanto? ¿realmente les interesa el chico? ¿o quizás ahora han tomado una nueva estrategia?

Retiro el puño de mi barbilla para observar mi antebrazo. Quizás este nuevo enfoque que han emprendido se deba a la marca tenebrosa, después de todo, yo más que nadie entiendo lo que eso significa.

Reposo la frente sobre el vidrio antes de cerrar los ojos.

-Ya hemos llegado, _señorita._ -Informa el conductor.

Trato de recuperar la lucidez de este brusco despertar, mientras, el taxista estaciona el vehículo en frente de la catedral. Pese a la oscuridad de la noche, unos focos iluminan su arquitectura blanca, la cúpula le ofrece una apariencia divina.

-Lamento haber tenido que despertarla pero el contador sigue activo.-Se excusa el hombre.

-Descuide.-Digo, comprobando el reloj. Hemos tardado un cuarto de hora.

Con pesadez, saco la cartera y extraigo el dinero en libras que ha calculado el taxímetro, se lo doy al hombre y me bajo sin despedirme. Nada más subirme al asfalto escucho como el taxista baja la ventanilla.

-Le advertí que era demasiado tarde. La catedral cierra a las cuatro y media, no a las diez de la noche.

-A mi me atenderán.-Garantizo sin molestarme a verlo.

-Sí, claro.-Dice, arrancando el motor.-Cercano está Jehová a todos los que le invocan, a todos los que le invocan de veras. Salmos 145.-Relata con una sonrisa, el taxi empieza a avanzar y me abandona en la cuneta.

-No me trae aquí la fe en Dios.-Escupo con amargura, observando como su coche se interna en el tráfico de la calle de Londres.

La catedral de San Paulo no está del todo deshabitada. La presencia de un pequeño grupo de turistas que aprovechan el enfoque de la noche para sacar algunas fotos me frenan de mi objetivo. Aguardo paciente hasta que se marchan, solo cuando me encuentro totalmente sola me animo a subir por la escalera de piedra que llega a la entrada, el portón de madera tallada luce una estructura elegante, incluso férrea. A simple vista parece imposible de abrir.

Saco mi varita a la vista.

-Alohomora.-Propulso contra la cerradura y con un crujiente chirrido la puerta me brinda entrada. Doy un último vistazo a mi espalda antes de pasar al interior y cerrar.

La sensación es semejante a cuando estas en un lugar muy concurrido y de repente zambulles la cabeza bajo el agua. El tráfico y la gente quedan reemplazados por un insólito silencio, casi etéreo. El olor a incienso me llega a la nariz conforme avanzo en el pasadizo que separa el despliegue de bancos del templo religioso. El eco de mis tacones contra el piso es lo único que se oye en la estancia, la belleza reina entre las columnas colosales que sostienen los cimientos, los candelabros cuelgan del techo e iluminan el camino de losas blancas y negras que pavimentan el suelo.

Al llegar a la quinta hilera de la grada me detengo, me deslizo de lado y tomo asiento en silencio. Como siempre que entro en este santuario, hago un recorrido con la vista de los frescos en las paredes y en la cúpula, los elementos dorados centellean a la luz de las velas y se respira una paz que, pese a no ser cristiana, me aborda internamente.

Unos pasos suenan tras de mi, deduzco que _él_ se acerca por la nave central. Me giro en cuanto se detiene a mi lado.

-Me alegra verte, Severa.-Dice la voz anciana.

-Reverendo.-Gesticulo una leve inclinación de respeto. Aquel me dedica una genuflexión religiosa.-Lamento venir a deshoras, no he tenido oportunidad de venir antes.-Intento justificarme.

-La casa de Dios nunca cierra sus puertas para aquellos merecedores de su fe.-Toma asiento a mi lado y juntos observamos la catedral.-Te veo bien. Preocupada, pero saludable.

-Podría estar mejor.-Señalo sin disfrazar mi amargura.

-Enséñame tu antebrazo.

-Claro.

Me desprendo de mi gabardina y me arremango el brazo de mi camisa para mostrarle la venda negra. Aquel la inspecciona con sumo cuidado.

-No lo has usado.-Escruta.

-No.

-Bien hecho.

Asiento con lentitud.

-Tiene mejor aspecto que la última vez.-Estima evaluando el tejido, tocándolo con los dedos.-Veo que sigues mis consejos.

-Dos porciones de la dosis por día.

-Excelente.-Gratifica complacido.-El rosario cumple bien con su función, y la venda también presenta un buen estado.

-Sería agradable poder cambiarla de vez en cuanto.-Lamento estirando el mentón hacia adelante.-Llevar siempre la misma es muy poco higiénico.

-Es recomendable que no la extraigas, además, el tejido es especial. Esta tela permite que la piel respire, hasta la fecha no ha creado hedores, ¿no?

-No, pero es incomodo tener que ducharme con ella.

-Te acostumbrarás.-Asegura sonriente, retornándome el brazo.

-Eso mismo dijiste hace dos años.-Incrimino abotonándome el pliegue de la muñeca con la vista pegada al altar.

-Toma.-De su túnica extrae dos bolsitas de plástico llenas de una sustancia negra y troceada.-Ya sabes la receta, cada noche sin luna a fuego lento. Luego conserva las diferentes porciones en algún espacio frío.

-Lo se... Pero.-Tomo las bolsitas de sus manos.-¿Por qué dos? Con una ya tengo suficiente para un mes.

El reverendo entrelaza sus ancianas manos y las descansa en su regazo.

-Digamos que es un pequeño incentivo.

-Bajo qué motivo.-Interrogo.

-El torneo, por supuesto.

-Ya.-Apoyo un codo sobre la madera barnizada del banco que hay en frente y me cubro un costado de la cara con la mano.

-Probablemente en pocas semanas el Profeta hará pública la noticia.-Se figura el devoto pastor.

-Probablemente, sí.-Confirmo, masajeándome las sienes.

-Para entonces el Ministerio Británico ya dispondrá de sus dos campeones.

-Evidentemente.

-Y deduzco que aún no has logrado detener al chico de que meta su nombre en el cáliz.

-Ese chico pondrá su nombre en el cáliz por encima de mi cadáver.-Objeto con voz glacial.

-Entonces debes saber que rivalizas con un poderoso influyente. Alguien que apuesta mucho por Harry Potter.

-Sí, ese tal "benefactor anónimo".-Rememoro con la vista al frente.-¿Se trata de quien sospechábamos?

-Me temo que sí.

-Ese malnacido...

-Estás en la casa de Dios. Por favor, no blasfemes aquí.-Riñe el reverendo. Ruedo los ojos.

-Me disculpo.

Callo durante unos segundos. Da igual en qué bando me encuentre, para este sacerdote soy una oveja errante que necesita rápido adoctrinamiento celestial.

-¿Y bien...?-Mi interlocutor deshace el silencio.-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-¿Respecto...?-Concreto.

-Respecto al anónimo benefactor, Ezequiel Bael.

Inclino mi rostro para mirarlo de costado.

-Pienso ajustar cuentas con él.

-Ten cuidado. No te conviene buscarte problemas, ya sabes con quién se trata.

-Le conozco bastante bien, no es más que un cuervo carroñero. No le tengo ningún miedo.-Declaro observando mi palma abierta. Luego encorvo mis dedos uno a uno hasta formar un sólido puño de forma bastante estrambótica.-Pienso darle una visita en su establecimiento, en el Blackhole. Esta noche.

-Esta noche no.-Me detiene el otro en un tono calmado.-Aprovecha que no hay luna y elabora las curas. Mañana será otro día.

-Entendido.-Digo, poniéndome en pie.

-No olvides enviar las dosis para el chico Malfoy.-Añade incorporándose también.

-No cal que lo digas.-Tomo la gabardina y me la pongo, el reverendo me ayuda a deslizar mi brazo izquierdo por la manga. Luego me dedica una reverencia con la mano que va de mi frente a mi pecho y de mi hombro a mi otro hombro, recrea la cruz cristiana en una bendición.

-Que el señor guíe tu senda.

* * *

A la noche siguiente me presento el local Blackhole pese a las advertencias de John. Conozco de antemano los prejuicios que esta ligera visita podrían ocasionarme, más no obstante siempre he optado por actuar sin importar lo delicadas que puedan estar las circunstancias.

Así pues, y como todo mago o bruja de rango peligroso que se precie, nada más llegar al lugar desecho la posibilidad de aguardar a mi turno de espera y me salto la cola. Me dirijo directamente al segurata que guarda la entrada.

-Ya sabes a lo que vengo.-Le digo.

-Hola a ti también, Severa.-Responde insidiosamente.-¿Vienes a pasar el rato?-Curiosea mientras se hace a un lado y abre la puerta para permitirme el paso.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

Entro en la sala roja y bajo por las escaleras a paso decisivo. Ignoro al vidente de las cartas y voy directa hacia esa puerta de acero pesado, tomo el manillar, empujo con fuerza y me quedo clavada en mi lugar. La puerta no se ha movido ni un milímetro.

-¿La has cerrado tú?-Le pregunto exasperada al vidente.-Ábrela.-Ordeno.

Aquel se limita a danzar sus cartas entre sus dedos de forma divertida.

-Ya sabes lo que hay que hacer.-Responde.

-Y tú ya sabes mi carta. Te la mostré la última vez.

-Es el protocolo.-Remarca él.

Sin ganas de discutir, me asomo a la mesa y espero inquieta a que distribuya todos los naipes frente a mi, luego tomo una carta de la baraja al azar y se la lanzo.

-Los enamorados invertidos.-Analiza aquel fascinado conforme la recoge. Luego echa la cabeza hacia atrás y suelta una risotada desagradable.

Observo esa carta con repugnancia, da igual cuánto tiempo pase, siempre es la misma. Levanto los ojos hacia aquel que aún sigue destronchándose desde su sitio, se está riendo de mi. Un tanto osado por su parte provocar a una persona como yo, saco mi varita a la vista y lo apunto desde la nariz. Su risa se detiene.

-Eres un tanto egoísta, aquí riéndote tú sólo.-Razono con una de mis sonrisas de suficiencia.-¿Qué tal si mejor nos divertimos los dos?-Desafío hastiada.

-No será necesario. La puerta ya está abierta.-Cede de inmediato.

-Bien.

Guardo la varita en mi bolsillo y me adentro hacia la sala de B de la discoteca. Camino con seguridad por el pabellón, la gente que me ve deja de bailar y me abren paso como si fuera portadora de la viruela de dragón. Con facilidad, tomo el paso por las escaleras laterales y llego frente a una puerta que abro sin molestarme en picar. Allí se encuentra la persona a la que yo tanto ansiaba ver, detrás de su escritorio, acomodado en un lujoso asiento de cuero y refrescándose con una copa de algún vino.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya.-Comenta él tras un sorbo de su copa.

Giro sobre mi eje para cerrar la puerta con exquisita delicadeza de la misma forma que tomo el pestillo y lo bloqueo para que nadie nos moleste.

-Tiempo sin vernos, Severa.

-Ezequiel.-Correspondo yo, giro mi cuerpo hacia él con moderación insultante.

-Siéntate, por favor.-Ofrece invocando una silla que estaba en una esquina de la sala. Esta acude de forma rápida frente al escritorio.-Me temo que tengo una agenda un poco llena pero procuraré hacerle espacio a tu berrinche de hoy.-Soluciona con burla.

Ignoro por completo su descaro y me mantengo en pie.

-Convenciste a los dignatarios de sugerir a Potter como campeón.-Evoco evitando las perífrasis.

El moreno me sonríe con frescura.

-Únicamente me limité a mostrarles los beneficios de dicha apuesta. Y como tu bien sabes, yo soy un gran postor.

-Un farsante.-Excomulgo con rabia. Ante mi postura, Ezequiel vuelve a reír abiertamente.

-Que no de la cara no implica que se me pueda considerar como tal, después de todo, no engaño a nadie y respaldo el bien común de nuestra sociedad.

-Utilizando a ese... Mundungus.-Critico entre dientes.-Es un gusano, Ezequiel. Te lo advierto.

-Mejor usar que ser usado... ¿No crees?-Compara degollando de forma directa contra mi dignidad. Obstruyo mis instintos asesinos para con él ante esta osadía.-Dime una cosa.-Encabeza aquel abriendo un cajón inferior de un estante para sacar una cajetilla de cigarros.-¿Cómo va tu marca?-Interroga, acercándome el paquete ya abierto.

-Mejor que la tuya.-Suspendo tajante y acepto una colilla.

-Me alegra saberlo.

-A ti te gusta saber todo.-Delato sin miramientos. Ezequiel se enciende su cigarro particular con un zipo, al terminar me lo entrega para que yo encienda el mío.

-A mayor conocimiento, mayor es la posibilidad de conseguir tus objetivos.-Se defiende, resoplando el humo por su boca.

-¿Exactamente en qué te beneficia a ti la participación de ese perdedor?

-Potter aún no ha perdido.-Exceptúa el moreno, pasándose una mano por su cabello negro engominado.

-Es cuestión de tiempo.-Insisto.

-Pues no te conviene, en caso de que forméis equipo.

-Eso... No va a ocurrir.

-Juegas con una baraja mala.-Garantiza él.

-Y tú con trampas.-Declaro yo.

-¿Eso crees?

-No, si encima me dirás que el ataque en tu propio establecimiento ha sido pura casualidad.

Los ojos negros de Ezequiel me apuntan sin pestañear.

-Vaya, y yo que creía que pasabas a saludar.-Alarga la mano con la que sostiene su cigarrillo y toma su copa. La empina hacia adentro de un largo sorbo y la devuelve vacía sobre la mesa.- Lo último que esperaba es que vinieras a verme bajo este fin... Me acusas de la autoría del ataque.-Deduce sonriendo.

-¿Te atreves a negarlo?-Pregunto perpleja.-Francamente Ezequiel, siempre he sabido quién eres y siempre he sabido que nunca juegas a favor del bando correcto.

-Puedo haber cambiado.-Esboza mordaz.

-Los mortífagos no cambian.-Determino.

-Tienes la mala costumbre de pensar que eres la única mortífaga redimida.-Susurra el hombre inclinándose hacia adelante. Sube un brazo izquierdo a la altura de mi vista.-Yo también he sido castigado, te lo recuerdo.

-Tú, yo y cualquier mortífago que lleve la marca.-Generalizo con el ceño fruncido.-El Lord tenebroso no era particularmente bondadoso con sus seguidores. No me das ninguna pena, Ezequiel.

-En cambio tú a mi sí.-Repone estirándose en su respaldo.-Los traidores serán los primeros. Estoy seguro que el Lord Tenebroso se frota las manos a la espera de tu llegada. He oído que tiene grandes planes para ti.

-Está muerto. Puede quedarse en su infierno particular, lo que si pienso hacer es enviarle unos cuantos desgraciados con él, sus más infames discípulos.

-¿Te has propuesto purgar la tierra?-Se burla estirando una sonrisa siniestra.-Tic, tac, Severa. Tic, tac. El tiempo corre y no a tu favor.

-Tampoco en el tuyo. Todos estamos metidos en esto.

-Sí, y tú lo único que haces es lamentarte por ese chico Malfoy... Qué enternecedor.-Exclama socarrón. Inclino la cabeza.

-Draco no tiene que pagar por las decisiones de su padre.-Digo.-El solo fue...

-¿Una marioneta?-Cuestiona Ezequiel con burla.-Por favor, Severa. Tú y tus sentimientos que te obnubilan la visión, ese chico ahora es _un huesped,_ y debe lidiar con ello como todos nosotros.

Guardo silencio y lleno mi pecho de aire. Aprieto el gesto mientras lo observo fumar.

-No te vayas por las ramas, Ezequiel. Sabes qué me trae por aquí.

-¿Una noche loca?-Bufonea trotando los dedos sobre el tablero de su escritorio.

Gilipollas. Me adelanto tres pasos y apago mi colilla sobre el dorso de su mano. No hace ningún intento por retirarla pero sus dedos han dejado de trotar.

-Retirarás tu alianza con Potter.-Advierto rotunda y definitiva.

-¿Eso crees?

-Te conviene que así sea.-Le digo insistente.

-¿Volviendo a protegerle bajo tu ala?-Indaga retirando su mano para observar de cerca la quemadura.

-No le protejo. Preocúpate de tus asuntos, no quieras desatar una tormenta.-Bloqueo con una mueca arrogante.

-Vaya, y yo aquí sin paraguas.

-No te conviene burlarte de mi, podrías acabar tan mal como Albus.

-¿Y crees que eso me preocupa?-Se le escapa una risa.-Tarde o temprano... Todos acabaremos en manos de quien o debe ser nombrado. Es nuestro merecido por no haber evitado su derrota. A propósito, ¿sabías que eras su favorita?-Pregunta complacido, como si hubiera dado con un importantísimo tema de conversación.-Debió de ser duro para él tener que borrarte del mapa... Entre la putita de Lestrange y tú el Lord Tenebroso debió de darse por bien servido.

Lanzo mi varita sobre él para arrojarle un maleficio, él hace lo propio y saca su varita, tan solo le ha bastado un movimiento de brazo para desviarlo sobre una de sus cristaleras de colección.

-Estamos un poco alterados, ¿no es así, Severa?-Sospecha sin deshacer su sonrisa.

-Tengo por costumbre responder a cualquier sugerencia mal intencionada.

Aquel me asiente ligeramente divertido, luego su expresión se torna seria y echa un rápido vistazo a su reloj de bolsillo. Parece haberse acordado de algo.

-Qué tarde se nos ha hecho. Voy a tener que echarte, estoy esperando una visita muy importante.-Justifica repentinamente apurado. Parece que hay algo que no quiere que vea o descubra.

-¿Algún compromiso?-Sondeo curiosa.

-Con cita previa, además.-Confiesa.

-¿Puedo saber de quién se trata?

-Un cliente de compra y venta. He de ajustar algunos presupuestos con él, nada que pueda interesarte.

-¿Y no puede esperar?-Pregunto sagaz.

-Oh, me temo que es un cliente demasiado importante.

-Ya, pero tú y yo no hemos terminado.-Declaro firme y decisiva.

-Me temo que sí, a no ser que quieras que llame a los de la Brigada...-Propone como último recurso.

Basta eso para hacerme retroceder. Me muerdo el labio enferma de la rabia, amenazándome de este modo para expulsarme del local. En definitiva nada está saliéndome bien, ni con Potter ni con este maldito desgraciado. Doy media vuelta y salgo con actitud envenenada por la puerta llevándome por delante a un joven encapuchado que se disponía a picar.

-¡Oye, ve con cuidado!-Grita el chico.

Camino hacia las escaleras con un aura peligrosa.

-Cállate, gilipollas.-Respondo en un murmullo sin prestarle más atención.

* * *

En el Altrio las cosas siguen igual salvo por un pequeño detalle, el hecho de que yo me encuentre campando por él a mis anchas. Ha pasado una semana desde que visité a Ezequiel en el callejón Knocturn y hoy vuelvo a mostrarme públicamente en otra área mágica, el Ministerio, cosa que me lleva a pensar que muy probablemente me esté excediendo de temeraria por estos días.

Al llegar a los ascensores el de seguridad, así como toda la gente de aquí, me brinda una mirada de desprecio.

-No puedes pasar.-Dice interponiéndose entre mi cuerpo y el ascensor. Volteo la cabeza para mirar a John.

-Tranquilo, Muller.-Intercede él rápidamente.-La estoy escoltando para una visita homologada por el mismísimo Ministro de magia.

John le muestra los papeles de la visita programada, mientras, yo me dedico a provocar a los trabajadores que me miran curiosos, respondiendo sus muecas de asco con otras de suficiencia.

-Esta bien.-Cede el segurata al fin.-Pasad.-Sacude la mano con irritación.

Me adelanto a la barandilla a la vez que John acciona el botón de la planta. La reja se cierra y empezamos a movernos.

-Tranquila, todo irá bien.-Dice mi acompañante.

Le echo un rápido vistazo mientras el ascensor se eleva.

-Estoy tranquila, John.-Aseguro.

Aquel sonríe por la nariz.

-Mentirosa.

-Eres idiota.

John vuelve a reír de esa forma amigable tan característica en él.

-No hagas caso de la gente. Habrán leído la biografía y ya creen conocerte.-Adivina sin apartar la vista de las rejas.

-¿Crees que me importa lo que piensen?-Mascullo resentida.-Si alguna vez me hubiera importado que la gente me juzgara no habría accedido a ser la espía doble de Albus, para empezar.-Concluyo a la vez que la máquina se detiene y las rejas se abren. Salimos del elevador y tomamos la dirección de un pasadizo largo con suelo inmaculado.

-Mientras estés a mi lado la Brigada no puede ponerte la mano encima.-Promete de repente. Lo observo de reojo.

-No estoy preocupada por eso, ¿sabes?

-Por supuesto.-Coincide. No lo dice a modo de burla.-Tan solo procura no darles motivos para que abran un expediente.

-Eso ya lo se.-Argumento cansada.- ¿Draco vendrá?

-Estoy al tanto que se le informó del tema.

-Bien.

-La sala del parlamento, por aquí.-Indica.

El pasillo desemboca en una sala espaciosa llena de banderas, allí nos esperan varios miembros de la Federación. Por varios minutos esperamos en esa cámara a la llegada del Ministro, la gente se nos acerca para estrechar manos y ofrecer deseos de suerte que yo ignoro a la pasiva, me alejo a un rincón y dejo que John se encargue de las salutaciones. En el centro de la sala, ubicado sobre un pedestal de mármol blanco, se encuentra el cáliz de fuego. Observo con reticencia las llamas azules que cubren la copa.

Aún no se ha esparcido la noticia públicamente pero auguro que en una semana este tema inundará las portadas de la prensa y desgraciadamente yo y Draco figuraremos en el foco principal. Las reglas aquí son claras, "fingimos" nuestra participación en el Torneo y atraemos a los Mortífagos, luego los cuerpos auror hacen el resto. Claro que a la práctica el sistema tiene sus lagunas como el hecho de que nada garantiza la supervivencia de los campeones que están haciendo de cebo. Así es, como un arma de doble filo Draco y yo nos encontramos bajo amenaza a dos bandas, por un lado los mortífagos y por el otro las propias pruebas impuestas en el torneo.

Asumo que me va a tocar velar por la seguridad de ambos durante todo el evento.

-¿Por qué te has alejado?-Pregunta John, apareciendo de repente para situarse a mi lado. Lo observo con presunción.

-Porque esto está lleno de gilipollas.-Abrevio.

Mi comentario parece haberlo divertido lo suficiente como para echar abiertamente una risotada que jala alguna que otra mirada de los reunidos.

-Y yo que pensaba que era porque las multitudes te molestaban.-Admite al rato, cuando logra serenizarse.

-Y me molestan.-Corroboro.

-¿Y cómo te lo hiciste para trabajar en una escuela llena de niños?-Comenta divertido ante la situación.

-Los asustaba.

-Cómo no.-Ríe animado. Devuelve su vista al frente y observa a los congresistas.-¿Qué opinas de esto?-Pregunta.

-El Ministerio nunca ha sido una organización muy inteligente, esta convención por ejemplo... No está siendo precisamente discreta.-Opino, con un gesto de cabeza señalo a los presentes.-Demasiad ruido, demasiada gente. Se supone que Draco y yo debemos inscribirnos encubiertamente hoy, y esto parece un circo. Como decía, es cosa de los gilipollas que llevan el país.

-Vaya, ahora los políticos son los culpables.-Aparenta aflicción pero entreveo cómo se le escapa la risa.-El mundo no es lo suficientemente bueno para Severa Snape.

Sonrío de lado y me dispongo a devolverle la ingeniosidad cuando capto algo por el rabillo del ojo. Un hombre de rostro cadavérico que se acerca con paso firme a nuestra ubicación, choco mi mano contra el brazo de John para alertarlo. Se trata de ese tipo indeseable que representa a la Brigada, Jacob Newtford, el que casi consigue enviarme al patíbulo en mi juicio.

-Me alegra volver a verlo, agente Bones.-Saluda Newtford conforme le estrecha la mano.-Y a usted también, señora Snape. Veo que está progresando, ahora los mortífagos pueden asumir puestos de secretaría. Sin duda, una transformación de conducta asombrosa.

Enfurecida por su atrevimiento, doy un paso al frente pero la mano de John se agarra a mi hombro con firmeza impidiéndome avanzar.

-Severa es mi compañera.-Explica en voz seria.-En las Fuerzas de Investigación Criminal no gozamos de secretarios, algo que sí sucede en la Brigada, ¿me equivoco, Newtford?

El hombre de piel desgastada sostiene con absoluta indiferencia esa golpiza. Él mismo se encarga de cubrir ese cargo.

-No es como si habláramos de perros falderos. Aunque entiendo su posición, debió haber traído la correa para amordazar a esa bruja.-Suelta señalándome.-Para el estado mágico no ha dejado de ser una amenaza, y procuramos atender al primer fallo que haga con tal de cubrir su reserva en Azkaban.

-Lastima que no disponga de motivos para llevar a cabo un encarcelamiento improcedente.-Objeta John.

-Aún.-Difiere el otro con una sonrisa perversa.

Un carraspeo anónimo que proviene de algún lugar hace que de repente la sala entera entre en un insólito silencio. Este cambio de temperatura en el aire hace que incluso Newtford se gire extrañado, todos parecen apuntar con sus miradas al gran portón de entrada. Allí se presentan varias figuras, un grupo de pelirrojos que acompañan a un joven de veinte años; el alumno candidato. Pero no es rubio ni tampoco es de Slytherin, se trata de un chico de cabello oscuro revuelto y de gafas. Su cicatriz bien a la vista para ser reconocido con facilidad.

Así es, justo a tiempo. Acaba de presentarse el equipo completo Weasley Cannon Family y su mascota, Harry Potter, para acabar de arruinarme el día con su famoso lema; el iluminado, los naranjitos y la paz mundial.

Newtford se distancia para recibirlo y yo me inclino sobre la oreja de John.

-Qué hace Potter aquí.-Exigo en un susurro contenido.-Dijiste que la Federación recomendaría a Draco. Que Potter tomaría la renuncia y se iría.

John observa perplejo cómo el chico se rodea de la multitud y entre saludos y sonrisas se abre paso al centro de la sala con aire victorioso. Mi ira asciende a cada alago que oigo a lo lejos.

-Parece ser que no lo convencieron.-Responde mi compañero en voz baja.

-No me digas.-Rezongo entre dientes.

Por la puerta van apareciendo más y más miembros del comité, pero sin rastro de Draco. Empiezo a ponerme nerviosa, si el chico no se presenta no auguro muchas maneras de evitar que Potter cubra la vacante de campeón, ¿habrá tenido Ezequiel algo que ver con la desaparición de Draco?. El Ministro Shacklebolt es el último en aparecer, le acompaña otro hombre con rango de juez, cierran las puertas y con ellas las esperanzas de que apareciera el heredero Malfoy.

Tiene que ser una broma...

-Ya estamos todos.-Anuncia el Ministro en voz alta y tranquilizadora.-Gracias a los presentes por acudir, se trata de una medida excepcional así que también agradeceré vuestra discreción respecto al resto de departamentos.

Pide discreción cuando medio ministerio se encuentra hoy aquí metido. Maldito gilipollas.

-Ahora mismo los campeones procederán conmigo y el juez, Dorok Hamill, a una sala contigua para hacer los trámites.-Organiza con temple serio.-Luego iniciaremos la inscripción, la reunión del programa, sus funciones, hoja de ruta, ect. Por favor, miembros de la federación y acompañantes de los campeones esperad aquí.-Pide.-Campeones, si sois tan amables...

Ruedo los ojos molesta y comienzo a andar hacia ellos sin despedirme de John, a cada paso voy sembrando un recorrido de murmullos. Potter sí parece tomarse su tiempo para despedirse de la tropa conejera, su amigo ,el segundón, le estrecha la mano y luego el patrón se repite con los otros tres hermanos; el "prefecto perfecto" que le lamió el culo a Fudge, luego uno de los gemelos descerebrados (ignoro cual) y finalmente el de pelo largo y cara deforme.

-Bueno. Mucha suerte, Harry.-Inicia el padre, Arthur, balanceando sus puños de lado a lado, como infundiéndole valor a Potter. Bajo las cejas ante tan ridículo panorama.-Te esperamos aquí.

-Gracias señor Weasley.-Aprecia el joven.

Dejamos los dignatarios atrás y tan solo cuatro nos internamos en la sala aparte; nosotros dos, el ministro y un mediador. Parece una biblioteca antigua, con los anaqueles atestados de libros y varios carpesanos ordenados en jerarquía me figuro que ésta debe ser una sala legal.

Entramos y la puerta se cierra tras nosotros y es entonces que por primera vez Potter me devuelve la mirada, una torpe e insegura, a la que yo respondo con la mía clásica; oscura e inclemente.

 _Malnacido... Te advertí que no vinieras._

Como si esos pensamientos le hubieran llegado, el chico sacude la cabeza y se desvía a conversar con los otros dos.

-¿Tenéis ya todos los campeones escogidos?-Pregunta, alejándome sus ojos verdes.

-No.-Confiesa el cuatro integrante, el juez, mientras camina.-Aún queda sortear los participantes de los colegios extranjeros. Ellos siguen el protocolo convencional, todo aquel que quiera y pueda participar estará en su pleno derecho de meter su nombre en el cáliz. Vuestro caso es distinto, los únicos nombres que se van a echar son los vuestros así que la copa no va a tener mucho que valorar puestos que, al ser los únicos participantes, seréis los únicos escogidos. No se si me explico...

-Sí, que el resto del mundo participa de forma legal mientras que nosotros estamos cometiendo fraude de elecciones.-Resume el niño iluminado.

-Básicamente.-Aprueba el otro.-Aunque públicamente, claro está, se dirá que Hogwarts también tuvo selección. Se llevará un cáliz falso al colegio y fingiremos la clasificación, todo esto tendrá lugar el próximo lunes cuando El Profeta anuncie el torneo.

Terminan conduciéndonos hacia una mesa larga donde cada uno ocupa un asiento, sobre la lisa superficie hay un despliegue de folios ordenados y un par de plumas con sus respectivos tinteros. Levanto la vista de los papeles y la fijo al chico frente a mi, Potter en cuanto se percata de mi observación sube y baja su garganta pasando saliva.

Parece idiota.

-Bien, ya estamos aquí.-Anuncia de primeras el juez, reposa sus codos sobre la mesa y entrelaza sus dedos.-Hoy llevaremos a cabo un proceso necesario del torneo que viene a ser la complementación de datos, las firmas de autorización y la inscripción de forma definitiva con el cáliz de fuego.-Se detiene para mirarnos.-¿Alguna pregunta?

Ni Potter ni Shackebolt parecen predispuestos a iniciar la ronda, asumo pues el mando. Ya he permanecido demasiado tiempo en silencio.

-Potter no va a participar.-Decreto.

El juez se voltea para verme y enmudece unos segundos. El mismo efecto se produce en los otros dos, en otras circunstancias incluso habría disfrutado de la escena, tres ineptos que no saben qué contestar a eso, pero el caso actual me aleja de la diversión. El juez es el primero en espabilar.

-Esa no es una pregunta, señora Snape.-Evidencia el hombre sacudiendo sus pestañas.

-Vaya, estoy sorprendida. No se le escapa una.-Comento yo con descaro.

Ahora el juez mira al joven de la cicatriz, buscando explicaciones. El muchacho, igual de desconcertado, carraspea sonoramente.

-¿Algún motivo por el cual no pueda hacerlo?-Le pregunta directamente. El chico abre la boca para responder pero me adelanto.

-No puede porque sucede que en el Estatuto jurídico de la Cooperación Mágica Internacional, el artículo 132 estipula que en caso de que un antiguo campeón quiera volver a participar en el Torneo de los Tres Magos como es el caso de Potter, éste deberá someterse a una suspensión de una década antes de presentarse como campeón y Potter no alcanza los siete años.-Reglamento con una sonrisa de presunción.-Consta en la jurisdicción, usted es juez y debe estar al tanto de esa ley.

-Sí, es cierto.-Me confirma el hombre acariciando su barba.

-Es cierto hasta cierto punto, profesora.-Habla Potter, interponiéndose como siempre. Aprieto los dientes.

-Conversación de adultos, Potter. Críos fuera.-Sostengo mirando al frente con irritación.

-Yo y toda la comunidad mágica de Gran Bretaña le diremos que a partir de los diecisiete un mago se convierte en adulto, y yo tengo veinte, aprenda a calcular.-Me responde el chico, enfurecido.- Luego veo que ha venido preparada y sí, está en lo cierto en lo referente a la clasificación de campeones pero ignora un dato. Éste no es el Torneo de los Tres Magos, sino que una variación y por ende debería usted revisar la condición 164 del Estatuto el cual concreta una prerrogativa a los antiguos campeones de un lustro.-Desembrolla con porte capitalista.-Un lustro, cinco años. Yo llevo seis sin participar, mi presentación es válida.

-Vaya...-Se sorpende el juez. Inclina su cabeza hacia Kingsley y le mira divertido.-Se saben mejor que yo todo el estatuto.-Comenta con una risa.

Quedo petrificada. Esa postura no concuerda con la del estudiante ignorante y desinformado que conozco. Ezequiel debe estar ayudándolo sino no me explico que esté al tanto de esa normativa, sin embargo recuerdo su poca capacidad de retención y es evidente que solo se ha aprendido esa ley como comodín. Yo sin embargo me he aprendido todo el catálogo, decido tornarme más agresiva.

-Y qué me dice de la normativa 086, apartado de torneos de escuelas, que alega que tan solo licenciados o alumnos en curso pueden presentarse como candidatos.-Cuestiono entre orgullosa y curiosa.

-Pues entonces le diría que me acojo a la normativa 103, la cual acepta alumnos que han solicitado un cese temporal. Aquí traigo los documentos de mi excedencia, profesora.-Dice sacando un sobre de su chaqueta y deslizándolo sobre la mesa para que observe. El emblema del colegio sella esa carta.

-Se tiene que haber dado mucha prisa en pedir esta excepción.-Esclarezco sin titubeos.

-Pedí el cese esta semana pasada.-Admite.

-Que curioso y repentino interés el suyo por remontar sus estudios.-Opino ácida.-Muy adecuado para el momento.

-Sí, como una revelación.

 _Bastardo engreído._

-Bueno, ahí lo tiene.-Zanja el juez visiblemente complacido.-¿Alguna otra objeción que impida su participación, señor Potter?

Me muerdo la lengua, en tan solo un momento me ha desarmado legalmente, debo sopesar otras alternativas para hacerlo abandonar. Lo apunto con los ojos y veo al chico inspeccionarme, ya no parece estar tan intimidado ante mi mirada fulminante.

-Creo que todo se reduce a que no le agrado como compañero.-Deduce Potter en contestación a la pregunta del mediador.

Exhalo aire. No podía esperarse más de un Potter que deducciones de analfabeto.

-Ni como compañero ni como nada.-Me inmiscuyo con tono sencillo.-No me agrada y punto.

Potter recibe ese ataque a su manera, la única que conoce, la de atribuirse mérito a todo, incluido mi odio.

-Cálmese, profesora.-Pide con frescura.- Esto no es un foro para debatir temas triviales como ese, además... Habla como si realmente existiera algo en este mundo de su agrado...-Masculla con jactancia mientras se rasca una ceja.

Rápidamente siento que me atraviesa una estaca de indignación. Aprovecho que hemos dejado a Kingsley y al juez fuera de juego, los cuales nos observan alelados, para devolverle la cortesía.

-Pues lo cierto es que sí, me gustan los maleficios y los gryffindors, en ese orden. La combinación es asombrosa.-Pronuncio con desprecio.

-Aparte de las humillaciones, las manías, la represión...-Cataloga el chico haciendo la cuenta con sus dedos.

Estrecho los ojos conforme lo miro.

-¿Y a usted, Potter, qué le gusta?-Prosigo cáustica.-¿Los dementores?, los licántropos, los conejitos. Los perros...

Potter relaciona términos y se inclina hacia adelante.

-Pues ya que lo dice sí que me gustan los perros.-Admite rozando el desprecio.-Sobretodo esos que infunden tanto temor que hasta _le bajan las bragas_.-Menciona, claramente refiriéndose al recuerdo que presenció de Black y su padre en nuestras clases de oclumancia.

Gran bastardo... Apenas me subieron la falda. Me lleno de aire y preparo la armería.

-Personalmente los perros no me gustan.-Concreto arqueando una ceja.-Tienden a ladrar mucho y morder poco. Ya le habría gustado al infeliz de Black bajarme las bragas pero ya sabe el dicho, Potter.-Estiro mis labios en una sonrisa maliciosa.-Perro muerto se acabó la rabia.

La indirecta le encoleriza tanto que salta por encima de la mesa para asaltarme con su puño cerrado pero antes de que llegue a rozarme Kingsley lo ha detenido con un Petrificus. Por mi parte, sigo en mi asiento y expongo una sonrisa complacida que muestra casi toda mi dentadura.

-Harry, te voy a quitar el hechizo, pero te controlarás.-Ordena el ministro, no admite tono de réplica.

Shackebolt sacude su varita y Potter cae como peso muerto sobre la mesa. No disimulo mi risa burlona.

-Vaya, Potter.-Digo mientras lo miro reincorporarse.-¿Se han enfriado las temperaturas con el tema perruno? Parecía un petrificado.

-Severa, ya basta.-Ordena Kingsley. Insiste en barrer la discordia del medio.

-Si, es que con esa cara de serpiente debo haberla confundido con un basilisco...-Barbotea el chico con enfado.-Cuidado, profesora. Tanto veneno encima no puede ser bueno para su esófago.

-Harry, he dicho que basta.

-¡No, no te equivoques!-Dice Potter mirando al ministro.-No es mi culpa que ella sea incapaz de contener su amargura.-Desprende desechando un gesto de mano rápido a mi dirección.

-Por supuesto, el gran Potter jamás tiene la culpa de nada. Ni siquiera de ser obtuso, al fin y al cabo supongo que no es algo que los idiotas puedan controlar.

-¿¡Acaso se está refiriendo a mi como idiota!?

Suspiro decepcionada.

-Sabe, no hace otra cosa que darme la razón si es que verdaderamente necesita una confirmación a esa pregunta.-Le digo.

-He dicho basta.-Un golpe de puño sobre la mesa de Kinbgsley es suficiente. Potter se sienta de golpe y formula una cara de alarma. -Por favor, Dorok, prosigue con la explicación.

El juez, que hasta ahora se había mantenido al margen y en silencio, mira al ministro con cara de pocos amigos.

-Me temo, señora Snape...-Inicia Hamill volteándose a mi.-... que el hecho de que Potter no sea de su agrado no es suficiente. La decisión de participar sólo le concierne al chico y ni siquiera el Ministro de la magia está autorizado a influirle.

-Debería ser Draco, no Potter quien cargara con esa responsabilidad.-Compendio enfurecida.- Ese fue el acuerdo, ¿recuerdas Kingsley?-Digo volteándome hacia el Ministro de Magia.-Estarás contento, en una sola tarde has perdido mi respeto conjuntamente con mi voto para las próximas elecciones.

-Merlín...-Bufa el ministro cubriéndose el rostro.-Por favor, tenemos a media Federación ahí fuera. Concentrémonos en ponernos de acuerdo.

-Vale, hagámoslo rápido pues. Señor Potter, ¿usted quiere participar?-Le pregunta Hamill.

-Así es.

-Bien, ahí lo tiene.-El juez choca sus manos dando por finalizado el tema.-Parece que no hay nada que discutir.-Resuelve con naturalidad.

-Mire, para empezar ya quiero discutir eso de que "no hay nada que discutir".-Discrepo acomodándome en mi asiento.

-Señora.-Intermedia el hombre camuflando su irritación de falsa gentileza.- El señor Potter le acaba de decir, muy amablemente, que va a participar.

-Si, ya.-Adopto una postura desganada.-¿Y qué pasa si le digo, también muy amablemente, que no?

Percibo con facilidad el recelo de los presentes, Potter chasquea la lengua, el Ministro se frota las sienes y el magistrado llena su pecho de aire.

-Me temo que esa ordenanza no es ajustable al caso, señora.

-Usted es juez, hágalo ajustable.-Persevero toscamente.

-No es tan fácil.-Se limita a explicar. _Como cabía esperar, otro grandísimo gilipollas._

-Nada es fácil en la vida, sin embargo yo siempre logro lo que quiero.-Inclino mi cabeza y disparo una mirada nefasta contra Potter.-Siempre.-Subrayo.

-Claro, como el puesto de profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras...-Menciona desinteresadamente aquel en un murmullo bajo, lanzando de nuevo el primer cuchillo.

Mis pupilas lo perforan con odio.

-Gracias por su aportación, Potter.-Articulo su apellido concentrando todo el desdén posible.- Es agradable verlo reconocer "mis méritos", algo que usted carece y desconoce. Sí, no me mire con esa cara. Ambos sabemos cómo termina esta partida.

-Si considera mérito a un premio por descarte...-Rebate con simpleza.-Le recuerdo que antes de eso usted se vio superada por _bichos raros_ como Quirrell, Gilderoy Lockhart, Umbridge...

-Remus Lupin.-Añado a la lista con una sonrisa venenosa.-Ese se lleva la palma en cuanto a bicho raro, ¿no cree? De hecho, él mismo figura en el temario, lástima que no se animara a hacer una clase práctica, el resultado habría sido interesante. Sanguinario, quizás, pero interesante.

-Lo mismo podría decirse de usted, profesora. Cabello negro, cara esquelética y piel de cadáver, que me parta un rayo si no encarna el vivo ejemplo de una Banshee.

-Ts, no diga demasiado fuerte que lo arruina, Potter. Ojalá ese rayo hubiera hecho más que una cicatriz en usted.-Descarrilo señalando su frente.-En serio, Potter. Ahora poniéndonos serios, con todo ese dinero que tanto presume tener ¿por qué no va al mercado y se compra un poquito de humildad? O quizás un depósito entero, necesita rebajar esos niveles de egocentrismo con urgencia.

-Sabe, por respeto al Ministro y al juez no voy a decir en voz alta lo que necesita con urgencia usted.

-Vale, suficiente ya.-Las manos de Shacklebolt aparecen en nuestro campo de visión buscando separación entre nosotros.-Parecéis dos críos, esto que se avecina es demasiado gordo como para andarnos con infantilismos. Al primero que hable le hechizo con el Silencio, ¿queda claro?

Callamos.

-Mucho mejor.-Suspira agotado.- Ahora tan solo atended. Por favor, Hamill si eres tan amable...

Aceptamos el intervalo de paz por varios minutos que dura la tediosa explicación acerca de normativas del torneo, quienes lo financian, cómo se difundirá, patrocinadores y otras memeces que termino por no escuchar. Vuelvo de vuelta a la tierra durante la exposición de denuncias.

-...de este modo, si sufren lesiones, altercados o incluso si mueren no se podrá responsabilizar al Ministerio. En otras palabras, ni sus allegados, familiares o amigos podrán denunciar al gobierno en cuanto firmen dicha autorización.-Esclarece el juez, levantando dos dossieres de pergamino iguales.-Si participáis se establece un lazo vinculante con el torneo, tampoco podréis retiraros a menos que se imposibilite vuestra participación debido a las cláusulas doce y trece del reglamento, que es por supuesto el caso de baja por lesión grave o la defunción propiamente dicha. ¿Entiende señor Potter?

-Sí, si. Procuraremos no figurar en el caso trece.-Afirma el Gryffindor con socarronería.

-¿Y usted señora Snape? ¿Entiende los términos pact..?

-Prosiga.-Le corto groseramente.

-Bien.-Nos distribuye los sumarios y nos ofrece dos plumas distintas a cada uno.-Deben rellenar todas estas preguntas y firmar en esta extremidad del final.-Señala la parte inferior de la última hoja, dividida por un trazado de recorte.-El Ministerio conservará la parte de datos, debéis repetir la firma vinculante dos veces aquí y aquí.-Señala dos huecos en mi impreso.-Una vez rellenados todos los documentos, seccionáis esta parte con vuestro nombre y la introducís en la copa, así de simple.-Explica mirándonos de forma intermitente a Potter y a mi.-¿Alguna pregunta?

-Cuando participé hace seis años no hizo falta tanto papeleo.-Comenta Potter, revisando los documentos uno por uno. Descargo una mirada letal sobre él.

-Cuando usted participó hace seis años lo hizo ilegalmente.-Anexoro yo con ira.

Sus ojos verdes abandonan los papeles para apuntar contra los míos de forma directa.

-...Y en contra de mi decisión.-Afina, acentuando sus palabras con una dosis de advertencia.

-Ah... Ahí está.-Murmuro con un vago matiz de añoranza.-La clara injusticia que siempre arremete contra el pobre elegido.-Libero una risa aburrida.-Es curioso pero siempre le ocurren desgracias que, convenientemente, lo único que hacen es inflar más su fama.

-Ya empezamos.-Se lamenta el Ministro. Potter inclina su cabeza a un lado con desconfianza.

-¿Insinúa que he buscado esta situación?

-Señor Potter, se lo diré con toda claridad. Ésta y todas. Siempre que hay un problema usted está en medio.-Contraataco con la medida exacta de agresividad en mi voz.-Y por supuesto, como en todas las veces, nos iluminará a todos con alguna hazaña valiéndose de sus engaños.

-Parad.-Pide Kingsley con voz cansada.

-No, no.-Potter golpea el índice sobre la mesa.-Que la señorita se explique. A ver, _profesora.._.-Deletrea mi categoría con un desaire muy propio de él.-...exactamente cómo he engañado a nadie.-Discute cruzándose de brazos.

-Inventándose la memez de que fue atacado por los Mortífagos, por ejemplo.-Expongo con simpleza.

-Esa acusación no se sostiene y lo sabe.-Desecha él con rapidez.

-Pudieron ser magos cualquiera, después de todo usted es un busca problemas en potencia y no me resulta raro que en estos años se hubiera ganado enemigos.

-¿¡Usted qué se cree!?-Se sorprende aquel, alterando su voz.-¿¡Que estoy metido en negocios turbios o qué!?

-¿Podéis... tan solo completar el formulario?-Pide el juez con voz débil y aflautada.

-Lo que creo es que incluso el gran elegido es capaz de confundir un ataque mortífago con un pequeño asalto sin importancia.-Reitero.

-Fueron Mortífagos, profesora. Los reconozco aún se disfrazaran de muggles.

-¿A si?

-Sí.

-Muy bien.-Me inclino sobre la mesa, dispongo mis codos sobre el tablero y trenzo mis dedos.-Descríbalos entonces. Ahora mismo, aquí, delante del Ministro y el juez.

El reto toma desprevenido al chico pero al rato se recompone dispuesto a responder.

-¿Quiere una descripción? Yo le doy una descripción, no,no.-Detiene a Shackebolt a tiempo.-Se la pienso dar sin problema, Kingsley. Mire, _Snape..._ Todos esos sucios miserables son iguales; caras de imbéciles, capas sucias, aspecto sucio y, si me permite añadir, proceder penoso.-Explica con asco, otorgándose una importancia innecesaria.

Pestañeo con pereza.

-Capas del basurero, rostros de ignorancia, aspecto dejado y ridículos en comportamiento, ¿es eso, Potter?-Comprendo yo.

-Ahí lo tiene.-Afirma, arrancándome una expresión de aburrimiento.

-Señor Potter, le he pedido una descripción de los Mortífagos, no de sus amiguitos; los zanahorios. Haga el favor de ser más concreto.

La silla de Potter se tumba al suelo debido al impulso que ha hecho al levantarse como un resorte.

-¿¡Pero cómo tiene el descaro de atreverse a decir eso!?-Ladra desbordando su cólera.-¿Quiere saber cómo es un mortígafo? ¡Acuda al primer espejo que vea y descúbralo por sí misma!

Ahora la alterada soy yo. Me levanto de un salto y empuño la varita para liberar una ofensiva mágica contra el chico que tan solo Kingsley, un antiguo auror de renombre, es capaz de detener ejecutando un encantamiento de desarme. Tan solo me ha dado tiempo de dañarlo en el hombro y hacerle un par de cortes en la cara.

-Mala pécora...-Murmura Potter, se limpia los cortes de la mejilla con la manga de su chaqueta. Lo que hace a continuación me toma por sorpresa; saca su varita propia y, aprovechando que la mía está en manos del Ministro, me ataca con un hechizo que impacta de lleno en la boca de mi estómago. Me doblo en dos y termino por los suelos.

-¡Harry, ya basta!¡Dame tu varita!-Escucho desde abajo.

El juez se agacha y trata de ayudarme a ponerme en pie.

-Aparta, necio.-Le repelo de un empujón, me incorporo y con cara de aversión me reajusto el cuello de mi gabardina negra.-No ha sido nada.-Miento.

Ahora puedo comprobar que el Ministro tiene las dos varitas, Potter (desarmado) se envuelve en su descaro más inaguantable para confrontarme.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿el suelo no estaba lo suficientemente bueno o es que se ha quedado con hambre?-Pregunta, evidentemente fastidiado. Se cruje los nudillos esperando sonar amenazante.-Puedo aplicarle una segunda ronda, profesora. Me da igual que sea una mujer, con Bellatrix tampoco me contuve.

-¿A no?.-Río ante su aviso. Levanto un brazo y sacudo los dedos indicándole que venga.-Aquí me tiene, demuéstreme la veracidad de sus amenazas.-Le provoco.

El chico toma eso como una tentadora invitación, se lanza hacia mi a tiempo que la mano del Ministro se estampa contra su pecho, deteniéndolo.

-Harry, ¿qué crees que haces? Primero te presentas aquí pese a nuestras advertencias, luego llamas mortífaga a tu compañera la cual va a arriesgar su vida para atrapar a los verdaderos propietarios de ese nombramiento, y por último tocas fondo intentando golpearla no una, sino dos veces.-El Ministro sacude la cabeza en una clara negación.

-¡La culpa es suya por provocarme!-Se excusa el muchacho, alterado.

-Un Gryffindor de verdad no cae en esta clase de trucos. Pensaba que estabas hecho de otra pasta, Harry.

Arqueo una ceja conforme veo las mejillas del Gryffindor enrojecer.

-¿Y quieres que la aguante sin hacer nada?

-Quiero que te disculpes.-Rectifica el otro, dominante.-¿Qué mensaje crees que darás al resto del mundo si durante el torneo muestras este comportamiento?

Reflexivo, Potter desvía la mirada al suelo. Endurezco mi mandíbula porque no soporto el mérito que se le está atribuyendo, ni que fuera capaz de hacerme gran cosa con sus conocimientos de magia absurda. Tengo en la punta de la lengua varios hechizos que le darían mil vueltas a ese intento de ataque.

-No le des tanta importancia, Shackebolt.-Intervengo iracunda.-Apenas me ha rozado con esa mediocridad de maleficio.

Potter, quien se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, modifica su expresión y me ofrece una mirada distinta a la habitual. Parece mantener un conflicto interno.

-Esta bien, yo... Lo lamento, profesora.-Dilucida serio y con dificultad.

Tuerzo la nariz sin mucha cortesía. Esa repentina espontaneidad no me la creo.

-Seguro.-Constato yo haciendo evidente el sarcasmo.- La gente tiende a lamentarlo cuando hace el gilipollas. Es usted un "quiero y no puedo".

Potter se gira hacia el ministro y levanta las palmas en señal de rendición.

-Debería mostrarse más contributiva, Severa.-Opina ahora el juez.-Potter trata de disculparse siendo el más joven. Sin duda eso es un punto a su favor, además a partir de ahora deberán colaborar para representar la escuela. ¿Exactamente cómo piensan hacerlo si se van a matar entre ustedes?

-Coincido con Hamill.-Dice Shackebolt.-Debéis modificar vuestra conducta, empezando por olvidar vuestro pasado.

Las miradas de ambos se encuentran clavadas en Potter y en mi bajo la ridícula expectativa de que estrechemos manos y anulemos nuestras opiniones del otro. Por mi parte me mantengo inalterable, me cruzo de brazos y renuncio deliberadamente a pactar falsedades, Potter en cambio se regala al enemigo.

-Estoy de acuerdo.-Dice el chico, vistiendo su rencor de insultada cordialidad.-Desde que nos conocimos hemos ido de mal a peor y esta puede ser una buena oportunidad para hacer un borrón y cuenta nueva.-Explica intentando arreglar las cosas.

-Por supuesto, un nuevo comienzo para una nueva aventura.-Aprueba Shackebolt.

-¿No es maravilloso, Snape?-Me pregunta el juez, tanteando para que participe en la conversación. Estoy a punto de perder los estribos.-Potter le está proponiendo una paz entre casas rivales.

-¿Qué le parece, profesora?-Evalúa ahora el gryffindor. Los miro a todos con abominación.

 _¿Que qué me parece?_

Lo que me parece es que estos tres han decidido adoptar la postura de magos de St Mudgo en un intento de restablecer dialogo como si yo fuera una neurótica clínicamente inestable.

-Mire.-Ante mi silencio, el chico extiende una mano a mi vista.-Empecemos de nuevo. Yo soy Harry Potter.-Intenta.

Suficiente.

-No.-Ajusto instructiva, devolviéndole el desprecio como moneda de cambio.-Usted lo que es un majadero.

El chico tarda unos segundos para digerir mi contestación, luego sus pobladas cejas se arrugan en un gesto de enfado y termina sucumbiendo al enojo.

-¡Oiga si la trato bien no es porque usted se lo merezca!-Declara sacando a flote su verdadera cara.-¡...sino porque el programa me obliga a tratarla!

-Qué poco ha durado el nuevo comienzo...-Medita el juez con aire desolador.

-Vale, abortamos la misión. Limitaos a rellenar los informes en silencio.-Dice Shackebolt enfadado.

Tomamos a la vez los sumarios y de malas formas comenzamos a escribir con pluma bajo la atenta mirada de los dos intermediarios. Trazo una línea diagonal de tinta en las encuestas que omito responder como datos familiares, ubicación de mi vivienda y actual puesto de trabajo. Me limito a contestar lo esencial.

-Bueno, ya solo queda esperar y ver cómo se desarrollan los acontecimientos.-Se resigna Hamill conforme nos observa.

-Sería fácil si _algunos_ dejaran de lado sus diferencias.-Deja caer Shackebolt.

-Por mi no hay problema.-Se exculpa Potter con rapidez, mojando la pluma en el tintero.-Puedo formar equipo con cualquiera, es ella la que se niega a poner las cosas fáciles.

-Cincuenta mil puntos menos para Gryffindor por desfachatez.-Retribuyo desinteresada mientras voy rellenando mis papeles.-Usted es incapaz de formar equipo con nadie, al menos no uno que salga bien parado.

-No se equivoque, profesora. Yo ya he participado en esto y sé de qué va, si uno de los dos muere no será por mi culpa.

-Si, bueno. Vaya a la cámara de la muerte y desde el velo le dice eso a Cédric Diggory.

El muchacho deja de escribir y se pone pálido en una fracción de segundo.

-No diga una sola palabra contra Cédric, profesora.

-¿Por qué no?-Pregunto, anotando en los huecos con elegante caligrafía.-¿Acaso le causo remembranzas dolorosas o ahora resulta que confraternizó mucho con él durante la escasa media hora que pasaron juntos en el laberinto?

-¡Cállese, usted no sabe nada!

-¿Qué hay que saber?-Simulo interés. Ahora dejo la pluma a un lado.-Que murió y ya está, ¿no?

-No mancille su memoria, profesora. Se lo advierto.-Exige inclemente, lanzándome una mirada de aviso.

Me relamo los labios divertida porque todo esto me sugiere una escandalosa ocurrencia. Una pequeña parte de mi se siente contrariada con exponerla abiertamente, por supuesto la otra, la dominante, se muere de ganas por hacerlo. Gana la dominante.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿qué le parece, señor Ministro?-Me dirijo al moreno, el cual me mira confundido.-Cuán equivocada estaba la prensa. Debería bronquear a esos redactores del Profeta, dejando escapar semejante revelación...-Escenifico con insulsa preocupación.-...dedicando artículos y artículos de los amores de Potter en la prensa rosa para que ahora nos salga con estas.-Río prepotente.- Imagino los nuevos titulares, Exclusiva. El chico que sobrevivió para salir del armario efervescente.

Potter compone una cara de aturdimiento que compite con la del juez presente y la del Ministro de magia.

-Supongo que por eso Albus le tenía en especial estima.-Imagino mirando el techo con fascinación.-Así que a esa clase de debates dedicaban sus constantes reuniones...

-¡Las reuniones que tuve con Dumbledore eran para detener a Voldemort!-Clama resentido y rojo de la furia.-Y para su incisiva información; me gustan las mujeres.

-¿Mujeres con cara de troll como la señorita Grenger?-Reboto de forma virulenta, sin perder ocasión de encender la caldera.

-Mujeres que tengan cara normal, no de inodoro como la suya.-Responde igual de mordaz.-Dígame, ¿acaso no se cansa de poner esa expresión de estar tragando estiércol continuamente?

Le lanzo una mirada de advertencia.

-No es algo que pueda evitar, teniéndolo a usted cerca. No se si me comprende...

-¡Váyase a la mierda!-Exclama ofuscado, perdiendo los estribos.

Decepcionada por su respuesta sin ingenio, chasqueo la lengua y muevo la cabeza a un lado.

-Potter, ¿no acabo de decírselo? ¿qué parte de "no quererlo cerca" es la que no entiende?-Cuestiono mirando a algún punto incierto de la sala.

-Ninguna.-Declara obnubilado.-No entiendo una sola palabra de lo que dice, hace tiempo que dejé de hablar la lengua de serpiente.

Me giro y me encobro hacia la mesa con el odio latente en mis retinas.

-Veamos si entiende esto entonces.-Le hago un corte de mangas.-Lenguaje universal, sírvase usted mismo.-Notifico.

Si mi gesto le ha sorprendido lo ignoro, o lo ha sabido disimular muy bien o realmente está curado de espanto en cuanto a mis ofensas se refiere.

-¿Qué es lo siguiente, profesora?-Contempla Potter con cierta arrogancia.-Me ataca, me insulta, me ofende... Nada de eso le va a ser de utilidad para impedir que meta mi nombre en el cáliz, a menos que se disponga a matarme.

Inclino la barbilla oblicuamente considerando esa proposición. Estoy tentada.

-Kingsley, ya he terminado.-Dice el chico, arranca el trozo de hoja con su nombre y le entrega los demás documentos al Ministro. Repito su operación del mismo modo.

-Vale, vayamos a fuera entonces, echaréis ese trozo de pergamino en el cádiz.-Decide Shackebolt con brusquedad, recogiendo los sumarios y levantándose de la silla.-Y por favor, no montéis otro numerito.

Interiormente me río de él, ignoro el modo pero es exactamente lo que planeo hacer para impedir que el elegido se inscriba. La cuestión es, ¿cómo?

A medida que nos acercamos a la puerta mi mente contempla distintas posibilidades de boicotear a Potter, ninguna lo suficientemente pulida como para tener éxito. Quizás debería proceder a un nuevo método menos ético y más indecoroso, con la varita de vuelta a mi poder y Potter en frente tan solo tengo que ejecutar un único hechizo procurando no ser vista.

Uno que pueda obligarlo a desistir del torneo y hacer lo que sea según mi voluntad.

La maldición imperius.

-Y exactamente cuándo se iniciarán los juegos.-Pregunta Potter.

Desde atrás me doy una última oportunidad para pensar. Me posiciono en el punto ciego del chico, de este modo será más fácil pillarlo desprevenido.

-En dos semanas.-Responde el juez, tomando el pomo.

La puerta de roble comienza a abrirse y, con los presentes atentos al exterior, veo mi oportunidad para atacar. No tengo alternativa, todo se reduce a si voy a tolerar o no esta situación y la respuesta me la sé de memoria.

Levanto la varita y, mentalmente, genero el hechizo que empieza a materializarse en el extremo de la madera. Pero justo cuando me disponía a lanzarlo sobre la espalda del chico, el juez se mete en medio para ofrecer el paso, Potter sale el primero y me veo obligada a anular el maleficio.

-Maldita sea...-Expreso irritada. Acabo de perder la mejor oportunidad de deshacerme de Potter.

Al salir descubro que en la sala los distintos invitados ya se han repartido por la tribuna y esperan nuestra llegada desde sus asientos y, por supuesto, somos recibidos por una horda de aplausos que Potter no demora en responder con gesticulaciones de orgullo y agradecimiento. Ojalá el techo se desplomara sobre él, probablemente moriría pero me desharía de su tormentosa compañía en el torneo. Por un momento tengo la mezquina esperanza de que eso suceda.

Después de una breve presentación del Ministro de Magia, la atención popular se enfoca en ese cáliz de fuego llameante. Me imagino lo que viene a continuación; es el desfile de campeones. Sin mucho entusiasmo me hago con el primer turno, camino hacia la copa y dejo caer sobre la llama mi nombre, luego omito los cumplidos del personal y retorno a mi puesto sin molestarme en fingir una actitud que solidarice con el momento. Lo que acabo de hacer lo hago por obligación, a mi no me beneficia en absoluto participar.

Potter, en cambio, es otro cantar. Cuando se asoma a la copa y recibe la ovación no desperdicia la oportunidad de actuar como una celebridad, él está acostumbrado a esta aceptación. Sonríe mudamente y levanta la mano en la que sostiene el papel con su nombre, es precisamente al contemplar esa escena que me sobreviene una seductora revelación.

Están todos tan, pero que tan concentrados en Potter... Que el llamamiento por intervenir me asalta nuevamente, y esta vez toma más fuerza que antes. Tan solo he de ser cuidadosa, apuntarle con la varita y maldecirle. Es fácil, puedo hacerlo.

Me llevo desinteresadamente una mano al bolsillo para hacerme con mi varita, ahora viene lo difícil. La retiro hacia afuera con un movimiento rápido, la dirijo al costado y la elevo ligeramente hacia el chico. Él está apunto de lanzar su nombre, respiro hondo y lo hago.

-Imperi...-Pero una mano ajena acaba de arrebatarme la varita antes de ejecutar la maldición. Primero entro en pánico imaginándome que la Brigada me ha pillado, pero al girarme y descubrir a John a mi lado mi estado se modifica en dos transformaciones; primero la sorpresa y luego el enojo.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?-Susurro enfadada.

Aquel se limita a señalarme con sus ojos a una dirección concreta. Sigo la línea de su vista y me topo con Newtford y toda su atención concentrada en mi, la sensación es como darse de bruces contra un muro de ladrillos. He estado a punto de echar a perder mi libertad.

Las exclamaciones del resto de los presentes me indican que la alianza se ha sellado, cuando me giro hacia Potter y no localizo el papel en sus manos entiendo que ha logrado su objetivo. Ya está hecho, voy a tener que participar con él.

-Ha sido muy imprudente y arriesgado lo que has estado apunto de hacer.-Me reprende John bajo un semblante sumamente seco. Nunca hemos sido dos personas que se anden con rodeos.

-No vayas a darme ahora la chapa, John.-Atajo inmutable y rotunda.

-Sé cauta, Severa. Este proceder no es propio de ti.

He dejado de escuchar a John para mirar con ojos lacerantes al chico de la cicatriz, su rebeldía frente a mis advertencias no han significado sino otra cosa que hostilidad eterna. Así es, si no aprende por las buenas, lo hará por las malas. Durante el torneo pienso reducirlo a polvo, golpearlo tantas veces como sean necesarias hasta que el mensaje cale por completo en él. Nunca, jamás debió atreverse a desafiarme de este modo. Mi mente se anubla por el desprecio que estoy experimentando ahora mismo.

Y como era de esperar, el máximo dirigente de la Brigada, Newtford, se me acerca dispuesto a cuestionarme.

-Desde que desempeñé este trabajo, querida...-Empieza con naturalidad.-Siempre he metido entre rejas a mis objetivos. Puede que hoy no sea su día, pero no tema. Está próximo.

Y se aleja. Da igual lo que haga, desde que tengo uso de razón y como norma inamovible, siempre y de forma inalterable termino topándome mínimamente con un gilipollas al día. Muevo mis ojos hacia otro punto y localizo, escoltado por la Brigada, a Potter encaminándose hacia los ascensores.

Pero sin duda, ése es el gilipollas más grande de todos.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **De entrada gracias a los lectores por interesaros en esta historia y especial gratitud a aquellos que me dejáis reviews o la añadís a seguir o a favoritos. Nada me alegra más el día que recibir un correo con notificaciones vuestras del fic, me sorprende que la gran mayoría que lo sigue es de Francia, espero no tengáis problemas en entenderla ;)**

 **Y bueno, si he sido cautelosa éste capítulo y el anterior tendrán aspectos de concordancia como el encuentro fortuito de Snape y Potter en el Blackhole, la carta que ya había sobre la mesa cuando Harry llegó, en fin, pequeños detalles que me encanta poner. Quizás algunas escenas os lo han sugerido ya pero os lo confirmo ya; este fic tiene ciertos tintes de la película Constantine.**

 **Me gustaría saber algo de vosotros y es cómo os imagináis a Severa, en el review de WhiteDogy me ha dicho que se la imagina como la actriz de Underworld, ¿y el resto? Tengo mucha curiosidad si la imagináis guapa o fea. Yo personalmente la ubico un un término medio, destacando su palidez y además que está demasiado delgada. Osea, en mi mente no es una diosa de la belleza, jaja.**

 **Y bueno, en el próximo capítulo ya comienza la primera prueba, algo de aventura por fin. Prometo hacer algo raro distinto a los libros, osea no caeré en el clásico laberinto o pruebas por el estilo. Al menos estoy bastante segura que no os imagináis de qué se trata pero si os garantizo algo; peleas entre Harry y Snape aseguradas.**

 **TheCaronte**


	6. El torneo de la magia

Esta historia y sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling.

 **El Torneo Mundial de la Magia**

(POV HARRY)

Tal y como predijo el juez Hamill, la semana siguiente a nuestra encubierta inscripción el Profeta hacía pública la noticia del torneo desde la primera plana causando inmediatamente sensación entre los magos y brujas.

Evidentemente, la noticia se expandió sin control por el globo y a cada día que pasaba el Profeta nos informaba de cómo digerían la gran nueva el resto de países. Así es, llegamos al punto que esa sección de la humanidad perteneciente en el mundo mágico tan solo se concentraba en ese asunto, con fijación. Daba igual de donde fueras o donde estuvieras, no se hablaba de otra cosa; los Mundiales de Quidditch o el Torneo Mundial de la Magia.

Esa misma semana el cáliz empezó a rotar entre los distintos colegios, a plazos de tres días se alternaba a la siguiente institución educativa y así sucesivamente hasta llegar a Hogwarts. Allí la profesora Snape y yo fuimos convocados por el mismo Ministro a presentarnos y meter nuestros nombres en el cáliz falso frente a todos, y si bien levantaríamos sorpresas entre los alumnos y los profesores, también disminuiríamos futuras sospechas sobre cómo salimos escogidos.

Así fue cómo regresé al colegio junto a mi profesora, encubiertos bajo dos capas negras con capuchas los alumnos que nos miraban imaginaban que eramos escoltas aurores del Ministro de Magia.

En ese momento, Kingsley presentaba el cáliz frente a todos los estudiantes de igual forma que lo hizo Barty Crouch en mi cuarto año, la exaltación que se respiraba en las cuatro mesas me inundaba de recuerdos, parecía que no hubiera pasado el tiempo desde que yo me sentara en la mesa Gryffindor. Obviamente tanto yo como Snape nos manteníamos a una precavida distancia aguardando desde las filas traseras mientras el Ministro y el actual comisionado del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional explicaban la normativa del concurso. Fue tras eso que nos presentó para inaugurar la selección.

-Encabezaremos con un antiguo campeón que volverá a presentarse este año, con todos ustedes un candidato de alumno; Harry Potter.

Al bajarme la capucha para abrirme paso entre las mesas fui protagonista de una agradable recepción.

-¡Es Harry Potter!-Exclamó alguien entre aplausos.

-¡Espero salgas elegido!-Aclamó otro.

-¡Es Potter!

-¡Eres un héroe, Potter!

Los reporteros del Profeta principiaron una ronda de flashes con sus cámaras, Hagrid se levantó tan precipitadamente de su silla que casi tumbó el tablero donde cenaban el personal de la escuela. Sonriente, le saludé con la mano a él y al resto, le dediqué una inclinación de cabeza a Mcgonagall quien me observaba con una sonrisa de conmoción mientras mantenía una mano sobre su pecho. No miento, me emocioné con esta bienvenida.

Cuando llegué hasta Kignsley y el cáliz, levanté el papel con mi nombre y frente a todos lo arrojé al fuego. La ovación se incrementó significativamente y el jefe del Departamento Internacional tardó varios minutos en poder volver a a hablar.

-Bien, sí. Muchos de vosotros estaréis contentos con semejante candidato, aún así os animamos a participar. No se sabe quién saldrá elegido así que los mayores de dieciséis años os aliento a atreveros a representar vuestra escuela. Lo mismo referente a los profesores.-Dijo, girándose a la mesa larga del profesorado.-También hemos traído a una antigua profesora para que arranque con la selección de maestros, con todos ust...

Una oleada de susurros interrumpió al portavoz, pero esta vez no eran de emoción. Snape se desprendió de su capucha y empezó a caminar hacia nosotros antes de ser presentada, su elegante andar iba acompañado por sus miradas suspicaces y de carácter hostil, especialmente hostil cuando dirigía su vista a la mesa Gryffindor. El ambiente se enrareció de golpe, un descenso de temperatura en picado, como una repentina tensión que se cernió sobre todo el comedor, las antorchas que iluminaban la estancia dejaron de ser rojas para teñirse de un frío azul acorde con la situación.

-Eh, bueno... Sí, ahí la tenéis. ¿Os acordáis de ella?-Trató de pronunciar el presentador. El runrún de exclamaciones y murmullos sugerían que no la habían olvidado, y aparentemente, tampoco la habían perdonado.-Se trata de vuestra antigua profesora de pociones y de las artes oscuras, ¡quiero decir! de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

-Mejor ahorra saliva, Wheeler.-Intervino ella cuando llegó a nuestro espacio. Subió el escalón y se dirigió a la copa, en todo momento dio la espalda a los alumnos.

Sacó de su bolsillo el trozo de pergamino con su nombre y lo echó a las llamas con apatía. Luego se colocó al lado opuesto al mío, escondió sus manos bajo sus bolsillos y se volteó hacia el locutor con gesto de aburrimiento.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿puedo irme ya?

La cara de absoluta perplejidad que tenía el locutor era un poema. Una reacción que tan solo Severa Snape puede arrancar de los más expertos.

-Eh... Sí. Supongo.-Contestó nervioso.

Seguidamente con un giro de talones, Snape inició su ruta hacia el gran portón del comedor, alejándose de nosotros. Ni siquiera se detuvo cuando una mujer de edad avanzada con vestido y sombrero de pico intercedió en su camino, Mcgonagall. Más tarde supe que era la primera vez que se reencontraban tras lo ocurrido hace dos años, aún así la escena me sobrecogió para siempre; ver a la profesora Mcgonagall con una expresión de desconsuelo mientras Snape le giraba la cara con aborrecimiento y desaparecía del lugar.

* * *

Llevo mentalizándome para este día desde que firmé mi inscripción en los juegos así que, naturalmente, debería estar concentrado y sereno. Esa era la idea pero como siempre las expectativas distan mucho de la realidad.

Lo único que quiero ahora mismo es devolver el desayuno que con tantísimo vigor Hermione me ha hecho tragar, por supuesto obviando mis quejas sobre lo cerrado que tenía el estómago o el terror insaciable que me ha acompañado durante todo el día. Así es, da igual a quién me haya enfrentado o todos los logros que haya alcanzado, la vida no te prepara para ser un suicida empedernido.

Tenía ya una vida tranquila y segura desde un despacho del ministerio, y aunque no fuera del todo feliz era mi zona de confort, lejos de mortífagos, dragones y bestias. Pero eme hoy aquí, en el estadio que habitualmente se usa para el Quidditch, cerca de en la zona de salida y escuchando las oleadas de las voces de todos aquellos que llenan el estadio. Por primera vez un evento que no consiste en un deporte mágico atrae a las masas de esta manera, de no ser porque no veo ninguna escoba cerca auguraría que se va a jugar un partido.

Por desgracia para mi, lo que hoy se va a jugar aquí va más allá que un inocente partido de Quidditch. Todos los campeones hemos sido llevados desde los corredores y pasadizos subterráneos hasta las galerías inferiores, aquí es donde esperamos hasta que se nos dicte el turno para salir a la arena, el circulo central donde se llevan a cabo los espectáculos.

Contemplo desde el punto de salida lo que parece una presentación preliminar de las diferentes escuelas que participan, el desfile de estudiantes con sus uniformes homologados y sus distintivas banderas alzadas recorren de forma armónica y ordenada todo el radio del estadio. Mientras observo siento avivar mi imaginación, todo esto me recuerda a cuando estudiaba historia de los gladiadores, ahora el espectáculo son los niños pero vete tú a saber qué habrá cuando los campeones entremos...

Una mano me agarra afectuosamente por el hombro e interrumpe el hilo de mis pensamientos.

-No debes dejarte dominar por el pánico, Harry.-Dice Hermione mientras observa la luz solar que entra desde el soportal que comunica directamente con el estadio.-Debes concentrarte para atender a las normas de la primera prueba.

-Normas que aún desconozco.-Objeto tras tomar una larga bocanada de aire.-Por cierto, ¿dónde narices está Snape?-Pregunto irritado.

-¿Aún no ha llegado?-Se extraña ella. Ron, quien por entonces había permanecido sentado en soporte de piedra, se nos acerca enfurecido.

-Esa no vendrá.-Asegura con las manos en los bolsillos.-Harry se ofreció voluntariamente a participar en el torneo pero a ella la tenían agarrada por los huevos y..

-¡Ron!

-Hermione, déjame terminar.-Solicita tan rojo como su cabello.-Harry, te ha dejado tirado. ¿Es que no lo ves?-Señala alrededor hacia los demás concursantes.-Míralos, ya están todos aquí. Alumnos y maestros, y solo quedan cinco minutos para que el desfile termine.

-Quizás le ha pasado algo...-Sospecho mirando desde mis botas.

-Sí, que es una Slytherin y todos son iguales. Canallas y oportunistas, ahora te vas a encontrar con el marrón por culpa de una mortífaga.

-¡Ron, basta!-Interrumpe Hermione posicionando su cuerpo frente a mi.-¡No es eso lo que Harry necesita escuchar ahora!

-¿Y qué necesita escuchar? ¿"suerte, Harry, no mueras ya que te las vas a ver solo y en clara desventaja"?

-Ella vendrá, Ron.-Aseguro mirando al frente.-Puede que sea una canalla desagradecida pero no creo que sea una cobarde.

-Pues está llegando tarde para demostrarlo.

Enmudezco frente a su respuesta. Por mucho que me joda admitirlo, las sospechas de Ron han logrado acrecentar el pánico en mi, si fuera cierto que Snape me ha dejado tirado entonces... ¿Cómo haría frente al torneo? probablemente me descalificarían antes de comenzar siquiera y volvería a cubrir la noticia principal de El Profeta como el mayor chasco del Reino Unido mágico. Y ya podría despedirme de la idea que Ezequiel me propuso, ascender en el departamento de auror.

-...Además, echa un ojo a la competencia, Harry.-Insiste mi amigo.- ¿Ves esos de ahí?-Señala hacia un joven barón de complexión atlética y un hombre de mediana edad con rostro sumamente serio.-Son de Ilvermorny, todo el mundo apuesta por ellos. Y luego esos.-Señala un dúo, un hombre delgado y bajito y una joven de cabello largo y negro, ambos asiáticos.-La escuela de Mahoutokoro, el honor es lo que les motiva. Preferirían la muerte antes que el fracaso.

-¿Y esos otros?-Pregunto interesado en otra pareja.

Ron redirige su mirada hacia donde yo señalo, una mujer adulta de cabello largo y rubio con expresión dócil y un chaval de piel tostada y facciones indígenas.

-Pues no lo sé...-Confiesa Ron mientras los observa.-¿Escuela de Castelobruxo, quizás? Son tan distintos, ella parece inglesa, ¿no?

Un segurata aparece desde un pasillo y hace sonar un silbato.

-¡Atención!¡Todos los acompañantes de los campeones, id evacuando hacia las gradas!-Anuncia mientras señala un camino.-¡Hay que dejar paso a la cabalgata escolar!

Los amigos y familiares comienzan a despedirse a la par que el desfile de alumnos entran por el umbral de la arena. Hermione se me acerca para abrazarme.

-Es una pena que solo dejaran entrar dos acompañantes por campeón...-Lamenta Ron mientras nos observa.-Mi familia entera está ahí fuera y te desea lo mejor.

-Ve con mucho cuidado, Harry.-Pide Hermione seria. Al despegarse de mi observa mi vestimenta. Tejanos y botas, una sudadera amarilla y, encima, una cazadora de cuero roja.

-Los colores de Gryffindor.-Señala divertida.

-Sí... Pensé que sería buena idea.-Admito.

-Te sienta bien.-Complementa ella sonriendo. De repente sus ojos se ensanchan en señal de haber recordado algo.-¡Oh, casi se me olvida!-Salta desde mi lado. Empieza a remover algo en su bolso con prisas.-Ron, entrégale aquello que dijimos.

-¿El qué?-Pregunta rascándose la nuca.

-¡Eso!

-¡Ah, sí!-También él comienza a buscar algo entre sus bolsillos.-Eso...-Repite mientras sigue con la operación. Hermione es la primera en dar con lo que buscaba.

-Toma.-Dice. Alarga su brazo y de su bolso saca una riñonera para mi.-Tiene un hechizo de extensión indetectable, la cargué con todo lo que pensé que podría hacerte falta...-Se acerca a mi oído y susurra.-Incluida la espada de Godric Gryffindor.

Miro curioso el estuche que me ofrece antes de abrocharlo entorno a mi cintura.

-¿Cómo la has conseguido?-Pregunto perplejo.

-Bueno, no quiero decir nombres pero digamos que la actual directora de Hogwarts apuesta fuerte por ti.-Insinúa con simpleza. Sonrío alegre, Mcgonagall siempre ha tenido fe en mi.

-Sí, bueno. Lo mío no es tan guay pero...-Ron se acerca para entregarme el desiluminador que le dio Dumbledore.-Quizás te sea de utilidad, a mi me ayudó en el pasado.

-Gracias, Ron.

-Y esto es de parte de Hagrid.- Dice mi amigo entregándome un trozo de piel.-Está seguro que te dará suerte.

-Vaya...-Digo cogiendo el trozo de piel.-Agradecería más que me hubiera entregado a Snape, pero decidle que agradezco el gesto.

-Vosotros dos.-El guardia se acerca hacia nosotros.-Debéis evacuar hacia las gradas, los campeones saldrán en breve.

-Sí, claro.

Hermione y Ron comienzan a andar mientras me dirigen una mirada de incertidumbre y temor, luego tuercen por un pasillo, desaparecen y me siento perdido, junto al resto de participantes. La sensación empeora cuando la voz del presentador se antepone a los gritos de los espectadores, todo está a punto de comenzar y no hay rastro de Snape y su capa negra.

Su voz grave se escucha por todo el coliseo, el comentarista se dirige a todo el auditorio.

 _-¡Bienvenidos, damas y caballeros a la primera edición del Torneo Mundial de la Magia!-_ Una intensa ronda de aplausos congratulan el inicio del evento.- _Evidentemente ya fuimos testigos de torneos similares como el conocido Torneo de los Tres Magos, sin embargo es la primera vez en la historia que involucramos a todas las escuelas educativas de la magia de forma universal. Por ello, demos un merecido aplauso a los organizadores del Torneo; la presidenta del Magicongreso Único de la Sociedad Americana; Jenniffer S. Carter, y al Ministro de Magia; Kingsley Shackebolt!-_ Un escalofrío recorre todo mi cuerpo y aquella sensación de náuseas se presenta ahora con más fuerza. No sé qué me asusta más; si saber que ya no hay vuelta atrás, los gritos de ahí fuera o el hecho de que Snape aún no haya aparecido.- _Como copresentadora tenemos hoy aquí a la famosa, única, inigualable periodista; Rita Skeeter. ¡Reportera del profeta y autora de varios best sellers, un enorme aplauso para ella!_

Esa primicia me deja frío, Skeeter, la embustera y por siempre cuentista Skeeter, aquella que ha publicado la biografía de Snape.

- _Gracias, querido público.-_ Corresponde una voz presuntuosa y soberbia.- _Agradezco vuestra aceptación, me encargaré personalmente de entrevistar a cada uno de los campeones en directo para que juntos podamos conocerlos mejor, y para qué engañaros, así extraer jugo de alguna posible nueva biografía, je,je je._

Hincho mis fosas nasales de aire y lo contengo en mis pulmones. Una entrevista en directo con Skeeter , por favor, que alguien me lance un maleficio.

- _Bien, gracias Rita. No esperábamos menos de alguien con tu currículum. Bueno, empecemos a la parte que todos estáis ansiando, ¡la ronda de participantes!-_ El elogio por parte de los espectadores recorre todo el estadio de forma duradera.- _¿Qué tal si empezamos por un colegio ya veterano en esta especialidad?_ _demos una fuerte bienvenida al profesor Danny Abramsen e Ivar Frank, Suecia y Noruega, del instituto Durmstrang!_

El equipo nombrado sale decidido a la arena y son recibidos con los frenéticos aplausos de los fanáticos. Sin embargo, no tan frenéticos como el latido pesado de mi corazón sobre mi pecho, todo debido a que esto ya da comienzo y Snape sigue ilocalizable.

 _-¡Seguimos con Ilvermorny, Nueva York, con sus dos campeones, Logan Tyson y Will Murphy!_

Una respuesta factible a la pregunta sobre la desaparición de mi profesora se genera en mi mente de forma automática. Y aunque me da miedo admitirlo es, a fin de cuentas, la más obvia. Los mortífagos han dado con ella.

 _-¡Este año el pueblo de magia navajo ha inscrito su escuela, en el suroeste de Estados Unidos, para concursar con la profesora Amanda Kerl y el joven prometedor Dassan Looper!_

Y si la han matado significaría dos cosas muy malas; una que la misión de El Programa ha fracasado, y dos que yo doy el siguiente objetivo. Visto de este modo, puede que los mortífagos se hayan infiltrado en la arena, escondidos entre el público y a la espera de mi aparición para lanzarme la maldición fatal.

 _-¡Por supuesto, este año tampoco podía faltar la escuela de Beauxbatons con Oscar Redondo y su profesora Sophie Faure-Damund!, ¿¡lo he pronunciado bien!? ¡espero que sí, el acento francés es complicado pero increíblemente sensual, ¿no os parece?!_

Poco a poco, la selección de colegios va dejando más vacío el pabellón de espera, los concursantes son llamados entiendo que de un momento a otro me va a tocar improvisar, pero ¿cómo? ¿qué haré cuando griten mi nombre y el de Snape? Quizás esté haciéndome ideas equivocadas y a Snape no le ha pasado nada, incluso puede que haya llegado ya pero se encuentre en otra zona del estadio.

Mi mente empieza a cavilar en búsqueda de ideas cuando de repente, a pocos metros, localizo un guardia cerca del área de pasillos. Me acerco a él con el rostro descompuesto.

-Disculpe.-Le digo.-¿Sabe usted algo de mi compañera de equipo?-Pregunto esperanzado por una respuesta afirmativa.- Es morena, muy blanca de piel, viste una gabardina negra y lleva encima un mal carácter del demonio, ¿la ha visto?

Aquel me observa con expresión atónita antes de responder.

-Lo siento, soy de mantenimiento.

-Ah, ya...

El hombre se marcha a otro nivel y quedo solo. Con esto tengo claro que mis posibilidades se reducen a una sencilla cuestión, debo fugarme de aquí.

Puede que no sea la más admirable, pero sí la menos perjudicial para mi. Kingsley está ahí afuera y podría responder por nuestra desaparición, incluso podría darlo a interpretar como un imprevisto que nos ha incapacitado a competir. Es eso o aparecer frente a toda esta gente sin compañera, a merced de la despiadada pluma de Skeeter y su futuro artículo narrando punto por punto mi negligencia.

Claro que si desaparezco podría quedar yo como un cobarde a ojos de todos, y si mi reputación actual ya era mala con esto...

 _-¡Y por último, una escuela tan conocida como sus aspirantes!_

Formulo una cara de terror al escucharlo, esta falta de resolución me va a costar muy cara pues, a mi alrededor, ya no quedan más campeones que llamar excepto yo.

 _-¡Demos la bienvenida al famoso Harry Potter y su profesora, Severa Snape, en representación a la escuela Hogwarts!_

Los aplausos que retumban el campo todo el tiempo no sonaban tan fuertes a como lo están haciendo ahora. Han dejado nuestra escuela la última, como la guinda del pastel, y la gran decepción se la van a llevar ahora si me muestro frente a ellos para decirles que no hay equipo. Que quedamos automáticamente descalificados incluso antes de competir. Puede que pudiera enfrentarme a cualquier cosa en el pasado, por ahora me encuentro sin el valor suficiente como para explicarles a estas personas algo que no van a aprobar.

Lo mejor es no salir y renunciar aquí. He hecho cuanto he podido, esperado hasta el último segundo. Más no se me puede pedir, ya le explicaré a Kingsley más adelante lo ocurrido. He tomado una decisión, pero algo me retiene. Una mano me agarra por el brazo, la sigo con la vista y detallo cómo está envuelta por una manga negra, la cual conduce a una gabardina larga que cubre el cuerpo de una persona estrecha y pálida.

-¿Iba a alguna parte, Potter?-Pregunta, como si la culpa de haber estado a punto de tomar una decisión de difícil retorno hubiera sido mía.

-¡Snape!-Grito sorprendido mientras la veo devolverme una mirada de profundo odio.-¿Dónde estaba metida?

-Por ahí.-Dilucida sencilla.-Esperaba no tener que acudir a ninguna entrevista, pero por lo visto eso no va a ser posible.

 _-¿Campeones de Hogwarts, seguís por ahí?-_ Pregunta la voz.

-Hay que salir a la arena.-Señalo rápidamente.

-Sí, bueno.-Murmura ella conforme aprieta más su mano entorno a mi brazo.-Nos ahorraremos el paseo, ¿le parece?

Sin ofrecerme tiempo para responder, una nube negra nos envuelve a ambos con una rapidez asombrosa, y de la misma forma desaparece. La luz del sol choca directamente contra mis gafas, de repente los gritos se ahogan en un jadeo general, y es que no podía ser de otra forma. Snape acaba de hacernos aparecer en el centro de la arena de la misma forma que lo haría un mortífago.

-Vaya, yo me he asustado un poco ¿y vosotros?-Comenta el presentador rompiendo el silencio de forma simpática. La gente del estadio ríe.-Una manera un tanto osada de aparecerse, pero única desde luego. ¡Recibamos con un buen aplauso a nuestros campeones!

-Menuda gilipollez.-Susurra Snape con actitud hosca mientras camina desde el centro del anfiteatro hacia la tribuna donde el resto de campeones esperan. Dispuesto a no quedarme atrás, la sigo desde cerca y busco entre el gentío alguna cara conocida. Es un estadio tan y tan grande que apenas distingo las caras, una pantalla enorme en una sección graba mi rostro reflejado, como en una televisión enorme. Esto me viene demasiado grande...

Accedemos a la plataforma por una escalera lateral, desde aquí arriba observo el podium central donde se sientan los espectadores ilustres, entre ellos nuestro Ministro de magia británico.

 _-¡Bien, al fin tenemos a todos nuestros campeones dispuestos. Veinte escuelas internacionales, cuarenta concursantes, dos de ellos ganadores de la Copa Mundial de la Magia... Cuánta tensón se respira en el ambiente!_

Una ovación enorme de las gentes sacude todo el estadio, como un rugido de excitación, los pelos se me ponen como escarchas.

 _-¡...y hoy inauguramos los juegos con la primera prueba!_ -Explica el presentador emocionado, es un hombre de unos cuarenta que con un micrófono habla desde nuestra plataforma.- _Que alegría veros a todos, esperamos vivir con vosotros todas las experiencias a las que os enfrentaréis. Pero para ello hay que primero contentar a la prensa y a vuestro entregado público, y qué mejor forma que intercambiar unas palabras con nuestra copresentadora, Skeeter._

 _-Gracias, gracias, otra vez.-_ Skeeter sube a la tribuna con otro micro y sacude pomposamente sus rígidos rizos rubios. Luego hace un gesto con la mano para restar importancia a los aplausos, mis ojos van directos a sus uñas rojas.- _Voy a hacer hasta lo imposible para que estos desconocidos de aquí.-_ Nos señala.- _Sean el día de mañana las grandes celebridades del_ _momento_.-Voltea su cuerpo hacia nosotros, el conjunto de tela satén color amarillo que lleva hace que me escuezan los ojos.- _Vuestra colaboración es necesaria para daros a conocer a vuestros fans, os haré unas cuatro o cinco preguntitas de nada, no temáis._

Tuerzo la nariz, de ella me temo lo peor.

 _-Además es una manera provechosa también para vosotros, concursantes, una oportunidad de oro para conocer a vuestra competencia.-_ Añade el presentador posicionándose al lado de Skeeter.

 _-Claro, no hay que olvidar que esto sigue siendo un Torneo, je, je, je._

Una farsa es lo que es este torneo, y ahora deberé someterme a un cuestionario de lo más indiscreto y personal. Inclino mi cabeza y observo a Snape a mi lado, la manera con la que mira a Skeeter me deja claro tampoco está por la labor de ser entrevistada.

 _-Empecemos por aquí.-_ Dice la mujer señalando al primer equipo que ve.- _Un paso al frente, queridos. ¿Ilvermorny?_

-Sí.-Contestan a dúo maestro y alumno. Las banderas americanas empiezan a ondear desde las gradas.

- _Ahh...la gran América.-_ Exhala Skeeter.- _¿Tenéis algún mensaje que queráis dar al mundo?_

 _-_ Yo sí.-El chico más joven, rubio y alto, da un paso al frente con prepotencia y toma el micro. Me recuerda a la actitud propia de un Malfoy.- _Yo, Will Murphy, tan solo quiero decir que ganaremos la copa del torneo y patearemos el culo de ese tal Potter que tanto he oído hablar.-_ Sentencia antes de devolver el micro.

Una exclamación popular de provocación se pasea por todas las gradas y yo, como respuesta, trago saliva. Ya tengo mi primer enemigo.

- _Vaya, eso suena a desafío. ¿No crees, Skeeter?_ -Pregunta el locutor.

 _-Es justo lo que deseábamos todos.-_ Corresponde ella felizmente.

La entrevista dura unos minutos más antes de turnar al siguiente equipo y como era de esperar, el cuestionario es bastante entrometido y personal. Parece no solo buscar los puntos débiles de cada equipo, sino que también busca ridiculizarnos con cuestiones del tipo; ¿con quien sales?, ¿tus padres te quieren?, ¿sales con tu profesor?

Creo que jamás he deseado tanto que mi turno de espera se prolongara lo máximo posible.

- _Vaya, aquí tenemos otro equipo interesante. ¿Cómo te llamas, querido?-_ Dice Skeeter deteniendo el micro frente al chico del grupo que va antes que nosotros.

-Dassan Looper.-Responde el chico con humildad.

- _¿Eres indio?_ -Le pregunta ella indiscretamente.

-Mi origen es del pueblo Navajo.-Admite.

- _Vaya, si entiendes mi idioma y todo. Ya estaba planteándome si hacerte señales o algo.-_ Se burla cínicamente, a la suya le siguen millones de risas.- _Y eres alumno._ -Sospecha la periodista.

-Así es.

- _Tu profesora parece muy joven, ¿no?_ -Analiza la rubia con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos.

La otra integrante del equipo, la profesora, da un paso al frente y se hace con el micro.

-No tan joven, en realidad. Pero agradezco el cumplido.-Dice rígidamente.

- _Oh, querida. Fallo mío, debo tener las gafas sucias. Ahora de cerca sí que es cierto que no me pareces tan joven._ \- Otro nuevo estallido de risas se expande por el anfiteatro.- _Y dime una cosa, Dassan.-_ Vuelve a dirigir el micro al chico joven.-¿S _i tú eres indio, por qué tu profesora parece británica?_

-Porque lo es.-Contesta aquel con sinceridad.-Vino de intercambio al pueblo Navajo para enseñarnos conocimientos mágicos de su cultura. En mi escuela no podemos estar más contentos.

La admiración del público se hace latente en la estancia. Parece ser que este chico ha sabido ganarse a la gente con su personalidad humilde, pero eso no es algo con lo que se conforme alguien como Skeeter.

- _¿Y sales con tu profesora?-_ Curiosea de forma intrusa. Ya no me impresiona la actitud burlona de la multitud.

-No, no. Para nada.

- _¿Y por qué no? las relaciones prohibidas arrasan masas.-_ Confiesa guiñando un ojo al chaval.- _Sigamos con el siguiente equipo, de aquí no creo que saquemos mucha más información.-_ Dice pasando de largo.- _¡Vaya! pero qué tenemos aquí.-_ Tomo aire.- _Harry Potter, mi querido amigo.-_ El personal aplaude con tan solo oír mi nombre y Skeeter, interesada en el hecho de que mi fama aún se conserve de ese modo, se me acerca y me planta dos besos a cada mejilla.- _Uy, perdona.-_ Lamenta. Pues desde la gran pantalla veo mi reflejo, una cara de estupefacción adornada con dos marcas de pintalabios a cada lado.- _Espera, esto lo arreglo yo... así.-_ Se lame el pulgar antes de frotarlo contra mi mejilla.- _Ya está, como nuevo.-_ Resuelve satisfecha.- _Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, Harry. Tus ojos siguen vidriosos, ¿añoras a tus padres?_

Planta el micro frente a mi y espera paciente mi respuesta.

-Pues no tanto como a ti, pero empiezo a manejarlo.-Digo dispuesto a alejarme todo lo posible en su terreno de juego.

- _Oh, me alagas enormemente. Y de hecho, significa mucho para todos tenerte otra vez aquí tras lo ocurrido en la última celebración del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Una pena lo que le pasó a Cedric, tú lo viste morir, ¿no?-_ Me alarga el micro y lo coloca bajo mi barbilla para que conteste.

-Me hubiera gustado más verlo vivir.-Esquivo de forma contundente.

- _Oh, que enternecedor. Todos llevamos en nuestros corazones al pobre Cedric Diggory y a todas las víctimas que el Lord Tenebroso se llevó consigo. Sigues siendo una leyenda, Harry.-_ Estira su mano y me punza una mejilla. La miro con abominación.- _Aquí lo tenemos, señoras y señores.-_ Dice mirando a las gradas.- _El famoso elegido, otra vez dispuesto a vivir aventuras._

Como robots, vuelven a aplaudir. Empiezo a aburrirme de este show.

- _Y lo mejor de todo, veo que tienes nueva pareja.-_ Dice ahora mirando a Snape.- _Hola, encantada. Soy Rita Skeeter, espero te guste la biografía que publiqué sobre ti._ -Dice acercándole la mano para estrechársela, pero Snape no corresponde el gesto.- _¿Algo que decir acerca de tus años como mortífaga? Debes tener a la competencia bastante asustada con tu historial.-_ Hace el mismo ritual que con todos y le acerca el micro. Snape lo mira de tal modo que cualquiera diría que trata de maldecirlo.- _Bien, una mujer de pocas palabras. Creo que va siendo hora de pasar a la acción, ¿no, Robert?_

El otro presentador se acerca mientras observa con fingida preocupación su reloj.

- _Por las chispas de la magia! Por supuesto que hay que pasar a la acción, pues en menos de cinco minutos comienza la primera prueba. Empecemos pues con las normativas básicas.-_ La pantalla enorme deja de enfocar nuestras caras para mostrarnos unas cifras numéricas.- _Lo primero que debéis saber, campeones, es que se tratará de una carrera de filtros. Varios de vosotros quedaréis estancados en esta primera parte, pero no os desaniméis, no es una carrera nada fácil. Cada equipo deberá superar tres grandes obstáculos en menos de setenta y dos horas._

 _-¿Setenta y dos horas?_ -Skeeter libera una ráfaga de carcajadas bellacas.- _Las caras de los concursantes lo dicen todo. Ay, queridos, ¿acaso esperabais que duraría cinco minutos? ¿dónde está la gracia entonces?_

La gente ríe pero yo no podría estar más serio. ¿Una prueba de tres días?¿en qué diantres se ha convertido este campeonato? Miro de reojo a Snape para ver qué tal le ha sentado la noticia pero su cara es tan solemne y tranquila que cualquiera diría que solo le han dicho el tiempo de la tarde.

- _¡Normativas; prohibido el uso de varitas en esta primera prueba._

 _-_ ¿¡Qué!?-Grito.

- _No os escandalicéis,_ s _e os serán devueltas al final de las pruebas. Es un pequeño requisito pero no dura todo el torneo._ -Sostiene Robert mientras enseña su blanca dentadura en una larga y amplia sonrisa.- _Campeones por favor, entregad a mi ayudante vuestra varita y a cambio se os entregará un objeto al azar y un mapa del terreno donde se llevará a cabo la primera prueba porque... Segunda sorpresa, tampoco se realizará en este estadio!_

No sé si lo que más ha inconformado a la gente es lo de las varitas o que la prueba no se haga allí mismo, pero sí sé lo que más me ha inconformado a mi. Es un torneo de magia, sin varitas no podremos hacer gran cosa, ni siquiera defendernos... Si nos atacara un mortífago durante las pruebas...

- _¡Calma, muchachos! ¡Todo el torneo será grabado a tiempo real, varios insectos que nos ha proporcionado el ministerio están codificados mágicamente para registrar todo lo que ocurra en la prueba y podremos ver a nuestros campeones en pantalla!_ -Persuade Skeeter ante los bullicios.

Un hombre llega hasta nosotros y, uno a uno, va requisando las varitas mientras entrega un mapa doblado por equipo y varios objetos raros como botas viejas, plumas, sombreros... Al llegar a nosotros le extiendo mi varita a cambio del mapa y una botella de vino vacía, pero con Snape no lo tiene tan fácil. El hombre espera paciente con la palma abierta a que mi profesora le de su varita pero lo único que recibe es una de esas miradas tan mortíferas a las que estoy tan habituado.

- _¡Vaya, algunos ponen resistencia al parecer!_ -Observa el presentador con humor.

 _-Potter se ha traído de compañera a un muermo.-_ Se mofa la rubia.

Los primeros gritos e insultos de indignación del público no tardan en asaltarnos, luego una lluvia de latas y comida saltan sobre el estadio. El resto de campeones también nos hacen burlas. Me giro hacia Snape.

-Profesora... Entregue su varita, haga el favor.-Intento.

Cuando su rostro se voltea para mirar hacia las gradas veo en sus ojos oscuros la mirada de una auténtica mortífaga, despiadada y sin compasión. Una vez Dumbledore me dijo que cuando un animal se encuentra acorralado es cuando más peligroso se vuelve, y Snape ahora mismo parece dispuesta a matar a cualquiera.

-Por favor, profesora. Tiene que hacerlo, ¿recuerda?-Algo de lo que he dicho parece haberla hecho entrar en razón. Sus pupilas se enfocan en mi con ferocidad.-Tenemos una misión.-Puntualizo aprovechando que ahora está atenta en mi.-... pero para ello tenemos que participar. Y si no entrega su varita no podemos participar.

Con lentitud sofocante y de muy mala gana termina entregando su varita. De algún modo la entiendo, como dijo Ron, yo me ofrecí pero ella ha sido obligada a participar. Obviamente la idea de estar absolutamente desprotegida durante el torneo y estar prácticamente a merced de los mortífagos no le hace ninguna gracia. Pero quizás no sea una coincidencia y todo esto ya este estudiado, que el hecho de privarnos de nuestras armas sea la forma más provechosa de atraer al enemigo.

 _-¡Perfecto, no alargaremos más esto. El objeto que se os ha entregado conjuntamente con el mapa se trata de un transportador, el cual conducirá a cada equipo hacia el campo de juego. Y se activará de aquí a menos de un minuto así pues, aferraros a vuestro transportador!_

Ignoro los aplausos del público y acerco la botella de cristal vacía hacia Snape para que se pueda sujetar a ella. Cuando sus manos sostienen el vidreo y la tengo frente a mi intento desearle suerte pero en vez de eso me sale otra pregunta disparada de la boca.

-¿Está usted bien?

Sus ojos se levantan para toparse con los míos, sin responderme se mantiene de ese modo. Tan solo observándome de forma indescifrable y así permanecemos hasta que concluye el minuto.

-¡Que comience El Torneo Mundial de la Magia!-Grita el locutor, y es lo último que oigo antes de desaparecernos.

* * *

Vuelvo a experimentar esa desagradable sensación de viajar por un vórtice huracanado que implica usar el transportador mágico. Y, como en la última vez que emplee dicha alternativa, el aterrizaje resulta doloroso. Golpeo el suelo con un costado y la inercia me hace rodar de lado varias veces, a la novena vuelta entiendo que estoy descendido por una cuesta de tierra.

Finalmente acabo frenando y permanezco en el suelo en medio de una nube de polvo naranja.

-¡Maldita sea...!-Bufo desde el suelo sin ánimo de moverme. Al suspirar, varias partículas de tierra se levantan y me nublan la visión.

Adolorido, me incorporo con una rodilla mientras intento enfocar la vista. La nube de tierra se ha disipado parcialmente y empiezo a captar siluetas de formas montañosas, pero demasiado borrosas. Bajo la mirada e inspecciono por mis alrededores.

-¿Dónde están...?

Muevo las manos por el suelo, buscando. Localizo mis gafas a un metro de mi, cubiertas por una película de polvo.

-No están rotas...-Observo aliviado. Las recojo y limpio los cristales con la tela de mi camiseta.

Tras ponérmelas, averiguo tres cosas importantes; la primera, ya no me encuentro en el estadio, ni remotamente cerca. Parece un escenario sacado de una película del oeste, esos desiertos de roca roja, semiárido rodeado de montañas de piedra, quizás sea el desierto de Utah, o eso hubiera deducido de no ser por la segunda gran revelación.

Frente a mi, casi del mismo color que la tierra, un muro que alcanzará los cincuenta metros se alza impidiéndome ver nada más. Y por si su extensión referente a la altura ya impresiona, me cohíbe más la largaria de la colosal fortificación. Es como si una pared inmensa e infinita dividiera el desierto y nos dejara a un lado a mi y a Snape, la cual figura en mi tercera, y probablemente la más desagradable, de mis revelaciones.

Así como yo he aterrizado forzosamente y he acabado arenificado desde mis tejanos hasta mi cabello, Snape no presenta síntomas de haber golpeado el suelo ni una vez. Su gabardina sigue igual de negra, de hecho, se mantiene impoluta tal cual apareció en el estadio. Pero cuando ella se agacha para sacudirse el bajo de sus pantalones y sus botas de tacón, cubiertos de ese polvo naranja, me extraño.

Entonces vuelvo mi vista al montículo de tierra sobre el cual yo he bajado mediante vueltas, y veo que presenta dos señales de descenso. La más obvia, con la tierra removida y arbustos secos rotos, la mía, mientras que un recto y perfecto carril de tierra abierta finaliza donde Snape se encuentra ahora. Y entonces la vergüenza me invade.

 _Ha aterrizado de pie._

-¿Qué pasa, Potter?-Pregunta aquella incorporándose mientras sacude ahora sus manos y luce una sonrisa de burla en su rostro.- ¿Lastimado, quizás?

-¿Acaso le importaría si así fuera?

-No.

La adelanto mientras me sacudo la cabeza con una mano, desprendiendo la arena que ha acumulado mi cabeza. Mientras, Snape parece contemplar la pared que tenemos en frente con aire pensativo.

Al parecer, he batido un increíble récord. He hecho el ridículo desde el minuto cero de los juegos, información que (no albergo duda)ocupará portada del Profeta en las próximas semanas. Dispuesto a enmendar mi desliz, hago un recorrido rápido con la mirada sobre el alto muro para determinar alguna señal de entrada, trato de adelantarme a mi profesora.

Con éxito, mi esfuerzo da resultados.

-Ahí hay una apertura.-Señalo a lo lejos.-Es estrecha, pero se puede apreciar desde aquí.-Mi acompañante se posiciona a mi lado, dispuesta a ver mi hallazgo y yo sonrío satisfecho a la espera de su reacción.

-Si, la entrada a la primera prueba.-Imagina con el ceño fruncido. Suspira sonoramente antes de voltearse a mi.-Obviamente iba a estar cerca, Potter. No es algo que deba festejarse, en cambio, su aterrizaje sí merece algún comentario.-Parangona con talante incisivo antes de pasar de largo.

Opto por respirar profundamente para no soltar ningún improperio.

-Descuide, señora.-Murmuro entre dientes antes de seguirla de mala gana.

Llegamos al punto de entrada, la embocadura guarda una forma de arco y encima de la curva, esculpido en la pared más alta, aprecio el rostro de una extraña familia; un señor de mediana edad, una doncella adulta y un varón joven.

Bajo la cabeza y me topo con otro gran hallazgo, a un lado del portal hay una inscripción grabada.

 _Una dinastía real se interpone en tu camino,_

 _el escudo del príncipe heredero admira la obstinada fuerza interior._

 _En el jardín de la reina regente trotan diez llaves con fulgor platino,_

 _mentir en el tribunal del rey soberano te convierte en un grave infractor._

 _Y admirable guerrero, atento al tercer llamamiento,_

 _quedarse quieto sería motivo de escarmiento._

-Un acertijo...-Figura Snape, desde mi lado.

Por mi parte prefiero no hacer comentarios, suficiente he tenido con mi primer desliz como para exteriorizar hipótesis absurdas, los acertijos jamás fueron un punto fuerte para mi. Ignoro la inscripción y soy el primero en pasar al interior del muro dispuesto a descubrir el primer gran reto.

Pero a cinco pasos de atravesar el primer muro, hay otro muro igual de alto y ancho. Como dos líneas paralelas, cruzan el desierto sin darnos más alternativa que optar por el estrecho sendero que hay entre ambos. Claro que quizás ahí radique la cuestión; ¿Qué camino tomar? ¿derecha o izquierda?

Los estudio con detenimiento en busca de alguna diferencia pero ambos me parecen igual de infinitos. Al parecer, deberemos buscar otra entrada en el segundo muro para poder continuar.

-Oiga, señora.-Inicio desorientado, volteándome hacia mi profesora. Ella no parece predispuesta a cruzar el umbral. Observa el acertijo que hay al lado de la apertura sin prestarme atención. Me aclaro la garganta.-Profesora, aquí solo hay dos caminos.

Con clara expresión de que he interrumpido algo muy interesante, aquella anda hacia mi y se detiene para observar lo que yo. Primero examina el camino de la derecha, luego el de la izquierda y luego su mirada cae sobre mi.

-Imagino que lo tiene claro.-Evidencia.

Pestañeo dos veces sin entender.

-¿Qué?

-El camino por el cual vamos a avanzar, qué sino.-Reitera hastiada.

La miro de igual forma que miraría a un Dumbledore resucitado, vestido en traje de baño y en compañía de un flotador en forma de patito.

-¿Me está pidiendo opinión acerca de qué camino tomar?

-¿Es que a parte de miope también es sordo?-Supone Snape enarcando una ceja.

Enmudezco frente al hecho de que Severa Snape me esté consultando, pues imaginaba que no me consideraría o que siempre tomaría ella la capitanería. No sé encajar cómo es posible que valore mi opinión, a no ser que sea para echarme la culpa si luego las cosas salen mal.

Si, esa actitud me corresponde más con su persona.

-Bueno, esperaba discutirlo con usted.-Tuerzo ingeniosamente saliendo del apuro con inocencia.

-Y yo le otorgo la palabra, Potter.-Insiste inflexible.- ¿Y bien?

Resignado, echo un vistazo por ambos caminos y rezo por escoger el correcto.

-Supongo que izquierda.- Digo finalmente.

-Bien, entonces derecha.

Y, firme a su tradicional faceta despreciable, toma el camino opuesto al que yo he sugerido. La contemplo andar con porte erguido y elegante mientras su capa ondea suavemente desde sus hombros.

-Hija de puta...-Mascullo entre dientes.

Hora larga después, continúo siguiendo a Snape, el sol cada vez está más bajo y empieza a faltarnos luz para seguir el camino que, en mi opinión, no debería ser interminable. La suave brisa que desprende el canal me aparta el flequillo de la cara y visualizo con más claridad la espalda de la mujer que camina frente a mi.

El agotamiento me está colmando, siento que no estamos avanzando en absoluto y tengo sed. Hace una hora todo era emociones fuertes y ahora se ha convertido en aburrimiento prolongado, seguro que como equipo aburrimos a la gente. No hablamos, no hacemos nada, tan solo andar. De repente me nace una necesidad por probar a iniciar una conversación que rompa este insulso silencio.

-Debimos tomar el otro camino...-Comento lo suficientemente alto para que Snape pueda oírme con claridad, puestos a que lleva ignorándome desde que nos hemos internado en el sendero.-Quizás allí encontraríamos algún paso por donde seguir, o una entrada.

Por supuesto, no obtengo respuesta.

-¿Me está escuchando, profesora?...-Presiono con retintín. Nada.

Snape sigue caminando hacia adelante sin prestarme atención. Sea como sea, he tenido suficiente de su esquiva actitud por hoy. Tomo aire para hacer algo que tan solo haría bajo el efecto de cinco chupitos de Whisky de Fuego; levantar la bandera blanca con la jefa de la casa Slytherin. La rodeo por el flanco derecho hasta obligarla a encararme, ella detiene su marcha para emitir un suspiro irritado.

-Profesora, tenemos que hablar.-Decido.

-Ya estamos hablando, querido.-Abrevia ella batiendo las pestañas. Bajo las cejas. Quizás necesitaría más de cinco chupitos.

-Porqué me está ignorando.-Inquiero con un tono de evidente fastidio.

-¿Ignorarle yo?-Suelta un resuello de indignación.-Su capacidad de deducción es sorprendente, Potter. Dígame, ¿qué me ha delatado, el desentendimiento o el desprecio?

-Mas bien el hecho de que no se haya dignado a mirarme cuando la hablo.

-Pues me tendrá usted que disculpar, Potter.-Declara cruzándose de brazos y adoptando una actitud cerrada.-Verá, si me giro a verle con ese ridículo atuendo...-Señala mis ropas y niega con el rostro angustiada.- Entiendo que la suya no funcione bien, pero mi vista está en perfectas condiciones y lamento comunicarle que ese conjunto que lleva puesto es desagradable, dañino y perjudicial para mi sentimentalismo.

Estiro una aleta de la nariz hacia arriba, luego señalo su capa oscura.

-No pienso escuchar lecciones de vestimenta de alguien que solo combina el negro con el negro.

Ella me asiente desdeñosa.

-Y fue a hablar el que sabe de moda.-Se queja ella en tono bajo.- ¿Sabe qué?, yo sí que no pienso escuchar lecciones de arreglo personal de alguien que viste la misma camiseta durante cinco años, lleva gafas del tamaño de porterías de Quidditch y combina los colores como si apoyara al equipo chino.

Me trago todos esos improperios de un suspiro.

-Puede que no se haya percatado pero se trata de un eufemismo referente a Gryffindor, profesora.

-Ahh.-Consiente ella levantando la frente.-Pues de ser así me temo que se le olvidó la reseña del león. A no ser, claro, que se considere a sí mismo como tal, cosa que me parecería totalmente absurda.

-Pues que no se lo parezca tanto.-Digo estirando la chaqueta roja desde la cremallera, con orgullo.-Cada Gryffindor tiene en su interior un valiente león.

-Oh, qué bonito.-Congratula con sarcasmo.-No negaré que comparten algunas similitudes o varias en realidad.-Responde con un destello rápido que cruza sus ojos oscuros.-Ambos se pavonean de ser los líderes y sucede que ambos son igual de vagos. Además que desconocen de qué va el tema peine.

Impulsivamente me llevo la mano a la cabeza y acomodo mi flequillo de mejor manera.

-Sí, Potter. Es preocupante, dígame ¿cómo lo hace para llevar esos pelos?-Interroga mientras pone cara de mofa.-¿Con un bombarda?

-¿Y usted?-Desoriento yo.- ¿Cómo se las ha ingeniado para parecer una víbora sin molestarse en ir de verde?

Sus facciones delatan una expresión divertida, primero formula una "o" sonriente y luego echa una risa de lado. Esa salida parece haberse llevado por delante su indiferencia, percibo que se torna hostil de repente.

-Potter, si tan león presume ser le recomiendo que se lime las uñas y me tenga respeto.-Aconseja con altivez.

-Después de que usted se lime los colmillos. Claro que yo no puedo pedirle respeto, sería inútil esperar eso de usted.

-Soñar es gratis.-Cita divertida.

-Y también odiar.-La miro elocuentemente.

-Vaya, ¿nos hemos vuelto ahorradores, Potter?-Figura con una inclinación de cabeza.-Sin duda ese concepto lo aprendió de la familia de los felices conejitos, ¿o me equivoco?

-Oiga, ¿acaso no sabe hacer otra cosa?-Le reprendo cansado.-Siempre derrochando odio y desprecio hacia los Weasley. Ya cansa, no me extraña que nadie la soporte.

-Oh, no se enfade, al menos ese odio sirve para llenar los vacíos estómagos de la tropa conejera. Estoy bastante segura que con las sobras de las que se alimentan no tienen suficiente para subsistir.

-Sabe la que sí tiene problemas de alimentación es usted.-Sentencio con un deje de amargura en mi voz.-Tan solo mírese, ¿de qué se alimenta? ¿de pergaminos?

-No diga estupideces, Potter. Si hiciera eso dejaría sin el menú del día a su amiga Grenger y abarcaríamos a un déficit nutritivo preocupante de sus círculos más cercanos.-Evoca con naturalidad.-Aunque eso le daría a usted la perfecta oportunidad para salvar el día, abra su cuenta bancaria y comparta todas sus riquezas con la granja desnutrida; el conejito Weasley, la rata de biblioteca Grenger y su otro gran amigo el gigante elefante. La fauna animal por completo, todos juntos para montar una fiesta. Es para compadecerse.

-Casi que prefiero compadecerme de usted. A saber qué se lleva a la boca para conservar ese tóxico carácter.-Imagino con una expresión de asco.-Cosas venenosas y gusarajos, supongo.

-Y lo dice el que se alimenta de chuches. Suerte en la vida, Potter.-Homenajea antes de intentar pasar por un lado para seguir el camino.

 _Oh, no. Eso sí que no._

Bloqueo su ruta interponiendo mi cuerpo en medio, ella intenta traspasarme por el otro lado pero también la detengo a tiempo.

-¿Bailando conmigo, Potter?

-No.-Respondo.-...¿o acaso usted me ve pinta de encantador de serpientes?

-Curiosa aportación, ya van dos veces que me señala como reptil cuando se trata de usted mismo quien en su segundo año nos sorprendió a todos hablando la lengua parsel.-Rememora ella despectivamente.-Dígame, ¿exactamente qué le dijo a la serpiente para que se me lanzara a la desesperada en búsqueda de su exterminación?-Pregunta con falsa cordialidad.- ¿Acaso conversaban sobre la triste historia de su vida?

La miro con una mezcla de estupor y repugnancia.

-En realidad conversábamos de que muy probablemente Salazar Slytherin aún debe estar lamentándose por haberla reconocido como alumna en su casa.-Replico yo con seriedad.

-Cuidado, Potter.-Advierte lacónicamente.-Tal vez le apasione tanto lucir una cicatriz que ya esté suplicando por otra.

-Está bien.-Levanto las dos manos.-Esta conversación se está torciendo, haremos esto. Mire, entiendo, bueno, sé que nuestro último encuentro acabó en malos términos.-Evoco con temple sereno.-... por eso creo que ahora sería realmente un buen momento para iniciar un convenio de soportamiento mutuo.-Esbozo gesticulando con una mano.-Ya sabe, eso que le propuse de empezar de nuevo hace unas semanas, cuando nos inscribimos en el cáliz. Iba en serio.

-Lo imagino.-Susurra ella con garbo hastiado.-Sabe, eso de que haría de su vida un infierno si tenía el descaro de presentarse a la candidatura. También iba en serio.-Me responde.

-La prueba concluirá más rápidamente si colaboramos. De este modo pasaremos juntos el menor tiempo posible.-Solvento aprovechando la ruta más beneficiosa de este acuerdo.-...a no ser que usted sí quiera pasar mas tiempo conmigo.-Sospecho con una ceja alta.

Snape me mira horrorizada.

-Ni hablar.-Dice.-Antes me haría el Avada a mi misma.

-¿Entonces qué sugiere?-Modero frente a su reacción.-¿Quiere que me meta bajo la capa de invisibilidad y así usted podrá fingir participar sola?

-No sea ridículo, Potter.-Expresa ella poniendo los brazos en jarra.-Ni su estúpida capa podría ocultar su inmenso egocentrismo. Para eso precisaría una extensión inimaginable de tela.

Le lanzo una mirada airada.

-Ya empezamos.-Levanto mis palmas y las dejo caer sobre mis costados con desilusión.-¿Acaso no sabe hablar de otra cosa? se repite más que la recordadora de Neville.

-Y usted se me repite más que el ajo.-Me contesta ella enseguida.-Si tengo que aguantarlo durante las próximas veinticuatro horas siento que ingresaré en St . Mudgo, así que por favor inicie la marcha y no me entretenga.-Añade intentando pasar por un lado. Muevo una pierna y le obstruyo el paso de nuevo.

-Bueno, qué.-Exige harta.

-¿En serio es necesario esto, profesora?-Indago desmoralizado.-¿Tiene que ser tan difícil tratarla? ¿por qué no puede simplemente ver las cosas como yo?

-No sé, Potter.-Admite encogiendo sus hombros.- Quizás el simple hecho de no ser una cuatro-ojos influya en eso.- Advierte pícara.- Además, no me entusiasma la idea de verlo todo borroso como usted.

-Discúlpeme el atrevimiento, pero pese a ser yo quien ve borroso es usted quien no ve más allá de sus narices.

-¿No compartir su pésimo punto de vista indica que yo soy la que está en un error?-Se retira un mechón de cabello negro hacia atrás con elegancia.-Si esa es su forma de pensar, Potter, le adelanto ya que acabará muy mal en esta vida.

-Intuyo que me dice eso desde la experiencia.

-Más sabe diablo por viejo que por diablo.-Acompaña ella alzando el mentón.

-No cal que lo jure, entre la miseria de su vida y la mía prefiero quedarme con la mía.

-No saque conclusiones, Potter.-Acomoda su peso sobre una pierna y me observa con desaire.-Debe estar orgulloso de todas las atenciones que está recibiendo, aunque no entiendo bien cómo logra vivir tranquilo con la prensa rosa publicando artículo a artículo cada acontecimiento de su vida.-Chasquea la lengua y mira a un lado.-Sin público es como una escoba rota, no desempeña ninguna función.

-Veo que cree conocerme mucho, profesora.-Dilucido cruzando mi rostro a un lado.

-Oh, y le conozco.-Asegura Snape ensanchando sus labios pintados en una sonrisa.-Más de lo que usted se cree.

-Haber fisgoneado en mis recuerdos en cuatro clases de Oclumancia no la hacen una experta en mi pasado.

-No me hace falta la Legelemancia para saber quien es. Un niño insolente que va de lo que no es.-Invierte aquella asqueada.- Dígame una cosa, Potter, ¿cómo le sienta eso? tantos años glorificándose a usted mismo como elegido y a última instancia le hurtan el título.

Pestañeo confundido.

-¿Qué título? ¿de qué habla?

-El elegido.-Recalca mi profesora con voz alta.-Ya no lo es usted.

-Yo maté a Voldemort.-Enfatizo.

-No, no lo hizo. Longbottom fue quien acabó con Nagini, según escuché.

-Nagini era el último Horrocrux, si. Pero yo me deshice del resto.

-Pero quien le dio el golpe final a Nagini fue Longbottom, no usted.-Persevera disciplinal.-Quién lo diría... Vencido por Longbottom.

Pese a referirse a un amigo no logro comprender como esa sugerencia me genera enfado. Respondo por impulso.

-Puede que él matara a Nagini, pero quien mató a Voldemort fui yo. Aunque me temo que usted estaba demasiado ocupada desangrándose en un agujero de porquería como para verme ganar.

Tan pronto como suelto eso me arrepiento. ¿Y qué importa si ella cree que Neville es el elegido? ¿por qué siento la estúpida necesidad de aclarárselo? siento como si hubiera desprestigiado a mi amigo.

-Ciertamente, yo no tuve mucha ayuda por parte de la orden o Albus. Ambos me dieron la espalda y me vi obligada a actuar sola, algo que usted jamás podrá decir.-Reprende enfurecida.

-Dumbledore jamás renegó de usted.-Sostengo dando un paso al frente, ella retrocede pero no varía su expresión de reticencia.-Ni la orden tampoco.-Añado con el mismo tono.

-¿A no?

-No.

Mi profesora se lleva el índice a los labios.

-Es curioso pero cuando irrumpieron en el gran comedor parecían dispuestos a matarme, y usted como cabecilla.-Recuerda adversa.-¿O ahora me dirá lo contrario?

Paso saliva, tiene razón en ese punto.

-Eso fue porque yo no sabía que...

-Que usted no... sabía.-Interrumpe.

Deshace su sonrisa para mostrarme un rostro lúgubre. Como si un día soleado se viera opacado de repente por unas nubes negras. Me recorre un intenso escalofrío.

-Usted nunca sabrá nada, Potter.-Conmuta.

-Se equivoca, ahora lo sé todo.-Emprendo a la defensiva.

-Entonces, si lo sabe todo sabrá cuándo callarse.-Oprime iniciando nuevamente la ruta.

-No pienso callarme, no ahora.-Aseguro persiguiéndola.-Si usted hubiera sido sincera con nosotros desde un inicio seguramente...

-Qué.-Se detiene de repente mientras me devuelve una mirada fatal.- ¿Me dirá que ahora seríamos amiguitos del alma, compartiríamos cenas y nos enviaríamos postales?-Sus pecho se ensancha para tomar aire.-Dígame con sinceridad, ¿era eso lo que me esperaba?

Siento que me bloqueo, abro la boca pero no llega a salir ni un monosílabo de ella. Boqueo como un pez fuera del agua.

-Obviamente no.-Repara ella observándome.-Velé por la seguridad de los estudiantes lo mejor que pude, procuré alejar a los mortífagos del colegio, incluso di la cara por sus estúpidos amigos frente a los Carrow cuando trataron de robarme la espada del despacho.-Afronta con gravedad, su entonación desciende varios tonos. Está cabreada.-Y mientras ustedes, la orden, ¿qué hacían?-Señala a un punto inexacto.-Campear de aquí para allá sin la más remota idea de qué hacer mientras se ocultaban de los mortífagos. Tras la muerte de Albus todo el peso recayó sobre mi.-Decreta obnubulada.-... y aún así, ¿se atreve a decir que de haberme presentado frente a ustedes me habrían escuchado?¿o apoyado?-Se detiene con amargura, frunce los labios y suspira con decepción.-Vi las medidas que tomaron en Gridmmund Place contra mí, no me venga ahora con memeces.

-Tan solo trataba de hacerla entender que pudo haber considerado otras soluciones antes de actuar como una loba solitaria.-Sostengo tomando la iniciativa.

-Claro que sí, Potter.-Me asiente ella con un tonillo de ingenio.-Esa ya me la conozco. No importa cuan terrible haya sido su situación, Potter siempre estará ahí para decir que sabía cómo evitarlo.

Bajo la mirada con agotamiento.

-Quiero que entienda que no está sola en esto.-Paladeo sucumbiendo a la rendición.

-¿Que no estoy sola?-Exclama asombrada con una sonrisa.-¿Y exactamente a quién tengo de mi parte, Potter?-Sondea con interés.

-Pues a Mcgonagall... La orden, Dumbledore...-Enumero torpemente. El abanico de posibilidades no es precisamente extenso.

-Ya veo, McGonagall; alguien que afirmaba ser mi aliada pero a quien no le tembló el pulso para levantarme la varita. La orden; un puñado de infelices que ahora me tratan con fingida cortesía cuando lo único que recibí de ellos en el pasado no fue más que desprecio. Dumbledore; un muerto.-Aplaude tres veces con aburrimiento.-Excelente repertorio de hipócritas, Potter. ¿Alguien más?

-Me tiene a mi.-Se me ocurre decir en un arranque locuaz.

La mirada fija que me dedica frente a esta revelación consigue levantarme los colores. No sé qué parte de mi ha decidido que era apropiado salir con esa ingeniosidad pero desde luego sí sé que parte me ha abandonado sin miramientos en esta ocasión que cualquier excusa habría sido de gran utilidad; mi cerebro.

Me quedo tan en blanco que la primera reacción que logro llevar a cabo es una autodefensiva, me encobro levemente y contengo la respiración a la espera del golpe inminente.

-Que le tengo... a usted.-Repite la mujer pálida y aniquiladora. En esa sola frase presiento su profunda perplejidad que va a la par que su terca frustración.-Veo que estamos entrando en terreno inexplorado, Potter. Cuán sentimentalista es capaz de ponerse en esta clase de situaciones en las que su incondicional apoyo lo arreglan todo...-Un centelleo de soberbia brilla en sus ojos.-Ser el elegido debe ser algo equiparable a un Dios, por lo que veo. Usted únicamente tiene que tender su mano en ofrecimiento y entonces nosotros, los mortales, seremos bendecidos con su suprema e inusitada benevolencia.-Se detiene para tomar aire, entorna sus pestañas e inclina su barbilla de lado-¿Se da cuenta de lo que dice?-Pregunta fría como un témpano de hielo.-Sin duda de toda la orden, usted es el más hipócrita de todos.

-Profesora, no lleve las cosas a los extremos.-Inquiero temeroso.

-Viene aquí para sostener que somos aliados a contra parte que no duda en insultarme. Y encima tiene el atrevimiento de darme consejo, pues permita que le de yo uno a usted.-Revoca antes de acortar la distancia y situarse a un palmo de mi. Esta inesperada cercanía me pone nervioso, no logro sostenerle la mirada por mucho tiempo y bajo mis ojos a su boca.-Lárguese.-Dicen sus labios teñidos de un tono rosa terracota.-Aquí sobra, esto le viene demasiado grande.

Levanto mis ojos para clavarlos sobre los suyos.

-No pienso hacer eso, Snape.-Declaro de forma incuestionable.-Me comprometí a participar y soy firme a mi palabra.

-Oh, qué noble por su parte, Potter.-Admira ella simuladamente.-Últimamente escasea mucho la gente con honor, sospecho a que se debe a que todos tienen un fatídico final común.

-Así que admite que la gran mayoría de los integrantes de la orden fueron personas admirables.-Reparo inmediatamente.

-Algunos más que otros.-Confirma sin mucha vehemencia.-Por ejemplo, si nos referimos a su encantador padrino...-Pone cara de resistencia.-Ese pobre desgraciado tiene de admirable lo que yo de recatada.

-Sirius hizo todo lo que pudo por ayudar.-Precipito desasosegado.-Nunca deseó perjudicar a la orden con sus decisiones.

-Probablemente tenga algo de razón en ese punto, Potter. Claro que no se puede decir lo mismo del pobre, viejo y muerto Albus.-Cita ella divertida.-Ese sí que era un embustero sin precedentes.

-Dumbledore no era ningún embustero.

-Potter, negar ese hecho es como negar que el blanco es blanco y el negro es negro.-Mantiene aquella mientras se mira las uñas con desinterés.-Pagó muy caro lo que hizo, y si hay algo de lo que verdaderamente me enorgullezco es que fui yo quien lo dejó como está.-Levanta ambas cejas ante la evidencia.-Frío y enterrado.

-No puedo creer que sea capaz de decir eso, señora.-Enfatizo cada vez más arrinconado hacia el enfado.-Parece ser que no lo conocía tan bien como yo.

-No, usted no lo conocía tan bien como yo.-Destaca ella empujándome con una mano desde el hombro.-¿Cree que puede definir cómo es una persona por haber tenido cuatro reuniones puntuales con él?-Su mano vuelve a golpearme en el hombro y retrocedo tres pasos.- Si es así lamento tener que comunicare una verdad más grande que su amigo el gigante; Albus Dumbledore es, fue y será un canalla y un vil manipulador. Nació y murió para tratar a las personas como peones de su juego decisivo, no lo importó quien viviera y quien muririera si con eso aseguraba su victoria. ¿Acaso cree que él se imaginaba que usted viviría? Sorpresa, Potter, le dio por muerto desde que nació, a usted, a sus padres, a mi, y a todo aquel que fuera tan inepto como para confiar en él.

Esta vez logra pasarme por el lado sin que yo pueda detenerla. Con esta declaración me ha dejado aturdido pero no, no puedo dejar las cosas así. Si se larga con la última palabra parecerá que le estoy dando la razón.

-Se equivoca, Snape.-Niego volteándome hacia ella.-Dumbledore no era así. Yo no lo creo así.

-Entonces es usted otro grandísimo imbécil.-Dice deteniendo su paso secamente.- Como su padre.

Ya está, lo ha hecho. Ha pisado terreno prohibido.

-¡No diga una sola palabra contra mi padre!

-Potter, Black, Pettegrew...-Enumera ella mirando al suelo.-Aún recuerdo en la escuela cuando recitaban una y otra vez; larga vida a los merodeadores.-Se le escapa una risa bellaca.-Pobres, quizás no tan larga como esperaban...

Me quedo helado. Una sacudida de algo diabólico me recorre por las venas y una ira ascendiente toma el control de mi cuerpo.

-Si me paro a pensarlo creo que siento lástima por ellos, la verdad.-Atribuye Snape de forma categórica.

La consecuencia de esa declaración arroja a un lado mi más sentido pacifista y termino por descartar la posibilidad de controlarme. Como siempre que alguien agravia contra mi padre, actúo impulsivamente; me acerco conminatorio hacia Snape y guiado por el odio, meto una mano en la riñonera y saco la espada de Godric Gryddindor para levantarla hacia su cuello, allá donde se aprecia los vestigios de una cicatriz de mordedura.

-Va a pagar muy caro lo que acaba de decir.-Reprendo arrugando mi expresión.

Snape alterna sus ojos sobre mi espada y luego los reconduce a mi.

-Deje eso, Potter. Se hará daño.-Advierte. Su representativa tranquilidad tan solo consigue enfurecerme más.

-¡Cállese!.-Vocifero iracundo.-Debería haberla dejado morir en ese embarcadero.-Desollo con las pupilas contraídas y una respiración desnivelada.

Ella coloca una mano sobre mi pecho delimitando una separación.

-¿Y por qué no lo hizo entonces?-Inquiere enfurecida.

De repente una fuerza invisible me empuja hacia atrás, golpeo mi espalda contra el muro y unas lianas secas trepan por las paredes y se atan sobre mi cuerpo, la espada me resbala de la mano para caer sobre el suelo produciendo un sonido metálico. Quedo en suspensión conforme las ramas se ligan más a mis extremidades, inmovilizándome. Desde lo alto observo a mi profesora, me ve con una mueca de amargura pero sostiene su palma en alto.

Esto es magia sin varita.

-¿Acaso se considera a sí mismo como el elegido justiciero capaz de discernir el destino de quien no comparte su opinión?-Cuestiona ella acercándose dos pasos, con un movimiento de muñeca hace crecer más el ramal entorno a mi garganta.-Por favor.-Pide disconforme.-No es usted más que el huérfano triste y penoso de Hogwarts.

Se agacha, toma la empuñadura de mi espada y la levanta del suelo. Alza la hoja de acero para estudiarla de cerca, esa actitud me sonsaca un espinoso escalofrío.

-Le advertí.-Revela absorta en el diseño de la espada.-Le advertí que no se presentara, pero aquí está.-Niega con el rostro en desaprobación.-Sin duda ha sido una pésima idea, aquí no cuenta con el apoyo de nadie. Tan solo estamos usted...-Dirige el filo hacia mi cuello y me apunta de cerca.-...y yo.

Trato de replicar pero las lianas cada vez presionan más mi pescuezo, me cuesta respirar.

-Siempre el favorito, el protegido, el predilecto. El gran elegido.-Reanuda ahora presionando la hoja de metal contra mi mandíbula.-Nunca he podido reprenderle como es debido, siempre escudado por todos. Pero ahora...-Compone una mueca maliciosa.-... ahora sus queridos padres no pueden defenderlo.-Perfila un lento recorrido con la punta de mi espada y termina en mi mejilla, cierro un ojo por inercia.- Ahora no puede esconderse tras Albus, ni Ojo Loco.-Asegura con voz sosegada.-Ni tras el inútil de su padrino, Shacklebolt o mucho menos... la Brigada.-Sus labios se extienden en una sonrisa.-... ahora puedo herirle libremente sin que nadie intervenga.

El hierro punzante se adhiere más sobre mi pómulo, noto como me resbala una gota de algo caliente hacia la barbilla. Mi profesora parece divertirse macabramente.

-Tranquilo, prometo no herirlo mucho.-Concilia mordiéndose el labio inferior, como si contemplar mi sangre sonsacara su apetito más sádico.-Al menos, no de... gravedad.

Sus palabras logran alterarme lo suficiente como para tener un desprendimiento mágico. De forma inconsciente libero una ráfaga de aire que manda al vuelo la espada que sostiene mi profesora, la envía cuatro metros lejos hasta chocar el suelo, el hierro del filo se sacude violentamente unos segundos con un sonido amortiguado. Con esta eventualidad, Snape ha perdido el control del hechizo y las brancas me liberan del agarre, caigo al suelo de pie.

-Magia accidental, eh.-Murmura aquella sacudiendo la mano dolorida. Se retira la capa negra de los hombros y la deja caer al suelo, después avanza a grandes zancadas a mi dirección, me preparo para reaccionar.-Sí, puede que eso le salve ahora.-Susurra en voz envenenada.

Sacude ambas manos al frente y me empuja hacia atrás mediante magia, tardo varios segundos en caer hacia abajo e incluso después de tocar el suelo sigo deslizándome varios metros hasta que consigo frenar. Me incorporo lentamente entre la nube de partículas de tierra que se ha levantado debido a mi deslizamiento, luego localizo a Snape con la mirada.

-Ahí lo tienen.-Dice ella a lo lejos. Es evidente que está disfrutando.-El gran Harry Potter mordiendo el polvo.

Ante la idea de que esta mujer quiera ridiculizarme en el torneo decido entregarme por completo al descontrol. Frunzo las cejas y me concentro, el viento comienza a soplar en el pasadizo entre ambos muros, las nubes comienzan a amontonarse sobre nuestras cabezas, mi flequillo vuela hacia atrás y muestra mi cicatriz.

-¿Quería guerra, profesora?-Le pregunto fijo en sus ojos, los primeros truenos hacen eco en el escenario.-Pues la tendrá.-Prometo.

Tan solo dejo que mi rabia fluya en forma mágica así como lo hice con tía Marge pero de una forma más peligrosa. Es tiempo de liberar un torbellino torrencial, sitúo ambas manos por encima de mi ombligo y, como si fuera una quaffle, me dispongo a lanzar lejos ese cúmulo de energía hacia mi profesora.

Al menos esa era mi intención, pero cuando descubro a Snape lanzándose a mi dirección para atrapar mis dos manos entiendo que esta mujer va a poner todo su empeño en no recibir la que le tenía guardada. Primero forcejeamos con la energía aún latente entre mis dedos, yo trato por todos los medios liberarla y Snape por detenerla, pero en algún punto, cuando la espalda de mi profesora choca contra uno de los dos muros y prácticamente la tengo a mi merced, entiendo algo.

Snape no pretende reducir mi ataque mágico, en ningún momento he percibido ninguna anulación, sino que trata de devolvérmelo cara a cara aplicándole ella misma una increíble dosis adicional de magia ofensiva. Es una partida demasiado igualada como para definir un ganador y saco una cosa en claro; quien sea quien reciba esto probablemente no lo cuente.

Es magia desbordada en su más intenso estado. Nos desquiciamos, perdemos el equilibrio y terminamos por los suelos, caemos uno encima del otro, ella cuenta con la ventaja de estar sobre mí y lo veo. Veo mi final aproximarse bajo el rostro contorsionado de mi maestra de pociones, tan solo tiene que presionar un poco más y me tendrá.

Jamás habría augurado este desenlace entre nosotros, suponía que las predicciones de Kingsley eran simples e inocentes mofas, comentarios de un hipotético enfado entre nosotros y ya está. Sin embargo, ese "acabaréis matándoos" se repite de forma constante en mi cabeza, y cuando Snape retuerce mis manos y toma control del ataque, la situación se tuerce de un modo inesperado; la energía se desvía, choca contra el muro interior y rompe la estructura creando un agujero de tres metros de ancho y largo.

Un desprendimiento de piedras se desploma a nuestra dirección, empujo a Snape a un lado y me cubro la cabeza a tiempo, tan solo cuando las rocas dejan de caer me atrevo a incorporarme. El cráter que hemos formado en el muro es alarmante, me levanto y me acerco dos pasos para mirar qué hay al otro lado pero aparte de una infinita oscuridad no atisbo gran cosa.

Es evidente que lo que sea que haya a allí es parte de la continuación de la prueba, inconscientemente nos la hemos ingeniado para crear una apertura que nos permita proseguir, claro que no me enorgullezco del método. Esa bomba de energía de haber colisionado antes podría perfectamente habernos matado a ambos.

-¿Se da cuenta, profesora?-Sondeo con enfado para encubrir mi remordimiento. Ella se sacude la solapa de su gabardina con desgana.-Mire lo que ha provocado, ha tenido suerte de que el ataque se desviara solo porque sino...

-¿Solo?-Pregunta inconforme con mi sospecha.-¿Realmente usted cree que el ataque se ha desviado "solo"?

-Bueno, eso no importa.-Bifurco con actitud engorrosa. Tan solo me faltaba eso, admitir que ella me ha salvado la vida, ya sería lo último.

-En realidad sí que importa.-Reafirma ajustándose la gabardina y acercándose a la boca del agujero.-...porque debido a eso podemos avanzar.

-Le agradecería que después de todo no se otorgue el honor de las cosas. Pudimos encontrar la entrada más adelante lo que usted ha decidido saltarse el protocolo, además el método que usó fue deplorable.

-¿Protocolo? ¿de qué está hablando?-Cuestiona irritada.-¿Después de esto sigue pensando que hay otra entrada en el muro? -Se escandaliza con un suspiro.-Sabe, por eso usted suspendía todos mis exámenes, Potter. Nunca se lee el enunciado de las preguntas, se cree saber todas las respuestas y eso solo es sinónimo de engreído e ingenuo.

-¿Y ahora de qué está hablando usted?

-¿No lo adivina?-Huronea con su clásico comportamiento soberbio.-..."El escudo del príncipe heredero admira la obstinada fuerza interior".-Relata.

Bajo las cejas sin comprender y callo cediéndole la palabra para que se explique correctamente.

-La prueba consta de traspasar tres fases.-Explica finalmente.-Cada fase hace referencia al acertijo inicial, el príncipe, la reina y el rey. Éste.-Señala el muro quebrantado.-... es la primera fase, la del príncipe. Podíamos haber recorrido toda su estructura que no habríamos hallado ninguna apertura. Únicamente había un modo de traspasar esta pared de roca.

-Creando nosotros la entrada...-Comprendo ensanchando los ojos. Snape me asiente con la cabeza.

-Y el único modo de crear un pase ya estaba anunciado en el propio acertijo.-Sostiene con su antiguo porte de profesora.-La fuerza interior tan solo puede referirse a la magia y el muro al escudo, es decir este muro solo podía romperse mediante magia. Una considerable, y contando que no disponemos de varitas y usted tiene fama de tener ridículos arranques mágicos cuando se enfada...-Encoje sus hombros con humildad.- Tan solo tuve que motivarle un poco para generar un ataque mágico conjunto capaz de derribar la pared, en fin, como siempre _soy yo sola_ quien da con la solución en estos casos _._

Por un instante pierdo el habla, levanto las cejas y estudio las piezas del puzzle ya unidas. Esta situación me resulta, de un modo u otro, paradójica.

-Usted me ha provocado a propósito...-Entiendo asombrado.

-Medio puntito para Gryffindor.-Otorga desganada. Tuerzo los labios, es rácana incluso para el sarcasmo.

-Entonces todo lo que ha dicho... De Dumbledore, de mi padre... ¿era mentira?

Durante unos segundos mi profesora se limita a mirarme, no dice nada, tan solo me mira. Luego una sonrisa sospechosa se traza desde sus labios.

-No todo.-Reconoce apática.

Claro, por supuesto que no... En mi cabeza acuden todos los improperios rafagados hacia esa arpía inclemente. Apuesto que no luciría esa sonrisa de engreída si la bomba de magia nos hubiera llevado a los dos por delante.

-No se ve nada.-Dice ella asomando la cabeza por el hoyo.-Pero hay una rampa que desciende hacia abajo.-Chasquea la lengua con fastidio.-Supongo que no quedará otra que bajar a ciegas para seguir.

-Quizás no tan a ciegas.-Matizo llevando una mano a mi bolsillo derecho. De él extraigo el desiluminador de Ron, el cual también perteneció a Dumbledore en vida.

-Vaya, lo más útil que ha hecho usted hasta ahora.-Suelta aquella a bocajarro.-Deme eso.-Me lo arrebata de las manos y apunta desde el agujero. El desiluminador se abre y una chispa de luz sale disparada del aparato en una media circunferencia, luego desciende, desciende y sigue descendiendo.

-Es una larga bajada.-Aviso socarrón.

De repente el sonido de un estruendo lejano nos jala los ojos a nuestra derecha, desde el camino. A los pocos segundos, otro estruendo igual pero proveniente de alguna parte de la izquierda.

-Y ahora qué sucede.-Vocifero manteniéndome en alerta. Observo a lo lejos mi espada tirada entre la tierra y me abalanzo sobre ella con rapidez, la empuño y custodio ambos lados en busca de enemigos.

-Potter, qué está haciendo.-Apunta Snape mientras sus ojos me contemplan con abominación. Luego voltea su rostro hacia un lado pensativa.-Aunque deben de estar bastante cerca si es que hemos podido oírlos.-Imagina preocupada.

-¿Cómo?¿quienes?

-Ya comienza a anochecer.-Observa ella mirando el cielo teñido de un color malva.-Calculo que serán las ocho... Debemos darnos prisa.-Apura contemplando la mejor manera de cómo descender por el hoyo.

-Profesora, de qué va esto.-Exclamo irritado. Tengo la sensación de que a esta mujer le encanta omitir esta clase de detalles para luego echarme en cara que "cómo es que no me he dado cuenta".

-Esas explosiones de hace un momento, eran los otros campeones.-Informa ligeramente exasperada.-...que al igual que nosotros, se encontraban dando vueltas por este sendero interminable, sin embargo al oír nuestro operativo mágico han deducido en qué consiste esta primera parte de la prueba y ahora están ejecutándola. Si hemos sido los primeros en descubrirlo no podemos permitir que ahora nos adelanten.-Determina con ambición competitiva.-Hay que descender y ya. Si hay algo que no soporto, aparte de a usted, es que me vinculen como una perdedora, así que vaya primero, Potter.-Organiza haciéndose a un lado para permitirme la entrada.

Echo la cabeza hacia atrás con espanto frente a su propuesta. Observo el boquete, entrar por él me otorga la misma sensación que internarme en la boca del lobo. Me giro hacia Snape dispuesto a discutir esa idea.

-Por qué yo primero. Mejor usted, está más experimentada en hechizos sin magia que yo.

-Precisamente porque estoy más experimentada podré curarle si se rompe la crisma, algo que ambos sabemos usted no podrá hacer conmigo así que andando.-Me agarra de la chaqueta y me empuja hacia la entrada.

Me detengo para observar abajo, temeroso. Con la cara blanca como una hoja de papel y el corazón latiéndome muy rápido en el pecho me imagino todo tipo de criaturas abajo; dragones, nundus, acromántulas... Se instaura en el aire un silencio de ultratumba.

-¿Y si hay algo ahí abajo?-Indago como última opción exponiendo abiertamente mis temores. Dudo llegar a despertar la cara más misericordiosa de mi profesora pero...-Ya sabe, no es que tenga miedo ni nada por el estilo pero sucede que no tengo ni varita ni seguro de vida así que...

Simultáneamente me viene a la memoria cuando yo y Ron sometimos al profesor Lockhart a una situación similar, ¿será esto cosa del famoso karma? Mi profesora me enarca una ceja, ladea la aleta de su recta nariz y tuerce su labio superior. No la veo conforme con mi sistema de peticiones.

-Ya basta de gilipolleces, Potter.

De manera traicionera, Snape me empuja desde atrás con sus dos manos al interior del agujero, pierdo el equilibrio y caigo hacia adelante por un desnivel viscoso y oscuro que desciende, desciende y desciende.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, los reviews se aprecian mucho!**


End file.
